Le choix d'un amour véritable !
by Mitsy'line
Summary: Quand Drago rêve du beau et sexy Potter tout se bouscule dans sa tête. Il est prêt à tout pour conquérir l'inaccessible Gryffondor.
1. Chapter 1

**Tout appartient à JKR !!!**

**Couple :** DRAGO / HARRY

**A savoir :**

Harry entame sa septième année à Poudlard.

La plupart des Tomes sont respectés seul le Tome 6 et 7 ont été modifié pour faire évoluer mon histoire. (Dumbledore vivant …)

**Bonne lecture !**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 1 : Fichu rêve !**

.

Drago se réveilla en sursaut dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Il était complètement en sueur et l'intérieur de son caleçon lui faisait douloureusement mal.

Il se leva à toute vitesse et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche froide et d'un lavage de cerveau.

Il se déshabilla et laissa couler l'eau glacée sur son corps terriblement excité par le rêve qu'il venait de faire.

Il fallait qu'il chasse ces images de sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas avoir envie de lui ! Pas de Potter ! Pas son pire ennemi !

Il avala une gorgée glacée et sortit de la douche enfin calmé. Il s'essuya et noua la serviette autour de sa taille.

Ce rêve semblait si réel. Il sentait encore les mains d'Harry sur son corps et la douceur de ses lèvres … Non il fallait qu'il arrête d'y penser.

Après tout on ne pouvait pas contrôler ses rêves. Tout ça ne voulait strictement rien dire.

Il retourna dans le dortoir, frigorifié et jeta un œil sur la pendule. Il était seulement six heures du matin, il était vraiment en avance.

Il enfila un pantalon et une chemise blanche puis sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit.

Il erra longuement dans les couloirs sans vraiment regarder où il allait, préoccupé par ce fichu rêve.

Le Harry de ses rêves était vraiment sexy, son regard était captivant son corps musclé et ferme et ses fesses … humm. Ce n'était décidément pas le Harry qu'il connaissait, cela expliquait mieux son excitation. Il sourit, ravit d'avoir trouvé le pourquoi du comment et se dirigea vers la salle commune pour le petit déjeuner.

Il était presque arrivé quand une touffe de cheveux roux apparut dans son champ de vision. Sans réfléchir il se dissimula derrière l'une des portes observant le groupe des trois amis qui se rendaient à la salle commune.

--- Enfin Harry tu sais très bien que Rogue va te coller pour ne pas avoir fini ton devoir ? s'exclama Hermione agacée.

--- Je sais oui, marmonna Harry mollement. Avec les entraînements de Quidditch je n'ai pas eu le temps de le terminer et j'étais trop fatigué hier soir pour faire quoi que ce soit.

--- Tu aurais dû me le dire, je t'aurais aidé voyons !

--- Tu as déjà fait la grande partie du devoir de Ron. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas pour moi j'ai pris l'habitude de passer mes samedi après midi dans le cachot de Rogue. C'est devenu une sorte de deuxième maison, dit-il avec un faible sourire.

Drago observa longuement Harry. Il s'était complètement gouré sur son compte, Potter était extrêmement bien gaulé. Comment avait-il put passer à côté depuis tout ce temps ? La haine qu'il éprouvait pour lui avait sacrément dut l'aveugler.

Comment pourrait-il faire comme si de rien n'était en le croisant alors que son pantalon réagissait vivement dès qu'il le regardait ?

--- Maudit rêve, grommela-t-il pour lui-même.

*

Harry pénétra dans le cachot une légère boule au ventre. Il avait déjà été collé un nombre incalculable de fois par Rogue et avait reçu autant d'humiliations de sa part, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il craignait toujours la colère de son professeur.

Il s'installa comme à son habitude à côté de Ron dans l'une des places les plus éloignées du bureau de Rogue.

--- Bien, sortez vos copies je passe dans les rangs pour les ramasser, ordonna Rogue.

Harry jeta un œil autour de lui soucieux. Personne d'autre ne semblait avoir oublié son devoir.

--- Potter, s'exclama Rogue avec toute l'animosité dont il était capable. Pensez vous êtes si spécial que vous n'avez aucunement besoin de perdre votre temps dans les devoirs ?

--- Non professeur, grommela Harry retenant les mots injurieux qu'il rêverait de lui dire.

--- Bien, au cas où, je vous invite à passer une après midi en colle pour faire dégonfler votre énorme égo.

Il continua son ramassage et s'arrêta à la table de Malefoy une franche expression de surprise sur le visage.

Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux. Drago n'oubliait jamais de rendre un devoir, surtout pas dans le cours de Rogue son professeur préféré. C'était vraiment surprenant, d'autant plus qu'il aurait juré avoir vu sa copie posée en face de lui quelques minutes plus tôt.

--- Bien, Drago vous rejoindrez Harry samedi après midi.

--- Comme si la punition n'était pas assez terrible comme ça, souffla Harry à l'attention de Ron.

--- Je te souhaite du courage pour réussir à supporter Rogue et Drago en même temps, compatissait Ron un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

--- Si vous ne me voyez pas revenir samedi soir c'est qu'on m'a envoyé à Azkaban pour un double meurtre, plaisanta Harry.

Rogue ordonna le silence et le cours de potion commença.

Après avoir essayé d'obtenir une potion de vérité en vain, la cloche sonna la fin du cours et les élèves se précipitèrent à l'extérieur.

Katie Bell arriva à toute vitesse et se rua dans les bras d'Harry en collant sa bouche à la sienne.

Drago grimaça involontairement prit d'une soudaine jalousie. Il se précipita loin d'eux en bousculant Harry sur son passage.

--- Fait gaffe Malefoy, cracha Harry avec son méprit habituel.

Drago ne releva pas. Il fallait qu'il parte loin de lui au plus vite. Les nouveaux sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui depuis peu ne lui plaisaient pas du tout et s'il restait plus longtemps il aurait des envies de meurtres sur cette bécasse de poursuiveuse.

Harry et elle devaient être ensemble depuis un ou deux mois et pour la première fois en les voyant Drago avait envié Katie de pouvoir se frotter au corps de Harry autant qu'elle le voulait.

Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans l'une des poubelles du hall et pesta contre lui-même. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de se faire punir avec Potter ?

--- Tu es énervé parce que Rogue t'as collé en même temps que Potter ? demanda Goyle.

--- Oui, mentit Drago en essayant de se calmer.

--- Tu peux faire de cette heure de colle un enfer pour Potter, dit Crabbe avec son sourire mesquin habituel.

--- Pourquoi pas, répondit-il songeur.

Après tout, la meilleure solution pour anéantir le désir qu'il éprouvait pour Harry était de le détester comme il en avait l'habitude. Et pour cela quoi de mieux que de provoquer sexy Potter ? Peut être que ses sentiments de haine reviendraient enfin.

*

Harry s'installa devant l'un des chaudrons aménagés pour sa punition. Il posa son balai et sa tenue de Quidditch prêt de lui. Dès que Rogue accepterait de le lâcher il filerait à l'entrainement. En tant que capitaine il se devait d'être présent.

Drago arriva à son tour. Il ignora complètement Harry et s'installa face au chaudron placé quelques rangées plus loin.

Rogue ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

--- Ouvrez vos livres de potions page 48. Vous avez deux heures pour réaliser une potion contre l'insomnie. Je reviendrais voir le résultat quand se sera terminé. Je vous recommande de ne pas faire d'idioties en mon absence, dit-il surtout à l'intention d'Harry.

Après une heure de préparation, Drago jeta un œil sur Harry qui coupait une espèce de patates rondes. Son visage était concentré, il était magnifique.

Il secoua la tête et se reprit. Il fallait que la guerre commence maintenant, il fallait que tout ça cesse.

--- Dis Potter, tu sais que Katie est sortie avec un Serpentard l'année dernière ?

--- Ferme là Malefoy, grogna Harry ne voulant pas rentrer dans son jeu.

--- Il paraitrait que c'est une fille facile.

Harry s'agrippa à la table pour étouffer sa colère. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle ou Rogue jouirait de le punir à nouveau.

--- Je comprends pourquoi elle te plaît, mais avec ta grande popularité tu aurais pu trouver mieux à mon avis ! Katie est jolie mais vraiment très cruche. Et puis se contenter des restes d'un Serpentard est vraiment pitoyable.

C'en était trop. Harry sortit sa baguette.

--- Everte statim, cria-t-il.

Malefoy évita le sort de peu et sortit sa baguette à son tour.

--- Expelliarmus !

Le sort loupa la main d'Harry et percuta le chaudron. Tout son contenu se déversa et une grosse fumée emplit aussitôt la salle.

Drago se cacha le nez avec sa manche tandis que Harry toussait à en cracher ses poumons. Des bruits de pas précipités retentirent dans la salle et la voix grave de Rogue s'éleva provoquant un léger frisson de terreur même à Malefoy.

--- Finit, cria-t-il.

La fumée se dissipa et Rogue retrouva Harry et Drago tous les deux à quatre pattes, chacun d'un bout à l'autre de la salle.

--- Que s'est-il passé ? hurla-t-il furieux.

--- La potion s'est renversé, mentit Harry sachant très bien que la vérité engendrerait une punition plus grande.

--- Espèce de maladroit ! J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor. Et vous allez me nettoyer tout ça avant de partir d'ici. Drago vous pouvez y aller !

Drago jeta un œil au désastre qu'il avait provoqué. Le balai et la tenue de Harry avaient été rongés par le contenu du chaudron. Ils étaient complètement foutus.

Il avait réussi, Potter le détesterait encore plus après ça, mais lui ? Non, lui il n'arrivait pas à le détester, c'était bel et bien, fini.

Il sortit des cachots et se rendit dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Il voulait être seul.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il chercha au plus profond de lui la raison pour laquelle il avait tant détesté Harry durant ces sept dernières années.

C'était à cause de son père. Oui depuis tout petit son père lui avait parlé d'Harry Potter, le bébé insolent qui avait détruit leur évolution dans le monde des sorciers, qui sans rien faire c'était élevé au rang de plus grand sorcier, détrônant Voldemort lui-même. Ensuite au fil des années, son père lui avait reproché de ne pas être aussi doué qu'Harry alors que lui était un sang pur, qu'il se devait d'être le meilleur, et Drago l'avait détesté encore plus pour ça.

A bien y réfléchir s'était son père qui avait toujours dicté toutes ses pensées. Il se devait de haïr les sangs de bourbes, de haïr Potter, Dumbledore … Il n'avait rien choisi, ce n'était qu'un mouton qui obéissait à son père.

Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller fou de rage. Tout était beaucoup plus simple avant, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il fasse ce rêve il y a cinq jours ? Tout avait changé en lui depuis. Il cogna rageusement dans son oreiller, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir, fatigué de la bataille qui se livrait dans son cœur.

Comme il en avait prit l'habitude ces derniers jours il rêva de Potter. Celui-ci était nu sous sa douche et suppliait Drago de le rejoindre. Comme s'il avait besoin d'être supplié pour ça. Il le rejoignit rapidement et le colla contre le carrelage froid de la douche. Il fit courir ses mains le long de son corps et s'attarda plus longuement sur son sexe déjà bien gonflé. Harry se cambra de plaisir tout en déposant de longs baisers sur le cou de son amant. Il se dégagea des mains de Drago et se baissa pour s'occuper de lui comme il le fallait. Drago était au septième ciel. Ses jambes tremblaient de plaisir et son cœur battait à un rythme affolant…

--- Drago ça va ?

Ce n'était pas la douce voix de Potter qui avait posé cette question, mais une voix grasse, dénuée de toute sensualité.

Drago ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en voyant le visage de Crabbe à quelques centimètres du siens.

--- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'écria-t-il furieux d'avoir été arraché à son rêve.

--- Je vérifiais que tu n'étais pas mort, tu avais l'air bizarre.

--- Je vais bien, cracha-t-il en enfouissant de nouveau sa tête dans l'oreiller. Laisse-moi maintenant !

Crabbe obéit aussitôt et Drago se retrouva de nouveau seul dans la chambre. Il porta alors immédiatement la main à son pantalon qui n'en pouvait plus et se caressa jusqu'à se libérer de ce désir éprouvant.

*

Harry était vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Sa rage contre Malefoy ne disparaîtrait pas de si tôt. Il se vengerait ça il pouvait en être sûr.

--- Calme toi Harry, murmura doucement Katie pour tenter de calmer son bien aimé.

--- Comment veux-tu que je reste calme ? Je dois attendre Noël pour pouvoir me rendre à Gringotte et m'acheter un nouveau balai. D'ici là le match contre Serpentard sera passé et sans balai, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose.

--- L'école à quelque vieux balais.

--- Le résultat sera le même que si je n'avais pas de balai du tout.

--- Je te passerais le miens si tu veux. Ton rôle en tant qu'attrapeur est beaucoup plus important que celui de poursuiveuse.

--- C'est gentil, mais non, personne ne devrait être privé de son balai.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Katie était une fille vraiment gentille et très jolie. De plus ils partageaient la même passion pour le Quidditch. Elle était parfaite pour lui d'après les dires de Ron et Hermione. Mais il n'était pas amoureux. Il aimait passer du temps avec elle, l'embrasser était agréable, mais il n'était pas amoureux de la façon dont il l'aurait souhaité. Il voulait aimer à en perdre la tête, ne plus pouvoir penser à personne d'autre qu'à la personne qu'il aime, donner sa vie pour elle… Ce n'était pas comme ça, mais il s'en contentait.

--- Ah t'es là Harry, s'exclama Ron en entrant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. J'ai appris pour ton balai, je suis désolé.

--- Oui moi aussi, souffla-t-il un peu calmer.

---Tu veux qu'on aille faire exploser le sien ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

--- Ca n'arrangera rien, s'empressa d'ajouter Hermione. Surtout que d'après ce que j'ai entendu ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

--- Tu le défends maintenant ? s'indigna Harry.

--- Non mais la vengeance n'est pas la bonne solution. Ca retombera forcement sur toi.

--- Surement oui, avoua-t-il.

--- Bon, et si nous allions manger ? proposa Katie en passant la main dans les cheveux de son petit ami.

--- Oui allons y !

La salle commune était déjà presque pleine. Harry jeta un regard mauvais sur la table des Serpentard, mais Malefoy n'était pas encore là. Il s'installa à côté de Katie et commença à remplir son assiette.

Drago fit sont apparition quelques minutes plus tard. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas chercher Potter des yeux et se concentra sur son but premier. Trouver Adrian Pucey. Il parcourut rapidement la table des Serpentards et le trouva en train de discuter avec Vaisey.

--- Bouge de là, ordonna Drago à un première année assis en face d'Adrian.

Celui-ci s'exécuta aussitôt, prit de panique et Malefoy prit sa place comme si de rien était.

--- Tu n'es pas avec Crabbe et Goyle ? demanda Vaisey en mordant dans une cuisse de poulet.

--- Ca se voit non ! répliqua sèchement Malefoy.

Vaisey manqua de s'étrangler et préféra discuter avec son voisin de gauche.

Adrian fixait Drago sans relâche une étincelle dans les yeux. Si son blond était venu lui demander ce qu'il pensait, la nuit serait des plus torrides.

Drago ne décrocha pas un mot du repas. C'est seulement en se levant qu'il s'adressa à Adrian prenant soin que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

--- Ce soir, minuit.

--- Sans faute, répondit Adrian avec un grand sourire.

Drago grimaça et sortit de la grande salle. Adrian était beau garçon, mais ce n'était pas de lui qu'il avait envie. Mais pour le moment il s'en contenterait, il avait envie de sexe et Adrian ferait très bien l'affaire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'envoyait en l'air tous les deux. La première fois cela avait été après une cuite. Cela avait permis à Drago de découvrir les joies du sexe avec un homme. Et de temps en temps ils remettaient ça quand Drago en avait marre des filles.

Ce soir il avait sa petite idée pour rendre la nuit beaucoup plus excitante, pourvu que ça marche.

*

Le clocher sonnait minuit quand la porte du dortoir de Malefoy s'ouvrit. Adrian se dirigea sans faire de bruit jusqu'au lit de Drago et se faufila dans les draps.

Drago lança un sort de silence et plaqua Adrian contre le lit.

--- Ne bouge pas j'aimerais essayer quelque chose.

Adrian sourit, Drago pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait de lui il s'en foutait royalement tant que le voyage se terminait au septième ciel.

--- Transfusiom, murmura Drago en pointant le visage d'Adrian avec sa baguette.

Le visage d'Adrian commença à gonfler puis changea de forme.

--- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? S'inquiéta Adrian en sentant ses joues le tirailler.

Drago sourit au visage de Potter désormais devant lui. Il y avait quelques petites imperfections, car le sort était vraiment dur à réussir, mais Adrian était désormais brun, les traits de son visage étaient fins et une cicatrice trônait royalement sur son front. Drago était aux anges. Il caressa la cicatrice du bout des doigts et se jeta sur les lèvres d'Adrian avec passion. Il ne voulait pas perdre son temps avec des préliminaires, ce n'était pas Potter même si dans le noir la ressemblance était désormais trompeuse. Il voulait seulement du sexe, du plaisir. Il prépara rapidement Adrian avec ses doigts et sa langue et le pénétra sans plus attendre. Cette nuit serait bestiale et passionnée.

Adrian gémissait sous les va-et-vient violent de Drago. C'était bon, cette virilité était terriblement excitante. Il cala ses mouvements aux siens et atteint la jouissance rapidement. Drago éjacula peu de temps après et se laissa retomber sur lui, épuisé. Il avait dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour se retenir de crier le nom d'Harry. Personne ne devait être au courant, jamais !

Il regarda Adrian qui arborait un sourire béat. Le sort qu'il lui avait jeté avait déjà disparu lui rappelant cruellement que Potter ne lui appartenait pas. Il roula sur le côté et retint des larmes de rages.

--- Tu peux y aller, dit-il à Adrian.

--- Déjà ?

--- Oui je suis fatigué.

--- Bien, n'hésite pas à venir me voir quand tu en voudras plus, murmura-t-il en lui léchant l'oreille.

Il se rhabilla rapidement et quitta la chambre toujours sans faire de bruit.

Drago ferma les yeux. Il n'arriverait pas à oublier Potter, il l'obsédait. Tant qu'il ne pourrait pas le posséder il resterait dans cet état de frustration. Il fallait qu'il lui appartienne. C'était la seule solution. Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur son visage. A partir de maintenant il changerait ses plans, il ferait tout pour que Potter le désir à son tour.

.

**A suivre … **


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou ! **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Etant donné qu'il s'agit de ma première fanfic ça fait d'autant plus plaisir !**

**Voici deux nouveaux chapitres d'un coup (le chapitre 2 est très court) qui j'espère continuerons à vous plaire. **

**J'ai essayé de faire très attention aux fautes d'orthographe (il y en a surement encore pas mal mais j'espère des moins grosses que dans le premier chapitre que je n'avais pas assez relu) mais c'est ma bête noire, alors désolé par avance ^^ ( Elomyrtille je ne prends pas du tout mal tes remarques car c'est un fait je suis nulle en orthographe. En tout cas merci pour ton mot très encourageant -__- )**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci de me lire -__-**

**Bises.**

.

.

**Chapitre 2 : Premier baiser. **

.

Drago était vraiment à court d'idées. Tout ce qu'il avait tenté jusqu'à maintenant avait échoué et il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire.

Il avait d'abord essayé une potion de désir, censé exciter la personne à tout moment. Mais le petit Potter n'avait pas du tout semblé réagir au contact et à la vue de Drago qui avait pourtant tout mit en œuvre pour. Par compte cette pouffiasse de Katie Bell avait dû en profiter un maximum.

Il avait ensuite opté pour un philtre d'amour. L'idée était vraiment bonne, mais elle s'était avérée très dangereuse. Alors que Drago avait réussi à verser la potion dans le verre d'Harry pendant le repas, il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il venait de faire une énorme bourde. Ce verre n'appartenait pas à Potter, mais à Neville Londubat. Il avait eu un mal fou à lui faire avaler l'antidote alors que celui-ci essayait quasiment de le violer dans les toilettes. Cela lui avait passé l'envie de recommencer.

Il avait ensuite pensé à utiliser l'Imperium, mais ce sort étant strictement interdit il aurait surement des ennuis.

Il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution et c'était de loin la plus désagréable, mais sûrement celle qui marcherait le mieux sur Saint Potter. Il fallait qu'il soit gentil ! Cette idée lui déplaisait, mais il ferait tout pour avoir Potter !

*

Harry déambulait à travers les couloirs à la recherche d'Hermione, un « Profusion » à la main. Tous les élèves se retournaient sur son passage pour admirer le balai dernière génération que tenait Harry.

Il commença à ratisser le parc et trouva enfin Hermione dans les bras de Ron, tous les deux assis sous un arbre.

--- Harry où tu as déniché ce balai ? S'étrangla Ron.

--- Un cadeau de Malefoy, grogna-t-il. C'est McGonagall qui me l'a donné.

--- Tu rigoles ? Ce balai vaut une véritable fortune, il est en série limitée. Pourquoi Malefoy…

--- Justement c'est pour ça que j'aimerais que tu l'examines Hermione, coupa-t-il.

--- Tu penses que Drago l'a ensorcelé ? demanda-t-elle en prenant le balai.

--- Je ne vois pas d'autres explications.

Elle jeta tous les sorts possibles pour détecter un quelconque sortilège, mais rien ne se produisit.

--- Il n'y a rien, dit-elle. Ce cadeau est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Peut être qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir détruit le tien, tout simplement.

--- On parle de Malefoy là Hermione, rappela Harry.

--- Il veut te faire passer pour le mauvais, expliqua Ron. Réfléchit, il t'offre un nouveau balai et passe pour l'adorable garçon plein de remords auprès des profs. Et comme il sait que tu ne veux rien de sa part et que tu lui jetteras à la figure à la première occasion, c'est toi qui passeras pour l'ingrat.

--- Il peut toujours courir pour que je lui rende. Il me doit un balai et je compte bien garder celui là. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il mijote, mais il va s'en mordre les doigts je peux vous l'assurer.

*

Drago était soulagé. Ca faisait deux jours qu'il avait offerts le balai à Harry et personne à part McGonagall ne semblait savoir que c'était lui qui l'avait acheté. Comme il s'y attendait Harry n'avait pas ébruité l'affaire, heureusement, car il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences si les Serpentard avaient été au courant. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait bien pu trouver comme excuse ?

A chaque fois qu'il croisait Harry dans les couloirs, celui-ci lui jetait un regard noir et menaçant. Il se méfiait de lui. Drago en aurait fait autant, mais à force il finirait par se laisser amadouer, ce n'était pas Saint Potter pour rien.

Il termina d'emballer son paquet, accrocha une étiquette avec le nom de Harry et l'emmena à McGonagall.

--- Ca y est vous l'avez reçu ? demanda-t-elle en montrant le paquet qu'il tenait.

--- Oui. Vous pourrez lui remettre ?

--- Bien sûr. Je suis contente que vous souhaitiez réparer vos bêtises Drago, mais ne croyez vous pas que le « Profusion » était un peu trop ?

--- Ils n'avaient plus le même modèle que celui d'Harry en magasin, mentit Drago. Et puis l'argent n'est pas un problème.

--- Bien, je lui donnerais après mon cours de métamorphose, mais l'argent ne résout pas tous les problèmes monsieur Malefoy.

--- Compris, merci, professeur.

McGonagall posa le paquet derrière son bureau et attendit que les élèves arrivent.

Quand le cours se termina elle demanda à Harry de rester et attrapa le paquet.

--- Tenez Harry, c'est un cadeau de Drago Malefoy.

--- Quoi ! Encore ? grogna Harry furieux.

--- Vous devriez être un peu plus reconnaissant Harry.

--- Je le suis professeur, s'empressa-t-il de dire en essayant de paraître le plus sincère possible. C'est que ça devient gênant.

--- Oh, je vois. C'est vrai qu'il en fait peut être un peu trop, mais il veut bien faire.

--- Je n'en doute pas, siffla-t-il entre les dents.

--- Vous pouvez y aller.

Harry monta directement jusqu'à sa chambre et déballa le paquet à l'abri des regards. A l'intérieur était pliée une tenue de Quidditch aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Le tissu était merveilleusement souple et doux et la coupe avait été faite sur mesure. Mais qu'est-ce que Malefoy lui voulait à la fin ? Harry glissa le paquet sous son lit et descendit rejoindre les autres pour le repas.

Il ne leur parla pas de la tenue de Quidditch. Tout ça devenait vraiment trop bizarre. Il fallait qu'il coince Malefoy et qu'il le fasse parler au plus vite. Il en avait marre d'être tout le temps sur ses gardes attendant que Malefoy finisse par mettre son plan à exécution.

Il attendit 23 heures, que tout le monde se soit endormit, pour sortir la carte du maraudeur caché sous son matelas.

--- « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » murmura-t-il en pointant la baguette dessus.

Le plan de l'école apparut aussitôt et Harry chercha le point qui indiquait Malefoy. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre ni dans la salle des Serpentards. Il observa davantage et le trouva en train d'errer dans l'un des couloirs du troisième étage. Harry attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit à sa rencontre.

--- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares Malefoy ?

Drago sursauta et chercha d'où venait la voix. Le couloir était vide. Harry retira alors sa cape et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'homme de ses rêves apparaître devant lui.

--- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air rien de plus, dit-il d'un ton détaché.

Harry s'approcha de lui et pointa sa baguette sur son visage.

--- J'en ai marre de tes manigances !

--- Je ne manigance rien, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, s'énerva Drago.

--- Qu'est-que ça veut dire tous ces cadeaux alors ?

--- A ton avis pourquoi offre-t-on des cadeaux aux gens ?

Harry fut surpris par la réponse et relâcha quelque peu son attention. Drago en profita pour sortir sa baguette.

--- Imobilis, cria Malefoy avant que son adversaire n'ait le temps de réagir.

Harry ne pouvait plus bouger. Il voyait et entendait normalement, mais aucun de ses membres ne lui obéissaient. Son cœur s'accéléra en voyant Drago s'approcher de lui. Il savait qu'il allait profiter de la situation pour l'humilier aux yeux de tout le monde.

Drago posa sa tête contre la poitrine d'Harry et respira son odeur. Il sentait bon. Un mélange de sueur et de parfum qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé si tentant. Il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry.

--- Ne cherche pas compliqué quand la réponse est toute simple Potter, murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Intérieurement Harry se débattait de toutes ses forces essayant de repousser ce visage collé au sien. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait non de dieu ?!

Drago n'avait pas prévu une telle opportunité. Il comptait bien profiter de la situation pour obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait de Potter de gré ou de force. Ensuite il pourrait enfin l'oublier. Oublier cette envie qui le rongeait.

Il descendit les mains au niveau de sa taille un rictus de plaisir sur les lèvres. Il effleura son torse, remonta la main dans son cou et croisa le regard d'Harry. Son sourire se décomposa. Il soupira, une expression de tristesse sur le visage. Il ne pouvait pas ! Mais où était passé le Malefoy sans cœur ni remords ? Il se détacha de Potter et longea le couloir pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Harry reprit le contrôle de son corps juste après le départ de Malefoy et porta instantanément les mains à sa bouche pour essuyer ses lèvres. Malefoy était devenu complètement fou. Harry était à sa merci, il aurait pu le blesser, l'humilier, ou même le livrer à Voldemort, mais non, à la place il l'avait… embrassé. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Se pourrait-il que … ? Non c'était impossible, Malefoy manigançait quelque chose il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles.

.

**A suivre …**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Rapprochement. **

.

Ca faisait maintenant deux mois que Drago avait fait ce foutu rêve. Deux mois pendant lesquels il avait espéré, abandonné et changé.

Il se tenait dans le bureau de Dumbledore fixant un feu de cheminée plutôt agréable. Dumbledore le regardait et attendait surement qu'il prenne la parole, mais il pouvait toujours attendre. Ca faisait plus d'un mois que Drago s'était enfoncé dans un mutisme qu'il rompait que très rarement.

--- Le professeur Rogue se fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi Drago. Ton père aussi.

Drago sourit en entendant le mot « père », tout ça était de sa faute, il se foutait pas mal du souci qu'il pouvait lui causer.

--- Veux-tu me parler de quelque chose ?

--- Non.

Dumbledore fut content d'entendre sa voix.

--- Tu as rompu toute relation avec tes amis, le professeur Rogue dit qu'il ne te reconnaît plus, tu restes seul sans arrêt et n'adresse la parole à personne. Il y a forcément quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Drago ne dit rien.

--- Veux-tu que j'appelle un membre de ta famille ? Ta mère ou ton père peut être ?

--- Surement pas, s'écria Drago.

--- Bien, alors dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Drago leva les yeux vers Dumbledore. Le directeur lui avait toujours inspiré un certain respect, même si son père passait son temps à le démolir et le traiter d'incompétent.

--- Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression de ne plus savoir qui vous êtes ? De détester ce que vous voyez dans la glace et dans les yeux des autres ?

--- Ca m'est arrivé oui. C'est ce que tu ressens ?

--- Oui. Mon père m'a toujours dit quoi penser, comment agir. Mais depuis deux mois je n'arrive plus à penser de cette façon. Tout ce que je croyais important, toutes les valeurs que j'avais, tout ça n'a plus d'importance. Je … son regard… le mépris que j'y ai lu était si … douloureux.

Drago ne put retenir ses larmes. Repenser à la façon dont Harry l'avait regardé le soir où il l'avait embrassé était trop pénible. A ce moment-là il s'était rendu compte à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point il se détestait de lui inspirer de tels sentiments de dégout. Il avait compris que posséder seulement son corps ne changerait rien, il voulait son cœur. Ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour un ennuyeux désir s'était avéré être un amour destructeur.

--- J'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait une histoire d'amour derrière tout ça, soupira Dumbledore gentiment. Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire et je n'ai pas l'impression que tu es envie de m'en parler, mais l'amour ne devrait pas être aussi douloureux, surtout à ton âge. Pour ce qui est de ne plus savoir qui tu es, il arrive un moment où l'on doit faire ses propres choix. C'est à toi de décider qui tu veux devenir.

--- Je veux être la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, souffla-t-il, sachant la chose impossible.

--- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas tout faire pour que ce soit le cas ? On ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à nous aimer. Mais on peut tout mettre en œuvre pour lui montrer qui on est réellement, on peut être là pour la soutenir, pour l'écouter. Que ce soit l'amour ou l'amitié on doit les mériter pour les obtenir.

Drago sortit du bureau de Dumbledore le cœur un peu moins lourd. Parler de ce qu'il ressentait lui avait fait du bien.

Il était déjà tard et tout le monde devait être couché à cette heure là.

Il traversa les couloirs déserts et comme à son habitude alla s'installer tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie. D'ici on avait une vue imprenable sur les parcs et le lac. Les soucis paraissaient beaucoup plus insignifiants face à cette immensité. Il s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et observa les étoiles qui brillaient de milles feux.

Des pas retentirent derrière lui une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Il se retourna redoutant de tomber nez à nez avec Rusard et croisa le regard gêné d'Harry.

--- Je suis désolé, je pensais être seul ici.

Drago repensa à ce que venait de lui dire Dumbledore et se força à prendre la parole.

--- Tu peux rester, tu ne me dérange pas, dit-il en replongeant son regard dans le ciel pour garder une certaine contenance.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester seul avec Drago, mais celui-ci semblait tellement anéantit depuis quelques semaines qu'il accepta et s'installa sur le rebord à côté de lui.

Drago sentit son cœur tambouriner violemment contre sa poitrine. Il se concentra pour paraître le plus détaché possible et prit de nouveau la parole.

--- Alors qu'est ce qui te déprime tant ?

Harry hésita avant de répondre puis rentra dans le jeu de Drago. Après tout ce dernier ne semblait plus vraiment dangereux.

--- Les fêtes de Noël arrivent bientôt. Ca me déprime toujours autant après 17 ans. Tout le monde est heureux de rentrer pour le fêter en famille, on entend que ça, partout. J'aurais bien aimé moi aussi pouvoir fêter Noël avec mes parents ou mon parrain.

Drago grimaça. Il aurait tout fait pour rendre Harry heureux, il aurait dépensé sans compter, il aurait même donné sa vie si c'était nécessaire. Mais ressusciter les morts était quelque chose d'impossible.

--- Et toi ? demanda Harry.

Drago sourit tristement. Pouvait-il vraiment lui dire ce qui le faisait souffrir à ce point ?

--- Je suis amoureux, lança Drago.

--- Et ça ne devrait pas te rendre heureux ? taquina Harry.

--- Non, c'est le genre d'amour destructeur.

--- Ah, je vois.

Non c'était faux, il ne voyait rien. Drago se désola en entendant les mots d'Harry. Non seulement il ne partageait pas ses sentiments, mais en plus cet abruti n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il était fou amoureux de lui. Comment pouvait-on être aussi aveugle ? Il l'avait embrassé tout de même !

--- Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire subir pendant ces sept dernières années. Je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais. Je veux dire … être ton ennemi. On me l'a imposé d'une certaine façon et j'ai réalisé seulement maintenant que j'avais le choix.

--- Oh, ce n'est rien. Disons que mes sept années à Poudlard auraient été bien calmes sans tes perpétuelles humiliations, répondit Harry ironiquement. Il parait qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour se rendre compte de ses erreurs.

--- C'est ce qu'on dit oui.

Harry n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir pardonner si facilement à Malefoy, mais il n'était vraiment plus le même. Il ne jetait plus aucun regard méprisant, ne côtoyait plus les Serpentard… il ne côtoyait plus personne en fait.

--- Alors, comment elle s'appelle ? demanda Harry sur un ton amical pour lui faire comprendre que la page était tournée.

La question ne pouvait pas être plus mal choisit.

--- Ca n'a pas d'importance.

--- Bien, alors de quelles maisons fait-elle partie ?

--- Gryffondor.

--- Ouille, c'est sûr que ça réduit tes chances. Je la connais alors ?

--- Très bien oui.

Le petit jeu était un peu ridicule, mais c'était la façon la plus simple pour faire comprendre à Harry qu'il s'agissait de lui.

--- Elle à notre âge ?

--- Oui.

--- Ne me dis pas que c'est Hermione ?

--- Non, mais tu es vraiment stupide ou tu le fais exprès ? Je ne suis pas amoureux d'une fille Potter. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris l'autre soir quand je t'ai embrassé.

Harry compris enfin qu'il s'agissait de lui depuis le début et un malaise s'installa. Il y a plus d'un mois quand Malefoy l'avait embrassé il s'était persuadé que c'était un de ses plans tordu. Il avait même attendu plusieurs jours anxieusement que ce moment lui retombe en pleine figure. Mais Rien.

--- Je suis désolé je n'avais pas compris.

--- Je trouvais ma démarche plutôt explicite pourtant.

--- Mais … enfin nous deux… tu étais toujours en train de me jouer des sales tours et …

--- Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi depuis le début. Cela a commencé il y a seulement deux mois. Tout est parti d'un rêve érotique en fait.

Les joues de Harry devinrent rouge écarlate ce qui fit sourire Drago.

--- Je te passe les détails, mais après ça je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi. Et ça m'a fait réfléchir, beaucoup.

--- Tu ne crois pas que c'est seulement physique alors ?

--- J'aurais préféré, mais non.

--- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je …

--- Tu n'as rien à dire. Ne t'en fais pas j'ai compris qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous et je fais de mon mieux pour vivre avec. Le regard de dégout que tu m'as lancé quand je t'ai embrassé me rappelle sans cesse où est ma place. Il me fait aussi terriblement souffrir.

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase dans un souffle à peine audible, mais Harry avait tout entendu. C'était donc à cause de lui que Malefoy était devenu cette espèce de zombi solitaire qui semblait être entre la vie et la mort à chaque fois qu'on le voyait. Harry avait toujours pensé que Drago était intouchable, il s'était trompé.

Les yeux de Drago commencèrent à s'embrumer et il se leva aussitôt.

--- Je vais y aller, bonne nuit.

--- Attend !

Harry lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers lui. Son visage était à quelques centimètres de celui de Drago. Il le fixa longuement puis l'embrassa.

--- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Drago sous le choc.

Harry devint tout rouge et se passa une main dans les cheveux, gêné.

--- Je ne sais pas, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je voulais seulement que… tu te sentes mieux.

Drago ne perdit pas un instant et lui rendit aussitôt son baiser avec beaucoup plus de passion et de désir. Harry se retrouva plaqué contre la vitre quelque peu perdu et leur langue s'entremêlèrent énergiquement. Malefoy fit courir les mains sur son torse puis commença à descendre plus bas quand Harry le repoussa doucement la respiration saccadé.

--- Je …

--- C'est trop rapide, oui, désolé, coupa Drago en se détachant de lui.

Drago était terriblement heureux. Même si de toute évidence une chose pareille ne se reproduirait pas, il remerciait le ciel de lui avoir donné l'occasion de goûter aux baisers divins de sexy Potter.

--- Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, informa Harry en se levant.

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il ne s'attendait pas à plus de toute façon.

--- Tu… tu seras là demain soir ? demanda Harry quelque peu désorienté.

--- Oui, s'empressa de répondre Drago une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

--- Je passerais peut-être alors.

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien de plus. Drago se sentit revivre doucement et Harry repartit les joues rouges sang.

Il n'aurait pas dû l'embrasser et encore moins lui dire qu'il reviendrait demain. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Ce baiser avait été … bon. Malefoy embrassait beaucoup mieux que Katie ou Cho il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Mais la raison pour laquelle il l'avait embrassé était peu louable. Il avait eu envie de connaître cet amour destructeur, cette passion consumante qui fait qu'on ne peut pas vivre sans l'autre. Le voir pleurer avait réveillé un désir étrange en lui. Il ne s'était pas soucié des sentiments de Malefoy, il avait été égoïste.

*

Le lendemain à la même heure Drago s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre le cœur battant. Il n'avait pas dormi la nuit dernière rejouant encore et encore le scénario du baiser dans sa tête. Est-ce qu'Harry allait vraiment venir ce soir ? Une partie de lui ne voulait pas y croire, mais il espérait férocement que oui.

Il commençait à se faire une raison quand Harry arriva enfin, une demi-heure plus tard. Il s'installa à la même place que la nuit précédente sans dire un mot. Il fixait le ciel pensivement et n'accorda pas un regard à Drago.

Celui-ci attendit silencieusement. Il devait être patient, à l'écoute et ne surtout pas précipiter les choses, même si c'était extrêmement difficile pour lui.

--- J'ai longuement hésité avant de venir, avoua Harry.

--- Je suis content que tu sois venu.

--- Tout ça c'est un peu bizarre pour moi. Pour commencer tu es un garçon et il n'y a pas si longtemps je te considérais encore comme mon pire ennemi.

--- Je pensais que le pire était « Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom », plaisanta Drago.

--- Tu n'étais vraiment pas loin derrière Voldemort, taquina Harry.

Drago grimaça en l'entendant prononcer ce nom. Il n'y avait que lui et Dumbledore pour oser défier à ce point le seigneur des ténèbres. Contrairement à lui, Harry était vraiment courageux, un Gryffondor quoi ! C'était d'ailleurs cette qualité ou plutôt cette folie qui avait dû le pousser à venir ce soir.

--- Tu as déjà eu ce genre de relation avec un homme ? demanda Harry curieux.

--- Oui, enfin je n'étais pas amoureux d'eux. C'était seulement physique.

--- C'était des élèves de Poudlard ?

--- Seulement un, Adrian Pucey. C'est lui qui m'a fait découvrir ce genre de choses.

--- C'est le poursuiveur de ton équipe ?

--- Oui.

--- Il est plutôt mignon, enfin je crois.

--- Il l'est oui. Mais tu n'as vraiment rien à lui envier.

--- Je … je ne m'étais jamais vraiment intéressé aux garçons jusqu'à maintenant. Hier soir j'ai ressentit quelque chose quand tu m'as embrassé et j'ai commencé à me poser certaines questions mais c'est surtout …

--- De la curiosité, coupa Drago un peu déçu.

--- Oui. Je sais que tes sentiments pour moi sont plus réels et je ne veux pas …

--- Ça me va ! C'est normal que tu sois curieux de quelque chose que tu ne connais pas après tout. Ca ne me dérange pas d'être une simple expérience, même si demain tu te rends compte que tu t'es seulement égaré, j'ai envie d'être celui qui te fera découvrir tout ça.

Harry fut prit au dépourvu. Il n'avait pas vraiment envisagé de tenter quoi que ce soit, il voulait simplement être honnête avec lui sur ses sentiments, mais Drago venait de s'offrir à lui le plus naturellement possible.

--- D'accord, bafouilla-t-il pas vraiment sûr que la décision qu'il venait de prendre soit la bonne.

Drago s'approcha lentement du visage d'Harry lui laissant l'opportunité de le repousser s'il le désirait, mais il n'en fit rien. Il laissa ses lèvres caresser les siennes et sa langue pénétrer dans sa bouche.

Drago plaqua les mains contre le mur s'empêchant de les faire descendre vers le pantalon d'Harry. Il ne fallait pas aller trop vite. Il laisserait Harry prendre le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour aller plus loin. Il ne gâcherait pas tout, pas maintenant.

Harry glissa la main dans les cheveux blonds de Drago et le sentit frémir sous la caresse. Il descendit ensuite la main sur son torse. Drago était musclé sous son apparence frêle et fragile. C'était étrange de caresser un homme, mais aussi très excitant. Le fait qu'il s'agisse de Malefoy par compte était plutôt effrayant.

Harry rapprocha son corps un peu plus près, mais Malefoy bondit aussitôt en arrière.

--- On ferait mieux d'en rester là pour ce soir, s'exclama-t-il crispé.

Harry ne comprit pas ce changement d'attitude si soudain jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque la main de Drago posé entre ses jambes. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant son expression gênée. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri autant.

--- Ce n'est pas drôle, râla Drago qui essayait de se concentrer pour faire redescendre la température.

--- Désolé mais c'est rare de te voir aussi déstabilisé. J'aurais dû me douter que tu étais un obsédé.

--- Je ne suis pas …

--- On s'est embrassé à peine cinq minutes et tu ne peux déjà plus te contrôler.

--- C'est facile pour toi tu n'es encore qu'un novice côté mec. Si tu l'avais déjà fait je peux t'assurer que tu ne tiendrais pas non plus.

--- C'est si bon que ça ?

--- Disons que c'est différent. C'est plus bestial, virile et érotique.

Harry s'imagina en train de faire l'amour avec Drago. Curieusement l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas, mais il ne se sentait pas du tout prêt à franchir le pas et Drago le savait. C'est pour ça qu'il avait mis fin à leurs embrassades.

--- Imagine-toi dans le même lit que Rusard, conseilla Harry. Ca devrait t'aider.

Drago grimaça en voyant une telle image devant ses yeux. Comme tue l'amour il n'y avait pas mieux c'était certain.

--- Tu reviendras demain soir ? demanda Drago enfin calmé.

--- Oui.

.

**A suivre…**

**J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre ou Drago et Harry se rapprochent ^^ ! J'espère que ça vous auras plu à vous aussi. **

**Bises. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Merci pour vos review, je suis contente que mon histoire vous plaise. Maintenant faut-il aussi que ça continu (ce qui est plus compliqué ^^). **

Review Anonyme :

**Kaylee** : C'est vrai que Harry tombe assez vite dans les bras (ou plutôt sur les lèvres) de Drago (peut être trop vite ?!), mais c'est plus fort que moi j'étais trop pressé de les voir ensemble ^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira quand même.

Voilà, fini le blabla et place au chapitre 4.

.

.

**Chapitre 4 : Heure de colle.**

.

Harry ne se reconnaissait plus vraiment depuis une semaine.

Chaque soir, Malefoy l'attendait tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie et chaque soir il hésitait longuement avant d'y aller, pour bien sûr finir par le rejoindre.

Ils parlaient, beaucoup. Contre toute attente Harry se confiait plus facilement à lui qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Peut-être parce que Ron et Hermione n'étaient plus vraiment à l'écoute depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, ou bien parce que Drago était une personne extérieure à son petit monde. Il essayait toujours de le comprendre, mais ne le jugeait pas.

Ils parlaient de leurs parents, leur enfance, leurs moments heureux… ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre.

Harry s'était rendu compte au fil des jours que personne ne connaissait le vrai Drago.

Derrière son arrogance, sa prétention et son air supérieur, se cachait quelqu'un de sensible, peu sûr de lui par moment et même … gentil. Il fallait vraiment gratter pour savoir que c'était là, caché derrière des couches et des couches de sarcasmes, mais une fois qu'on découvrait cette partie de lui on avait du mal à le détester.

Après leurs longues conversations ils finissaient toujours bouche contre bouche.

Harry savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Il était attiré par Drago, il aimait ses baisers, il aimait être embrassé par un homme, par lui, mais ce qui l'attirait surtout c'était ce côté dangereux, interdit et nouveau.

Quand il embrassait Drago il se sentait vivant et envahi par une poussée d'adrénaline qui lui faisait oublier toutes ses peurs. C'était agréable ! Etre avec Drago l'apaisait et l'excitait.

C'était mal !

.

Il touilla pensivement la cuillère de son bol chocolaté quand Luna pencha la tête vers lui et le fixa bizarrement.

--- Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui se sent coupable Harry, dit-elle.

Harry lui sourit. Luna avait toujours le don pour constater quelque chose de gênant de la manière la plus naturelle du monde.

Oui c'était vrai, il se sentait coupable d'utiliser Malefoy pour se décharger de ses souffrances, de ses peurs et de se servir de lui comme bouche à plaisir. Il se sentait coupable aussi de tromper Katie qui était vraiment une chic fille et ne méritait pas ça. Mais surtout, et ce qui l'effrayait le plus, il se sentait coupable de ne rien vouloir changer à la situation. Il avait envie d'être égoïste pour une fois et laisser les choses se faire sans réfléchir.

--- Tu veux en parler ?

--- Non merci Luna, je ne préfère pas.

--- Bien.

Luna se replongea dans la lecture du chicaneur un petit sourire heureux sur le visage. Elle avait toujours ce sourire et Harry l'enviait de pouvoir si facilement s'échapper dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elle et aux Ronflak Cornu.

--- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais pour Noël ? demanda-t-il en avalant une gorgée.

--- Mon père m'emmène en Suède. On espère pouvoir ramener une portée de Ronflak Cornu.

En parlant du loup …

--- Oh… bonne chance alors.

--- Et toi ?

--- Je vais le fêter avec la famille Weasley et Hermione, dit-il sans joie.

--- C'est bien non ?

--- Oui, oui.

--- Où sont-ils d'ailleurs ?

--- Le petit couple est à la bibliothèque. Hermione avait oublié de rendre un livre et Ron s'est proposé de l'accompagner, dit-il moqueur.

--- Ils sont toujours collés l'un à l'autre désormais, intervint Neville qui écoutait silencieusement jusque là. L'autre jour je voulais aller aux toilettes et Hermione attendait juste devant que Ron ait terminé. Ca m'a coupé toute envie ! Ce sont les toilettes des hommes ! s'indigna Neville.

--- Je te comprends, c'est fatiguant de les voir toujours scotché ensemble comme s'ils n'existaient qu'à deux.

--- Ce n'est pas ce que font tous les gens qui s'aiment? demanda Luna.

--- Harry et Katie ne se conduisent pas comme ça, répondit Neville avant de se rendre compte de ce que cela pouvait sous entendre, et de se sentir gêné.

Harry était conscient qu'il ne se conduisait pas du tout de cette façon avec Katie. Quand elle n'était pas là, comme ce matin, il ne la cherchait pas et elle ne lui manquait pas.

La seule personne qu'il cherchait rapidement du regard chaque matin était Malefoy. Ce moment était très bref, mais il aimait s'assurer qu'il était bien là, allez savoir pourquoi ?

--- Vous devez être moins démonstratif, tenta de se rattraper Neville.

--- C'est surement ça, oui. Et toi Neville qu'est-ce que tu fais pour Noël ?

--- Pas grand-chose je vais le fêter avec ma grand-mère et j'irais voir mes parents à Sainte Mangouste.

--- Tu les salueras de ma part.

--- D'accord.

Harry oubliait souvent que comme lui, Neville avait souffert de l'absence de ses parents à cause de Voldemort. Celui-ci avait fait d'Harry son rival il y a 16 ans de cela, mais si à la place il avait choisi Neville, alors leurs vies auraient considérablement changées. Difficile de savoir si cela aurait été en bien ou en mal.

--- Bon moi j'y vais, il est l'heure. Si vous croisez Hermione vous lui direz que j'ai toujours ses notes de potion.

--- D'accord, à tout à heure.

Harry quitta la grande salle pour se rendre à son heure de colle avec Rogue, qui l'avait collé tout son samedi matin pour être arrivé en retard à son cours.

Il l'avait peut-être un peu mérité, il n'avait pas eu cinq petites minutes de retard une fois, mais une bonne quinzaine trois jours dans la semaine.

Après l'avoir humilié devant tout le monde, avoir retiré 10 points à Gryffondor, il avait fini par le coller. Les Serpentards avaient bien sûr tous éclatés de rire, sauf Malefoy qui lui avait jeté un petit regard compatissant. Après tout il était tout aussi fautif que lui de son retard. C'était en partie de sa faute s'il se couchait tard et avait beaucoup de mal à rester éveillé la journée. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment Drago réussissait à tenir.

--- Vous avez réussi à être à l'heure aujourd'hui Potter ? Impressionnant !

Harry répondit à cette voix grinçante par un bref sourire qui disait « allez vous faire foutre » et s'installa à une table.

La punition du jour était dix parchemins sur la réalisation des potions de guérison. Autant dire que la matinée allait être vraiment longue.

Il se concentra difficilement, ressentant quelques petits picotements au niveau de sa cicatrice et tenta tant bien que mal de trouver quelque chose à dire sur ces potions de guérison qu'il ne connaissait pas, pour la plupart.

Il était seulement à sa quatrième page quand un petit bout de parchemin s'envola vers lui pour se poser au creux de sa main. Il jeta un œil sur Rogue, mais celui-ci était concentré sur des copies et râlait contre des inepties d'élèves de première année. Il ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention. Il déplia alors le papier et regarda des mots apparaître petit à petit. « Quel est le sujet ? ». Il observa discrètement le couloir et vit Drago adosser au mur qui lui adressait un magnifique sourire.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement et il attrapa sa plume. Il eut à peine le temps d'écrire « potions de guérison » que le parchemin retourna aussitôt à son expéditeur. Il aperçut Malefoy fouiller dans son livre de potion à toute vitesse et quelques minutes plus tard le petit parchemin revint vers lui, suivit d'un morceau beaucoup plus gros.

Sur le gros morceau avait été copié, à l'aide d'un sort, toutes les pages du livre sur le sujet de la guérison et sur le petit était écrit « Tu es trop sexy quand tu te concentres. A ce soir ». Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire et il sentit ses joues rosir légèrement. Drago lui fit un clin d'œil complice et disparut aussitôt de son champ de vision.

Malefoy était vraiment surprenant ! Ce que ressentait Harry à chaque fois qu'il le voyait l'était aussi. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer cette sensation.

Il déplia doucement le parchemin et s'inspira de ce qu'il lisait pour terminer ses six pages restantes en un temps record.

Quand il termina enfin, il déposa ses copies sur le bureau de Rogue un grand sourire satisfait dessiné sur le visage.

*

--- Déjà fini ? demanda Hermione allongée dans les bras de Ron.

--- Oui, le sujet était … inspirant.

--- Vivement les vacances de Noël, on n'aura plus à voir la face de Rogue, jubila Ron en caressant les cheveux de sa petite amie.

--- Il reste encore une semaine, constata Hermione. Harry serait tout à fait capable de se refaire coller d'ici là.

--- C'est vrai que si tu continues de somnoler pendant les cours il n'y a pas que Rogue qui va te coller.

--- Il faut que je trouve une solution pour rester éveiller. Il existe peut-être une potion ?!

--- Et pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas de dormir tout simplement ? demanda Hermione.

Harry roula des yeux. Hermione était furieuse de ne pas savoir ce qu'Harry faisait de ses nuits, mais il n'était pas prêt de lui dire.

--- Regardez il neige ! s'exclama Neville, debout, devant la fenêtre des Gryffondors.

Harry le rejoignit, pour échapper au regard noir d'Hermione, et regarda les flocons s'écraser sur le sol, formant un épais duvet blanc. Il les observa exécuter une danse frénétique se débâtant contre le vent et aperçut une chevelure d'un blond électrique emmitouflé dans une écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard se diriger vers le lac.

Son cœur fit un léger bon et il attrapa aussitôt son manteau.

--- Je vais prendre l'air, je reviendrais pour le repas.

--- Mais Harry la neige va …

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harry avait déjà disparu derrière le portrait de la grosse dame. Il descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse et croisa Katie qui se dirigeait dans la salle des Gryffondors.

--- Je reviens, dit-il sans s'arrêter de courir.

Katie le regarda disparaître à toute vitesse complètement impuissante.

.

Harry resserra le col de son manteau autour de son cou et plissa les yeux pour distinguer quelque chose à travers les flocons qui tombaient de plus en plus fort. Il suivi le chemin qui menait au lac et retrouva rapidement sa chevelure blonde qui avançait au ralentit les mains dans les poches.

--- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes Malefoy ? lança Harry sur un ton plus mielleux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Drago se retourna surpris et rejoignit Harry à l'abri contre le tronc d'un arbre.

--- Je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure. Rogue est resté complètement ahurit en regardant ma copie.

--- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour être gentil que ce soit bien clair. C'est seulement parce que j'étais aussi responsable de ton retard.

--- C'est limpide, railla Harry.

--- Tu es venu seulement pour me dire ça ?

--- Oui. J'avais envie de te voir.

Drago lui sourit, apparemment ravi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Harry frissonna sous une rafale de vent glacial et Drago se serra contre lui en enfermant ses mains dans les siennes. Il posa la tête sur son épaule et ils restèrent comme ça, sans bouger enlacé l'un contre l'autre.

--- Et ça c'est seulement parce que tu n'as pas d'autres bouillottes humaines sous la main ? murmura Harry moqueur.

--- Ferma là Potter.

Drago l'embrassa tendrement serrant leurs mains glacées de plus en plus fort. Il n'avait pas envie de le laisser partir, pas envie qu'il aille rejoindre ses amis et sa PETITE amie.

Il savait très bien que leur relation cachée pouvait disparaître aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé et rien que d'y penser ça lui déchirait le cœur.

Harry se laissa embrasser avec douceur, oubliant que la tempête se déchaînait de plus en plus et que la neige ne tarderait pas à les frigorifier sur place. C'était nouveau. Tous leurs baisers avaient été passionnés, voir bestiale, mais jamais aussi tendre et intime.

Quand Drago se détacha enfin de lui, il posa la tête contre son torse et soupira. Harry allait dire quelque chose, mais Drago se releva aussitôt et le fusilla du regard.

--- Je te préviens si c'est pour dire une connerie ce n'est pas la peine.

Harry sourit et ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Quelque chose de rassurant, de tendre. Il sentait que Drago souffrait, mais il lui fallait encore un peu de temps pour savoir vraiment ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il y avait quelque chose c'était certain, mais quoi ? Il ne pouvait pas se tromper sur ses sentiments, il n'avait pas le droit de donner de faux espoirs à Drago.

Plutôt que de parler il resserra leur étreinte et appuya son front contre le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi longuement, écoutant seulement le souffle de l'autre jusqu'à ce que midi sonne et les arraches de leurs rêves silencieux.

**A suivre …**

**.**

Voilà. Le chapitre suivant devrait arriver rapidement je dois juste le relire encore et corriger les fautes (que je trouverais ^^).

En espérant que vous aurez envie de lire la suite.

Bises à vous tous !


	5. Chapter 5

**Alors, on m'a encore rappelé (plus rudement ce coup si ^^) que je faisais des fautes d'orthographe.**

**Je suis vraiment désolé. (Poster un nouveau chapitre va devenir une angoisse de la faute bientôt ^^)**

**Donc pour que ce soit plus agréable à lire, j'ai changé de correcteur d'orthographe et j'espère que ce sera mieux. **

.

**Donc voilà. **

**A savoir : Ce chapitre comporte une scène explicite YAOI. Donc pour ce qui n'aime pas … **

.

.

**Chapitre 5: Sentiments.**

.

Comme chaque soir Drago attendait Harry patiemment un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage. Ca faisait deux semaines qu'ils se retrouvaient ici pour discuter et s'embrasser. Même si ça n'allait pas plus loin Drago était comblé. Harry et lui apprenaient à se connaître, ils devenaient amis et c'était le plus important finalement. Savoir qu'Harry éprouvait quelque chose pour lui, ne serait-ce que de l'amitié un peu déplacé (non, vraiment déplacé), ça lui suffisait, du moins pour le moment.

Même si la peur que tout s'arrête continuait de l'envahir violemment par moment, dès qu'il voyait le sourire d'Harry il se sentait bien et oubliait tout.

--- Désolé je t'ai fait attendre, s'excusa Harry en apparaissant dans la lumière.

--- Tu as une sale mine ça va ? s'inquiéta Drago.

--- Oui, oui très bien.

Il se jeta sur Drago et l'embrassa aussitôt ne le laissant pas ajouter un mot de plus.

D'habitude ils parlaient toujours avant de finir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais la nouvelle attitude d'Harry ne déplaisait pas du tout à son partenaire.

Leur deux corps s'enlacèrent et se frottèrent l'un à l'autre, tandis que leur langue se rencontrait dans un rythme effréné.

Drago laissa comme chaque soir ses mains coller au mur, mais cette fois-ci Harry les attrapa et les posa autour de sa taille.

C'était une autorisation, une façon de lui dire qu'il en voulait plus.

Drago glissa les mains sous sa chemise caressant le bas de ses reins et son torse. Comme Harry ne disait rien il commença à détacher sa chemise tout en continuant de l'embrasser. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait torse nu. Il était magnifique.

Il lâcha ses lèvres pour embrasser son torse et commença à lécher et mordiller ses tétons durcit de plaisir.

Harry fit tomber sa tête en arrière inondé par une vague intense de désir. Il sentit les mains de Drago s'égarer entre ses jambes, mais il ne le retint pas, il voulait plus que de simples baisers ce soir.

Celui-ci sembla comprendre l'invitation à continuer et commença à lui retirer son pantalon et son boxer tout en lui déposant de petits baisers sur le bas du ventre.

Harry était vraiment excité et Drago découvrit avec plaisir son érection bien gonflé. Il sourit devant ce spectacle qu'il croyait ne jamais voir et commença par des caresses douces et soignées le long de sa verge. Sa main gauche caressait ses fesses avec envie, tandis que la droite empoignait son membre, effectuant de long va-et-vient.

Quand Harry commença à se crisper de plus en plus, au bord du plaisir Drago abandonna ses mains pour continuer avec sa bouche. Il prit tout son temps, il voulait savourer ce moment au maximum. Harry avait baissé pas mal de barrières entre eux ce soir et il voulait que cette nuit reste gravée pour toujours dans leur tête. Il le suça de haut en bas, lui déposant de petits baisers par endroit. Les va-et-vient qu'il faisait avec sa bouche devinrent plus rapides, plus pressant et Harry se cambra de plaisir.

C'était vraiment trop bon. La langue experte de Drago parcourait chacune de ses parties sensibles et il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

--- Drago … je vais … venir, dit-il la respiration coupée.

Drago sourit, c'était la première fois qu'Harry l'appelait par son prénom. Il s'activa encore plus férocement. Il ne voulait pas en perdre une miette. Il sentit Harry frémir violemment et il éjacula dans un râle à la fois bestiale et sexy. Drago s'empressa de le nettoyer méticuleusement avant de revenir à ses lèvres rouges de plaisir.

Harry remonta son pantalon tout en jetant un œil vers Drago. Il s'était complètement laissé aller et ne regrettait rien. Il sentit ses joues brûler de désir et d'embarras et ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

--- Et toi tu n'as pas besoin de … ? demanda Harry en lui montrant son pantalon.

--- Non moi ça va ne t'inquiète pas.

--- Tu n'es pas excité ?

--- Bien sûr que si. Je ne reste pas de marbre face à toi, loin de là.

--- Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas été plus loin ?

--- Tu n'es pas encore prêt. Même si ce soir tu as eu une poussée d'adrénaline dû à je ne sais quoi, tu n'es pas encore prêt à le faire vraiment, et je ne veux pas que tu regrettes ta première fois.

Harry se lova dans les bras de son amant. Il s'étonnait un peu plus chaque jour de découvrir un Malefoy aussi prévenant et doux. Qui aurait pu le croire franchement ?

--- C'était bon, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

--- Je sais, je suis vraiment doué.

Harry lui donna une tape dans les côtes et Drago se mit à rire.

--- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui pourrais dire le contraire.

--- Frimeur !

Drago ne posa pas la question qui lui brulait le bout de la langue « Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? » il avait beaucoup trop peur de la réponse. Apprendre que Harry s'était donné à lui de cette façon parce qu'il s'était égueulé avec Katie, ou un truc du même genre, serait bien trop douloureux à entendre. Il resserra son étreinte et enfoui sa tête dans ses cheveux. Il aurait aimé rester comme ça toute la nuit.

Harry se laissa câliner docilement. Le souffle de Drago dans sa nuque était reposant. Il était content de ne pas avoir eu à se justifier. Tout était encore trop confus dans sa tête même si la vision qu'il avait eue avait révélé ses sentiments les plus enfouis.

.

_10 minutes plus tôt :_

_Harry était allongé sur son lit et jouait nerveusement avec sa baguette. Il avait hâte de retrouver Drago même si une partie de lui avait toujours honte de ce qu'il faisait. Il mentait à tout le monde, tous les gens auxquels il tenait. _

_La journée, Malefoy n'existait plus et le soir il n'y avait plus que lui qui occupait ses esprits. Ressentait-il au moins quelque chose pour lui ? Surement oui, il adorait ces moments passé avec lui et il se prenait à chercher son regard plus souvent dans la journée. Il se prenait même à penser à lui pendant les heures de cours. Il n'était plus guidé par ce désir de nouveauté et d'interdit, il y avait plus que ça, mais quoi ? De l'amour ? Il n'en était pas encore certain, pourtant ses sentiments pour Katie à côté étaient vraiment insignifiants. Depuis qu'il avait commencé sa relation avec Drago il évitait sa petite amie et devenait très distant. Il avait espéré que Katie se rendrait compte de quelque chose et le quitte, mais elle acceptait ses sautes d'humeur avec le sourire. Et lui se contentait de jouer un double jeu. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui dise tout, ou presque. Il ne pouvait pas continuer cette mascarade. _

_Il soupira énervé par son attitude et jeta un œil dans la chambre. Tout le monde semblait déjà dormir. Les respirations étaient lourdes._

_Il commença à se lever et se stoppa en sentant sa cicatrice le picoter légèrement, il se frotta le front et une violente douleur le frappa. Il se retint de crier et se tordit dans tous les sens. _

_Une grande maison se dessinait dans sa tête et différents visages apparurent. Il lutta pour essayer de couper ce lien avec Voldemort qu'il savait dangereux, mais en vain. Il devenait spectateur de la conversation qu'il entretenait avec une quinzaine de Mangemorts. _

_« Il est temps de prendre les choses en main», siffla la voix de Voldemort. « Je veux que vous vous occupiez de ses proches, tous les gens qu'il aime. Que vous les torturiez, que vous les tuiez. Je veux que tout le monde sachent qu'il est la cause de ce fléau qui va bientôt exploser. Je veux qu'Harry Potter souffre… »_

_La connexion fut rompue et Harry retrouva peu à peu ses esprits. Il allait s'en prendre aux gens qu'il aime !_

_--- Drago, murmura-t-il terrifié. _

_Il se releva à toute vitesse, il fallait qu'il le rejoigne qu'il soit sûr qu'il aille bien. Son père était dans sa vision un sourire démoniaque sur le visage, si jamais il découvrait leur liaison … il ne voulait pas le perdre. _

_Arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous il le trouva assis comme d'habitude le regard perdu sur le parc. Cette vision de normalité le rassura. _

_--- Désolé je t'ai fait attendre, murmura-t-il. _

_--- Tu as une sale mine ça va ? s'inquiéta Drago. _

_--- Oui, oui très bien._

_Il se jeta sur lui sans attendre. Il voulait profiter de chaque instant avec lui. Voldemort s'était fait plutôt discret ces derniers temps et il avait oublié que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un minuscule fil prêt à se briser à tout moment. Si sa vie devait se terminer bientôt il ne gâcherait pas le peu de temps qu'il lui restait. Il ne gâcherait pas ces moments passé avec lui. _

_._

C'était à lui qu'il avait pensé immédiatement. Avant même de penser à Ron et Hermione, ses meilleurs amis de toujours, c'est pour Drago qu'il s'était inquiété.

Il comptait beaucoup pour lui, plus qu'il n'avait voulu l'admettre. Il avait été stupide d'essayer de se convaincre que cette relation était seulement temporaire alors que tout son corps réclamait Drago à chaque instant.

--- Alors, l'expérience te plaît finalement ? demanda Drago timidement.

--- Beaucoup oui, mais c'est … Arghh.

Harry voulait lui dire que désormais c'était bien plus qu'une expérience, mais sa cicatrice le brûla de nouveau. Il ne put retenir ses cris, l'excitation de Voldemort était bien trop puissante.

--- Harry qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Drago.

--- Ma cicatrice, souffla-t-il alors que de nouveau il se retrouva dans cette maison lugubre face à plusieurs Mangemorts.

« La chasse est ouverte, s'écria Voldemort. Et la guerre peut enfin commencer ! »

--- Dumbledore, je dois le voir tout de suite, s'écria-t-il alors qu'il reprenait légèrement le contrôle de ses pensées.

Il se leva et manqua de tomber. Drago le rattrapa aussitôt.

--- Tu vas le voir à cette heure ?

--- Oui, Voldemort va attaquer ce soir, je dois l'en empêcher.

--- Comment tu sais ce qu'il projette de faire ?

--- Je t'expliquerais, je dois y aller.

Harry partit en courant en direction du bureau de Dumbledore, laissant derrière lui un Drago complètement perdu.

Arrivé devant la gargouille il prononça le mot de passe « zeste d'orange » et grimpa les escaliers à toute vitesse. Il tambourina sur la porte du directeur jusqu'à ce que celui-ci finisse par l'ouvrir.

--- Harry ? Que-fais tu encore debout à cette heure-ci ? demanda Dumbledore en rajustant ses lunettes.

--- Voldemort ! s'écria Harry. Les Mangemorts ont pour ordre de capturer et de tuer tous les gens qui me sont proches. Je sais qu'il ne pourra pas s'en prendre à Poudlard. Mais ses pensées allaient vers les Weasley. Lupin peut être en danger aussi. Ils sont en route professeur !

--- Je vais prévenir les Aurors de ce pas. Nous allons mettre en sécurité tout le monde ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Retourne dans la salle des Gryffondors j'enverrais quelqu'un pour t'informer de tout.

--- Professeur ! Il est plus puissant que jamais. Je l'ai sentit.

--- Si ce que tu dis est vrai alors la confrontation se fera très bientôt.

Dumbledore disparu aussitôt et Harry retourna dans la salle des Gryffondors la peur au ventre. Il avait déjà perdu tant de ses proches. Ses parents, Sirius, Diggory… il ne supporterait pas de perdre de nouveau quelqu'un.

Il se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée et fixa le feu pensivement. Il s'attendait au pire.

--- Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La voix de Ron sortit Harry de ses pensées. Il se retourna vers lui et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Comment lui dire qu'une nouvelle fois sa famille étaient en danger par sa faute ?

--- Tu es parti précipitamment de la chambre tout à l'heure, tu es malade ?

--- Non. Je … Les Mangemorts sont en route pour attaquer tes parents. Je suis désolé Ron.

--- Quoi ? Le visage de Ron se décomposa.

--- J'ai envoyé Dumbledore dès que j'ai su. Les Aurors sont en route eux aussi. Je suis désolé tout est de ma faute.

--- Ce n'est pas toi qui leur donne les ordres.

--- Non mais …

--- Alors ce n'est pas de ta faute.

--- Oui mais c'est pour m'atteindre qu'il fait ça, je … je suis un danger pour tout le monde.

Ron ne répondit pas et Harry n'ajouta rien de plus. Ils restèrent assis l'un à côté de l'autre attendant les nouvelles qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.

Après une longue heure Tonks apparut derrière le portrait de la grosse dame.

--- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Harry aussitôt.

--- Oui. Nous sommes arrivés à temps. Lupin a été légèrement blessé pendant le combat, mais tes parents vont parfaitement bien Ron. Nous les avons mis en sécurité à Square Grimaud ainsi que Fred et George. Dumbledore est en train de s'occuper de brouiller les pistes pour les parents d'Hermione, de Katie et ton oncle et ta tante. Tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire Harry on veille au grain.

--- Merci Tonks.

--- Je dois y retourner, allez vous coucher et dormez un peu.

Elle leur adressa un clin d'œil et elle disparut derrière la grosse dame.

--- Pourquoi cherche-t-il à t'atteindre de cette façon ?

--- Il vient de déclencher la guerre. Tout ça n'est que le commencement.

*

Harry se réveilla aussi fatigué qu'en allant se coucher. Il n'avait pas vraiment dormi, tout juste somnolé par moment avant d'être réveillé par un affreux cauchemar. Il passa à la salle de bain et rejoignit les autres pour le petit déjeuner.

Ron était en train de raconter à la table ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière. Harry s'installa à côté d'eux et répondit aux questions qu'on lui posait tout en se perdant dans la contemplation d'une chevelure blond doré installé à la table des Serpentard.

Ils s'étaient quittés précipitamment hier après leur moment d'intimité et il avait plein de chose à lui dire, même s'il ne savait pas comment le faire. Il devait aussi trouver un moment pour parler à Katie.

.

Dans l'après midi, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Katie furent convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Harry se rendait à leur rendez-vous en fixant ses chaussures pensivement. Il avait décidé de parler à Katie juste après et se demandait comment aborder la chose, quand il se cogna à un corps plutôt musclé dont l'odeur éveilla tous ses sens. Il leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Drago plein d'animosité.

--- Regarde où tu mets les pieds Potter, si tu tiens encore à ta misérable vie.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il avait une désagréable impression de retour en arrière. Drago était accompagné de ses deux cabots préférés, Crabbe et Goyle, et le regardait avec le même mépris que quelques mois plus tôt.

--- Ca y est, il est sortit de sa dépression celui-là, lança Katie en le regardant s'éloigner.

--- Comme par hasard, Voldemort déclare la guerre et Malefoy reprend du service le jour même, cracha Ron.

Harry ne voulait pas le croire, ça n'était pas possible, pas après les deux semaines qu'ils venaient de passer tous les deux. Pas après la nuit dernière. Pas maintenant qu'il avait enfin accepté ses sentiments pour lui.

Il se décomposa petit à petit en se demandant si tout cela avait seulement été qu'un vulgaire mensonge.

Quand Dumbledore les accueilli dans son bureau il n'écouta pas grand-chose à la conversation. Le professeur s'adressait surtout à Hermione, Ron et Katie pour leur donner des nouvelles de leur famille. Harry acquiesçait la tête ailleurs et le cœur lourd. Le regard froid et méprisant que lui avait lancé Drago le hantait encore.

Pendant le diner, Harry ne put s'empêcher de fixer la table des Serpentards.

Drago était en train de rire et de se moquer d'une jeune Poufsouffle en compagnie de ses deux acolytes. Il était de nouveau le centre de toutes les attentions et ses remarques acerbes faisaient le bonheur de sa table.

Harry détestait le Drago qu'il avait devant les yeux et une boule douloureuse se forma au creux de son estomac.

Il sentit la main de Katie se poser sur la sienne et tourna la tête vers elle. Elle lui adressa un chaleureux sourire auquel il répondit sans grande conviction, la boule se resserrant de plus en plus. Il avait complètement oublié de lui parler avec tout ça. Il ne valait pas mieux que Malefoy finalement. Sa relation avec Katie n'était qu'un mensonge depuis le commencement alors il méritait peut-être d'avoir le cœur brisé lui aussi.

*

Quand le clocher sonna minuit, Harry était toujours dans son lit. Il n'avait pas rejoint Drago de peur de trouver la tour d'astronomie vide et de se rendre compte que tout ceci était faux. Il n'avait pas non plus fermé les yeux, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil.

Il se tourna dans son lit pour la énième fois et aperçu un morceau de parchemin sortir de son matelas. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

Il attrapa la carte du maraudeur et prononça la formule à toute vitesse. Il regarda tout de suite vers la tour d'astronomie et le petit point de Drago était là, immobile.

Il l'attendait !

Harry attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité le cœur battant et se précipita à la rencontre de Drago.

Il fallait qu'il lui parle, il fallait qu'il comprenne !

Ses pas étaient précipités et bruyant ce qui fit bondir Drago. Quand il retira la cape ce dernier se jeta à son cou.

--- Tu es venu ! Je croyais que je ne te reverrais plus jamais. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je voulais te faire un signe mais, Granger et Bell me fixaient, alors…

Harry ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase. Il couvrit ses lèvres de milliers de baisers avant de le repousser et de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

--- A quoi tu joues ? demanda-t-il enfin, la peur de le perdre ayant été remplacé par la colère.

--- Je reprends mon rôle de Serpentard arrogant et imbu de lui-même.

--- Parce que tu avais cessé de l'être ?

--- Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais c'est pour toi que je fais ça.

--- Et dans quel but ?

--- Si je veux connaître les plans de Qui-Tu-Sais, il faut que je redevienne le Drago d'avant. Les parents de Crabbe et Goyle et mon père sont des Mangemorts, je finirais par avoir certain renseignement.

--- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

--- J'ai juste à être moi-même, ce n'est pas trop compliqué. Et dès que je connaîtrais ses projets on pourra prévenir les Aurors et te mettre en sécurité.

--- Ca ne se passera pas comme ça Drago. Ce que disent les journaux… tout ça est vrai. Je suis l'élu. « L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… » Personne d'autre ne peut combattre Voldemort.

--- Alors dans ce cas je combattrais à tes côtés.

Harry prit Drago dans ses bras. Pouvait-on vraiment passer de la haine à l'amour aussi facilement ? Parce que qu'il le veuille ou non il était en train de tomber très amoureux de ce prétentieux blondinet.

--- Je ne te demanderais pas une telle chose, murmura Harry. Que tu ne fasses pas partie du camp adversaire est déjà suffisant.

--- Comment savais-tu que Qui-Tu-Sais allait attaquer hier soir ?

--- Ma cicatrice. Quand il m'a lancé le sort de mort il a crée un lien entre nous. Quand ses émotions sont vraiment fortes je vois à travers ses yeux.

--- Et ce n'est pas dangereux ?

--- Si. C'est à cause de ça que Sirius est mort. Si ton père apprenait pour nous deux …

--- Il n'en saura rien ! Pas si on joue le jeu.

--- Alors on doit recommencer à se détester devant les autres ?

--- Oui, c'est la seule solution pour que les Serpentards me fassent de nouveau confiance.

--- Bien. Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas très difficile de te détester quand tu prends ton air arrogant de fils à papa.

--- Pareil pour toi quand tu joues les sauveurs écorché vif.

Harry sourit. La haine et l'amour étaient deux sentiments très semblables, alors oui, on pouvait passer de l'un à l'autre.

Il plaqua sa bouche contre celle de Drago et descendit ses mains sur son pantalon. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il l'aimait, même s'il n'arrivait pas encore à le dire avec des mots.

Drago lui rendit son baiser, mais arrêta ses mains en chemin.

--- Pas ici et pas comme ça, souffla-t-il.

--- Quand ? On quitte Poudlard demain.

--- Si tu en as encore envie je te promets de te faire passer la plus belle nuit de ta vie au retour des vacances.

--- Finalement tu n'as pas tellement changé, tu es toujours aussi prétentieux.

--- Tu changeras de refrain quand je t'aurais envoyé au septième ciel.

--- On verra ça.

Harry se leva, l'embrassa et commença à quitter la pièce.

--- J'espère que ce fameux soir tu seras à la hauteur Malefoy, après tout ce que tu m'as promis, ça serais fâcheux que tu ne le sois pas.

Harry lui tourna le dos et sourit, satisfais de lui avoir fait ravaler un peu de sa prétention.

Drago regarda Harry disparaître dans un couloir et avala difficilement. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Et si Harry n'aimait pas ce qu'il allait lui faire ? Ou bien s'il s'attendait à beaucoup mieux que ça ?

.

**A suivre …**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Retrouvailles.**

.

Drago colla son front à la vitre de sa chambre. Des flocons tombaient doucement sur la pelouse de son jardin. Les vacances touchaient enfin à leur terme. Demain il reverrait Harry.

Il jeta un œil sur son bureau en pensant à son bien aimé. Un exemplaire de la gazette était posé dessus et la première page montrait un Harry plutôt énervé qui pointait un poing menaçant vers le photographe.

Il lui manquait terriblement. Sa bouche, ses caresses et surtout le fait qu'avec lui il avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un de bien. Il ne le méritait vraiment pas, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il était bien trop égoïste pour penser à le quitter ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa son imagination vagabonder comme il le faisait toujours pour s'imaginer dans les bras d'Harry. Une partie de lui espérait que de son côté Harry faisait pareil et que ses vacances en « famille » ne lui avait pas fait réaliser qu'il faisait une grosse erreur.

Il soupira et imagina leurs retrouvailles. Ils les imaginaient tendre, mais pas trop. Harry était un passionné tout comme lui, la tendresse se terminerait en bestialité. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et le Harry de ses pensées prit soudain différentes positions très, très érotiques. Sa main commença à descendre à hauteur de son pantalon alors qu'il fermait les yeux, quand une voix le sortit désagréablement de ses rêveries.

--- Drago le repas est prêt, cria son père en bas des escaliers.

--- J'arrive, cracha-t-il sèchement.

Pendant toute la semaine il avait joué les fils modèle, mais Lucius ne s'y était pas laissé prendre. Il savait que Drago avait changé, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était en bien ou en mal. Il était devenu beaucoup plus distant avec lui et ne parlait pratiquement pas, mais en revanche il souriait beaucoup plus facilement, il semblait presque heureux. Il s'étonnait de le voir ainsi alors que peu de temps avant, Rogue l'avait alarmé sur son état.

Drago s'installa à table sans jeter un regard à son père.

--- Le seigneur des ténèbres souhaiterais te confier une mission, informa son père comme s'il parlait de la cuisson de la viande. Je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas en forme en ce moment et que …

--- Je veux le faire, coupa-t-il.

--- Tu es sûr ?

--- Oui.

--- Enfin Drago chéri, tu devrais réfléchir ça peut être dangereux.

--- Maman je ne suis plus un enfant. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?

--- Introduire quelque chose dans Poudlard.

--- Bien, j'accepte la mission. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

--- Un collier d'opale que Yaxley à déniché. Il faut que Dumbledore le touche.

--- Oh, je pensais que l'on me confirait quelque chose de plus glorieux, comme tuer Potter.

Ce qu'il venait de dire lui glaça le sang. Combien de fois avait-il pensé à tuer Potter lui-même avant ? Des milliers, et maintenant la seule idée d'être loin de lui le tuait à petit feu.

--- Le seigneur veut se charger de Potter lui-même. La grande guerre aura bientôt lieu et ta livraison sera très utile je peux te l'assurer.

--- Je n'en doute pas, dit-il en fourrant une fourchette de spaghettis dans sa bouche.

Pendant ces deux semaines de vacances, Drago s'était rendu compte pour la première fois à quel point les gens de son entourage parlaient de meurtres, de morts et autres abominations, sur le même ton froid et indifférent que quelqu'un de « normal » emploierait pour parler du mauvais temps.

Il avait dû jouer son rôle de futur Mangemort face à Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient venus lui rendre visite plusieurs fois, mais ces deux abrutis n'étaient pas difficiles à berner. Le plus dur avait été d'écouter pendant des heures Bellatrix, Dolohov et son père déblatérer des horreurs sans nom à l'encontre d'Harry. Il parlait de sa mort comme de l'événement le plus jouissif au monde et Drago devait rester imperturbable, il ne devait pas réagir alors que ses entrailles lui criait de les faire taire à jamais une bonne foi pour toute. Mais pire que tout, il devait acquiescer et sourire.

Lors de ces longues discussions il avait prit son mal en patience, enfonçant ses ongles dans le cuir de son fauteuil s'obligeant à ne pas bouger. Il leur ferait payer tout ça, un jour ou l'autre, il se l'était promis.

--- Si Dumbledore reçoit son présent comme convenu, le seigneur voudra surement faire de toi un allié de marque, lança fièrement Lucius.

Narcissa lança un regard froid à son mari. Elle avait espéré que Drago y échapperait. Elle voulait un avenir moins dangereux et plus glorieux pour son fils. Lucius voulait entraîner son petit dans le monde noir des Mangemorts. Comment osait-il alors qu'elle savait que parfois il doutait et appréhendait ce que le seigneur lui demandait. Elle l'avait surpris plus d'une fois assis dans le salon n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil. Il avait le regard absent et murmurait des « pourquoi ? » presque inaudible. Qu'il veuille l'admettre ou non il lui arrivait de remettre tout en question par moment, il n'avait pas le droit de demander à Drago de suivre ce même chemin.

--- On verra ça plus tard, dit-elle tranchante. Pour le moment mangez, ça va être froid.

Drago obéit volontiers. Il n'avait pas envie de partir dans un discours hypocrite assurant qu'il désirait plus que tout rejoindre les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres. Il était fatigué de mentir et de devoir sans arrêt parler d'Harry comme de son pire ennemi. Mais demain tout serait enfin fini, il oublierait tous dans les bras de son amour.

*

Harry croisa rapidement Drago dans le train. Ils s'échangèrent un regard sans expression et rentrèrent dans leur compartiment respectif.

Le cœur d'Harry battait à toute vitesse. Ce visage lui avait tellement manqué. Il avait réfréné l'envie de lui sauter dessus devant tout le monde et avait tant bien que mal gardé une expression d'indifférence, mais tout son être bouillonnait.

--- Je ne suis pas mécontent de retourner à Poudlard, s'exclama Ron. Depuis que Vous-Savez-Qui est devenue très actif ma mère est vraiment de plus en plus collante.

--- Elle s'inquiète c'est normal, soupira Hermione.

--- Quelqu'un a vu Katie dans le train ? demanda Harry.

--- Non, je ne l'ai pas croisé, répondit Hermione doucement.

--- Moi non plus et je ne préfère pas, à chaque fois que je la croise elle est en train de pleurer. Elle fait peur à voir, les yeux tout gonflé, tout rouge et les larmes…

--- Ron ! réprimanda Hermione.

Ron était en train de mimer les flots de larmes qui coulaient quand Hermione l'interrompit. Il la regarda hébété.

--- Quoi ? C'est vrai.

Hermione lui montra d'un signe de tête Harry qui semblait maussade.

--- Elle va s'en remettre Harry, il lui faut juste du temps.

--- Je sais, mais je déteste la voir souffrir.

--- Fallait y pensé avant de la quitter, murmura Ron entre ses dents.

--- Je t'ai entendu Ron.

Hermione donna un coup de coude à Ron.

--- Aïe !

--- Ne l'écoute pas, tu as bien fait d'être sincère avec elle si tu n'étais pas amoureux.

--- Oui, surement.

Harry ne regrettait pas d'avoir mit un terme à leur relation, il le fallait. Ce qu'il regrettait c'était la façon dont elle avait réagi. Il avait essayé d'être délicat, mais à en croire les bouquins qui avaient fusés à travers la pièce pour tenter de s'écraser sur sa tête, il ne l'avait pas été assez.

Il lui avait dit que leur histoire avait été un mensonge et qu'il s'en voulait beaucoup. A bien y réfléchir le mot « mensonge » était pas vraiment délicat. Il lui avait ensuite dit qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer ce mensonge. C'est à se moment-là qu'elle avait explosé. Peut-être était-ce le mot « mensonge » qui avait été employé une fois de trop.

Il avait attendu qu'elle n'est plus aucun livre à lui jeter à la figure et quand elle s'était enfin calmée, les yeux ruisselant de larmes il l'avait prit dans ses bras et lui avait murmuré « désolé » une bonne dizaine de fois.

La voir dans cet état lui avait déchiré le cœur. Il l'aimait énormément, mais pas comme elle le voulait. Pas comme un amoureux, mais un ami.

Le train s'arrêta en gare et les élèves commencèrent à se bousculer. Harry attendit que tout le monde soit sortit pour quitter à son tour le compartiment.

--- Hey Harry ! Tu as passé un joyeux Noël ?

--- Oui très bon et vous Hagrid ?

--- Je l'ai passé en compagnie de Graup. Tu verrais tous les progrès qu'il a fait c'est incroyable. Il faudrait que vous veniez lui rendre une petite visite un de ces jours tous les trois.

--- Oui promis, j'en parlerais à Ron et Hermione.

Il lui lança un chaleureux sourire et suivi les autres en direction du château.

Un superbe repas avait été dressé pour le retour des élèves après les vacances de Noël. Harry s'installa comme toujours à côté de ses amis, mais Katie n'était pas là. Il parcouru la table rapidement et la vit en compagnie de ses copines les yeux bouffis et rouges.

Il jeta ensuite un regard à la table des Serpentards et croisa celui de Drago qui le dévorait littéralement des yeux sans aucune retenue.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un bref sourire gêné ce qui ravit encore plus Drago. Son beau brun ne l'avait pas oublié.

A la fin du repas, Drago fit en sorte de le percuter.

--- Ce soir, minuit dans la salle de bain des préfets, murmura-t-il rapidement à son oreille avant de reprendre son chemin.

Un sourire se dessina malgré lui sur ses lèvres, il avait très envie de se retrouver dans les bras de son blond.

*

Harry posa la main sur la poignée de la porte le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Il avait pensé à cet instant pendant toutes les vacances c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait décidé de rompre avec Katie le plus rapidement possible. Drago occupait toutes ses pensées, il fallait qu'il arrête de se mentir et de lui mentir à elle.

Il ouvrit la porte, un peu nerveux, et s'extasia devant un tel spectacle. Des chandeliers avaient été allumés de part et d'autre de la salle, créant une atmosphère magique et un matelas été posé sur le sol. A peine avait-il fermé la porte derrière lui que Drago jeta une ribambelle de sort dessus pour être sur de ne pas être dérangé. Il voulait avoir son brun pour lui tout seul, durant toute la nuit.

--- C'est gnangnan je sais, mais j'ai pensé que ça te plairait, dit-il un petit sourire en coin.

Drago était installé contre un mur, torse nu, avec seulement un boxer noir comme vêtement. Harry sourit devant ce corps blanc magnifiquement sculpté.

--- J'ai l'impression d'être une jeune fille prude que tu cherches à impressionner.

--- J'en ai trop fait, je peux tout enlever d'un coup de baguette…

Harry posa ses mains sur son torse et approcha son visage du sien de manière à ce que leurs deux souffles se mélangent. Que Drago se soucis du décor était vraiment surprenant et adorable.

--- Ca me plais, c'est vraiment mignon, souffla-t-il en noyant ses yeux émeraude dans ses deux billes argentées.

--- Je ne suis pas mignon, grogna Drago en refoulant l'envie de se jeter sur lui.

--- Si, tu es irrévocablement mignon et apparemment très fleur bleue aussi.

Drago ne put se retenir davantage et plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre celle d'Harry. Harry se laissa faire. C'était si bon de retrouver ses lèvres, sa peau…

Drago lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure avec envie et le poussa jusqu'au matelas. Il continua de l'embrasser avec passion, ne s'arrêtant que pour reprendre son souffle, et l'emprisonna de ses mains afin qu'il soit totalement à sa merci. Il déboutonna sa chemise et lui déposa des baisers à chaque endroit de son corps. Il commença à retirer son pantalon puis s'arrêta et chercha le regard d'Harry.

--- Tu en as envie ? demanda-t-il inquiet d'avoir été trop rapide.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire ce qui ne plut pas réellement à Drago dans un moment pareil.

--- Qu'est-ce que je disais tu es un vrai romantique. Bien sûr que j'en ai envie. Tu veux peut-être que je t'écrive un recommandé ?

--- Ferme là Potter !

Il fit disparaître ce sourire moqueur d'un baiser et continua où il s'était arrêté.

Ils étaient maintenant nus, enlacer l'un contre l'autre, les mains courant explorer le corps de l'autre. Ils s'étaient manqués.

Drago se releva légèrement et remonta les jambes d'Harry. C'était le moment de passer à l'acte. Il commença par le préparer doucement, d'abord avec sa langue puis petit à petit avec ses doigts. Harry grimaçait légèrement de douleur, mais en redemandait encore.

--- Ça va faire un peu mal, souffla Drago entre deux baisers.

--- J'ai connu pire.

Drago le pénétra et Harry serra les dents. C'était douloureux en effet, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec les sortilèges d'endoloris ou encore les douleurs de sa cicatrice. Très vite la douleur fut remplacée par le plaisir et Drago commença à bouger, puis accéléra la cadence.

C'était bon, terriblement bon. Drago continuait de laisser courir ses mains sur son corps et sur son érection. Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, il était doué. Mais ce n'était pas les performances sexuelles de Drago qu'Harry trouvait si « bon ». Non, c'était le fait de partager ce moment avec la personne qu'il aimait désormais plus que tout.

Il sentit le membre de Drago s'enfoncer de plus en plus profond et ne pu s'empêcher de gémir. C'était étrange cette sensation nouvelle en lui, mais le plaisir était intense, explosif.

Il savourait chaque instant et ne détachait pas ses yeux de Drago. Il était tellement beau. A la fois virile et délicat. Ses cheveux tombaient négligemment sur ses yeux ce qui le rendait encore plus séduisant. Il aurait pu le contempler comme ça pendant des heures.

Drago sourit à ce regard inquisiteur et brulant, avant d'insérer sa langue dans sa bouche. Il en avait tellement rêvé. Harry se donnait complètement à lui, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un ce soir. Il lâcha ses lèvres le plaisir devenant plus intense et scruta le visage d'Harry qui, les yeux fermé, se tordait de plaisir. Il sourit et donna un dernier coup de reins remplit de désir et d'amour.

Quand leur deux corps s'épuisèrent dans un ultime spasme de jouissance, Drago se laissa retomber sur le torse de son amant, la respiration saccadé.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Drago attendait nerveusement qu'Harry dise quelque chose mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir rompre le silence qui s'était instauré. Il avait encore la tête dans les nuages et n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en descendre.

--- Alors ? demanda Drago impatient.

--- Alors quoi ? s'amusa Harry.

--- Comment c'était ?

--- Humm, pas mal.

--- Seulement … pas mal ? s'inquiéta Drago.

--- Mais arrête c'était extra et tu le sais très bien. Tes amants ont dut chanter tes louanges un nombre incalculable de fois.

--- C'est vrai que je suis un dieu dans ce domaine, et dans la plupart des domaines en règle général en fait, mais avec toi je voulais que ce soit encore mieux. Je voulais que ce soit parfait !

--- Ca l'était.

--- Je suis content. Ca l'était pour moi aussi.

Harry caressa les cheveux de son Don Juan pensivement. Ils étaient vraiment bien là, rien que tous les deux, leurs deux corps enlacés. Il ne voulait pas quitter ce bien-être.

--- Comment va Bell ? demanda Drago sur un air faussement détaché.

--- Pas trop mal. Je crois qu'elle ira encore mieux quand Voldemort m'aura irradié de la terre.

--- Quoi ?

--- J'ai rompu.

--- C'est vrai ?!

Drago essaya de rester impassible, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire béatement.

--- Je … pense que… enfin … maintenant… si ça te dit … rho je déteste faire ça ! s'énerva Harry.

--- Faire quoi ?

--- Parler de mes sentiments. Bon écoute bien je ne le répéterais pas une deuxième fois. Je pense que si tu es d'accord on pourrait peut-être essayer tous les deux d'être… vraiment ensemble.

--- Tu veux dire un couple ?

--- Un truc dans ce genre-là oui.

--- Pourquoi pas.

--- Bien, parfait.

Le silence retomba de nouveau. Harry était plutôt fier de lui. Sa déclaration avait été moins chaotique que celle qu'il avait faite à Cho ou encore à Katie. Dans ces moments-là il était nerveux et savait jamais comment dire les choses. Il avait du mal à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, il avait peur de se faire rejeter aussi et le fait que l'homme qu'il aimait était le roi du sarcasme ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

Drago de son côté n'était pas non plus habitué à montrer son amour aux autres, mais à l'intérieur de lui son cœur était en train d'exploser de joie. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un bonheur aussi puissant, cependant, « Un Malefoy restait fier et maître de tout quoi qu'il arrive ». Il avait fait beaucoup d'effort en présence d'Harry pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait et il voulait en faire encore.

--- Tu m'as manqué pendant les vacances, murmura-t-il faiblement.

--- Tu m'as manqué aussi, répondit Harry.

*

Quand Harry se réveilla les chandelles s'étaient toutes consumées et un rayon de soleil filtrait à travers la fenêtre de la grande salle de bain des préfets.

Drago dormait encore profondément un bras lourd posé sur le bas ventre de son amant.

Harry attrapa ses lunettes et regarda sa montre. Il était 8h22, heureusement que s'était dimanche ou ils seraient vraiment en retard.

Il contempla quelques minutes le visage de son magnifique blond et se redressa d'un bon.

--- Debout Malefoy ! Il est 8h30.

Drago sursauta se demandant où il se trouvait. Il contempla le corps qu'il enlaçait de son bras gauche et sourit en se rappelant qu'il s'agissait de celui de sexy Potter.

--- Tu sais que je ne suis pas contre un réveil tendre ma douce ?

--- Ma douce ?

Harry attrapa l'un des oreillers et commença à le frapper avec. Drago se mit à rire tout en essayant de le désarmer.

--- Ne me dis pas que tu es le genre de petits amis qui ne supporte pas les petits surnoms ?

Petit ami. Harry aimait beaucoup la sonorité que cela avait dans la bouche de Drago.

--- Je préférerais quelque chose de plus masculin !

--- Bien alors que dis-tu de « Potty » ?

--- Surement pas !

--- Ry'

--- Non !

Drago l'attrapa pour l'embrasser et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

--- Mon amour, murmura-t-il.

.

**A suivre …**

.

Pour tous ceux qui trouveront ce chapitre trop guimauve ^^ Je suis désolée mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'adoreeeeee ça xD

Bises et merci pour vos reviews qui font toujours extrêmement plaisir xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Le collier.**

.

Drago grimpa les escaliers en colimaçon du bureau de Dumbledore. Il s'arrêta face à la porte et hésita longuement avant de l'ouvrir.

Franchir cette porte signifiait choisir son camp. Il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. S'il racontait tout à Dumbledore il trahirait sa famille, son nom et le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même. Il dirait adieu à tout ce qu'il avait connu auparavant, à tout ce dont il avait pu aspirer et à l'ancien Drago Malefoy.

Il respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage et frappa à la porte.

« Pour Harry », murmura-t-il à lui-même.

--- Entrez ! invita la douce voix de Dumbledore.

Drago ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur. Ca y est, il avait choisi.

--- Drago, quelle surprise. Assied toi. Tu veux boire ou manger un morceau ?

--- Non merci.

--- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

--- Oui. Ceci.

Il déposa un paquet enveloppé dans un morceau de tissu, sur le bureau du directeur.

--- Le seigneur des ténèbres m'avait donné pour mission de vous faire livrer ceci. C'est un collier d'opale. Sa magie est extrêmement puissante et dévastatrice.

Dumbledore ouvrit avec précaution les morceaux de tissu et découvrit le collier en question.

--- Oh, en effet ! Je te remercie de m'avoir prévenu, plutôt que de me laisser goûter à de terribles souffrances.

--- Pas de quoi, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

--- Je suis content de voir que les choix que tu as décidés de prendre te conduisent sur cette voix là, dit le directeur en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Quels choix ? Comme toujours il n'avait rien décidé, c'était Harry qui avait prit cette décision. S'il s'était vraiment écouté il ne serait pas là à l'heure qu'il est.

Son seul réel choix était d'aimer Harry et de tout faire pour le mériter.

--- Vous voulez dire des choix qui vont me conduire directement à la mort, répondit-il ironiquement.

--- Je ferais en sorte que personne ne soupçonne que tu es pour quelque chose là dedans, je t'en fais la promesse.

--- Bien.

--- Est-ce que tu saurais autre chose sur les plans de Voldemort ?

--- Non. Je ne suis pas un Mangemort officiel on ne me confit pas tout. Je sais seulement qu'ils sont tous en train d'exulter et qu'Harry est vraiment en danger.

--- Je vois.

--- Non vous ne voyez pas. Le seigneur des ténèbres à un plan très bien ficelé. Je n'ai jamais vu ses larbins être aussi sûr d'eux. Vous devriez mettre Harry en sécurité.

--- Il est en sécurité à Poudlard.

--- Pas pour longtemps.

Dumbledore fixa longuement Drago ce qui mit celui-ci mal à l'aise. Il n'aurait pas dû montrer de l'inquiétude pour Harry face au directeur. Le vieux n'apprécierait peut-être pas que son protégé se souille dans les bras d'un fils de Mangemort.

Dumbledore ne cilla pas.

Après la conversation qu'ils avaient eue quelques semaines plus tôt c'était vraiment gênant d'être sondé de cette façon.

--- Je vais vous laisser, bredouilla Drago.

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte, quand Dumbledore s'adressa à lui.

--- Harry à un cœur extrêmement pur et courageux, il donnerait sa vie pour sauver les autres et relèverait n'importe quel défit pour y parvenir. Mais comme tout héros il a besoin que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui. Je suis content qu'il ait trouvé cette personne.

Drago ne répondit rien et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il se rappela la conversation qu'il avait eue le matin même avec son bien-aimé et ne put qu'approuver les dires du directeur.

_Harry était installé dans les bras de son amant. Ils n'avaient toujours pas quitté la salle de bain des préfets alors que tout le monde devait être en train de déjeuner à cette heure-ci. Il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait trouver comme excuse. _

_--- Le seigneur des ténèbres m'a confié une mission, révéla Drago en l'enlaçant tendrement. _

_--- Quel genre de mission ? _

_--- Je dois livrer quelque chose à Dumbledore. _

_--- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _

_--- Un objet qui le tuera certainement à la minute où il le touchera._

_--- Tu ne vas pas lui livrer ? S'empressa de demander Harry, en braquant ses yeux sur lui. _

_--- Non, je sais que Dumbledore est comme un grand-père pour toi. Je comptais faire capoter le plan, si quelqu'un d'autre le touche…_

_--- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? _

_Harry se releva brutalement jetant un regard noir à son blond. _

_--- Si la personne le touche très peu de temps ça ne la tuera probablement pas. Elle souffrira quelques temps c'est tout._

_--- C'est tout aussi dangereux !_

_--- Je choisirais un Serpentard si tu préfères._

_--- Là n'est pas la question, tu ne peux pas mettre la vie de quelqu'un en danger délibérément. Tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore._

_--- S'il ne se passe rien mon père et sa clique risquent de se poser des questions. Le mieux est de faire comme si ça avait mal tourné. _

_--- Dans ce cas c'est moi qui le toucherais. _

_--- Quoi ? _

_--- Oui, tu as dit toi-même que ça ne me tuera probablement pas. _

_--- Tu … Arghh. C'est bon j'irais voir Dumbledore et je lui dirais tout ! _

_Drago capitula énervé. C'était quoi cette fichu habitude de vouloir toujours se sacrifier pour les autres ? Et qu'est-ce que les autres faisaient pour lui en retour ? Rien ! _

*

Harry grignota son morceau de pain le regard fixé sur Dumbledore. Il voulait absolument s'entretenir avec lui. Ce que Drago lui avait raconté le matin même l'avait vraiment inquiété.

--- Harry tu m'écoutes ? demanda Luna en bougeant sa main énergiquement devant ses yeux.

--- Quoi ?

--- Je te demandais ce qui t'était arrivé à l'œil.

--- Oh. C'est Katie qui m'a envoyé un cognard pendant l'entrainement de Quidditch.

--- Elle ne l'a surement pas fait exprès.

--- Oh si, mais je l'ai mérité et puis ça lui a fait du bien. Au fait comment se sont passé tes vacances en Suède.

--- C'était très intéressant, dit-elle rêveusement. On a trouvé une nouvelle espèce de Nargole.

--- Et pour les Ronflak Cornu ? demanda-t-il par pure politesse.

--- Nous n'avons pas encore réussit à en attraper, ce sont des créatures très intelligentes et insaisissables tu sais.

--- Oui c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire en effet, affirma-t-il brièvement.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel devant l'intérêt qu'Harry portait à ces âneries.

--- Moi pour Noël j'ai eu un « scrouns parleur », s'exclama Seamus apparemment fier de son cadeau. C'est très rare aussi. Il est tout petit avec des …

Harry replongea dans ses pensées se foutant royalement de ce que pouvait-être « des scrouns parleur ». Dumbledore venait de quitter la table et il se dépêcha de terminer son assiette pour aller le rejoindre. Il voulait en savoir un peu plus sur le collier dont lui avait parlé Drago. Voldemort avait un plan déjà tout prêt et cette idée le terrorisait. Il avait toujours su qu'il devrait affronter tôt ou tard son ennemi juré pour un ultime combat, mais plus ce moment approchait plus il se sentait incapable de gagner cette guerre.

Il fourra rapidement une part de gâteau dans sa bouche et s'excusa auprès des autres.

--- Zeste d'orange, dit-il à la gargouille. Le passage s'ouvrit et Harry frappa à la porte.

--- Qui est-ce ?

--- Harry.

--- Ah, entre.

Le directeur était assis derrière son bureau dissimulé par une grosse pile de vieux bouquins, dont les titres donnaient froid dans le dos.

Harry s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils et parcourut l'un des livres ouverts devant lui. Ce livre expliquait comment faire pour enfermer une âme dans une bouteille. Qui pouvait avoir envie de faire une chose pareille ?

--- Je t'écoute, que voulais tu Harry ? demanda Dumbledore alors que les livres volaient à travers la pièce pour retrouver leur place sur les étagères.

--- Je suis au courant pour le collier. Que cherchait à faire Voldemort ?

--- A se débarrasser de moi je présume. Vois-tu, outre le fait que je sois l'un des sorciers les plus puissants, ma mort provoquerait la fermeture de Poudlard et je pense que c'est ce que désire Voldemort.

--- Pourquoi ?

--- Parce qu'ici tu es entouré, tu as de nombreux alliés prêt à combattre à tes côtés. Voldemort cherche à te diminuer. Il sait que la fermeture de Poudlard t'obligerais à t'isoler, te cacher. Tu deviendrais alors une proie beaucoup plus facile.

--- Il va y arriver n'est-ce pas ? Que ce soit maintenant ou dans plusieurs semaines il finira par avoir ce qu'il veut.

--- Nous allons renforcer les sortilèges de protection de l'école et prévoir une échappatoire s'il venait à pénétrer l'école, tout ceci en espérant qu'il n'y arrive pas, mais je ne peux rien promettre.

--- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vais pas à sa rencontre maintenant ? Tout sera fini, on saura enfin qui de nous deux partira gagnant.

--- Tu n'es pas prêt.

--- Je ne le serais pas plus dans deux ou trois mois.

--- C'est possible, oui. Mais à quoi bon sauter dans la gueule du loup si on sait pertinemment qu'il nous mangera ? Mieux vaut attendre d'être vraiment en danger pour tenter le pire tu ne crois pas ? Les leçons que l'on a eu tous les deux, t'ont permis de connaître Tom Jedusor, d'apprendre ses faiblesses et ses points forts, c'est de ça qu'il faudra te servir pour réussir à le vaincre.

Harry ne rajouta rien. Ce genre de conversations devenaient monnaies courantes et elles ne menaient jamais nulle part, elles ne lui apportaient rien de plus.

--- Harry tu possèdes tout ce que Voldemort n'a pas et ne connaîtra jamais. C'est ça ta véritable force.

--- L'amour ? dit-il moqueur.

--- Entre autre chose oui. Ne t'avoue pas déjà vaincu alors que tant de gens croit en toi.

*

--- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Dumbledore ait pu autoriser une après midi à Pré-Au-Lard avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, se répéta Hermione pour la énième fois.

--- Hermione regarde autour de toi, s'exclama Ron, fatigué d'entendre la même rengaine. On est entouré par des Aurors. On ne risque pas grand-chose.

--- Oui mais c'est tout de même tenter le diable.

--- Tout le monde avait besoin de prendre l'air et de décompresser un peu, c'est la meilleure chose que Dumbledore pouvait faire.

--- La meilleure chose ? Et pourquoi ne pas emmener Harry directement dans le cercueil aussi ?

--- Tu dramatises tout !

--- Non je suis réaliste. Voldemort pourrait attaquer à tout moment.

--- Exactement, donc ça ne change pas grand-chose que l'on soit dans l'école ou à Pré-Au-Lard.

--- Où est-ce que vous voulez aller ? demanda Harry pour couper court au débat complètement inutile qui venait de commencer.

--- J'aimerais passer à HoneyDukes acheter quelques bonbons.

--- Allez-y, je voudrais m'acheter un livre, on se rejoint aux trois ballais, si on est encore en vie d'ici là.

--- N'importe quoi, souffla Ron exaspéré.

Harry et Ron entrèrent dans la boutique de confiserie, une délicieuse odeur de chocolat et de sucre leur caressant les narines.

Comme toujours, HoneyDukes était l'une des boutiques les plus fréquentés. Les étalages étaient tous colorés, alléchant et beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard se bousculaient afin de découvrir les nouveautés.

Ron et Harry se faufilèrent à travers la foule et remplirent un petit sac de Chocogrenouilles, de bulles baveuses et de bonbons explosifs.

--- Je pense que je vais prendre des plumes en sucre pour Hermione, je sais qu'elle en raffole. Tu en penses quoi ?

--- Fait comme tu veux Ron.

--- Elle préfèrerait peut-être autre chose, non ?

Harry soupira. Depuis que Ron et Hermione sortaient ensemble il se sentait vraiment inutile. Il passait toutes ses journées avec eux et avait toujours l'impression d'être de trop ou même parfois complètement invisible. Quand ils étaient tous les trois, le couple ne cessait de s'embrasser ou se disputer. Quand il était seul avec un des deux, c'était pour parler sans cesse de l'autre qui était absent. C'était fatiguant.

Après avoir finalement décidé d'acheter des plumes en sucre et des chaudrons fondants pour Hermione (au cas où elle aurait une fulgurante envie de chocolat), ils se rendirent aux trois balais.

Harry entra à la suite de Ron et fit un signe amical à Tonks qui était apparemment chargé de surveiller le bar et ses clients. Cette dernière avait opté pour une couleur de cheveux rouge feu qui ne passait pas inaperçu et arborait un magnifique sourire.

Il s'installa à côté d'Hermione qui avait déjà commandé une bièraubeurre pour tout le monde.

--- Tonks à vraiment l'air heureuse ces derniers temps, constata Harry.

--- C'est depuis qu'elle est avec Lupin. Ils se complètent parfaitement ces deux là, répondit Hermione la voix mielleuse.

--- Oui, l'amour change les gens. Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ? demanda Harry en avalant une longue gorgée qui le réchauffa aussitôt.

--- Oui, en plus il y avait des promotions sur la plupart des livres. Tiens Ron je t'ai pris un livre sur le Quidditch.

--- Oh merci, moi je t'ai acheté des bonbons, se rappela Ron en lui tendant le paquet.

--- Tu as pensé à moi, c'est gentil.

Hermione se jeta au cou de Ron pour l'embrasser et Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il devienne totalement invisible. Et dire qu'ils se disputaient encore quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il attrapa le livre que Hermione venait d'offrir à Ron et commença à le feuilleter pour ne pas avoir à regarder plus longtemps ce spectacle de langues.

La porte des trois balais s'ouvrit brutalement et Harry se retourna brièvement.

Drago entra, suivit par une bande de Serpentard. Il avait la démarche d'un roi, souple, la tête haute et le regard assassin. Quand il pénétrait dans une pièce on ne voyait que lui, il le savait et il en jouait.

Il lança un rapide coup d'œil à Harry suivit d'un petit sourire discret et s'installa à la table la plus éloignée des trois Gryffondor.

Pour lui il n'était pas invisible au moins.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'il sortait avec Drago Malefoy son pire ennemi et trois mois qu'ils se cachaient, mentaient et trichaient avec tout le monde.

A certain moment il s'en voulait vraiment, mais dès qu'il était avec lui, plus rien importait. Il était heureux. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait le cœur léger comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre quand il se trouvait dans ses bras.

--- Il ne pouvait pas aller ailleurs, grommela Ron qui avait enfin lâché les lèvres d'Hermione et venait d'apercevoir les Serpentards.

--- Ils sont à l'autre bout de la salle, ils ne nous gênent pas vraiment, fit remarquer Harry fatigué que ses amies détestent autant l'être qui lui était le plus cher.

--- On voulait te parler de quelque chose, mais on ira ailleurs, informa Hermione. Même s'il est peu probable qu'ils puissent nous entendre d'ici, mieux vaut être prudent.

Harry avala sa dernière gorgée de bièraubeurre et se leva.

--- Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens.

--- Après on ira se balader près de la cabane hurlante pour parler un peu.

--- D'accord.

Il se lava les mains et s'apprêtait à sortir quand quelqu'un l'attrapa violemment et le plaqua contre la porte.

Drago colla d'abord ses mains sur sa bouche pour pas qu'il ne crie puis l'embrassa fougueusement.

Une décharge de bonheur envahi aussitôt le corps tout entier d'Harry. C'était incroyable l'effet qu'il lui faisait juste en l'embrassant.

--- Tu es fou, il y a des gens dans les cabines, murmura Harry entre deux baisers.

--- C'est beaucoup plus excitant, répondit le blond un petit sourire vicieux au coin des lèvres.

--- Tu es un pervers Malefoy.

--- Et en général tu ne t'en plains pas.

Harry pouffa et couvrit de baisers les lèvres de son petit ami.

--- Je t'aime, murmura Drago.

Harry resta figé. C'était la première fois que Drago le lui disait. Pour la Saint-Valentin son blond lui avait offert une montre où ces doux mots étaient gravés, mais les entendre était encore plus merveilleux.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il aurait voulu lui dire, lui crier, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Drago l'embrassa sans attendre une quelconque réponse, il patienterait encore. Il le lui avait dit et c'était le principal. Il aurait quand même aimé rester ainsi pendant des heures, pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait, mais un gros bruit de chasse d'eau se fit entendre et Harry se dégagea et se faufila à l'extérieur à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Ses joues étaient en feu et son cœur battait violemment contre sa poitrine. Il remarqua le regard surpris d'Hermione, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

--- Vous avez fini ? On y va ?

--- Ouaip, lança Ron en descendant cul sec la fin de sa chope.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement à travers la rue pleine de monde, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sur de n'être entendu par personne.

--- Alors, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? demanda Harry en s'appuyant contre l'une des vieilles façades abandonnées de la rue.

--- De l'AD, répondit Hermione. Elle reprend du service.

--- Comment ça ?

--- On a décidé de réutiliser les faux galions. Si comme tu sembles le penser Voldemort réussit à nous faire quitter l'école, alors où que l'on soit on pourra communiquer avec tous les membres de la nouvelle AD. Il nous suffira de sonner l'alerte quand il attaquera et tout le monde rappliquera.

--- Tout le monde n'a pas à être impliqué, c'est mon combat.

--- Non ! Tu es en effet le seul à pouvoir combattre Voldemort, mais crois-tu sérieusement qu'il viendra seul ? Nous voulons tous la fin des Mangemorts et de la guerre, et certains veulent y participer activement. Tu ne peux pas leur refuser Harry. Laisse les gens décider eux-mêmes de leur sort et accepte l'aide quand on te la propose.

--- En plus des galions, Luna se servira du journal de son père « le chicaneur » pour faire passer certains messages importants si nécessaire. Qui-Tu-Sais souhaite te rendre vulnérable, si on est tous ensemble tu seras beaucoup plus fort Harry.

Harry savait qu'il n'y arriverait surement pas tout seul, mais la bataille au ministère de la magie lui revint en tête et la mort de Sirius lui fit de nouveau un pincement au cœur.

--- Surement oui. Mais je ne supporterais pas que quelqu'un soit tué par ma faute.

--- Pas la tienne Harry, celle de Voldemort.

--- Ca ne fait pas vraiment de différence.

.

**A suivre …**

.

.

Voilà, j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Il sert surtout à mettre en place certaines choses pour les chapitres à venir et j'avais un peu peur qu'il soit un peu ennuyeux. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas endormis devant avec les indigestions restantes du repas de Noël ^^

**Bises à vous et pleins de bonnes choses pour l'année 2010 à venir !!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou j'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes !! Je vous souhaite une année 2010 lumineuse qui vous permettra de réaliser tous vos rêves ! **

**.**

**J'ai oublié de remercier « minia » et « miruru-sensei » lors du dernier chapitre. Alors merci beaucoup pour vos petits mots et encouragements qui font toujours très plaisir xD**

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui rajoute ma fic dans leur favoris ou bien qui la lise tout simplement ! Et désolé si j'ai pu oublier quelqu'un (avec les fêtes dur dur de si retrouver ^^ ) **

.

**Angelus :**Waw merci pour cette review qui m'a fait sourire bêtement en découvrant mes mails xD Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre et qu'il t'ait réveillé (moi qui avait peur qu'il endorme tout le monde ^^) Alors pour le scrouns parleur c'est une de mes petites inventions ^^ j'avais dans l'idée que c'était une petite créature (qui tient dans la main) colorée et poilue avec une grosse touffe sur la tête ( genre les trolls aux cheveux multicolores tu vois ? ) et qui serait une sorte de perroquet qu'ont les Moldus, (le genre qui aime répéter ce qu'on a pas envie qui le soit ^^ ) Enfin voilà c'était un petit délire pour moi-même que je partage avec toi xD. Bonne année à toi aussi et plein de bonheur. Bisous !!!

.

.

**Chapitre 8 : L'attaque.**

.

--- Deux autres sorciers ont été retrouvés morts, quatre personnes ont été internés à St Mangouste après avoir été longuement torturés et deux membres du ministère ont été soumis à l'imperium, informa Hermione le nez collé à la gazette du sorcier. C'est de pire en pire.

--- Vous-Savez-Qui, commence peu à peu à prendre le pouvoir. D'après mon père il y a surement beaucoup plus de Mangemorts au ministère que de gnomes dans notre jardin.

--- Tu as eu des nouvelles récemment ? demanda Harry intéressé.

--- Oui et de Fred et George aussi. Apparemment Dumbledore passe régulièrement à Square Grimmaud et l'Ordre du Phoenix reprend plus que jamais du service.

--- C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il n'est pratiquement jamais à l'école ces derniers temps ?!

--- Oui probablement. Il doit être occupé avec l'Ordre.

Harry avait essayé de parler avec le directeur plusieurs fois, mais celui-ci était plutôt distant ces derniers temps et rarement là.

--- Vous avez distribué les galions ? demanda-t-il en voyant Luna joué avec une petite pièce.

--- Oui. Tous les élèves de septième année de Gryffondor ont souhaités se rallier à nous, Quelques Poufsouflles et Serdaigles ont aussi réclamé leur galion. Pour ce qui est des Serpentards on a préféré ne pas leur poser la question, railla Ron.

Harry n'en avait pas parlé à Drago. Non pas parce qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais de peur que l'un de ses adorables proches Mangemorts découvre l'utilité du faux galion. De plus il ne voulait pas forcer Drago à choisir entre lui et sa famille. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de se battre contre son père, il en avait déjà beaucoup fait pour lui.

--- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il attend pour s'attaquer à moi.

--- Dumbledore te l'a dit …

--- Oui mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être plus facile à attraper à Square Grimmaud. Il doit forcément savoir quelque chose que l'on ignore.

Harry soupira et posa distraitement ses yeux sur son blondinet. Drago animait sa table comme d'habitude. Il était éblouissant.

Ron suivit son regard et fronça les sourcils.

--- Regarde Malefoy avec son air suffisant, je suis sûr qu'il est devenu Mangemort, déclara-t-il en fixant ce dernier, installé à la table d'à côté.

--- Ne dis pas de bêtise Ron, soupira Harry qui ne souhaitait pas en entendre davantage.

--- Il a le profil type du parfait Mangemort. Arrogant, imbu de lui-même et cruel. Le portrait craché de son père !

Drago remarqua le regard provocateur de Ron posé sur lui depuis un certain temps et se leva aussitôt, la mine renfrogné.

--- Tu as un problème Weasmoche ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de leur table, suivit de près par ses deux balourds.

--- Oui ton existence est un problème, cracha Ron.

--- Parce que toute une famille de Weasmoche amoureux de Moldus et de Sangs-de-bourbes ce n'est pas une nuisance pour l'humanité d'après toi ?

Ron sauta de sa chaise, baguette en main, prêt à attaquer. Harry leva les yeux au ciel excédé, tandis qu'Hermione tentait de le retenir en lui attrapant le bras.

--- Ron calme toi, pria Hermione.

--- Tu devrais écouter ta petite amie ou tu risquerais de te blesser.

--- Je vais te réduire en bouillit Malefoy !

--- Ouh ouh, attention le larbin de Saint-Potter s'énerve…

--- Ca suffit Malefoy, cria Harry pour mettre fin une bonne fois pour toute à ces provocations. Viens Ron.

Drago resta paralysé un instant, se demandant s'il n'avait pas été trop loin. Le regard que lui avait lancé Harry était vraiment mauvais, il le regarda quitter la bibliothèque avec Weasley et Granger.

--- Tu ne peux pas arrêter de le chercher sans arrêt, lança Harry énervé.

--- Je n'ai pas peur de lui !

--- Ce n'est pas une question de peur, c'est juste que … laisse tombé. Le cours de divination ne va pas tarder on ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant.

--- Bonne chance avec Trelawney, railla Hermione en les laissant seul.

Pendant le trajet, Ron jeta de fréquent coup d'œil vers Harry se demandant comment aborder le sujet. Harry n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'humeur à parler, mais il se lança quand même.

--- Tu sais, tu es bizarre depuis ta rupture avec Katie, tu es toujours ailleurs et beaucoup plus distant et … avec Hermione …on ne te reconnaît plus des fois.

--- A oui ? Et à quel moment vous avez remarqué ça ? Pendant que vos bouches étaient collées l'une à l'autre ? Ou quand vous n'arrêtez pas de vous disputer peut être ? J'aimerais bien savoir à quel moment vous avez pu voir tout cela, alors que je suis invisible en permanence quand je me trouve avec vous.

--- C'est vrai qu'on n'est pas toujours très présent …

--- Ah oui ?!

--- Mais je t'assure que malgré ce que tu penses on fait attention à toi et on te trouve … bizarre.

--- Et bien ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais bien, trancha-t-il sèchement.

--- Si tu le dis, soupira Ron.

Ron enfonça les mains dans ses poches, gêné. C'était Hermione qui l'avait poussé à lui parler. Il avait beau lui avoir dit que les garçons ne parlaient pas de ce genre de truc entre eux, elle avait tout de même insisté. Et voilà le résultat, Harry s'était énervé et s'est lui qui avait tout prit. Vraiment les filles !

*

Harry regarda Ron quitter le cours de divination. Il avait trouvé une excuse pour ne pas passer la fin de l'après-midi avec lui et Hermione. Il n'avait pas envie de se justifier sur son comportement changeant. S'ils faisaient vraiment attention à lui, ils se seraient rendu compte qu'il était heureux et amoureux et non « bizarre ».

Il rangea son cahier de notes dans son sac et partit rapidement en voyant que tous les élèves avaient déjà décampé. Il ne voulait pas risquer de se retrouver seul avec Trelawney, il n'était pas du tout d'humeur à entendre qu'il allait mourir dans d'atroce souffrance pour la quatrième année consécutive.

Il descendait les longs escaliers de la tour, quand Drago se posta en face de lui.

--- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

--- Drago pas ici, grommela Harry en essayant de passer.

--- Il n'y a personne.

Il lui attrapa le bras et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

--- Tu m'en veux ?

--- Bien sûr que oui, s'impatienta Harry. Ron est mon meilleur ami, sachant ça tu pourrais éviter tes remarques désobligeantes.

--- Je suis ton petit ami moi.

--- Oui mais ça Ron l'ignore. Et je ne suis pas un Sang-pur je signale, ma mère était une Sang-de-Bourbe elle aussi !

--- J'ai dit que j'étais désolé.

Les doigts qui serraient le bras d'Harry pour le retenir de partir avait glissé petit à petit et agrippait désormais tendrement sa main.

--- Je fais vraiment des efforts, je t'assure, mais c'est plus fort que moi parfois. Weasniais me sort vraiment par les yeux. Je ne pensais pas tout ce que j'ai dit, seulement je cherche toujours les mots qui blessent. C'est mon truc ça, dit-il timidement.

--- Je suis fatigué de devoir choisir entre mes meilleurs amis et mon petit ami.

--- Je ne te demande pas de choisir.

--- Bien sûr que si, quand tu t'attaques à eux, tu m'obliges à choisir. Tout serait plus facile si …

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase. Une grosse explosion se fit entendre et les murs et les escaliers se mirent à trembler. Drago le tira aussitôt contre lui pour le protéger, s'agrippant au bord de la fenêtre de peur que les escaliers finissent par céder.

--- Qu'est-ce-que c'était ? demanda Harry quand la tour arrêta de bouger.

Drago regarda par la fenêtre et aperçu la marque des ténèbres, qui flottait dans le ciel.

--- Des Mangemorts ! cria-t-il. Vite il faut qu'on parte d'ici.

Harry commença à descendre les escaliers à sa suite quand sa cicatrice le brûla violemment. Voldemort exaltait, il le sentait.

--- Harry qu'est ce qui passe ? Tu es blessé quelque part ?

--- Non, c'est ma cicatrice.

Drago passa son bras autour de son cou et l'aida à avancer. Ils étaient presque arrivés au niveau du Hall quand la voix de Dumbledore résonna dans toute l'école. « Tous les élèves de Poudlard sont priés de se réunir dans la grande salle et de suivre les responsables de leur maison respective»

--- Il ne faut pas que l'on nous voit ensemble, dit Harry en se détachant de Drago.

--- Je me fous complètement que les autres soient au courant.

--- Pas moi ! Si un Mangemort te voit m'aider tu ne seras plus en sécurité et je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

--- Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça.

--- Bien sûr que si, je vais rejoindre les autres et toi tu vas jouer le parfait allié de Voldemort.

--- Je …

--- Drago, s'il te plait.

Drago lui jeta un regard déchirant et partit en courant rejoindre les Mangemorts à l'extérieur de l'école.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer, il espérait que son blond serait en sécurité près du mage noir.

Il se dirigea vers la grande salle et croisa une foule d'élèves en panique que le professeur Mc Gonagall tentait de calmer.

Il chercha ses amis du regard, mais ni Ron, ni Hermione ne semblaient être là. Il aperçut Seamus et Neville au loin. Il tenta de se frayer un chemin pour les rejoindre quand une voix familière cria son nom.

--- Harry ! cria Hermione en bousculant tout le monde. Je te cherchais partout où étais-tu ?

--- Dans la tour de divination.

--- Les élèves sont envoyés dans des endroits sûr via un réseau de cheminé sécurisé. Dumbledore nous attend dans son bureau pour partir à Square Grimmaud.

--- Alors nous allons fuir ?

--- Voldemort n'est pas là Harry, il ne souhaite pas que la bataille se déroule maintenant. Viens il faut qu'on se dépêche.

Elle lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna avec elle jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Ils passèrent devant une façade complètement explosé où Tonks, Lupin et d'autres Aurores tentaient de repousser les Mangemorts au maximum, pour laisser le temps aux élèves de quitter l'école. Des sorts fusaient dans tous les sens.

Regarde c'est Malefoy, lança Hermione en jetant un œil dehors. Ron avait finalement raison.

Harry ne répondit pas, il regarda une dernière fois son bien aimé qui courrait dans le parc, le cœur comprimé.

Ils passèrent la gargouille et déboulèrent dans le bureau où attendaient Dumbledore, Ron et Ginny.

--- Vous voilà ! s'exclama Dumbledore soulagé. Personne ne reste tout seul. Ron et Ginny vous partez ensemble et Harry et Hermione vous les suivez. Surtout ne vous lâchez pas. Allez-y !

--- Qu'allez-vous faire professeur ? demanda Harry en se dégageant de la main d'Hermione.

--- Je vais aider les professeurs et les aurors.

--- Je peux aider moi aussi, je …

--- Harry tu te rappelle notre conversation ? Le moment n'est pas encore venu. Je vous rejoindrais à Square Grimmaud dès que tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. Dépêchez vous maintenant.

--- Mais…

--- Ne discute pas s'il te plaît.

Ron et Ginny disparurent les premiers dans la flemme verte de la cheminée et Hermione tira Harry avec lui. Celui-ci quitta le bureau du directeur à contrecœur. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils atterrissent dans le salon du Square Grimmaud, où Fred et George les attendaient.

--- Maman, papa, ils sont là !

--- Dieu soit loué ! Vous êtes vivant, s'écria Molly Weasley en enlaçant sa fille.

--- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Arthur. Nous avons reçu un patronus de Dumbledore nous annonçant votre arrivée, mais rien de plus.

--- Les Mangemorts ont attaqués l'école, répondit Hermione en remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

--- Comment-ont-ils réussi à pénétrer les nombreux sorts de protection ?

--- Vous-Savez-Qui devait avoir des alliés à Poudlard, comme Rogue et Malefoy fils, lança Ron avec rage.

--- Rogue est de notre côté, rappela Arthur.

--- C'est ce que tu dis, grommela Ron.

--- J'ai vu Drago rejoindre les Mangemorts à l'extérieur…il a peut-être quelque chose à voir là dedans, énonça Hermione incertaine.

--- C'est un Mangemort, bien sûr qu'il a quelque chose à voir là dedans.

--- Assez ! cria Harry excédé.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, une expression de surprise sur le visage.

--- Vous en avez pas marre de déblatérer des choses sans fondement ? On n'a pas toujours le choix ! Parfois notre cœur nous dicte quelque chose et on est obligé de faire l'inverse. Alors quand on ne connaît pas toute l'histoire mieux vaut se la fermer Ron !

Harry avait crié ses derniers mots les larmes aux yeux. Il ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage. Il avait envie d'être avec Drago. Il avait voulu qu'il rejoigne sa famille pour qu'il soit en sécurité, mais être loin de lui le faisait vraiment souffrir. Il aurait du être égoïste et le garder près de lui.

--- Je vais dans ma chambre, grogna-t-il sans leur adresser un regard.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea à l'étage. Il ne voulait plus entendre quelqu'un parler de Drago ainsi. Il avait tellement fait pour lui en quelques mois. Drago lui avait fait connaître l'amour, le bonheur et l'espoir. Il lui devait beaucoup.

--- Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda Ron abasourdie. Vous avez compris quelque chose ?

--- Pas vraiment, avoua Hermione.

--- Si l'élu commence à perdre la boule, alors on est mal barré, ricana George.

--- Il a besoin de se reposer et c'est normal avec tout ce qu'il doit porter sur ses épaules. Je vais aller préparer un bon repas en attendant le retour de Lupin, Rogue et Dumbledore, dit Molly en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Et que personne n'embête Harry ou vous aurez à faire à moi !

Ron haussa les épaules. Il ne reconnaissait vraiment plus son meilleur ami. Depuis quand prenait-il la défense de Malefoy ? Ou bien le problème était ailleurs, mais où ? Il jeta un œil vers Hermione qui semblait triste et se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils du salon. Après tout, sa mère avait raison. Comment pouvait-on garder son calme et rester sain d'esprit quand on devait affronter le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps ? Quand on savait pertinemment que notre chance de gagner était quasi nul ? Son cœur se pinça en se rappelant qu'Harry avait peu de chance d'en ressortir vivant. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer continuer de vivre sans Hermione ou Harry. Tous les trois étaient liés l'un à l'autre, il était inimaginable de continuer à avancer s'il en manquait un.

.

**A suivre …**

.

Le prochain chapitre sera entièrement dédié à notre petit Drago et j'essayerai de le poster en fin de semaine. Bises à tous !


	9. Chapter 9

**Ange ou démon : **Merci pour ta review. Ca fait toujours plaisir de découvrir de nouveaux lecteurs et de connaître leurs avis. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bises.

**Angelus : **Un scrouns parleur en animalerie ?? J'aimerais assez en effet ^^ Si j'en vois dans les parages je te préviens !! (Il me semble qu'ils sont très copains avec les Ronflak Cornu ^^ )

Oui Drago passe pour le méchant encore une fois (faut dire qu'il l'a quand même pas mal cherché pendant 6 ans hun ?! ^^ ), il va falloir un peu de temps pour que les autres découvrent et admettent que le petit Serpentard peut être adorable quand il le veut (surtout quand il s'agit d'Harry). En tout cas j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire ^^ Bisous.

.

.

**Chapitre 9 : Du côté des ténèbres. **

.

La voix de Dumbledore résonna dans toute l'école. « Tous les élèves de Poudlard sont priés de se réunir dans la grande salle et de suivre les responsables de leur maison respective»

--- Il ne faut pas que l'on nous voit ensemble, dit Harry en se détachant de Drago.

--- Je me fous complètement que les autres soient au courant.

--- Pas moi ! Si un Mangemort te voit m'aider tu ne seras plus en sécurité et je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

--- Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça.

--- Bien sûr que si, je vais rejoindre les autres et toi tu vas jouer le parfait allié de Voldemort.

--- Je …

--- Drago, s'il te plait.

Drago lui jeta un regard déchirant et partit en courant, rejoindre les Mangemorts à l'extérieur de l'école. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de lui, mais il serait plus utile auprès du camp ennemi.

Il évita de nombreux sorts jetés du haut de l'école, passa devant Bellatrix, les Carrow et Greyback, avant de rejoindre son père.

--- Transplane chez Dolohov, je vous rejoindrais plus tard.

--- Je peux aider !

--- Non, Transplane !

Drago jeta un regard triste à Poudlard, le refuge qui lui avait permis de vivre son amour « interdit » et s'exécuta.

Il arriva devant la grande grille en fer forgé de Dolohov.

« Crève Potter ! », dit-il sans conviction à une tête de mort gravé dans la pierre, qui actionna les grilles et le laissa entrer.

La maison de Dolohov était grande et complètement défraîchit. Elle donnait l'impression de vouloir s'écrouler à tout moment. Personne ne s'en était occupé quand Dolohov avait été enfermé à Azkaban et depuis son retour il n'avait apparemment rien fait pour améliorer tout ça.

Drago entra dans le hall d'entrée où s'échappait une odeur d'humidité et de moisissure et fut accueillit par les grands bras, fins et blanc de sa mère.

--- Drago chéri, tu vas bien ! J'ai eu si peur.

--- Je ne suis plus un enfant maman, dit-il par pure habitude.

--- Je sais, oui.

Elle le serra longuement en enfouissant sa tête dans ses longs cheveux d'orées et Drago se laissa faire. Il baissa ses barrières et se laissa cajoler, comme l'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps d'être. Il avait besoin de réconfort.

--- C'est ça notre planque ? demanda-t-il en se dégageant doucement des bras de sa mère.

--- Oui, Dolohov va nous héberger le temps que le seigneur prenne le pouvoir.

--- On n'aurait pas pu trouver plus chic ?

--- J'ai remis de l'ordre dans les chambres et ce n'est que temporaires. Ton père pense que tout sera terminé avant la fin du mois.

Drago blêmit, le fait d'imaginer une seule seconde Harry mort, lui donnait une désagréable envie de vomir.

Il s'installa sur la table miteuse du salon et attendit son père et Dolohov en buvant une tasse de thé. Il ne se sentait plus à sa place ici, du côté des ténèbres. Harry était sa lumière, sa bouffé d'oxygène. Loin de lui, il n'était plus rien, il n'était plus lui-même. Combien de temps devrait-il rester loin l'un de l'autre ? Si sa mère disait vrai, ils seraient séparés à jamais dans quelques jours. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. Si Harry mourrait, alors il le rejoindrait. Quoi qu'il puisse y avoir après la vie, rien ne pourrait être pire qu'une existence sans lui. Rien ne pourrait être pire que de le perdre.

Il tournait tristement sa cuillère, la tête remplit de pensées sombres, quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

--- Le seigneur va être fou de rage, tous nos plans sont bousculés, cracha Dolohov en donnant un coup de pied dans l'une des chaises à côté de Drago.

Il venait de rentrer, suivit de Lucius. Ce dernier gardait un visage impassible, mais ses yeux trahissaient la fureur qui grondait à l'intérieur.

--- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Narcissa inquiète.

--- Severus nous a trahit, siffla Lucius entre ses dents.

Narcissa plaqua la main contre sa bouche et Drago ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Depuis le début Rogue jouait un double jeu ? Il faisait semblant tout comme lui ces derniers mois ? Si seulement il s'en était douté il aurait cherché de l'aide auprès de lui. Il aurait peut-être pu rester avec Harry, mais son professeur cachait vraiment bien son jeu.

--- C'est lui qui devait nous conduire à Potter, il est le seul à connaître l'endroit où ils le cachent, continua d'expliquer Lucius. Sans lui notre plan tombe à l'eau. Il devait continuer d'infiltrer l'Ordre du Phoenix et ramener Potter au seigneur. Tout est foutu ! On aurait mieux fait de l'attaquer directement à Poudlard.

--- Le seigneur se chargera de lui et je serais aux premières loges, railla Dolohov dans un mélange de démence et de jubilation. Ce traitre va en payer le prix !

--- Donc vous ne savez pas où est Potter ? demanda Drago pour être sûr que son amour était en sécurité.

--- Non, cria Dolohov en lui attrapant le col. Tout cela est aussi de ta faute. Si tu n'étais pas un incapable, Dumbledore serait de l'histoire ancienne à l'heure qu'il est.

--- Lâche-le Antonin, ordonna Lucius. Drago monte dans ta chambre maintenant.

Drago obéit et quitta la table pour se diriger vers les escaliers.

--- La porte de droite, précisa Narcissa alors que Drago commençait à monter.

Il pénétra dans ce qui allait être sa chambre provisoirement et reconnu parfaitement les quelques arrangements fait par sa mère. Des tentures avaient été accrochées aux murs pour cacher les brèches et moisissures, et des draps propres et soyeux avait été installés.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit soulagé. Harry était en sécurité pendant encore quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que le seigneur des ténèbres finisse par le trouver. Parce qu'il en était certain, il y arriverait tôt ou tard.

*

Drago était installé dans l'un des vieux fauteuils du salon. Il regardait sa tante, qui tournait en rond dans la pièce folle de rage.

--- Ce chien de Rogue, cracha Bellatrix en se laissant tomber dans le canapé poussiéreux du salon. J'ai toujours dit que c'était un traitre, mais personne ne voulait m'écouter.

--- Tout le monde c'est laissé duper, même le seigneur des ténèbres, rappela Lucius, qui aurait préféré que sa belle-sœur les oublies pendant un temps.

--- Si ton stupide fils avait fait son boulot on n'en serait pas là ! A cause de lui le seigneur nous met sur la touche.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Dumbledore lui avait promis que cette histoire ne lui retomberait pas dessus. Mon œil oui ! Depuis qu'il était arrivé chez Dolohov il entendait parler de son échec douteux tous les jours.

--- Mon fils a fait ce qu'il a pu, s'énerva Lucius. Tu parles, mais qu'à tu fais pour le seigneur toi ?

--- J'ai tué Sirius Black, cracha-t-elle fièrement. La seule famille de Potter.

Drago grimaça. Il savait qu'Harry souffrait encore beaucoup de la mort de son parrain. Il lui en avait souvent parlé. Sirius avait été son seul espoir de quitter sa famille Moldu et de connaître vraiment l'amour d'un foyer. Bellatrix le lui avait arraché.

--- Black, un de tes cousins si je ne m'abuse ? Et cette Nymphadora Tonks est ta nièce non ? Une vraie famille de traite à son sang et au seigneur !

--- Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille. Je suis la plus fidèle servante du seigneur.

--- Une servante inutile !

--- Et qu'est-ce que tu es toi ? Tu as échoué avec le journal intime, tu as échoué avec la prophétie et tu échoues encore maintenant.

--- Arrêtez de vous chamailler comme des enfants, s'emporta Dolohov. Vous feriez mieux de regagner l'honneur de votre famille plutôt que de vous chercher ainsi.

--- Je ne fais que ça, soupira Lucius. Potter est introuvable. Ce lâche se cache vraiment bien.

Drago enfonça ses ongles dans le fauteuil. Harry n'était pas un lâche ! S'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas être c'était un lâche.

Dolohov jeta un regard suspicieux vers Drago dont les traits du visage étaient tendus. Celui-ci lui lança un faible sourire, tout en s'efforçant de paraître naturel. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser transparaitre ses sentiments.

--- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, affirma Dolohov en détournant les yeux du jeune blond. Nous allons torturer et tuer toutes les personnes proches de lui et il finira par se montrer, je peux vous l'assurer.

Drago avala difficilement. Ce fou de Dolohov avait raison. Harry ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un souffrir à sa place. C'était un Gryffondor, doublé d'un imbécile au grand cœur, il tomberait forcément dans le piège.

*

Comme chaque matin Drago se réveilla en sursaut, le visage en sueur et la respiration saccadé. Il enfouit la tête entre ses mains pour retrouver une respiration normale. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'il était ici et chaque nuit il faisait le même rêve. Harry était allongé, inerte, couvert de sang et le seigneur des ténèbres savourait sa victoire en jubilant. Ce rêve semblait si réel.

Quand ses mains arrêtèrent de trembler et que sa respiration finit par reprendre un rythme normal, il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, épuisé par la peur de le perdre.

Plus les jours passaient plus il redoutait de pouvoir retrouver un jour la tendresse de ses bras, la douceur de ses lèvres et la chaleur de son sourire. Chaque journée était un véritable supplice. Il vivait dans la peur d'entendre son père prononcer « on l'a trouvé ».

Une larme coula malgré lui le long de sa joue, il était trop fatigué pour lutter contre la peine qui le rongeait. Il l'essuya d'un revers de main et se leva. Il enfila un pantalon et un tee-shirt et s'approcha de la fenêtre. La rue sinistre ou était installé la maison de Dolohov était plongée dans le noir, il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas une lumière, le mot ténèbres semblait être conçu pour cet endroit. Les maisons alentour étaient désertes. Seul quelques squatteurs devaient si trouver. Cet endroit était beaucoup trop lugubre pour que des gens veuillent y vivre à long terme.

Il sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit et descendit dans la cuisine pour boire quelque chose. Il s'étonna de trouver son père en pyjama, affaler sur la table du salon.

--- Ah Drago ! Tu ne dors toujours pas ?

--- J'ai fait un cauchemar, dit-il en attrapant une brique de lait dans le frigo.

Il s'installa à côté de son père et l'examina plus minutieusement. Lucius avait le visage plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumé et des cernes creusaient durement son visage habituellement parfait. Drago compris que son père n'avait pas dû dormir depuis plusieurs jours.

--- Vous êtes toujours à la recherche d'Ha … de Potter, se reprit-il rapidement.

--- Oui. On ne fait que ça, on traque toutes personnes de son entourage, on torture ceux qui ne veulent pas nous répondre, mais rien. Il est introuvable.

Drago fut soulagé par ces mots. Harry était encore en vie et c'était le principal, mais voir son père dans cet état là, l'attristait un peu. Il n'avait jamais vu son père aussi faible. Il semblait plus humain qu'à l'accoutumé.

--- Tu t'es déjà dit au moins une fois dans ta vie que les choix que tu faisais n'étais peut-être pas les bons ? demanda Drago en portant la brique de lait à sa bouche.

--- Ca m'est arrivé oui. Mais à quoi bon regretter ? On doit assumer ce que l'on est. Les Malefoy ne doivent jamais …

--- Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser les Malefoy sont loin d'être un exemple, coupa Drago agacé d'entendre une nouvelle rengaine sur cette sinistre famille.

Lucius regarda son fils surpris. Drago avait vraiment changé. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Depuis la dépression dont lui avait parlé le traitre de Rogue, Drago n'était plus le même. De toute la semaine il ne l'avait pas entendu se moquer ou exulter sur l'extermination de Potter comme il le faisait habituellement, mais contrairement aux vacances de Noël il ne l'avait pas vu sourire non plus. C'était encore une fois un autre Drago qu'il avait en face de lui. Un Drago fatigué, triste et morose.

Ils restèrent silencieux, l'un à côté de l'autre. Drago fixait sa brique de lait pensivement. Il essayait d'imaginer à quoi aurait pu ressembler sa vie si son père n'avait jamais été un Mangemort, ou encore s'il avait été admis à Gryffondor au lieu de Serpentard. Si tout avait pu être différent Harry n'aurait pas refusé de serrer sa main lors de leur première année. Ils seraient peut-être devenus amant dès le début et aujourd'hui ils pourraient être ensemble. Ils auraient pu avoir un avenir ensemble, vivre quelque chose de merveilleux.

Il avala une dernière gorgé de lait et se tourna vers son père avant de quitter la pièce.

--- Le fait de regretter certain de tes actes te rendrait seulement plus humain. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de honteux là dedans, au contraire, dit-il avant de retourner dans sa chambre

.

**A suivre …**

.

Bon week-end à tous !! Bises.


	10. Chapter 10

**Angelus :** 0_0 Ma première fan !!!! Waw je suis émue, je crois que je vais pleurer…snif (j'en fais trop là ?? hun ?? ) lol. (Dommage j'avais prévu un discours et tout et tout ^^)

Non sérieusement merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ca me met la pression (et oui maintenant je vais avoir peur de te décevoir ^^) mais ça me fait vraiment très très plaisir et à chaque fois je suis morte de rire en te lisant xD

Alors le petit Drago qui souffre te fait plaisir ?? (hum, hum, tu es une Serpentarde dans l'âme toi ^^) enfin tu ne vas pas être déçu dans ce cas par la suite de ce chapitre (je n'en dis pas plus ^^, chuttt).

Encore merci xD

Bisous et à bientôt j'espère ;)

.

.

**Chapitre 10 : Loin de toi !**

--- Il est encore devant la fenêtre le regard dans le vide, informa Ron en s'installant dans le vieux fauteuil du salon. Il n'a même pas réagi au son de ma voix, il semble complètement déconnecté.

--- Ca devient inquiétant, ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'il est comme ça, constata Hermione anxieuse.

--- Et vous ne savez pas ce qui peut le mettre dans un tel état ? gronda Molly Weasley.

--- Non, son état a empiré petit à petit. Il a l'air d'attendre quelque chose à la fenêtre, mais je ne vois vraiment pas quoi, répondit Ron.

--- Il faut pourtant qu'on fasse quelque chose au plus vite, s'emporta Molly Weasley fâché d'être aussi impuissante.

--- Dès qu'on essaye de lui parler il se braque. D'après lui on ne comprendrait rien.

--- Je vais aller lui parler, dit Lupin en entrant dans le salon. Il voudra peut-être bien m'écouter.

--- Merci Lupin, je me fais vraiment beaucoup de soucis pour lui.

--- Ne vous inquiétez pas Molly, je vais tout faire pour le sortir de sa léthargie.

Il monta les escaliers et pénétra dans la chambre d'Harry. Comme l'avait décrit Ron, il était assis sur le bord de la fenêtre le regard noyé dans le vague en train de caresser une montre entre ses doigts.

Remus s'installa à côté de lui et l'observa soigneusement. Contrairement à ce que pensait Molly il ne semblait pas malade, elle exagérait surement un peu trop, mais un mélange de tristesse et de peur se lisait sur son visage. Il souffrait beaucoup.

--- Tout le monde se fait du souci pour toi.

--- Ce n'est pas nouveau.

Remus ne releva pas le ton moqueur et mauvais qu'Harry venait d'utiliser et continua sur sa lancé.

--- Molly te croit au bord de l'anorexie, les jumeaux pensent que tu joues les êtres torturé pour plaire aux filles, Ron et Hermione ne comprennent plus rien… Moi je pense seulement que tu es triste, mais j'ignore pourquoi.

--- Hermione passe son temps à pleurer quand elle se dispute avec Ron, tandis que lui il boude pendant des heures, mais moi je n'ai pas le droit de m'isoler sans que l'on pense toujours au pire. Je veux seulement être seul un moment, le reste du temps je suis avec vous non ?

--- Physiquement parlant ? Oui.

--- Je ne peux pas faire mieux.

--- C'est à cause de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

--- Non, enfin … pas directement. C'est personnel !

Harry avait répondu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et il vit Lupin froncer les sourcils.

--- Bien. Dans ce cas je vais te laisser, mais si tu as besoin de parler je suis là, d'accord ?

--- D'accord.

Remus lui tapota l'épaule amicalement et se dirigea vers la porte.

--- Attendez ! s'exclama Harry en serrant la montre de plus en plus fort.

--- Oui ?

--- Je vous ai toujours considéré comme mon parrain au même titre que Sirius, car vous étiez tous très amis avec mes parents …et si Sirius était encore là… j'aurais aimé lui parler, mais j'ai peur que … vous me jugiez.

--- Je ne te jugerais pas Harry. Est-ce que tu m'as jugé quand tu as appris que j'étais un loup-garou ? Non ! Alors, je ne le ferais pas non plus, je te le promets.

Il se réinstalla à côté de lui et attendit qu'il décide de parler.

--- Je suis …amoureux, finit-il par dire. Amoureux au point d'avoir la tête qui tourne, des frissons partout… au point de donner sa vie pour l'autre.

--- Un grand amour, c'est plutôt une bonne chose.

--- Il s'agit d'un garçon, murmura-t-il.

Ses joues se rosir aussitôt et il leva les yeux vers Lupin pour voir sa réaction. Celui-ci n'avait pas cillé, qu'il s'agisse d'une fille ou d'un garçon ne semblait pas faire de différence pour lui.

Il reprit un peu de courage et continua.

--- Ca va bientôt faire quatre mois que l'on est ensemble.

--- C'est quelqu'un que l'on connaît ? demanda Lupin voyant qu'Harry peinait à continuer.

Ce dernier sourit tristement. C'était le moment le plus difficile. Convaincre tout le monde que Drago n'était pas le salaud que tout le monde pensait.

--- Oui, mais ce n'est pas un proche. C'est … un Serpentard.

Remus tiqua légèrement. Harry ne lui en voulait pas. Avant de tomber amoureux de Drago il n'aurait jamais imaginé approcher un Serpentard d'aussi près, sauf pour lui coller son point dans la figure.

--- C'est Malefoy, finit-il par lâcher d'un trait.

--- Oh !

Remus ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Qu'Harry aime un garçon ne l'avait pas choqué, une fille ou un garçon ne faisait pas de différence, mais Malefoy ! Le fils de Lucius, l'un des chouchous de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ! L'arrogant et machiavélique Drago Malefoy !

--- Je sais qu'il n'a pas toujours été… gentil, mais il a changé, il n'est pas une vulgaire copie de Lucius, il est bon, vraiment. Il ne sait juste pas encore comment dire et faire les choses.

--- Je te crois Harry. Même si je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à Malefoy comme petit ami idéal, je sais que tu ne choisis pas les gens qui t'entourent par hasard.

--- Pour dire vrai c'est lui qui m'a choisi, dit-il un petit sourire en coin.

--- Donc toi et Drago sortez ensemble depuis quatre mois. Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe là dedans ?

--- Drago a trahit Voldemort pour moi et j'ai peur qu'il le découvre. Je ne sais pas s'il va bien, ni même s'il est vivant et je ne pense qu'à ça. Il… il me manque.

--- Il va surement bien. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose on aurait finit par en entendre parler. C'est une maigre consolation, mais je ne pense pas que Tu-Sais-Qui soit au courant de sa trahison.

--- J'espère que vous avez raison.

--- L'amour peut nous faire passer des moments vraiment merveilleux, mais il est aussi la cause de nombreuses angoisses, souffrances et peurs. Et ce n'est que le commencement pour toi.

--- C'est rassurant, railla Harry. Tonks doit vous manquer non ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu.

--- Oui je m'inquiète beaucoup pour elle moi aussi et quand je lui dis elle m'engueule. Alors pense plutôt aux bons moments que tu as passés avec Drago et essaye de laisser tes angoisses de côté. Les moments heureux valent vraiment le coup, je t'assure. De mon côté j'essayerai de glaner quelques infos dès que j'en aurais l'occasion.

--- Merci, mais …

--- Ne t'inquiète pas, je resterais discret. Tu sais Ron et Hermione comprendraient surement.

--- Hermione peut être, oui. Je ne pense pas que Ron puisse avaler ça.

--- Tu pourrais être surpris. Bon je vais descendre dire à tout le monde que tu es encore en vie. Oh une dernière chose, c'est quoi cette montre ?

--- Un cadeau de Drago.

--- Il a bon goût, lança Remus en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Harry caressa la gravure au dos de la montre « Je pense à toi, je t'aime. DM ». Il ne lui avait jamais dit « je t'aime ». Quand Drago le lui avait murmuré il n'avait rien pu répondre, il le regrettait amèrement.

Maintenant qu'il se sentait enfin capable de lui dire, de lui crier, il n'en n'aurait peut-être pas l'occasion.

Il repensa à ce que venait de lui dire Remus et ferma les yeux pour repenser aux bons moments. Les baisers sensuels de Drago, ses caresses expertes, sa douceur, son odeur… tout ce qu'il chérissait au plus haut point.

--- Alors ? demanda Hermione en voyant Remus redescendre.

--- Il va plutôt bien. Il a juste beaucoup trop de choses en tête et à besoin de s'isoler par moment. Il faut être patient, je pense qu'il ira mieux avec le temps.

--- Donc il n'est pas malade ?

--- Non Molly, il manque un peu d'appétit, mais il est en bonne santé.

--- Tant mieux alors.

--- Pourquoi c'est-il confié à Lupin et pas à nous ? ronchonna Ron à l'attention d'Hermione.

--- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle tristement.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Arthur Weasley entra, un journal à la main. Il déposa la cape d'invisibilité que Harry avait prêtée à tous ceux qui pourraient en avoir besoin, et jeta le journal sur la table.

--- DedalusDiggle est mort, lança-t-il attristé et énervé.

Lupin attrapa le journal affligé et lut à haute voix le paragraphe qui lui était destiné.

--- « Dedalus Diggle employé au ministère de la magie a été retrouvé mort dans son salon. La marque des ténèbres trônait au-dessus de sa maison tel un avertissement lancé aux alliées d'Harry Potter. » Un avertissement ! s'énerva Lupin. Qu'est-ce que la gazette cherche à faire ? Effrayer toute la population qui souhaiterait aider Harry ?

--- Le seigneur des ténèbres a surement prit le contrôle de la gazette, dit Rogue en les rejoignant dans le salon.

--- C'est probable oui, avoua Arthur.

--- Nous devons être très prudent nous ne savon pas si Dedalus à parler de quelque chose avant de mourir.

--- Non **! **Dedalus n'aurait jamais révélé quoi que ce soit sur Harry, trancha Remus qui n'acceptait pas que Rogue puisse douter de lui.

--- Le seigneur des ténèbres sais se montrer très convainquant, affirma Rogue.

Harry qui avait entendu la voix d'Arthur Weasley descendit rejoindre les autres pour entendre les nouvelles. Tous les jours, Arthur, Rogue et Remus se partageaient le droit de sortir récolter des informations et Harry se précipitait toujours dans l'espoir d'entendre que Drago avait été vu en vie.

--- Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

En voyant Hermione prendre un visage d'appréhension, Harry compris qu'elles n'étaient pas bonnes. Cependant, ça ne pouvait pas être la mort de Drago qui faisait sangloter Molly Weasley.

--- Qui est mort ? demanda-t-il en serrant les dents.

--- Dedalus Diggle, répondit Arthur Weasley affecté par la nouvelle.

Harry se souvenait très bien de ce petit homme plein de vie qui portait en toute circonstance un haut de forme violet. Il l'avait vu seulement deux fois mais c'était un homme attachant, un membre important de l'Ordre du Phœnix.

Une nouvelle personne était à ajouter sur la liste des morts.

--- Rien sur le chicaneur ? demanda-t-il refoulant sa fureur.

--- J'allais justement y venir, reprit Arthur. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais Lovegood crée sa propre propagande dissimulé. Il sortit un journal de sous sa cape et commença à lire. « Quand l'heure du galion sonnera soyez présent, oublier vos peurs et restez fidèle ! Nous vaincrons ses odieux parasites ! »

--- Tous les membres de l'AD achètent le chicaneur, ils ne pourront pas passer à côté, s'exclama Hermione reprenant un peu de baume au cœur.

--- Oui mais cela pourrait interpeler quelques Mangemorts, non ?

--- C'est plutôt bien dissimulé, répondit Ron qui tenait désormais le journal. Ils l'ont écrit juste en dessous une pub pour « repousse gnomes ».

--- Ca ne m'étonne pas venant des Lovegood, dit Harry un petit sourire tendre se dessinant sur ses lèvres en pensant à Luna.

--- Rogue à raison, nous devons rester vigilant et être prêt à partir à tout moment, reprit Arthur en s'asseyant. Personne n'est capable de prédire comment il réagira face à la torture. Alors même si Deladus était un homme de confiance nous devons aussi penser au pire.

--- Vous pensez qu'il aurait pu révéler où se trouve Square Grimmaud ? questionna Harry qui n'avait pas suivi le début de leur conversation.

--- Ca pourrait être le cas en effet.

--- De toute façon seul Dumbledore est gardien du secret de Square Grimmaud, ils ne pourront pas pénétrer, fit remarquer Remus.

--- Vous êtes complètement insouciant ! s'énerva Rogue. Nous n'allons pas nous battre contre un vulgaire sorcier à l'intelligence discutable. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas devenu ce qu'il est par hasard, il n'a pas survécu à la mort de façon héroïque. Non, il est la mort, ce qu'il est, il ne le doit qu'à lui, qu'à sa cruauté. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas le sceau d'un secret qui le retiendra bien longtemps.

--- Il est plus fort que jamais, avoua Harry, même s'il n'aimait pas donner raison à Rogue. Je le sens. Nous devons nous méfier.

--- Tu as encore une connexion avec lui Harry ? s'inquiéta Lupin.

--- Non pas depuis l'attaque des Mangemorts au terrier, mais je ressens sa puissance.

--- Il faut plus que jamais que tu coupes cette connexion. Si jamais Qui-Tu-Sais s'introduisait dans ton esprit il pourrait trouver où tu te caches.

--- Je sais oui.

Harry savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre une intrusion de Voldemort. Il était un piètre Légiment. Mais Voldemort semblait redouter ce lien autant que lui. Depuis la nuit au ministère il ne s'était jamais servi de ce lien sciemment.

--- Quelqu'un à des nouvelles de Dumbledore ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione.

--- Non, aucune nouvelle, mais ils nous avaient prévenu qu'il serait absent pendant un certain temps.

--- J'espère qu'il va bien, soupira Harry, toujours ce mauvais pressentiment ancré au fond de son estomac.

.

**A suivre …**

.

.

Voilà ce qui se passe du côté de chez Harry. Prochain chapitre, retour chez Dolohov ^^ Bises.


	11. Chapter 11

**Angelus :**Et encore ton nom tout en haut ^^ (Attention privilège pour The Fan Number One ^^ lol) Alors, voyons que je réponde à ton petit roman review (surtout ne change pas j'adore ton humour et ta légèreté ^^ Je n'appellerais pas Ste mangouste promis xD )

Alors, pour ce qui est du petit passage où Harry pense tendrement à Luna je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu. Luna est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, alors même si je ne peux pas la rendre très présente pour le moment j'aime bien lui faire des petits clins d'œil.

Pour ce qui est de « Trape Trape Potty », non ça serait plutôt « ouille ouille Dray » dans ce chapitre ^^ (je te laisse voir par toi-même ^^)

Et pour terminer … Lucius en robe rose ??? O_O Arggh dommage le chapitre était trop sombre pour inclure cette idée lol Mais j'imagine qu'un rose pâle irait parfaitement à son teins :p

Sur ce, bisous et merci pour ta review toujours très personnalisé xD

.

.

**Kaylee :**Merci pour ton petit mot xD Oui en effet Harry est très inquiet pour son petit Dragounet. Ils sont tellement mignon tous les deux !! Ahh l'amourrrrrrr !!

Enfin espérons, que ça se finisse bien pour eux… ^^

.

.

**Chapitre 11 : Adieu !**

.

Drago referma le livre qu'il était en train de lire et le jeta négligemment sur le sol. Il se frotta les yeux et s'arracha un bâillement qui fut suivit de très près par un grognement d'estomac.

Il regarda le réveil qui indiquait minuit passé et se leva.

La maison était complètement déserte cette nuit. Son père était encore à la recherche d'Harry et sa mère passait le week-end chez sa sœur. Quant à Dolohov il était rarement là.

Il enfila un pantalon et un tee-shirt, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, chercher quelque chose à manger.

Il n'aimait pas du tout cette baraque défraichie. Tout comme son propriétaire elle était inquiétante et instable.

Il tâtonna pour trouver la lumière du salon et sursauta en découvrant Dolohov adossé contre le mur à quelques centimètres de lui. Le Mangemort le fixait d'un sourire sadique ce qui fit frissonner le blond. Dolohov l'avait toujours effrayé. Il était devenu à moitié dément depuis son incarcération. Drago n'aimait pas le savoir dans la même pièce que lui et voilà qu'il se retrouvait seul, tous les deux, pour la première fois.

Il avala difficilement, la gorge serrée et décida de faire comme si de rien était. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine la tête haute et la démarche assurée, quand Dolohov s'adressa à lui.

--- Dis-moi Drago ! Je me suis toujours demandé, comment Dumbledore s'est rendu compte aussi vite pour le collier ? Tu as peut-être une idée toi ?

Drago sentit son cœur s'emballer. Tout cela allait mal finir, il le sentait. Il se tourna vers lui essayant d'être le plus convaincant possible.

--- Je ne sais pas, il se méfiait probablement.

--- C'est possible, en effet.

Dolohov détourna les yeux du jeune Malefoy pour les poser sur un pan de mûr moisit.

Drago souffla, soulagé, et reprit le chemin vers la cuisine.

--- Ou bien… quelqu'un l'a prévenu ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

Drago se figea. Il allait plaider sa cause du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas se faire démasquer mais Dolohov sortit sa baguette avant.

--- Légilimens, cria-t-il.

Drago sentit le Mangemort s'introduire dans son esprit. Il se revit dans le bureau de Dumbledore, puis il vit Harry, sa bouche, il l'embrassait, le caressait … Stop ! Il bloqua l'intrusion et rejeta Dolohov de sa tête. Il attrapa sa baguette à toute vitesse sachant qu'il était découvert, mais son adversaire fut beaucoup plus rapide.

--- Endoloris !

Drago s'écroula au sol se tordant de douleur. Il serra les dents et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier. Il ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir.

--- Pendant tout ce temps j'avais le petit ami de Potter sous les yeux. La personne la plus importante à ses yeux, jubila-t-il.

--- Je ne représente rien pour lui, souffla Drago le visage tordu de douleur.

--- Ca c'est à moi d'en juger. Où se cache Potter ?

Le sort avait été rompu et Drago tenta de retrouver son souffle. Il essaya de se relever comme il le pouvait pour atteindre sa baguette propulsée à l'autre bout de la salle. Dolohov suivit son regard et comprenant son plan, posa le pied dessus.

--- Où est-il ? cria le Mangemort.

--- Va te faire voir, haleta Drago en fermant les yeux, prêt à recevoir son châtiment.

--- Endoloris !

La douleur fut beaucoup plus vive et il ne put retenir plus longtemps ses cris. Il criait de douleur mais aussi de rage, il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse comme ça, pas sans dire au revoir à Harry, pas sans l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Toute cette souffrance, toute cette haine juste parce qu'il s'était autorisé à aimer. Il pouvait mourir il ne regretterait pas son amour, jamais, il regretterait seulement le fait que ça n'ait duré que si peu de temps.

--- Dit moi où est Potter !

Drago esquissa un sourire douloureux et vit la rage de Dolohov s'enflammer au fond de ses yeux. Un éclair violet lui frappa alors la poitrine et ce fut comme recevoir un million de poignards. Il était trop fatigué pour pouvoir crier. Il roula sur le ventre et cracha du sang toujours un sourire dément sur le visage. Il ne savait même pas où se trouvait Harry, il n'avait pas été mis au courant, mais ça ne changeait rien, il ne l'aurait jamais révélé à qui que ce soit de toute manière. Mourir en protégeant son bien-aimé était une belle mort.

Dolohov pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur sa victime, furieux.

Comment osait-il sourire ? Il devrait le supplier, pleurer, hurler.

--- Avada keda …

--- Experlliarmus !

Drago se redressa difficilement pour entrevoir son sauveur. Il aperçu d'abord les chaussures de luxe italienne, puis la longue robe noire, pour terminer sur des cheveux long blond platine. Il s'agissait de son père. Le visage horrifié devant un tel spectacle, Lucius se précipita sur Dolohov et lui enfonça douloureusement la baguette dans le cou.

--- Ca va Drago ? demanda-t-il sans lâcher Dolohov du regard.

--- J'ai connu mieux, articula son fils difficilement.

--- Je vais te faire regretter ton geste, cracha Lucius enragé.

Dolohov s'esclaffa bruyamment. Son rire dément raisonnait dans la pièce et donnait des frissons dans le dos.

--- Dis Lucius, tu étais au courant que ton fils s'envoyait en l'air avec Potter ?

--- Quoi ? Tu dis n'importe quoi.

--- Oh mais si tu ne me crois pas regarde par toi-même.

Lucius jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur Drago puis sur le sourire satisfait de Dolohov. C'était impossible, Drago ne ferait pas une chose pareille, on parlait de Potter, son pire ennemi, il le détestait beaucoup trop pour … mais Dolohov ne jubilerait pas ainsi si la chose était fausse, comment …. Il dévia sa baguette sur son fils à contrecœur.

--- Légilimens.

Drago tenta de le repousser, mais il n'avait plus aucune force. Pourtant doué en Occlumencie, il sentit son père, violer son intimité et des images défilèrent de nouveau.

Lucius se retrouva plongé dans la tête de son fils. Il vit d'abord des vieux souvenirs montrant un Drago agressif, sûr de lui aux répliques acerbes. C'était le Drago qu'il connaissait bien. Le Drago qui détestait Potter, qui faisait la fierté de ses parents. Puis il le vit en pleur dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Il n'avait jamais vu pleurer son fils, il semblait si faible, si Poufsouffle.

Il quitta rapidement le dortoir et reconnut le bureau de Dumbledore. Drago était en face de lui les larmes aux yeux « Mon père m'a toujours dit quoi penser, comment agir. Mais depuis deux mois je n'arrive plus à penser de cette façon» « J'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait une histoire d'amour derrière tout ça, soupira le vieux directeur. » « Je veux être la personne la plus importante à ses yeux ».

Le bureau disparut et Drago embrassait Potter avec passion. Il souriait, riait, s'amusait. L'image se modifia et Drago faisait l'amour à Potter, dans ce que Lucius reconnu comme étant la salle de bain des préfets, leur deux corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre et leurs bouches ne se lâchaient à aucun moment. Leurs ébats étaient tendres, passionnés et sensuels.

Très vite l'image se brouilla et il se trouva dans des toilettes publiques, Drago avait plaqué Potter contre le mur et le fixait ardemment, il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura « Je t'aime ». Harry devint rouge écarlate et l'image se modifia de nouveau.

Il se retrouva dans ce même salon quand il parlait avec Drago « Tu t'es déjà dit au moins une fois dans ta vie que les choix que tu faisais n'étais peut-être pas les bons ? » « Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser les Malefoy sont loin d'être un exemple » « Le fait de regretter certain de tes actes te rendrait seulement plus humain »

Lucius fut de nouveau projeté dans la salle de bain. Drago faisait les devoirs de potion de Potter pour pouvoir passer rapidement aux choses sérieuses. Il se jeta sur lui en rigolant et le déshabilla « Tu es ma seule raison de vivre Harry »…

Lucius rompit le lien ne voulant pas en voir davantage.

--- Comment …

Il ne trouvait pas ses mots tant la surprise et le dégout était profond. Il fixa ses yeux sur son fils affalé sur le sol, attendant une réponse. Drago releva légèrement la tête et le fixa.

--- Comment j'ai fait pour tomber amoureux alors que les Malefoy ne possèdent pas de cœur ? Je me le suis souvent demandé, articula-t-il difficilement.

--- Mais enfin Drago, pourquoi Potter ? Tu pouvais avoir qui tu voulais.

--- Mais je ne voulais que lui. Tu me parles toujours des Malefoy, de ce que l'on représente, de notre importance… Mais on n'est rien. Ouvre les yeux ! Nos choix sont dictés par le seigneur des ténèbres, nos familles ne se forment pas par amour, mais par respect de Sang-pur ! Harry à toujours fait ses propres choix, il aime sans compter, il est prêt à donner sa vie pour les gens qu'il aime, il n'hésite pas à se sacrifier à défendre ce qu'il croit. Penses-tu sincèrement qu'il ait quoi que ce soit à envier aux Malefoy ?

Comme Lucius ne répondait pas, Drago fixa son père avec un sourire arrogant.

--- Je l'aime !

Lucius regarda son fils impuissant. C'était un traitre ! Que devait-il faire de tout ça ? Laisser Dolohov le tuer ou tout rapporter au seigneur ?

Drago laissa retomber sa tête et ferma les yeux. Il se dessina mentalement le visage d'Harry. S'il devait partir ça serait avec l'image de son bien-aimé.

--- Tue-moi, murmura-t-il à son père. Je suis prêt.

Lucius écarquilla les yeux, face à la demande de son fils. Il l'aimait donc tant que ça ? Son fils aimait Potter au point d'accepter de mourir pour lui ? Aussi facilement que ça ?

--- Si tu n'as pas le courage de le tuer je le ferais Lucius, jubila Dolohov. Il ne nous dira rien de plus.

Lucius serra sa baguette de toutes ses forces. « Un Malefoy ne devait pas regretter ses actes ». Pourtant, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire il le regrettait amèrement. Il fixa Drago qui avait l'air serein, attendant le coup de grâce.

--- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Il pointa sa baguette et cria :

--- Oubliette.

Dolohov tomba au sol, complètement hébété, le regard dans le vide. Lucius avait fait un choix. Il aimait trop son fils pour laisser qui que ce soit lui faire du mal. Il avait vu un Drago heureux, amoureux. Tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à être. Même quand le seigneur vaincrait trouverait-il vraiment le bonheur ? Il en doutait de plus en plus. Alors peut-être bien que le seigneur des ténèbres lui ferait regretter son geste, mais il sauverait son fils coûte que coûte.

--- Il faut que tu partes immédiatement ! Tu dois disparaître !

Lucius monta les escaliers à toute vitesse laissant Drago seul en compagnie du Mangemort HS. Le blond ouvrit les yeux surpris. Il avait accepté sa mort, il était persuadé que son père l'aurait achevé. Il tenta de se relever en prenant appui contre le mur, mais tituba à plusieurs reprises avant de trouver un certain équilibre. Ses côtes le lançaient affreusement et tous ses membres le brûlaient. Pourquoi était-il encore en vie ?

Lucius redescendit quelques minutes plus tard trainant derrière lui une valise à roulette et la cage de son hibou.

--- Je dirais que tu t'es enfuit en lançant un sort à Dolohov, je ne pense pas qu'une autre explication pourrait duper le seigneur. Tu dois être très vigilant, il te traquera surement. Depuis la trahison de Rogue …

--- Je sais. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué ?

--- Quoi ? Enfin Drago tu es mon fils, s'indigna Lucius. Comment peux-tu croire que j'aurais pu te tuer ?

--- Tu es un Mangemort avant d'être un père non ?

Lucius encaissa l'insulte sans ciller. Après tout son fils avait raison, avant aujourd'hui il avait toujours servi le seigneur avant de servir sa famille.

--- Merci, murmura Drago.

Pour la première fois en dix-sept ans Drago prit son père dans ses bras. La fierté des Malefoy n'avait plus lieu d'être. Lucius se raidit, mais ne le repoussa pas.

--- Fait attention.

--- Oui. Adieu.

Drago lui adressa un sourire entendu, attrapa sa valise, la cage et sortit de la maison sans se retourner.

Il marcha pendant un certain temps ne sachant pas où aller. Il avait d'abord pensé à transplaner, mais il en était incapable. Il s'étonnait déjà de réussir à aligner un pied devant l'autre.

Il ne ressentait plus rien, il était comme anesthésier de tous sentiments. Il devrait être soulagé d'être en vie et terrifié à l'idée que le seigneur des ténèbres voudrait bientôt le voir mort, mais rien. Le regard complètement perdu il avançait dans cette ville sombre et sordide sans s'arrêter.

Il passa devant un arrêt de bus vandalisé quand il se rappela du Magicobus. C'était la seule solution pour quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible. Il agita sa baguette et peu de temps après un gros bus violet arriva dans la rue à toute vitesse et freina à quelques centimètres de lui.

La porte s'ouvrit et un gars boutonneux vêtu d'un uniforme violet s'adressa à lui.

--- Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Où souhaitez-vous aller ?

Drago jeta un œil à son badge qui indiquait « Stanley Rocade » et déposa de l'argent dans sa main.

--- Déposez-moi dans l'hôtel Moldu le plus miteux que vous trouverez.

--- Bien, c'est parti !

Drago avança jusqu'à l'une des couchettes et cala sa valise et son hibou entre deux lits. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit branlant et s'accrocha à une barre pour ne pas en tomber. Il se rappelait avoir déjà prit ce bus quand il était plus jeune, mais il ne se rappelait plus pourquoi. Il ne se rappelait plus de grand-chose à cet instant, c'est tout juste s'il savait qui il était. Son corps agissait tout seul, alors que sa tête était complètement déconnectée, encore sous le choc surement.

Quand le Bus s'arrêta enfin, Drago descendit et se trouva face à une façade complètement délabré d'un hôtel qui semblait plus que douteux.

--- Le pire, lança Stanley avant que les portes ne se referment.

Drago pénétra à l'intérieur et demanda une chambre. Il paya tout de suite la nuit et monta, la clef en main. Une famille de cafard passa devant lui en file indienne. Il les enjamba et ouvrit sa porte. L'endroit était vraiment horrible, mais ça ne changeait pas beaucoup de la maison de Dolohov, il s'attendait vraiment à pire. Il laissa tomber sa valise et s'approcha d'un vieux miroir fissuré, pour voir l'étendue de ses blessures.

Il n'était vraiment pas beau à voir et compris pourquoi Stanley Rocade et le proprio l'avaient dévisagé autant. Son visage était cadavérique, sa lèvre et son arcade était en sang. Pour ce qui était de son corps c'était mille fois pire. Son tee-shirt blanc était devenu rouge sang et était déchiré à de nombreux endroits. Il attrapa sa baguette et la pointa contre son abdomen. Il tenta plusieurs sorts de guérisons, mais l'effet fut dérisoire. Il sentit quelques côtes se remettre en place, mais les blessures externes ne se soignèrent pas complètement. Il était beaucoup trop faible pour réussir des sorts aussi compliqués.

Il fit apparaître de l'eau dans une vieille soucoupe, posé sur un vieux meuble bouffé par les mites et se déshabilla. Il roula sa chemise en boule et commença à se laver le visage et essuyer le sang sur son torse. Il improvisa quelques bandages provisoires et farfouilla dans sa valise. Il sortit un morceau de parchemin et une plume et commença à griffonner. « Je suis chez les Moldus, j'ai de gros problèmes, j'ai besoin de toi. DM ». Il roula le petit papier et l'accrocha à la patte de son hibou.

--- Pour Harry Potter, murmura-t-il.

L'oiseau s'envola aussitôt. Drago le regarda partir et s'allongea. Il aurait voulu attendre la réponse, mais ses yeux commençaient à se fermer tout seul. Il regarda un vieux réveil qui indiquait 02 :11, Harry ne verrait peut-être pas le message avant le matin de toute façon.

Il se laissa sombrer dans un sommeil de mort, s'empêchant de penser à quoi que ce soit.

.

**A suivre…**

.

Voilà Drago peut enfin souffler un petit moment. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Bises à tous et j'espère à bientôt pour la suite.

.

PS : pour **Angelus** : est-ce que tu as eu peur que j'assassine le petit Dragounet au moins pendant une fraction de seconde ?? Non parce que moi j'avais peur des représailles si j'avais été jusqu'au bout ^^ lol bises à toi.


	12. Chapter 12

**Angelus :**Ah merci encore pour cette superbe review (je crois que tu m'as menacé un peu, lol, mais je dois être folle, j'adore quand même ^^ )

C'est vraiment très gentil de prendre du temps pour faire plaisir à l'auteur, tout le monde ne le fait pas, alors mirci (^_^).

Pour ce qui est de Lucius, oui finalement l'amour pour son fils a triomphé. Beaucoup de choses se bousculent en lui, beaucoup de doutes… mais il a choisit son fils et ce choix aura quand même un certain impact sur la suite.

Voili, voilou. J'accepte ta vengeance, j'ai torturé ce pauvre Drago en mon âme et conscience, je le mérite… snif… Mais surtout ne te pends pas, hun ?! xD

Aller, bisous.

.

**sophinette34 ****: **Je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice et un nouvel avis (^_^). Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire. xD Bises.

.

**Kaylee **: Oui papa Malefoy est finalement un papa poule au grand cœur… enfin n'exagérons pas trop non plus ^^ mais disons qu'il aime son fils et qu'il se rend compte que ses choix n'ont pas toujours été les bons. Oui les retrouvailles de Dray et Ryry (^_^) c'est justement dans ce chapitre, alors j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu. Bises et merci pour ta review.

.

.

On en avait perdu l'habitude dans les derniers chapitres, mais cette fic est quand même **Rating M **et **quelques petits slashounet Drago/Harry ferons leur apparition dans les chapitres qui suivent** (ce n'est pas ma faute, faut les comprendre, deux jeunes hommes de 17 ans, bourré d'hormones qui viennent de se retrouver… Ils ont du temps à rattraper ^^)

Donc si vous n'aimez pas, vous pouvez sauter les paragraphes où il y a le mot « lit » ou « pantalon » ^^, ou partez en courant tout de suite. Pour les autres bah… **Bonne lecture**. xD

.

.

**Chapitre 12 : Retrouvailles. **

.

Harry dormait profondément quand un bruit le sortit brutalement de ses rêves. Il tâtonna la table de nuit à la recherche de ses lunettes et jeta un œil à l'heure.

Il était 04:36 et la chambre était plongée dans le noir. Le bruit se fit de nouveau entendre, encore plus perçant, et il attrapa aussitôt sa baguette.

--- Lumos, murmura-t-il.

Il parcourut sa chambre rapidement et sursauta en voyant bouger derrière la fenêtre. Il s'approcha pour mieux distinguer cette petite masse qui remuait dans tous les sens et reconnut aussitôt le hibou de Drago. Il ouvrit la fenêtre précipitamment le cœur battant à mil à l'heure et le grand duc entra promptement dans la pièce, faisant virevolter ses plumes un peu partout. Après avoir effectué quelques ronds dans la chambre, il se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry. Celui-ci lui détacha aussitôt le pli et le déroula.

Son cœur fit un bon en reconnaissant l'écriture de son bien-aimé, mais les nouvelles qu'il rapportait ne le réjouir pas. Il relut le papier un nombre incalculable de fois. « Je suis chez les Moldus, j'ai de gros problème, j'ai besoin de toi. DM » Quels genre de problèmes avait-il ? La peur commença à le gagner, mais Drago était en vie et c'était le principal.

Harry attrapa aussitôt un parchemin et gribouilla sa réponse à toute allure. «RDV à 10:00 au pied de Big-Ben. Je t'envoie quelqu'un. HP ». Il avait choisit Big-Ben car c'était un monument extrêmement connut à Londres. Même un sorcier au sang-pur comme Drago pourrait réussir à le trouver. Enfin, il l'espérait.

Il accrocha le morceau de parchemin à la patte du hibou et lui donna un petit gâteau.

--- C'est très urgent, murmura-t-il.

L'oiseau poussa un petit cri et s'envola.

Harry le regarda disparaître derrière une longue rangé de maisons et se précipita sur une petite chaise, où étaient posés ses vêtements. Il enfila un pantalon à toute vitesse et sortit de sa chambre sans faire de bruit, pour ne pas réveiller toute la maisonnée. Il grimpa jusqu'au troisième étage, s'efforçant de ne pas faire grincer le parquet, et frappa doucement à la chambre qu'occupait Remus. Il attendit quelques minutes, le cœur toujours sur le point d'exploser, et un Lupin décoiffé et à moitié endormi finit par lui ouvrir la porte.

--- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

--- Je dois vous parler !

--- Tout de suite ?

--- Oui c'est important.

--- Bien, entre alors, proposa Remus en allumant la lumière.

Harry pénétra dans la petite chambre. La pièce était très étroite et seul un petit lit et une armoire la remplissait.

--- Alors qu'est ce qui était aussi urgent ? demanda Remus en se frottant les yeux.

--- J'ai eu des nouvelles de Drago !

--- Oh ! De quelles façons ?

--- Il m'a contacté par hibou.

--- C'est plutôt risqué.

--- Il a de gros problèmes Remus. Il ne m'a pas dit grand-chose, mais on doit le ramener ici. Je lui ai dit que je lui enverrais quelqu'un pour aller le chercher. Vous accepteriez ?

--- Tu lui fais entièrement confiance ?

--- Oui, bien-sûr !

--- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un piège de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

--- Certain.

--- Bien. J'accepte. Où et à quelle heure ?

--- Big-Ben à 10:00.

--- D'accord, je serais à l'heure, dit-il un sourire rassurant. Si ça ne t'ennuie pas je vais me recoucher en attendant, ou je risque de ne pas être de très bon poil.

--- Oh, oui d'accord, je vous laisse. Merci Remus.

--- Pas de quoi Harry. Bonne nuit.

Harry sortit de la chambre le cœur un peu plus léger. Tout était toujours facile avec Remus, pas besoin de parler des heures pour se comprendre. C'était apaisant. Il lui faisait totalement confiance. S'il y avait bien une personne capable de ramener Drago en vie, c'était bien lui.

*

Harry se regarda encore une fois dans la glace. Il avait rangé la chambre et voulait être parfait pour ses retrouvailles avec Drago. Après avoir enfilé un jean et une chemise blanche il essayait tant bien que mal de donner une forme à sa tignasse ébouriffée.

Remus était partie depuis plus d'une demi-heure, il n'arrivait plus à tenir en place depuis. Il était très impatient de retrouver son tendre, mais avant de le ramener ici, Remus voulait profiter de sa sortie pour glaner des infos et comme chaque matin acheter les journaux.

Tout le monde était déjà levé et Harry ne leur avait toujours rien dit. Il avait voulu, mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Il leur raconterait tout quand Drago serait là, quand il serait au pied du mûr. Ce n'était pas vraiment digne d'un Gryffondor, mais il s'en foutait.

Il recoiffait un épi derrière la tête, quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse et s'arrêta net à quelques centimètres de Drago.

Il avait pensé être seul dans le hall et pouvoir lui sauter dessus, mais Ron et Hermione venaient de remonter de la salle-à-mangé. Ils fixaient tous les deux le blondinet, choqué par sa présence, et Harry se reteint violemment de ne pas se jeter sur lui. Il voulait leur parler de leur relation, certes, mais avec des mots et non avec une image qui les perturberaient à vie.

--- Salut, dit-il le plus naturellement possible.

--- Salut, répondit Drago un sourire en coin.

Drago était vêtu d'une chemise noire qui contrastait merveilleusement son teint pâle et le blond de ses cheveux. Il était tout bonnement sublime, mais Harry ne voyait rien de son apparence. Il ne lâchait pas ses deux billes argent du regard. Il voulait lui communiquer toute la joie et tout le désir qu'il ressentait à travers elles.

Remus étouffa un petit rire amusé, face à ce spectacle et décida de leur donner un petit coup de main. C'était vraiment mignon l'amour à cet âge là, il ne pouvait pas les laisser comme ça.

--- Vous devriez monter les affaires de Drago là-haut. Hermione et Ron accompagnez-moi, on va annoncer l'arrivée de notre nouvel hôte.

--- Oh oui, tes affaires, suis moi, s'empressa de dire Harry en attrapant la valise.

Il lança un regard gratifiant à Remus et monta à l'étage, suivi de Drago.

--- Je… Je n'ai pas rêvé, balbutia Ron. C'était… c'était bien Malefoy ?

--- En chaire et en os en effet, railla Lupin.

--- Depuis quand Harry est-il ami avec lui ? questionna Hermione larguée.

--- Depuis quelques mois je crois, répondit Remus en obligeant le couple à redescendre dans les sous sols.

Harry ferma la porte et se jeta sur Drago. Il se rua sur ses lèvres, trouvant immédiatement l'autorisation d'y insérer sa langue, et commença une danse effrénée et sensuelle avec la langue réceptive de son petit ami. C'était si bon de pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser, le sentir.

--- Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

Il le poussa sur le lit et s'installa sur ses genoux, joignant leurs deux corps l'un à l'autre. Les mains de Drago se perdirent sous la chemise d'Harry caressant son dos, ses reins pour finir par glisser sur ses fesses. C'était si bon de le retrouver, tout ça semblait irréel.

Harry ondula sous les caresses de son bien-aimé et se coucha sur lui. Il lui dévora le cou de baisers, suçotant, mordillant, léchant… il était impatient et voulait reconquérir la moindre partie de ce magnifique corps. Il allait retourner à ses lèvres pour lui donner un baiser à couper le souffle, quand il surprit une grimace de douleur sur le visage de Drago. Il écarquilla les yeux, roula aussitôt sur le côté et observa son amant. Son visage était blessé à divers endroits et ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue. Il avait été complètement aveuglé par le désir. Drago était plus que mal en point, comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ?

--- Où as-tu mal ?

--- On s'en fiche ne t'arrête pas.

--- Drago tu souffres le martyre.

--- Non, je peux le supporter, tu m'as trop manqué et je …

Harry le fit taire d'un baiser et le prit dans ses bras tendrement.

--- On ne se quitte plus on aura tout le temps de faire l'amour plus tard. Dit moi ce qui s'est passé.

Drago soupira, il avait tellement envie de lui, c'était encore plus intenable que la souffrance que lui infligeait ses blessures.

--- Qui t'as fait ça ?

--- Dolohov. Il trouvait louche que Dumbledore est tout découvert aussi rapidement pour le médaillon. Il a utilisé la légimencie sur moi et il nous a vu « ensemble ». Après ça j'ai essayé de me défendre, mais il a été plus rapide et il m'a longuement torturé pour que je lui dise où tu te trouvais. Il allait me lancer le sort de mort quand mon père est arrivé. Contre toute attente il m'a sauvé la vie.

--- C'est ton père, c'est normal.

--- Normal ? Tu rigoles, tu ne connais pas mon père et puis il avait tout vu lui aussi. Il nous a même vus faire l'amour. Je pensais vraiment qu'il me tuerait.

Harry caressa la coupure sur la lèvre de Drago. Ils n'auraient jamais dû se séparer, il aurait dû l'emmener directement à Square Grimmaud avec lui. En voulant le protéger il l'avait mis en danger. Si jamais Dolohov avait réussi …

--- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il tristement.

--- Arrête de t'excuser sans arrêt pour des choses auxquels tu ne peux rien, s'énerva Drago.

--- Si, tout est de ma faute. C'est moi qui t'ai convaincu de tout révéler à Dumbledore et je t'ai dit de retourner auprès des Mangemorts. Désolé.

Drago sourit pour le rassurer et embrassa sa main, qui effleurait toujours délicatement ses lèvres.

--- C'est terminé maintenant.

Il se redressa pour l'embrasser, mais ne pu retenir un râle de douleur, ce qui mit tout de suite Harry en alerte.

--- Montre !

Harry lui déboutonna la chemise sans attendre et prit un air horrifié en voyant les nombreuses entailles et nombreux bleus qui recouvraient son torse et son ventre.

--- Et tu voulais qu'on s'envoie en l'air ?! Non mais tu es fou je t'aurais surement tué !

--- Mourir de plaisir ça ne doit pas être désagréable, susurra-t-il en glissant sa main dans le pantalon d'Harry.

--- Malefoy arrête !

--- T'es pas drôle.

--- Et toi tu es inconscient ! Je vais demander à Mrs Weasley de te soigner.

--- Tu vas leur dire pour nous deux ?

--- Je ne vois pas d'autres façons de leur expliquer ta présence ici et puis je n'ai plus envie de me cacher.

--- Ca va être folklore.

--- Je pense que ça ira pour moi, c'est surtout à toi qu'ils en voudront. Après tout c'est toi qui as tout fait pour m'écarter du droit chemin je te rappelle.

--- Je grillerais en enfer pour avoir détourné Saint Potter et je ne regrette rien, dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur l'épaule.

--- Moi non plus, murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue tendrement. Je te laisse un instant ! Je vais leur donner une explication à tout ça, toi tu restes ici.

--- Bien. Reviens vite !

Harry lui sourit et rejoignit les autres dans la salle-à-mangé. Tout le monde essayait de comprendre tant bien que mal ce qu'ils avaient pu louper. Il entendit Mrs Weasley et Ron, questionner Lupin qui ne faisait que répondre un « je ne sais pas » rébarbatif. Si pour Molly ceci était qu'une simple curiosité maladive, pour Ron c'était une incompréhension totale que Drago soit là, pire, une trahison.

Quand il entra dans la pièce tout le monde se tut et les yeux se braquèrent sur lui. Il sentit ses jambes flageoler légèrement. Il ne savait pas du tout par quoi commencer. Remus lui lança un sourire encourageant et Harry respira un grand coup pour prendre un peu de courage.

--- Heu… Vous devez tous vous demandez pourquoi Drago est là…

--- Plutôt oui, s'exclama Ron.

--- Je… Il… Drago n'est pas ce qu'il semble être.

--- Un Serpentard, arrogant, frimeur …

--- … imbue de lui-même, égocentrique et moqueur ?

Harry jeta un regard vers les jumeaux qui venaient de dépeindre le portrait presque parfait de Drago et sourit, amusé.

--- Si, il est un peu tout ça… Mais il est plus que ça. Il a beaucoup changé et il a trahit Voldemort et sa famille pour sauver la vie de Dumbledore. Il… il est quelqu'un que j'ai appris à connaître et que… que j'apprécie beaucoup. Il a su me faire découvrir pas mal de choses, il est… très à l'écoute aussi. Je … J'aime Drago !

Tous les yeux présents dans la salle s'ouvrirent en grand et certaines bouches ne purent s'empêcher de tomber.

Ron affichait une expression de dégoût et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir à tout moment. Quant à Rogue, il semblait pris de nausée.

--- C'est une blague ? s'exclama Ron de plus en plus pâle.

--- Non, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

--- Enfin Harry, tu dois être souffrant, ou …

--- Non je vais très bien, merci Ron !

--- Mais Malefoy … Enfin Harry tu as complètement perdu la raison … ce mec est un Serpent, un Mangemort, il n'y a pas pire espèce, il est horrible et…

--- STOP ! gronda Harry. Il vaut mieux que tu t'arrêtes maintenant ou ça risque de mal finir. Ca fait quatre mois que l'on sort ensemble Drago et moi, alors je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir qui il est ! Si vous vous étiez seulement intéressé à autre chose qu'à votre couple, Hermione et toi, vous vous seriez rendu compte que depuis quatre mois je suis heureux, comme jamais je ne l'ai été. Alors non, ce n'est pas une blague, non je ne suis pas fou. Je ne vous demande pas d'approuver ma relation avec Drago, mais d'accepter ce qu'il représente pour moi. De toute façon que ça vous plaise ou non, mes sentiments pour lui ne changeront pas et il ne bougera pas d'ici !

Harry était devenu rouge de colère. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et son cœur se déchaînait dans sa poitrine. C'était difficile de se déclarer comme ça, devant tout le monde, mais il était soulagé que tout soit enfin dit, même si la nouvelle ne plaisait vraisemblablement pas à tout le monde.

Hermione fixait Harry tristement et reteint les larmes de couler. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de n'avoir rien vu. De ne pas avoir été présente pour Harry. Son meilleur ami venait de faire son coming-out et elle n'avait rien vu venir. Même quand il avait rompu avec Katie, elle n'avait rien compris. Elle se sentait atrocement nulle.

--- Apprenez vraiment à le connaître avant de le juger, finit Harry sèchement. Mrs Weasley, pourrez vous assurer des soins à Drago tout à l'heure ? Il a été violemment torturé la nuit dernière.

--- Oh mon dieux le pauvre, je vais préparer quelques choses pour ses blessures, s'empressa de répondre Molly. J'aurais probablement besoin de votre aide Severus. Ce garçon doit surement avoir faim aussi, je vais lui préparer un petit-déjeuner copieux.

--- Merci.

--- Drago Malefoy, s'exclama Fred. Le prince des Serpentards. Pas vraiment mon type, mais plutôt pas mal dans le genre beauté froide machiavélique.

--- Oui il a un côté ténébreux qui rend folle toutes les filles. La petite Potty est aussitombée sous son charme à ce que je vois, continua George.

Harry leur répondit par un faible sourire. Il savait que les petites blagues sordides de Fred et George étaient leur façon de dire qu'ils acceptaient son choix, que ça ne changeait rien pour eux.

--- Tu peux dire à Drago qu'on est content de l'accueillir ici, dit Arthur Weasley en donnant une tape sur la tête de l'un des jumeaux pour le réprimander.

--- Merci, je lui dirais.

Harry fixa le reste de la salle. Ginny lui lança un petit sourire confus, Rogue affichait une aversion non dissimulé et Hermione et Ron fuyaient son regard. Il haussa les épaules, impuissant et quitta la pièce pour retrouver son amour, qui lui avait déjà que trop manqué.

--- Rapide ! s'exclama Drago la tête enfouit dans l'oreiller d'Harry.

--- Oui j'ai tout balancé de but en blanc, je ne savais pas trop comment dire les choses.

--- Et alors ?

Harry s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui.

--- Alors ça s'est passé mieux que je le pensais. Il n'y a pas eu de hurlement, pas d'évanouissement… Mais tu vas devoir faire des efforts, surtout avec Ron et Hermione.

--- Je suis nul pour ce qui est de me montrer amical et avenant.

--- Tu l'es avec moi.

--- Oui mais c'est différent, toi je t'aime et j'ai envie de te faire l'amour.

--- Essaye de montrer un peu du Drago que je connais à Hermione et Ron, s'il te plait. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis.

--- Bien, j'essayerai, mais je ne te promets rien. Si Weasniais et Miss-je-sais-tout me cherchent ça risque de mal tourner.

--- Je crois que je ne peux pas m'attendre à un miracle, alors je ferais avec.

Drago lui prit la main et le tira vers lui pour atteindre ses lèvres. Harry se laissa faire docilement jusqu'à ce qu'une main baladeuse se perde encore une fois dans son pantalon.

--- Tu n'es pas en état Drago, souffla-t-il.

--- Qui a dit qu'on devait faire l'amour ?

Harry comprit et déboutonna le pantalon de Drago pour y glisser sa main. Ils se caressèrent mutuellement, allongé l'un à côté de l'autre, ne se lâchant pas du regard. C'était si bon de retrouver les caresses de l'autre, la tendresse et l'amour qu'elles reflétaient.

Leurs respirations se firent plus saccadées et Harry ferma les yeux à contrecœur. Il sentit la langue de Drago lui lécher les lèvres puis pénétrer dans sa bouche avec passion. Le plaisir augmentait de plus en plus et leurs caresses se firent plus rapides, plus impatiente. Harry lâcha les lèvres de Drago à bout de souffle, déjà sur le point d'arriver. Leurs lèvres entrouvertes se frôlaient, leurs respirations se mélangeaient, alors que leur corps ondulait à la recherche de la délivrance et ils se libérèrent dans un gémissement commun.

Drago se colla un peu plus contre son amour et posa son front sur son torse, la respiration saccadé. Harry glissa une main dans ses cheveux.

--- C'est cruel de devoir se contenter que de ça, murmura le blond boudeur.

--- Je t'aime, s'exclama Harry les joues en feu.

Drago releva la tête émerveillé. Ils les avaient enfin entendus, ces doux mots qu'il avait tant espérés. C'était tellement magnifique la sensation que procuraient ces simples mots.

--- Je t'aime aussi !

Il l'embrassa tendrement et se lova contre lui. C'était un moment qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Un moment qu'il voulait savourer et qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Rester là, tranquillement, sans person…

--- Le petit dej est prêt les garçons, cria Mrs Weasley en bas de l'escalier.

--- On arrive, répondit Harry.

Harry se leva sans ménagement et jeta un sort de propreté sur eux.

--- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai on ne peut pas être tranquille un instant ? Pourquoi tu te lèves ? pesta Drago.

--- Elle a préparé à manger rien que pour toi.

--- Je m'en fiche, on vivait quelque chose d'important là.

--- Drago, je te le redirais.

--- Maintenant ?

--- Non, pas quand tu te conduis comme un goujat !

--- Tortionnaire, grogna Drago en le suivant hors de la chambre.

.

**A suivre…**

.

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'attends vos reviews ^^ **

**Pour ceux qui souhaiteraient mettre une tite review, mais ne savent pas quoi écrire, sachez que juste un petit sourire (^_^) ou un seul mot est très gratifiant. (même si c'est un reproche, je suis pas difficile comme fille lol) car ça permet d'avancer, de se motiver et de savoir si vous aimez ou non la tournure que prennent les choses. **

**En tout cas merci de me lire ;)**

**Bises à tous. **


	13. Chapter 13

Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews, vos petits mots ou vos sourires qui m'ont fait voyager sur le nuage de l'inspiration et de la béatitude.

Merci pour tous ceux qui ont fait des efforts pour me faire plaisir et merci à tout mes revieweurs réguliers (^.^)

Comme j'avais pas mal de temps libre en ce samedi plutôt gris et que vos reviews m'ont drôlement motivé, voici le chapitre suivant, posté très rapidement ^^ (terminé juste à temps avant de partir pour une soirée ^^) J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu de l'évolution du petit couple à Square Grimmaud.

Bises à tous et encore merci pour vos jolis encouragements (^_^)

Reviews anonymes : 

.

**Lovelesse ****:** Merci pour ta review xD

Oui il était difficile de savoir ce que papa Malefoy allait faire en apprenant que son fils faisait joujou sous les draps avec Potty ^^ (il n'est pas toujours très gentil, c'est un Mangemort après tout) mais finalement l'amour pour son fils était plus fort. Mais je suis contente si tu as eu un peu peur de la tournure des choses parce que je voulais mettre un peu de suspens ^^

Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère ne te décevra pas. Bises.

.

**Angelus ****: **Eh oui, je mets les nerfs de nos deux amoureux à rude épreuve (pas que les nerfs d'ailleurs ^^) mais je sais que tu aimes ça et … moi aussi avouons le xD

Je suis ravis que tu es trouvée que la réaction de la famille, face au coming-out d'Harry, collait parfaitement aux personnages. J'ai essayé d'être le plus fidèle possible à leur caractère.

Oui Ron est un vrai buté, mais on ne peut pas trop lui en vouloir. Après tout Drago lui en à quand même fait voir de toutes les couleurs pendant six ans, alors bon il va lui falloir un petit temps d'adaptation pour encaisser le fait que son meilleur ami fasse « Bisous-bisous », (comme tu dis xD) avec le prince des Serpentards.

Enfin, merci beaucoup pour cette jolie review. Bisous.

.

**Kaylee :** Oui comme tu l'as deviné il y aura beaucoup de légèreté et d'amour dans ce nouveau chapitre. Drago s'intègre petit à petit mais bon son côté Serpentard ne peut pas non plus disparaître du premier coup et Ron a du mal à digérer la nouvelle. Enfin je te laisse découvrir.

Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre tout autant. Bises.

.

.

**Chapitre 13 : Qui veut la peau du Serpentard ?**

.

--- Salut, dit Harry en s'installant à côté de Ron pour le petit-déjeuner.

--- Salut, marmonna Ron en coinçant un croissant dans sa bouche.

Depuis l'arrivée de Drago, le jour d'avant, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de parler tous les deux. Mrs Weasley avait soigné les blessures de Drago et l'avait forcé à se reposer un maximum. Harry était resté près de lui pendant qu'il dormait et avait très peu vu les autres.

--- Drago dort encore ? demanda Molly en apportant une carafe de chocolat chaud.

--- Oui il était fatigué, répondit Harry.

--- Bien, qu'il se repose alors.

Elle quitta la salle-à-mangé en sifflotant et regagna la cuisine.

--- Pas étonnant qu'il dorme encore avec la nuit que vous avez passée, grogna Ron.

Harry devint rouge écarlate. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à jeter un sort de silence dans la chambre.

--- Tu nous as … Désolé, répondit-il en se cachant derrière son bol.

--- Oh, ce n'est rien, j'ai juste eu envie de me pendre, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Drago qui avait bien récupéré dans la journée avait décrété qu'ils se devaient de rattraper les semaines où ils avaient été séparés. La nuit avait donc été extrêmement mouvementée et bruyante. Ron se trouvait dans la chambre juste à côté et avait apparemment tout entendu, il espérait grandement qu'il soit le seul.

--- Hermione était dans ta chambre cette nuit ? osa demander Harry.

--- Ouais, mais elle n'est pas restée longtemps, elle a préféré partir rapidement, répondit Ron.

Harry se cacha la tête entre les bras. Il aurait aimé disparaître tant la situation était gênante.

--- Estime-toi heureux que Fred et George n'aient rien entendu.

--- Tu en es sûr ?

--- Ouais, sinon tu les entendrais déjà en parler dans toute la maison.

--- Je suis vraiment désolé Ron, ce soir je jetterai un sort dans la chambre.

--- Ah parce que vous comptez recommencer ce soir ? Vous avez une de ces formes !

Harry devint encore plus rouge qu'une tomate. Il ne voulait pas avoir ce genre de conversation avec Ron et il continuait de s'enliser de plus en plus profond.

Hermione descendit quelques minutes après et rompit le malaise qui était en train de s'instaurer

--- Bonjour les garçons, dit-elle un petit sourire en coin.

--- Bonjour Hermione.

--- 'mione.

Elle embrassa son rouquin et s'installa à côté de lui rêveusement.

Elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil amusés à Harry tout en buvant son bol de café.

Elle savait que Katy et Harry l'avait déjà fait contrairement à elle et Ron, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'Harry puisse être quelqu'un d'aussi passionné. C'était amusant. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pensé, qu'Harry soit avec un garçon, avec Drago, ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Ils étaient plutôt mignon tous les deux ensembles. Ils étaient de parfait opposé, qui réuni, formaient une cohésion parfaite.

Les escaliers craquèrent de nouveau et Drago apparut, vêtu seulement d'un bas de pyjamas. Il s'étira longuement en baillant et jeta un regard sur la table du salon. Voir Weasmoche et Miss-dictionnaire dès le matin donnait vraiment envie de retourner illico dans son lit.

--- Ron, Hermione, s'arracha-t-il difficilement de la bouche.

--- Dr-a-go, articula tout aussi difficilement Ron.

--- Bonjour Drago, s'exclama Hermione amicalement.

Celui-ci ayant fait sa B.A de la journée, rejoignit Harry et l'embrassa sans aucune retenu.

--- Bonjour amour, souffla-t-il à son oreille en glissant sa main entre ses jambes.

--- Drago on n'est pas tout seul, murmura Harry entre ses dents.

Drago lança un regard méprisant à Ron et Hermione et se servit un bol de café, la mine boudeuse. Il voulait profiter de chaque instant avec lui. Il était conscient que le temps leur était compté et il voulait vivre chaque instant à fond comme s'il s'agissait du dernier jour qu'ils passeraient ensemble.

--- Qui est chargé de prendre des nouvelles aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry pour revenir à une conversation normale.

--- Rogue, il est partie de bonheur ce matin, répondit Ron.

--- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Severus soit un traitre depuis tout ce temps, s'exclama Drago. Lui qui était l'un des chouchous du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

--- Dumbledore m'a toujours affirmé qu'il était de notre côté, mais je n'ai réussi à le croire que récemment. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ses motivations. Il n'a pas l'air de vraiment rechigner à faire souffrir les gens ou à utiliser des sorts interdit.

--- Moi non plus, lui répondit son blond. J'ai seulement compris qu'il y avait d'autres choses plus importantes. Rogue adut faire la même constatation.

--- Peut-être oui, admit Harry.

--- J'espère que ce n'est pas parce qu'il te veut dans son lit lui aussi ! s'exclama Drago le plus sérieusement du monde.

Ron s'étouffa avec un morceau de croissant et Harry renversa son bol. L'idée était vraiment atroce. Rogue, le professeur qui passait sa vie à l'humilier et le coller ? Lui et Rogue dans le même lit ? Arghh, c'était plus qu'impossible.

--- Drago s'il te plait évite de nous mettre ce genre de truc dans la tête.

--- D'accord, mais reste vigilant, on ne sait jamais, s'il voulait te sauter dessus pendant que j'ai le dos tourné.

--- Non, Drago, c'est impossible, assura Harry.

--- Tout le monde n'a pas des idées perverses dans la tête, cracha Ron.

--- Non, certain on même juste un courant d'air, pas vrais Ron ?

--- Je vais te …

--- Oh mais je t'attends …

--- Stop, arrêtez tout de suite !

Ron se vengea sur un morceau de croissant qui n'avait rien demandé, tandis que Drago s'enfonça dans la chaise, boudeur.

--- En tout cas je trouve que vous formez un très beau couple, moi, lança Hermione toujours ravis.

Ron la regarda, effrayé. Comment pouvait-elle dire une telle chose ? C'était un complot ou quoi ? Un mauvais tour qu'on voulait lui jouer ? Ce Serpentard vicieux avait d'abord ensorcelé Harry, ses parents, puis Hermione… il ne serait pas le prochain !

*

--- Potter !

Harry s'était retrouvé seul dans le salon avec Rogue et essayait de fuir, quand celui-ci l'avait interpellé de sa voix grinçante. Il pivota sur lui-même faisant face à son ancien professeur et ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce que Drago lui avait dit dans la matinée. Des images obscènes de Rogue et lui se dessinèrent dans sa tête et un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut le corps.

--- Oui ? demanda-t-il hésitant.

--- Je voudrais m'assurer, pendant qu'on est seul, que vous êtes bien conscient des sacrifices que Drago a fait pour vous. Je ne sais comment vous avez réussi à l'obliger à vous … aimer, cracha-t-il. Mais le jour où il a décidé de vous appartenir, il est devenu la cible numéro un du Seigneur des Ténèbres, au même titre que vous et moi.

--- Je le sais.

--- Bien, vous devez savoir aussi que désormais il n'a que vous. Donc je vous recommande de ne pas l'abandonner quand vous vous lasserait de ce petit jeu, ou vous aurez fortement à faire à moi.

--- Je ne me lasserais pas de ce petit jeu, comme vous dites ! répondit-il énervé. J'aime vraiment Drago et je le protégerais toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Je sais mieux que quiconque de quoi Voldemort est capable et je ne le laisserais jamais sans prendre à lui.

--- Vous ne savez rien de ce qu'il est capable de faire, vous n'avez vu qu'une partie minime de sa cruauté.

--- Minime ? Il a tué mes parents, des amis, Sirius... et à essayer de me tuer un nombre incalculable de fois !

--- Il peut faire bien pire que détruire la vie d'un pauvre gamin !

Harry lui jeta un regard haineux. Il savait très bien qu'il ne connaissait pas tout de Voldemort, mais Rogue ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui il était, parce qu'il le savait, il était le mal en personne. Il aurait voulu lui rabattre son caquet et sortir le flot de paroles haineuses qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue, mais il ne dit rien. Il savait que Rogue voulait protéger Drago, alors il préférait laisser tomber.

--- Je peux disposer ? grogna-t-il toujours le regard assassin.

--- Oui !

Harry allait reprendre sa route loin de son ancien professeur et de ses envies meurtrières, quand il se retourna vers lui encore une fois.

--- Une dernière chose. C'est l'inverse.

--- Quoi ?

--- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tout fait pour posséder Drago. C'est l'inverse ! C'est lui qui a tout fait pour me séduire et m'avoir dans son lit. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous mépreniez, dit-il railleur.

Rogue grimaça devant cette révélation. Que Drago se laisse entraîner dans cette histoire douteuse était déjà écœurant, mais qu'il en soit l'instigateur l'était encore plus.

*

Harry avait passé la plus grande partie de son après-midi à faire le ménage avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny à la demande de Mrs Weasley.

Fred et George étaient occupés à inventer de nouveaux gadgets pour leur boutique, qu'ils géraient à distance et Drago avait prétexté avoir encore mal dans les côtes pour ne pas avoir à faire quoi que ce soit.

De toute la journée Ron ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Il marmonnait vaguement quelque chose quand Harry lui posait une question, mais rien de plus. Les regards qu'il lui lançait étaient pleins de fureur et ceux qu'il lançait à Drago étaient meurtriers.

Il se demandait vraiment si ces deux-là pourraient s'entendre un jour. Mais après tout rien n'était impossible. Drago et lui étaient encore les pires ennemis qui puissent exister il y a quelques mois. Alors peut-être qu'un jour ils pourraient être amis… ou pas.

Harry se jeta sur son lit, un mal de dos atroce à force d'avoir frotté le sol. Pourquoi Mrs Weasley s'acharnait-elle tout le temps à les faire bosser sans utiliser la magie ? Après tout ils avaient une baguette c'était fait pour ça non ? Il était déjà tard et il avait décidé d'aller se coucher le premier, laissant Drago discuter dans la cuisine avec Rogue. Ces deux-là étaient très complices, ce qui l'énervait au plus au point.

Drago entra dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard et évita de justesse un oreiller qui se dirigeait violemment sur lui.

--- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel accueille ?

--- Justement « RIEN » ! Tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir mal où que ce soit la nuit dernière.

--- Attend, elle voulait que je cire le parquet, c'est de l'esclavage, je n'allais tout de même pas me laisser faire comme ça ! Un Malefoy ne s'abaisserait jamais à une telle chose.

--- Eh bien comme tu as trop mal pour cirer le parquet, tu peux toujours courir pour espérer quoi que ce soit ce soir.

--- C'est cruel !

Drago s'allongea à côté d'Harry les mains croisées sur sa poitrine, la mine boudeuse. Il regarda son tendre grimacer en tenant le bas de son dos.

--- Tu veux un massage ?

--- Tu ne me touches pas j'ai dit.

--- Bien comme tu veux, mais souffre en silence dans ce cas.

Harry lui tira la langue et tenta de trouver une position quelque peu confortable.

--- Tu sais j'ai beaucoup parlé avec Severus aujourd'hui.

--- J'ai remarqué oui, grogna Harry.

Drago ne releva pas, trouvant trop mignon cette petite jalousie.

--- En fait il n'est pas du tout attiré par toi, il te déteste même, je crois.

--- Quelle surprise ! railla Harry.

--- Mais je n'étais pas loin de la vérité. S'il a décidé de tourner le dos au Mage noir, c'était pour l'amour d'un Potter, mais pas toi, ta mère.

--- Quoi ?

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

--- Oui, Severus était très amoureux de ta mère. Quand Tu-sais-Qui l'a tué il ne s'en est pas complètement remis et il a décidé de te protéger parce que ta mère avait donné sa vie pour toi.

--- Me protéger ! Tu rigoles ? Il me collait et m'humiliait sans arrêt, pour me protéger de quoi ? Du bonheur ?

--- Il t'a protégé à sa façon en aidant Dumbledore.

--- Mouais. Aïe.

Harry venait de se faire encore plus mal au dos.

--- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas un massage ?

--- Si je veux bien, ça fait trop mal.

--- Enlève ton tee-shirt et tourne-toi.

Harry s'exécuta et il sentit les douces mains de son amant commencer à lui masser les omoplates, puis le bas du dos.

--- Ca te fait du bien ?

--- Oui, je me sens déjà mieux.

Drago continua quelques minutes, puis glissa ses mains sur les fesses de son tendre.

--- Sort les mains de mon pantalon, j'ai dit non !

Drago se coucha sur lui, pour l'empêcher de bouger et lui embrassa le dos et la nuque. Il baissa son pantalon et celui d'Harry et se frotta contre lui tout en douceur.

Maintenant que tout le monde était au courant, il n'avait plus envie de se retenir, il pouvait enfin être eux-mêmes et il avait envie d'Harry à chaque instant. Tout son être le réclamait dès qu'il posait les yeux sur lui.

Harry ne put rester de marbre plus longtemps et arrêta de se débattre. Drago fit glisser sa main sur son ventre puis descendit doucement entre ses jambes. Harry se cambra de plaisir, s'en voulant d'être aussi faible face à ses caresses.

--- Tourne-toi, murmura Drago à son oreille. J'ai envie de te voir.

Harry obéit et embrassa son dieu du sexe. Drago lui enleva complètement son pantalon et releva ses jambes au-dessus de ses épaules. La vu était magnifique. Il posa ses lèvres sur le sexe d'Harry et celui-ci s'empara aussitôt de sa baguette pour jeter un sort de silence. Le réflexe fut bon, car peu de temps après, des gémissements incontrôlables sortirent de sa gorge.

Drago embrassait, léchait et câlinait la moindre petite partie de son membre. Tout en titillant son gland rougit d'excitation, il commença à parcourir l'intimité de son bien-aimé avec ses doigts et sa langue, avant de finir par le pénétrer. C'était si bon. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle extase avec Adrian ou encore avec les autres amants qu'il avait pu avoir avant. Ce n'était pas seulement du sexe, c'était une cohésion parfaite, l'envie mutuelle de donner du plaisir à son partenaire. C'était l'amour et mon dieu que c'était bon.

Il y a six mois il avait fait un rêve qui avait changé sa vie et il remerciait chaque jour Merlin pour ça.

Il accéléra le rythme de ses coups de hanches pour s'accorder aux mouvements de son brun qui se faisaient impatient et libéra tout ce désir à bout de souffle, le cœur battant et la tête voyageant au septième ciel.

Il resta un moment sans bouger, continuant d'admirer ce corps qu'il chérissait tant, puis se retira doucement et roula sur le côté. Essoufflé, il ferma les yeux pour profiter le plus longtemps possible de ce bien-être.

Jamais il n'avait espéré autant de la vie. Il s'était toujours contenté de respirer, boire et manger comme un automate, aujourd'hui tout avait un autre aspect, une autre saveur au côté d'Harry. Tout était si agréablement parfait.

--- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il heureux.

--- Tu ne le mérites pas, mais moi aussi je t'aime, taquina Harry en lui prenant la main tendrement.

Oh non il ne le méritait absolument pas ! Mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Le cœur et le corps de Harry Potter lui appartenait et il comptait bien en profiter !

.

**A suivre …**

.

Voilà une journée de plus à Square Grimmaud qui s'achèvent pour nos tourtereau. J'espère que vous avez aimé (^_^)

Pitites Reviewnette ??


	14. Chapter 14

Merci encore pour vos reviews, vos ajouts aux favoris ou encore de me lire tout simplement (même si les reviews font toujours plaisir :p ). J'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans mes réponses aux reviews, parce que y a quelques bug depuis peu et je ne reçois plus d'accusés. Enfin bref, désolé si c'est le cas (-_-'

.

**sophinette34 :** Lol oui Drago à une imagination plutôt bien développée ^^

Pour les chapitres j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour poster le plus rapidement possible et ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps, donc je suis contente que tu remarques mes efforts ^^ (Je dois avouer que j'écris avant tout pour mon plaisir « un peu égoïste ?? moi ?? » mais quand on sait que des gens nous lisent et nous encouragent et bien on à envie de leur faire plaisir à eux aussi et de se bouger un peu plus rapidement que prévu^^).

En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements et ta review (^_^). Bises.

.

.

**Kaylee ****: **En effet Harry essaye de s'imposer un peu face à Monsieur-j'en-fais-qu'à-ma-tête, mais il finit toujours par être vaincu. (Faut dire que Drago trouve toujours de bons arguments ^^) Bises et merci beaucoup pour ta review (^-^)

.

.

**Chapitre 14 : Recensement.**

.

Harry s'étira longuement dans son lit, faisant glisser sa main sur le côté gauche du matelas à la rencontre du corps de son bien-aimé. Il tâtonna un peu partout, mais ne rencontra que le contact des draps froissés. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il était seul.

Il soupira devant cette constatation. Il s'était habitué aux réveils tendres de son blond.

Il se leva encore à moitié endormi et enfila les premiers vêtements qu'il trouva. La chemise était un peu trop grande pour lui et il se rendit compte qu'elle appartenait à Drago. Il respira le col avec un petit sourire en coin et descendit rejoindre les autres pour le petit-déjeuner.

Drago était comme toujours seulement vêtu d'un bas de pyjamas et discutait vivement avec Hermione qui grignotait une tartine de pain.

--- Tu pourrais le remercier tout de même ! gronda Hermione.

--- C'est un elfe de maison.

--- Et alors, c'est un être humain au même titre que toi je te signale ! Peut-être même plus humain que toi.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Il allait avoir droit à une énième morale de Miss-je-sais-tout.

--- Kreattur est honoré de servir le maitre Malefoy, siffla le concerné à la Sang-de-Bourg « je me mêle de tout ».

Drago fit une moue de victoire à la brune et croqua avidement dans sa tartine.

--- En tant que fondatrice de la S.A.L.E je ne peux pas accepter un tel comportement.

--- La quoi ?

--- La S.A.L.E, Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes.

--- Il existe vraiment une telle chose ?

--- Oui je l'ai fondé lors de ma quatrième année à Poudlard.

--- Je rêve. Tu n'avais rien de mieux à faire ?

--- Figure toi que les elfes de maison ont des sentiments eux aussi et ils devraient pouvoir choisir de servir ou non une personne. Ils ont droit à la liberté.

--- D'accord j'abandonne, mais s'il te plait arrête de me prendre la tête dès le matin, grommela Drago.

Harry qui les observait de loin ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ca faisait maintenant une semaine que Drago l'avait rejoint à Square Grimmaud et tout le monde faisait de gros efforts pour qu'il y ait une bonne entente. Ce n'était pas facile de rester enfermé 24h sur 24 tous ensemble, mais les tentions disparaissaient peu à peu.

Hermione faisait énormément d'effort avec Drago. Elle n'était toujours pas très à l'aise, mais elle ne le mettait pas à l'écart, elle l'acceptait et essayait de lui parler de temps en temps et même de le raisonner sur certaines choses.

Drago de son côté essayait d'être « aimable ». Il souriait docilement quand Mrs Weasley lui demandait de l'aider, il faisait semblant de s'intéresser aux conversations animés d'Arthur Weasley sur les Moldus, il se retenait de bayer quand Hermione s'adressait à lui et se retenait même de foutre son point dans la tronche de Ron quand il lui lançait des regards assassins. Harry savait que c'était très difficile pour Drago et il le récompensait chaque soir pour ses gros efforts.

Le seul qui ne semblait toujours pas digérer la présence de Drago était Ron. Il était ni hostile, ni agressif, mais il les évitait au maximum et ne leur adressait pas la parole. Harry en souffrait beaucoup, mais il n'en avait parlé à personne. Ca finirait peut-être par s'arranger avec le temps.

--- Tu n'es qu'un fils de riche sans aucune valeur morale, lança Hermione.

--- Et j'en suis très fière, rétorqua Drago pour clore la conversation.

--- Salut tout le monde, s'exclama Harry en entrant dans la salle-à-mangé.

--- Bonjour amour !

--- Salut Harry.

Il se dirigea vers Drago et lui déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres. Il s'installa à côté de lui et se pencha à son oreille.

--- Tu m'as manqué ce matin, murmura-t-il tendrement.

--- Je mourrais de fin après la nuit qu'on a passé, mais je ne ferais plus deux fois la même erreur je peux te l'assurer, dit-il en jetant un regard vers Hermione. Cette fille est folle !

Harry lui répondit par un sourire réjoui et se servit un bol de chocolat chaud. Il se sentait tellement bien depuis que Drago était là. Ils s'aimaient enfin au grand jour et vivaient comme un petit couple. Ils petit-déjeunaient ensemble, dormaient ensemble, se réveillaient ensemble… C'était vraiment le bonheur et il n'avait aucune envie que ça s'arrête un jour.

--- Ron dort toujours ? demanda-t-il en étalant du beurre sur un morceau de pain.

--- Non, il s'est levé très tôt, il aide Fred et George pour un nouveau projet.

--- Il sert de cobaye, dit-il, amusé.

--- Connaissant les jumeaux, c'est fort probable.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Contre toute attente, depuis son arrivée, il avait appris à connaître les jumeaux Weasley et les appréciait beaucoup. Il avait passé quelques heures avec eux et leurs inventions qui frôlaient parfois le génie. Tout comme lui ils aimaient jouer des tours aux autres et savaient vraiment s'amuser. Ils les imaginaient très bien en train de martyriser Ron et cela le réjouissait. Il ne pouvait toujours pas le supporter celui-là. C'était difficile à admettre, mais il était jaloux. Harry était très proche de Weasniais et se souciait beaucoup de lui. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il voyait très bien que ça l'affectait que le rouquin ne lui adresse plus la parole. Les deux Gryffondors avaient un lien fort et c'était très énervant.

--- Tu devrais aller lui parler Harry.

--- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait envie de me voir.

--- Bien sûr que si. Il ne te déteste pas je te l'assure, il n'arrive pas à comprendre c'est tout. Si tu lui expliquais, cela arrangerait surement les choses.

--- Tu crois ?

--- Oui, il souffre beaucoup de cette situation. Tu devrais faire le premier pas.

--- Bien, dans ce cas j'irais lui parler tout à l'heure. J'aimerais bien que les choses s'arrangent.

Drago grimaça. Miss-je-me-mêle-de-tout avait encore frappé.

*

--- Je peux te parler ? demanda Harry en entrant dans la chambre qu'occupait Ron.

Le rouquin se tourna vers lui et acquiesça d'un signe de tête muet.

--- Tu ne vas plus jamais m'adresser la parole ?

--- C'est toi qui veux me parler, alors je t'écoute.

Harry fut content de ne pas se faire envoyer balader et s'installa sur le lit, à côté de son ami. Il croisa les bras derrière la tête et fixa une fissure au plafond.

--- Je te dégoûte ? demanda-t-il timidement.

--- A quel niveau ? Le fait que tu aimes les garçons ne me dégoûte pas. J'étais surpris, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Mais que tu sois avec Malefoy ! Putain Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

--- Je n'aime pas les garçons, j'aime Drago et seulement lui.

--- Il t'a fait un lavage de cerveau, ou alors t'a jeté un sort puissant. Parce que Hermione peut trouver un remède tu sais ? Elle est brillante.

--- Il ne m'a rien fait du tout Ron.

--- Tu ne peux pas avoir oublié tout ce qu'il nous a fait pendant six ans ?

--- Je sais qu'il n'a pas toujours été tendre avec nous…

--- Tendre ? Non mais tu rigoles ? Il a insulté Hermione, ma famille, tes défunts parents, il t'a fait les pires crasses qui puissent exister. Je ne peux pas l'accepter tout d'un coup, comme si de rien était et avec le sourire.

--- Je sais oui, soupira-t-il tristement.

--- Ecoute, tu es mon meilleur ami Harry. Et ça ne changera pas, quoi que tu fasses. Même si je dois avouer que là tu as fait vraiment fort. Je veux bien accepter ta relation avec Drago, mais ne me demande pas de jouer les meilleurs amis avec lui.

--- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ça.

--- Si j'étais distant ces derniers temps c'est parce que vous êtes toujours collé ensemble. On ne peut jamais se retrouver seul tous les deux. Et quand je le vois je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir envie de le tuer ou de l'insulter, alors je préférais m'enfuir plutôt que de te blesser.

--- C'est nouveau pour nous de jouer les petits couples tu sais. On était obligé de se cacher, alors maintenant on veut profiter de chaque instant.

--- Je comprends, mais ça me manque nous deux. Enfin je veux dire, qu'on se parle plus comme avant.

--- A moi aussi. C'est pourquoi je préfère que vous vous bouffiez le nez de temps en temps plutôt que tu ne m'adresses plus la parole.

Pendant toute la conversation Ron et Harry ne s'étaient pas regardés. Ils fixaient tous les deux le plafond, les joues rougit par l'embarra. Ils avaient rarement des conversations aussi profondes tous les deux.

--- Tu aurais pu m'en parler avant, lança Ron.

--- Tu l'aurais mieux pris si je te l'avais dit il y a quatre mois ?

--- Surement pas ! Je t'aurais probablement envoyé à Ste mangouste, avoua-t-il en rigolant.

--- J'ai bien fait de garder ça pour moi alors.

--- Tu es vraiment heureux avec lui ?

--- Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, ouais. Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien.

--- Bien, tant mieux alors.

L'atmosphère était de nouveau détendue et tout se passait comme avant. Harry était heureux, c'était bon de pouvoir parler normalement avec son meilleur ami. Ron et Hermione étaient sa famille. Ils avaient toujours été là dans les bons comme dans les pires moments, il ne voulait pas les perdre.

On frappa à la porte et Ron se redressa légèrement pour voir la porte. .

--- Oui, entrez.

--- Mrs Weasley voudrait que vous… descendiez un instant.

Drago avait fini sa phrase dans un souffle et fixait les deux Gryffondors les yeux grands ouverts.

--- Je vous dérange peut-être ? grogna-t-il en serrant la poignée de toutes ses forces, pour contenir sa rage.

--- Quoi ? Non !

Harry fut surpris par sa réaction. Il se tourna vers Ron pour voir s'il comprenait quelque chose et compris tout de suite ce qui clochait. Drago venait d'entrer et les avait trouvé tous les deux, allongés sur le même lit, Ron se trouvant légèrement penché sur lui.

--- Non ce n'est pas ce que tu pourrais croire, s'empressa de dire Harry.

Drago serra la mâchoire et tourna les talons. Il se réfugia dans la chambre et fut très vite rejoint par son brun.

--- On ne faisait que discuter, je t'assure. Ron est tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro !

--- C'est censé me rassurer ? Tu étais toi-même complètement hétéro avant que je te saute dessus !

--- Arrête, ne joue pas les Poufsouffle, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien entre Ron et moi.

Il s'approcha de Drago et colla son front au sien.

--- Tu le sais ?

--- Mouais, je suppose que si tu voulais me tromper tu le ferais avec quelqu'un de plus classe et de plus beau que la belette, souffla-t-il en serrant les mains de son bien-aimé.

--- Je n'ai aucune envie de te tromper.

--- Je sais, mais je n'aime pas la complicité qu'il y a entre vous deux. C'est énervant. Depuis votre première année à Poudlard vous êtes toujours collé l'un à l'autre et toujours d'accord sur tout.

--- C'est mon meilleur ami, rien de plus. Il n'y a que toi que j'aime et désire autant.

--- J'espère bien, susurra-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

*

--- Potter ! Veuillez vous tenir correctement je vous prie.

Harry était affalé dans le canapé, un livre à la main et les pieds négligemment posés sur la table basse du salon. Il se redressa en marmonnant diverses insultes.

--- Et vous feriez mieux de changer de lecture. Le dernier volume des défenses contre les forces du mal ou encore celui de potion vous seraient surement plus utile contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres que ce livre niais pour les Moldus.

--- C'est un polar, grogna-t-il sans le regarder.

--- Oh je vois, ce sera surement très utile si le mage noir décide de vous tuer avec un pistolet ou une autre arme Moldus inutile.

--- Ce n'est pas censé être utile, mais distrayant.

--- Et bien vous devriez vous distraire plus utilement.

--- C'était mon intention, mais Drago n'est pas disponible pour me « distraire ».

Severus allait répliquer quand il comprit la véritable tournure de cette phrase. Il grimaça écœuré et se replongea dans la lecture de la Gazette du sorcier qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lire hier.

--- C'est vrai que vous avez changé de camp pour ma mère ? demanda Harry toujours sans lever les yeux de son bouquin.

--- Quoi ?

--- Drago m'a dit que vous aimiez ma mère.

--- Je … Ca ne vous regarde pas Potter.

Il tourna brusquement la page du journal, agacé. C'était apparemment impossible de parler à l'un sans que l'autre soit au courant. Ils étaient pire que des siamois ces deux là. Il faudrait qu'il en touche deux mots à Drago.

--- Vous connaissiez bien ma mère alors ?

--- Nous étions proches en effet, grogna-t-il tout en se demandant pourquoi il se fatiguait à lui répondre.

--- Comment était-elle ?

Rogue fixa Harry. Le survivant était toujours le nez plongé dans son bouquin, faisant mine d'être concentré.

--- Tout le contraire de vous ! Brillante, sérieuse, gentille et respectueuse du règlement et de ses professeurs.

Harry sourit, sans se rendre compte que Severus le fixait toujours. Il imaginait très bien sa mère en copie conforme d'Hermione. Une personne douce, brillante sur qui on pouvait compter.

--- Vous me détestez parce qu'elle a préféré mon père à vous ?

Cette fois-ci Harry avait tourné la tête vers son ancien professeur et le fixait de ses deux émeraudes identique à celles de sa défunte mère. Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis se ravisa. Il la rouvrit une deuxième fois pour l'envoyer baladé, mais ne le fit pas non plus. Il fut finalement sauvé par le bruit d'une explosion et l'arrivée en fanfare d'un Drago très bruyant.

--- Tu as raté un moment mémorable ! S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant du canapé.

--- Que c'est-il passé ?

--- Fred et George étaient en train de faire des testes pour trouver la dose adéquate pour la poudre d'obscurité instantanée. Ron est arrivé au moment où ils l'ont jeté. Tu l'aurais vu, il a sauté au plafond en criant comme une gamine. C'était excellent.

--- Drago, gronda Harry.

--- Quoi ? Même Hermione riait aux larmes.

Il se laissa tomber à côté d'Harry et jeta un regard vers Rogue. Celui-ci semblait absorbé par son journal, imperturbable. Il se pencha alors vers son brun et l'embrassa fougueusement. Harry ne fut pas surpris par l'attaque de baiser soudain. Depuis que Drago était arrivé à Square Grimmaud il trouvait toujours le moyen de l'embrasser n'importe où et n'importe quand. Il répondit à son baiser brièvement en mettant tout de même quelques holàs, surtout au niveau de ses mains baladeuses.

--- Drago on n'est pas seul, souffla-t-il.

--- Content de savoir que je ne suis pas totalement invisible, grogna Rogue écœuré. Non de dieu Drago, abandonnez les lèvres de Potter une seconde et essayez de vous tenir correctement en public !

Drago lâcha la bouche de son beau brun à contrecœur et se laissa retomber mollement sur la banquette, non sans jeter un regard glacial au potioniste. Il aimait beaucoup Severus, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être rabat-joie.

--- Bon on pourrait aller terminer ce qu'on vient de commencer dans la chambre non ? demanda-t-il en posant une main sur la cuisse de son petit ami.

--- Je voudrais attendre le retour de lupin, il ne devrait plus tarder.

--- Bien, dans ce cas je vais prendre mon mal en patience, soupira-t-il.

Il croisa les bras et posa les yeux un peu partout, cherchant de quoi s'occuper. Le silence de cette pièce était vraiment pesant et il avait une furieuse envie de le rompre.

--- Dite Severus, est-ce que je pourrais utiliser votre matériel de potion un de ces jours ?

--- Pour faire quoi ?

--- Heu… je ne sais pas, des essais. Ca me manque de ne plus pouvoir confectionner de potions.

Harry lança un regard en coin à son petit ami. Comment pouvait-on sérieusement regretter les cours de potions ?

--- Vous pouvez utiliser mon laboratoire autant que vous le désirez, mais ne gaspiller pas les ingrédients. Ceci n'est pas valable pour vous Potter. Je me fous que vous soyez désormais inséparable, je ne veux pas que vous approchiez de mon labo !

--- Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions je vous rassure. Plus je suis éloigné d'un chaudron, mieux je me porte.

La porte s'ouvrit et se ferma bruyamment à l'étage du dessous et Harry se leva rapidement pour rejoindre Remus et échapper à une nouvelle remarque de Rogue. Il dévala les escaliers et trouva Lupin mouillé jusqu'aux os, qui accrochait sa cape au porte-manteau.

--- Quel temps exécrable, grogna-t-il en voyant Harry arriver.

--- Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Lupin lança un regard ravagé à Harry et celui-ci commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Fallait-il encore ajouter un nom à la liste des morts ?

--- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à complètement prit possession du ministère. Regarde par toi-même.

Remus tendis le journal à Harry et celui-ci s'empressa de le déplier. Le gros titre lui sauta en pleine figure et la fureur se dessina peu à peu sur son visage.

_« Recensement des nés-Moldus »_

--- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? s' emporta Harry en parcourant rapidement l'article.

--- Si une personne est incapable de prouver qu'il y a au moins un sorcier parmi ses proches parents, il est considéré comme un voleur et doit en subir le châtiment.

--- Mais c'est impossible, c'est la baguette qui nous choisit, on ne peut pas voler de magie.

--- Je le sais bien, mais Tu-Sais-Qui ne se préoccupe pas des détails, il cherche seulement à se débarrasser des Sangs, qui pour lui sont impures. C'est la pagaille un peu partout. J'ai réussi à contacter l'Ordre et ils essayent tant bien que mal de protéger les nés-Moldus qui souhaitent fuir, mais il y en a tellement, c'est impossible de pouvoir cacher tout le monde.

--- On doit faire quelque chose, on ne peut pas rester caché ici, alors que les autres ont besoin de nous.

--- On ne peut rien faire pour le moment Harry. J'ai envoyé un appel à Dumbledore et s'il te plait ne tente rien jusqu'à ce qu'il y réponde. Nous sommes trop peu pour le combattre et on risquerait de tout faire capoter.

--- Comment pouvez-vous savoir que Dumbledore saura quoi faire, lui ?

--- Il semblait avoir un plan tout prêt avant de partir, je t'assure qu'il sait ce qu'il fait.

--- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

--- Je suppose que nous sommes tous perdu, si ce n'est pas le cas.

*

Drago s'installa sur le rebord du lit. Il glissa une main dans la chevelure de son bien-aimé et lui caressa la tête tendrement. Après avoir discuté avec Harry, Remus avait mis tout le monde au courant. Ils avaient tous été envahit par de nombreux sentiments, l'indignation, la révolte et pour finir la peur. Drago n'avait pas attendu que le débat se lance, il avait quitté la salle-à-mangé pour rejoindre son brun. Il savait pertinemment que Saint-Potter souffrirait plus que quiconque de ne pas pouvoir aider.

--- On ira leur porter secours au moment venu, murmura-t-il en descendant sa main contre sa joue.

--- Toi aussi tu es persuadé que Dumbledore à la solution miracle ?

--- Je ne sais pas, mais il est le sorcier le plus puissant, après le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors il doit en savoir un peu plus que nous.

--- Peut-être, oui. Mais j'ai l'impression d'abandonner tout le monde à rester là sans bouger.

--- Et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire ? L'Ordre est déjà sur le coup et Dumbledore aussi je suppose. Alors tu ne serais pas vraiment utile. Ta guerre à toi s'est combattre Tu-Sais-Qui et c'est déjà bien assez, non ?

Harry se redressa et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son blond. Il respira le parfum de sa peau légèrement épicé et soupira de bien-être. C'était incroyable l'effet que lui faisait le contact de cette peau merveilleusement douce et pâle. A chaque fois qu'il était dans ses bras il se sentait comme revivre, comme intouchable.

--- J'aimerais qu'on reste comme ça encore un peu si ça ne te dérange pas, murmura-t-il en le serrant un peu plus.

--- Je n'ai nulle part d'autre où aller, ma place est toujours auprès de toi, susurra Drago en lui déposant un tendre baiser dans le cou.

.

**A suivre … **

.

Bon je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre, alors j'accepterais sans chouiner vos reviews de déception ç_ç (ne soyez pas trop méchant(e) quand même, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois ^^ enfin j'essaierai #^_^# ). Bises à tous


	15. Chapter 15

Merci à tous pour vos review. Finalement le chapitre n'a pas autant déplu que je le pensais alors tant mieux. J'espère que celui-ci sera à votre goût aussi.

.

Merci beaucoup à Harmonie « Lapetitecoquine », récemment devenu ma Béta attitré (si, si j'en ai de la chance) pour l'aide qu'elle m'apporte dans la correction et dans la mise en forme. (^_^)

.

**Lelia / yaoi-17** : merci pour ton commentaire et de m'avoir rassuré un peu sur la qualité du chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci te plairas autant. Bisous !

.

.

**Angelus **: Oui j'avais bien remarqué ton absence et je m'inquiétais, sniff… J'avais peur d'avoir perdu ma première fan à cause d'un chapitre médiocre, je suis contente que tu sois de retour (^_^). Moi aussi j'adore Rogue, il fait partie de mes petits chouchous alors j'aime bien le rendre présent de temps en temps ;) Encore une torture ?? O_o Moi je veux bien, mais après je me fais menacer pour avoir « presque tué » le petit Dracounet ou le petit Potty ^^ (hihi) Alors faudra pas se plaindre si l'un des deux fini par mourir … j'ai dis mourir ? Oups … Je parts en courant … Bisous et Merci pour ta review (^_^)

.

.

**Mily : **Merci beaucoup pour ta jolie review. Comme tu le vois il suffit de le demander et tu es exaucé, le nouveau chapitre arrive ^^ (je ne promets pas que ça marche à tous les coups par compte, parce que le génie est parfois capricieux ^^ ) J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par cette suite. Bisous.

.

Bises à tous et bonne lecture.

.

**Chapitre 15 : Cauchemars. **

.

Harry était debout, face à Voldemort le visage en sang et la baguette pantelante.

Le paysage autour de lui était chaotique. Les arbres étaient brûlés, déracinés et les maisons complètement détruites. Il n'y avait plus aucune beauté, plus aucun souffle de vie. Tout était seulement ténèbres et noirceur, à l'image de Voldemort. Il ne savait même plus où il était, il ne reconnaissait plus rien.

Un vent chaud soufflait doucement, mélangeant les odeurs de cendre et de mort. L'atmosphère était étouffante et donnait la nausée.

Harry avait un regard vide, posé sur son pire ennemi. Il ne remarquait pas le sourire triomphant qu'il affichait, ni la baguette qu'il pointait sur lui progressivement. Son heure était venue, il le savait, mais à quoi bon ?

Il regarda autour de lui une dernière fois, à la recherche de quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

Le corps de Ron était allongé à quelques mètres de lui, sans vie. Son meilleur ami semblait paisible, le visage détendu, comme s'il dormait. Sa mort avait dû être rapide et sans douleur. A côté de lui se trouvait le corps d'Hermione, recouvert d'un mélange de cendre et de sang. La jolie brune avait apparemment eu beaucoup moins de chance. Il sentit la peine l'envahir et les yeux commencé à s'embrumer. Il s'en voulait terriblement, il n'avait pas su les protéger, ils étaient morts par sa faute.

Des centaines de cadavres s'entassaient autour de lui. Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Rogue, Dumbledore … ils avaient tous combattu jusqu'au bout et était tous mort, même les plus forts d'entre eux. Avaient-ils seulement eu la moindre chance à un moment donné ?

Il passa en revu toutes ces dépouilles qu'il chérissait et son regard s'accrocha plus longuement sur un corps torturé, couvert de sang. Son cœur se serra violemment quand il admira ce visage d'ange aux cheveux blonds. La douleur qu'il ressentait était indéchiffrable. Elle était plus forte que toutes les tortures possibles. Son cœur, son âme, ses espoirs, sa vie … Tout ce que représentait Drago pour lui, venait de lui être arraché violemment.

Il laissa tomber sa baguette, sans lâcher son amour des yeux et attendit. Il voulait que ça s'arrête, c'était impossible à supporter. Cette peine le tuait à petit feu.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que son vœu soit exaucé et qu'un éclair vert lui frappe la poitrine.

Harry se réveilla en criant, le corps en sueur et les mains tremblantes. Son cœur battait à mil**le** à l'heure et il suffoqua à la recherche d'oxygène. Il sentit une main se poser sur lui et il tenta de s'extraire de sa torpeur. Il avait envie de vomir et avait encore du mal à faire la part des choses entre son rêve et la réalité. Il fixa les deux orbes argentés qui le regardaient inquiet et cette bouche qui articulait des mots qui n'arrivaient pas jusqu'à lui.

Drago posa la main sur sa joue et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Il attrapa cette main chaude, douce et pleine de vie et se jeta dans les bras de son amour. Il ne put empêcher les larmes de dégringoler sur ses joues pour se perdre sur l'épaule de son blond. Tout semblait si réel, mais il était encore là, en vie.

*

--- Potter, concentre-toi s'il te plaît.

Harry sursauta. Cela faisait longtemps que Drago ne l'avait plus appelé de cette façon.

--- Bien Malefoy, siffla-t-il.

--- Je préférerais professeur.

--- Tu peux toujours courir.

Drago sourit devant la mine boudeuse de son petit ami. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

--- Je croyais que pendant les « cours », on ne devait pas faire ce genre de choses, grogna-le brun.

--- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu es trop mignon quand tu boudes.

Harry avait fait des rêves très violents ces derniers temps et sa cicatrice le brûlait de plus en plus. Il avait eu le malheur d'avouer à Drago qu'en plus des cauchemars le lien avec Voldemort était de plus en plus fort, celui-ci avait tout de suite exigé qu'il apprenne l'Occlumencie. Harry avait bien entendu refusé, ayant de très mauvais souvenir de ses cours précédents avec son professeur des potions, mais quand Drago lui avait dit qu'il serait son professeur il avait fini par accepter, pensant que ça serait plus agréable. Il était loin de se douter que son tendre se transformerait en mini Rogue.

--- Bon tu es prêt ? Je recommence, essaye de me repousser, je ne devrais pas pouvoirs rentrer dans ta tête.

--- Vas-y, grommela Harry.

--- Legilimens, s'exclama Drago.

Drago rentra sans aucune difficulté dans la tête d'Harry et se retrouva dans la tour d'astronomie où un Gryffondor et un Serpentard s'embrassaient avec passion. Il sourit en se rappelant cette soirée. C'était la première fois qu'Harry l'avait laissé aller plus loin que de simples baisers. Il regarda le Drago des souvenirs baisser le pantalon du Gryffondor et poser sa bouche sur sa virilité, avant de rompre le lien et de revenir à la réalité.

--- C'était trop facile, gronda-t-il. Tu ne fais aucun effort !

--- Je fais de mon mieux !

--- Et bien ce n'est pas suffisant ! J'ai l'impression que tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point il est dangereux que Voldemort ait ce lien avec toi !

--- Bien-sûr que si, mon parrain est mort à cause de ça ! J'ai tout à fait conscience du danger de ce lien.

--- Bien alors ne me laisse pas entrer dans ta tête, s'énerva Drago.

Harry lui jeta un regard assassin. Il savait que Drago faisait ça pour son bien, mais il avait vraiment des envies de meurtre quand il s'adressait à lui de cette façon.

--- Legilimens, cria de nouveau le blond.

Harry grimaça et se concentra de toutes ses forces pour rejeter l'intrusion de son bien-aimé, mais il sentit le Serpentard briser toutes ses barrières une à une. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre lui.

Drago se retrouva dans une grande salle rectangulaire et sombre. Une grande arcade était installée en son centre et un voile noir ondulait à l'intérieur. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit, mais petit à petit une scène se dessina.

Il vit de nombreux Mangemorts, puis son père qui faisait face à Harry. « Donne-moi cette prophétie comme un gentil garçon », Harry était piégé. Ses amis étaient tous blessés et Bellatrix torturait Neville avec un endoloris, il n'avait plus le choix et donna le petit globe à Lucius. Au même moment cinq Aurores les rejoignirent et une bataille éclatât. Les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens. Les Aurores prenaient de l'avance, mais Harry était assaillit de tous les côtés.

Le cœur de Drago se serra et sa respiration s'accéléra. Même s'il savait déjà comment tout se terminerait, le vivre était très poignant. Il se tourna pour voir Sirius se battre avec Bellatrix et il vit un jet de lumière vert lui frapper la poitrine. Son visage passa de la peur à la surprise et il disparu, avalé par le rideau noir.

Drago chercha aussitôt Harry du regard. Ce dernier resta d'abord paralysé, puis il se mit à hurler le nom de son parrain et à courir vers l'arcade. Il était presque arrivé quand Lupin l'attrapa fermement, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

« Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry... Rien... C'est fini pour lui. »

Drago regarda son beau brun hurler encore et encore ne voulant pas croire que Sirius était mort, puis il vit son visage changer petit à petit, prenant conscience de la pure réalité. Ses deux émeraudes, habituellement si douces et aimantes, brûlaient d'une rage et d'une peine inimaginable.

Il les braqua sur Bellatrix qui commençait à s'enfuir et se dégagea de l'emprise de Lupin. « ELLE A TUÉ SIRIUS, ELLE L'A TUÉ, JE L'A TUERAI ! »

Drago le suivit à travers les gradins et les couloirs.

Il poursuivait Bellatrix, la haine déformant son beau visage. Quand il réussit enfin à l'atteindre il cria un impitoyable « Endoloris ».

Bellatrix poussa un cri en s'effondrant sur le sol. « C'est la première fois que tu lances un Sortilège Impardonnable, n'est-ce pas, mon garçon ? » « Il faut vraiment vouloir la souffrance de l'autre, Potter. Et y prendre plaisir ».

Le seigneur des ténèbres apparut alors devant Harry et le décor commença à se brouiller, laissant Drago sur sa faim.

Il se retrouva dans le bureau de Dumbledore et découvrit un Harry qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Il était si en colère, si abattu et si démuni. « VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS CE QUE JE RESSENS ! » « JE ME FICHE COMPLETEMENT DE CE QUE VOUS AVEZ A ME DIRE » Il cassait des objets à travers la pièce jurant contre le vieux directeur, puis il finit par se calmer quand Dumbledore commença à lui parler de la prophétie.

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… » « Il s'agit… de moi ? » « Vous étiez deux à être né à la fin du septième mois et dont les parents avaient défié à trois reprise Voldemort. Toi et Neville Londubat. Voldemort a fait de toi son égal lorsqu'il a essayé de te tuer quand tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé ».

Le bureau de Dumbledore commença à disparaître et Drago décida de sortir de la tête d'Harry à ce moment-là. Son cœur était comprimé, Harry lui avait déjà tout raconté, mais le voir, le vivre, était différent. Il n'avait jamais imaginé à quel point cela avait pu être éprouvant pour son amour. Le voir aussi désemparé, aussi affecté lui déchirait le cœur. Il avait ressentit toute sa peine, sa détresse. Et il avait appris beaucoup de choses. Est-ce que Neville savait qu'il aurait pu se retrouver à la place d'Harry ? Est-ce que si le Seigneur avait choisis Neville tout se serait passé autrement ?

Il retrouva peu à peu la réalité, toujours chamboulé, et prit Harry dans ses bras sans attendre. Il le berça longuement, la tête enfoui dans ses cheveux. Il venait de lui faire revivre une énième fois ses pires cauchemars et il s'en voulait. Il ne permettrait plus jamais qu'il souffre de cette façon, il ferait tout pour le protéger.

--- On peut arrêter l'Occlumencie si tu le veux, murmura-t-il. Je voulais que ça t'aide, mais je ne veux pas t'obliger à revivre tes pires moments encore et encore.

--- Non, je veux que tu continu de m'apprendre. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que toi puisse s'immiscer dans mon intimité de cette façon.

--- Bien, dans ce cas on continuera demain.

Drago continua de l'enlacer, déposant de petits baisers sur sa tête, sa nuque, sa joue… Il aurait aimé pouvoir effacer toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vécues. Ce soir il avait assisté à un triste moment, mais il savait qu'Harry en avait vécu bien d'autres encore. Comment pouvait-il encore croire en l'humanité, en l'amour et en la vie après tout ça ?

--- Je t'aime, dit-il. Je serais toujours là pour toi, ne l'oubli jamais.

Harry resserra l'étreinte encore plus. Dans ces moments-là il avait l'impression de ne former qu'un avec son blond. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de dire plus pour se comprendre.

--- Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-il.

*

Harry était installé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Dehors la pluie martelait les trottoirs et les passants qui se cachaient sous leur parapluie. Drago était occupé avec Rogue, Ron avec Fred et George, et Hermione avec Ginny. Il avait profité de cette agitation pour se retrouver un peu seul et se reposer. Il dormait de plus en plus mal. Ses vieux cauchemars avaient refait surface et sa cicatrice ne lui accordait que très peu de répits. En plus de tout ça, les leçons d'Occlumencies avec Drago le vidaient de toute son énergie. Cette semaine avait été vraiment éprouvante.

Il soupira, las, et sursauta en entendant frapper à sa porte.

--- Oui ?

Dumbledore ouvrit la porte doucement et pénétra dans la chambre un sourire dessiné sur le visage. Harry le regarda surpris par cette apparition. Ca faisait une semaine que Remus avait tenté de prendre contact avec lui et Harry ne s'attendait plus à le voir.

--- Bonjour Harry.

--- Professeur ! Où étiez vous passez ? On se faisait du souci pour vous.

--- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je vais très bien.

Le vieux directeur s'installa sur le bord du lit et tapota le matelas pour faire signe à Harry de le rejoindre. Celui-ci s'exécuta et l'observa minutieusement. Son visage était fatigué, il semblait avoir pris plusieurs années en quelques semaines, et une de ses mains était recroquevillé sur elle-même et noircit. Elle semblait presque en train de pourrir.

--- Qu'est-il arrivé à votre main ?

--- Oh ça ? Un sortilège qui a mal tourné, mais ce n'est pas important. Comment vas-tu Harry ?

--- Plutôt bien.

--- Tu n'as pas vraiment bonne mine.

--- Je ne dors pas beaucoup ces derniers temps. Je fais pas mal de cauchemars et ma cicatrice me fait souffrir.

--- Voldemort n'est pas rentré en contact avec toi ?

--- Non.

--- Bien. Tu devrais en parler à Rogue pour qu'il te donne une potion de sommeil.

--- Oui, je le ferais. Vous êtes au courant pour le recensement des nés-Moldus ?

--- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Voldemort est en train de prendre possession du monde des sorciers, petit à petit.

--- Nous devons l'arrêter, dès maintenant, non ?

--- Non pas encore Harry.

--- Pourquoi ? Vous voulez plus de mort ?

--- Non, mais ce n'est pas encore le moment.

--- Je ne comprends pas, quand est-ce que ce sera le bon moment ?

--- Quand le moment arrivera tu le sentiras, mais tu ne dois pas combattre Voldemort avant, Harry, ça ne servirait à rien. Tu me promets d'attendre l'instant propice ?

--- Oui.

Harry se demandait vraiment comment il pourrait sentir que le moment serait le bon. Est-ce que c'était un truc en rapport avec ce lien bizarre qu'il partageait avec Voldemort, ou juste une sorte d'intuition ?

--- Vous allez rester quelques temps avec nous ?

--- Non je repars aussitôt.

--- Déjà ?

--- Oui, si je reste plus longtemps je risque de ne plus vouloir repartir.

--- Personne ne vous demande de partir !

--- J'ai une mission à terminer.

--- Je pourrais vous aider.

Dumbledore regarda Harry avec un mélange de tristesse et de tendresse.

--- Tu auras ton rôle à jouer toi aussi Harry, mais pas encore.

--- Au moment venu, oui j'ai compris. Pourquoi êtes vous venu si je ne peux pas vous aider ?

--- Je devais parler à Severus et je voulais m'entretenir avec toi aussi. Savoir si tout allait bien. Remus avait peur que tu ne fasses une bêtise.

--- Tout va bien.

--- Je vois ça. Drago semble t'apporter beaucoup de bonheur. Je dois dire que vous formez un joli couple.

--- Merci, répondit Harry timidement.

--- L'amour est quelque chose d'incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?

--- Bien sûr, oui. Drago est incroyable.

Dumbledore soupira tristement. Il avait un côté fataliste et sombre qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas. Il l'avait toujours vu optimiste et rieur, même dans les pires moments.

--- Quand allez-vous revenir ?

--- Je vais m'absenter pendant un très long moment. Ne m'attends pas et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout se passera bien.

--- Vous êtes sûr ?

--- Oui. Avant de partir, je voulais que tu saches que quand le moment sera venu, si tu décidais de refuser ta mission je ne t'en voudrais pas. Quoi qu'il arrive j'ai toujours été très fière de toi, et à mes yeux tu es l'homme le plus loyale et le plus courageux qui m'est été donné de connaître Harry.

--- Je ne comprends pas, qu'essayez vous de me dire ?

--- Tu comprendras au moment voulu, ne t'inquiète pas. En attendant profite de chaque instant. Tu mérites le bonheur plus que quiconque.

--- Je…C'est … c'est un adieu ?

--- Non, on se reverra.

--- Vous en êtes certain ?

--- Bien sûr, on finit tous par se retrouver. Bon je vais y aller.

Dumbledore tapota affectueusement la main d'Harry et se leva pour rejoindre la porte.

--- Vous pourriez au moins rester diner.

--- Non, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire. Au revoir Harry.

Harry resta assis sur le bord de son lit, le regard hébété. Il n'avait pas compris cette conversation. Tout ça sonnait comme un adieu, mais tout était incohérent. Et puis tout tournait autour de « ce moment venu » c'était beaucoup trop compliqué. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes à retourner encore et encore la conversation dans sa tête, Drago se glissa dans la chambre et s'installa à côté de lui. Il passa une main autour de sa taille et posa la tête sur son épaule.

--- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

--- Je ne sais pas trop. Qu'on formait un joli couple… le reste je n'ai pas vraiment compris.

--- Severus a eu une conversation avec lui aussi. Il est sorti furieux du salon. Je crois qu'ils se sont engueulé ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai essayé de grappiller des infos, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire.

--- Il m'a dit que je comprendrais au moment voulu et qu'il fallait que j'attende ce même moment pour combattre Voldemort.

--- Bien, alors on va attendre. Ce vieux fou a toujours aimé les énigmes hun ? Ca n'a rien de bizarre.

--- Oui tu as surement raison, mais il n'était pas comme d'habitude, et tu as vu sa main ?

--- Oui. Remus dit que ça ne peut-être dut qu'à un sort très puissant.

--- Il m'a dit qu'il avait une mission, il doit travailler avec l'Ordre surement, mais j'ai l'impression que tout ceci cache quelques choses de beaucoup plus gros.

.

**A suivre … **

.

Reviewnettes ??


	16. Chapter 16

Coucou tout le monde. Tout d'abord, désolé pour le petit retard, mais voici le nouveau chapitre !

Il n'est pas très long et pas très utile pour la suite de l'histoire, mais c'est un spécial Drarry ^^

Le prochain chapitre quant à lui sera un peu plus long que d'habitude et sera posté rapidement car il est déjà écrit.

Merci aussi à Harmonie, ma Béta qui corrige mes chapitres et me donne un avis critique et précieux à chaque fois (^_^)

Voilà sur ce merci à tous de continuer à me lire et à me reviewer, et bonne lecture.

.

.

**Melissa : **Oui, c'est vrai que quelques personnes avaient trouvés qu'ils avaient été trop vite à se mettre ensemble, mais en effet comme toi, j'adore les voir ensemble assez vite ^^ et puis Harry n'est pas tombé amoureux de Drago tout de suite, je pense que ça à quand même évolué au fil de l'histoire ?! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review et je suis contente que mon histoire t'ait plu. Tu écris des fanfictions toi aussi ? Tu les publies ? Bises.

.  
.

**Sophinette34 : **Merci beaucoup pour cette review très encourageante. Ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment extra, mais si tu trouves le petit couple mignon il te plaira peut-être, vu qu'ils sont complètements mis à l'honneur ^^. Bisous.

.  
.

**Angelus **: Non je ne suis pas aussi sadique kum même. Je n'aurais pas lâché une telle bombe sans prévenir (j'aurais au moins laissé un survivant ^^ lol) Alors tu as déjà tout compris ? Même pas drôle alors . On verra si ce que tu penses est bon, dans le chapitre 17, mais je pense que tu es sur la bonne voie (comment je le sais ? Moi aussi je suis une mystique … mais je n'ai pas la robe violette…snif…pas juste …). Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt j'espère. Bisous (^_^)

.  
.

**Kaylee :**Une petite frayeur ?? Je l'avais un peu fait exprès même si dans le titre c'était « cauchemar » (un peu grillé, oui je sais ^^). Merci de prendre le temps de me reviewer encore et voici la suite. Désolé elle s'est fait un tit peu attendre. Bisous.

.  
.

**Chapitre 16 : Souvenirs.**

.

--- J'n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu dire une telle chose sur moi !

--- C'était il y a quatre ans.

--- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu m'as bien regardé ? Moi, Drago Malefoy, j'ai la tête d'un balai brosse usagé avec une chevelure jaune pisse ?

--- Drago arrête, tu ne m'as pas épargné non plus avant qu'on … enfin qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître.

--- Possible, mais c'est quand même vexant de l'entendre maintenant. Tu trouves toujours que mes cheveux sont jaunes pisse ? demanda-t-il en regardant une mèche qui tombait sur ses yeux.

--- Bien sûr que non, je disais ça parce que tu me sortais par les yeux.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux soyeux de son blond.

--- Ils sont magnifiques, éblouissants je dirais, dit-il moqueur.

--- Tu en fais un peu trop là.

--- Vraiment ? Ecoute, ce n'est déjà pas facile de te laisser voir toutes mes pensées les plus intimes, alors s'il te plaît évite de m'en vouloir pour des choses qui se sont passé il y a longtemps.

--- Je sais oui. Désolé. Mais normalement je ne devrais pas pouvoir entrer dans ta TÊTE !

--- Je sais, mais tu le fais quand même.

--- La faute à qui ? J'ai une idée, tu veux qu'on échange ?

--- Quoi ?

--- Utilise la Légimencie, je te laisserais voir ce que tu veux.

--- Non c'est ton intimité.

--- Justement, tant que j'arriverais à rentrer dans ta tête je te laisserais entrer dans la mienne.

Comme ça je ne serais pas le seul à m'immiscer dans tes souvenirs.

--- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce compromis me motive à évoluer, au contraire.

--- Tu as plutôt intérêt ou bien je farfouillerais dans ta tête à la recherche de tes souvenirs les plus honteux. Si je te propose ça c'est pour que tu puisses partager mes souvenirs toi aussi.

--- D'accord.

--- Bien vas-y, je suis prêt.

--- Légilimens, dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur son bien-aimé.

Il entra dans la tête de son amour sans problème et se retrouva aussitôt dans une grande salle-à-mangé richement meublé. Sur une grande table rectangulaire Lucius, Narcissa et un mini Drago Malefoy, étaient en train de manger tout en discutant. Harry s'approcha et examina avec attention le petit Drago au visage d'ange, qui mordait dans un bout de pain. Il était vraiment à croquer.

_« Comment s'est passé ta journée mon chéri ? » demanda Narcissa en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils. _

_« Très bien, je me suis fait un nouvel ami, il s'appelle Denis » répondit Drago, tout sourire. _

_« Denis comment ? » demanda Lucius sans lever la tête de son assiette. _

_« Milton. »_

_« Ce Sang-de-bourbe ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? » S'énerva son père en le foudroyant du regard. _

_« De ne pas parler aux nés Moldus__», répondit le petit Drago tristement. « Mais Denis est très sympa et … »_

_« Pourquoi tu ne dois pas leur parler ? »_

_« Parce que leur sang est impur et qu'ils ne méritent pas que l'on s'intéresse à eux. »_

_« Parfait ! Donc je ne veux plus entendre parler de ce Denis ! Compris ? »_

_« Oui »_

_« Lucius ! » gronda Narcissa en lui lançant un regard froid. _

_« Quoi ? Mieux vaux qu'il sache reconnaître les gens douteux dès maintenant ! »_

_« Il n'a que cinq ans »_

_« Peut importe l'âge, il est un sorcier au sang pur et se doit de surveiller ses fréquentations ! On se demande d'ailleurs ce que fait ce Sang-de-bourbe ici, d'habitude on ne les voit pas avant l'entrée à Poudlard. » _

Harry regarda l'image disparaître petit à petit. Il comprenait beaucoup mieux comment Drago avait pu devenir ce Serpentard si arrogant et agressif. Même tout petit ses choix étaient déjà dictés par son père. La salle disparue totalement et il se retrouva dans la cour d'une école. Le petit blond était assis contre un mur et discutait avec un petit garçon de son âge, aux cheveux châtains hirsutes.

_« Mon papa il a dit que je pouvais t'inviter à la maison si je veux »_

_« Je n'ai pas le droit »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Je ne dois pas parler avec des gens comme toi »_

_« Des gens comment ? »_

_« Des gens qui n'ont pas de magie »_

_« Tu veux plus être mon ami alors ? »_

_« Si, mais je n'ai pas le droit »_

_« Même à l'école on peut plus jouer ensemble ? »_

_« Si on peut, mais faut que ce soit un secret »_

_« Peux même pas le dire à ma maman ? »_

_« Non a personne. Ca doit rester entre nous. Tu promets ? »_

_« D'accord. »_

Le petit châtain serra la main du petit blond pour sceller cette promesse et l'école disparue.

Harry se retrouva dans une tribune des Serpentards à côté de Zabini, Goyle et de Drago. Un match se déroulait entre Poufsoufle et Gryffondor. Il reconnu tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de sa première année à Poudlard et de son premier match. Il eu un petit pincement au cœur nostalgique en repensant à cette journée. Il était vraiment content de revoir ce match jusqu'à ce que la voix de Drago s'élève bien haute pour se faire entendre de ses amis.

_« Vous savez comment ils choisissent leurs joueurs dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ? Ils vont chercher les gens qui leur font pitié. Par exemple, ils ont pris Potter parce qu'il n'a pas de parents, les Weasley parce qu'ils n'ont pas d'argent et ils vont sûrement prendre Neville Londubat parce qu'il n'a pas de cerveau. »_

Il regarda le blond débiter un paquet d'âneries et de méchancetés gratuites à son encontre et à celle de ses amis. Il devait bien admettre qu'il avait un réel sans de la répartit, mais en revoyant ce Malefoy qu'il détestait temps, il se demandait vraiment comment il pouvait être aussi amoureux de lui aujourd'hui. Il y avait une grande différence entre le petit Malefoy, l'ado et le Drago de maintenant. Son père avait réussi à le modeler à son image et Harry à lui retirer ses chaînes et ses idées reçues.

Le décor se modifia de nouveau et il se trouva dans la salle commune à l'heure du repas. Le « Harry » des souvenirs était en train de parler avec Neville, très absorbé par la une de la gazette du sorcier. Ils ne se rendirent même pas compte qu'un Serpentard blond venait de verser une petite fiole dans l'un de leur verre. Harry écarquilla les yeux, il ne voyait pas du tout quand est-ce que ça c'était déroulé. Il regarda Neville prendre le verre et boire la potion, il posa immédiatement son regard sur Drago et celui-ci se frappa le front énervé. Il sortit aussitôt de la salle et Neville le suivit peu de temps après. Harry suivit le mouvement se demandant vraiment ce qu'il avait bien pu mettre dans son verre. Il vit Neville attraper Drago et le diriger dans les toilettes. Etait-il furieux ? La violence n'était pas du tout un trait de caractère de Neville. Quand il entra pour voir ce qu'il se passait, le Gryffondor avait la bouche collée à celle du Serpentard et essayait de défaire sa ceinture en lui murmurant des « je t'aime » à tout va et des déclarations plus folles les unes que les autres. Drago tentait de se débattre tant bien que mal en l'insultant de tous les noms. Il finit par repousser violemment le brun, qui se cogna contre le mur. Il attrapa une petite fiole dans sa poche et se jeta sur son agresseur pour tenter de lui faire avaler. Il lui fallut combattre longuement contre le Gryffon, apparemment fou d'amour pour lui, avant de réussir à lui faire avaler ce foutu remède. Quand le brun lâcha enfin prise, il partit aussitôt des toilettes, fou de rage, laissant un Neville complètement hébété sur le carrelage.

Neville disparu et les toilettes aussi. Harry était vraiment étonné par ce souvenir, il fallait qu'il en demande davantage à Drago. Il regarda une autre pièce apparaître et la reconnu tout de suite. Il était dans la salle de bain des préfets. Il sourit immédiatement. Tous les moments passés ici avaient été fabuleux. Le « Harry » des souvenirs était allongé sur le matelas en train de gribouiller sur un parchemin. Rogue leur avait donné un devoir de 50 questions et comme toujours il avait attendu le dernier moment pour le commencer. Drago l'observait silencieusement, sans faire de bruit. Après s'être assez amusé de l'agacement de son brun il le rejoignit.

« Déjà là ?! C'est rare de te voir à l'heure. »

« Tiens tu tombes bien. Quels sont les effets d'un Globus Tortillus ? »

« Tu n'as pas encore fini ton devoir de potion ? »

« Je viens seulement de le commencer en fait » répondit Harry un peu honteux.

« Donne-moi ça. »

Il attrapa la plume et le parchemin et commença à répondre aux questions en relisant et rayant au passage ce qu'Harry avait déjà écrit. Celui-ci sourit devant l'expression sérieuse de son bien-aimé. Il s'installa les bras derrière la tête et le regarda longuement ne se lassant pas de l'admirer.

« Terminé ! Avec ça Rogue va tomber de sa chaise. »

« Merci. »

Harry passa les bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement. Une de ses mains glissa sous la chemise de Drago puis commença à le déshabiller, tandis que l'autre commençait à détacher son pantalon. Le blond le poussa en arrière pour prendre le contrôle et lui dévora le cou tout en le déshabillant à son tour. Il glissa une main dans son pantalon et des gémissements sortir de la bouche du brun qui se cambrait de plaisir.

Harry regarda la scène un peu gêné, c'était étrange d'assister à ses ébats amoureux. Il se concentra plus sur le visage et le corps de Drago, ne voulant pas se regarder dans un moment pareil et il sentit un petit désir commencer à naître. Drago allait se retrouver totalement nu sous le regard gourmand des deux Harry, quand il se retrouva rejeter violemment dans la chambre du Square Grimmaud.

--- Pourquoi tu m'as rejeté de ta tête ? demanda-t-il énervé.

--- Parce que je me fous de revoir des souvenirs, c'est la réalité qui m'intéresse.

Il se jeta aussitôt sur Harry sans ménagement pour commencer à l'embrasser et le déshabiller. Il avait vraiment envie de lui, surtout après ce qu'il venait de voir, mais il prit sur lui et détacha ses mains baladeuses de son corps. Harry ne dormait toujours pas correctement et parfois après leur séances d'Occlumencie il avait du mal à tenir debout tellement il était fatigué, il ne pouvait pas lui faire l'amour maintenant.

--- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes, souffla Harry dans un baiser.

--- Parce que tu tiens à peine debout, je n'ai pas envie de t'achever. Tu vas prendre la potion de Severus ce soir pour passer une bonne nuit et comme ça demain, je pourrais te faire l'amour encore et encore.

--- Tu me gardes seulement un minimum en vie pour pouvoir profiter de mon corps, c'est bien ça ?

--- Bien entendu.

--- C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu as embrassé Neville ? Tu voulais tester tous les Gryffondors bruns, avant de finalement jeter ton dévolu sur moi ?

--- Bien sûr que non, Londubat, Eurk. Le philtre d'amour t'était destiné, je n'avais pas prévu ce petit dérapage.

--- J'n'arrive pas à croire que tu es voulu me faire avaler un philtre d'amour.

--- Je n'ai pas essayé que ça. J'ai aussi utilisé une potion de désir.

--- Quoi ?

--- Oui, d'ailleurs tu es vraiment facile à empoisonner, j'aurais pu te faire avaler tout ce que je voulais sans que tu t'en rendes compte.

--- Tu m'aurais contraint à t'aimer ?

--- Bien sûr !

--- Et tu te serais contenté d'un amour illusoire ?

--- A ce moment-là, oui. Il ne faut pas m'en vouloir, j'étais désespéré et prêt à tout pour t'avoir, mais finalement tu m'as aimé naturellement, je n'ai pas eu besoin de t'y forcer.

--- Oui je me demande encore ce qui a bien pu me prendre ce jour-là.

--- Hey ! Je te signale que tu devrais être fière que le superbe Drago Malefoy ait bien voulu poser ses yeux sur toi.

--- Mais je le suis, répondit Harry en l'embrassant tendrement. T'aimer a été la plus belle décision que j'ai prise dans ma vie.

--- Quand je pense qu'on a perdu six ans. Si seulement le choixpeau m'avait envoyé à Gryffondor on se serait peut-être tout de suite aimé.

--- Toi à Gryffondor ? Impossible, tu es un Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles. Moi par compte j'aurais pu aller à Serpentard.

--- Mais bien sûr, rêve.

--- Je t'assure. Le choixpeau voulait m'y emmener, mais j'ai refusé.

--- Tu as quoi ?

--- Il m'a laissé choisir. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas aller à Serpentard et il m'a changé de maison.

--- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas y aller ? Tu ne connaissais rien des maisons et de Poudlard.

--- Je…

Harry hésita. Il ne voulait pas dire à son tendre que c'était en partie à cause de lui qu'il n'avait pas voulu aller à Serpentard, mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir non plus. Il opta pour une partie de la vérité seulement.

--- A cause de quelque chose que m'avait dit Ron à propos des Serpentards, mais de toute façon j'aurais fait un piètre Serpentards, je pense que je manque de lâcheté et de sarcasme.

Drago le poussa, faussement vexé et Harry le tira dans sa chute. Ils tombèrent tous les deux du lit pour s'écraser sur le sol. Harry avait un regard étincelant et un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres, Drago connaissait parfaitement cette expression, son brun avait envie de lui, mais il ne céderait pas, même si lui aussi en mourrait d'envie.

--- Aller, il est déjà tard, on va se coucher, dit-il en se relevant.

--- D'accord, soupira Harry. Dit, qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Denis ?

--- Mon père a découvert notre amitié. Il est devenu fou de rage et il a menacé ses parents. Il leur a rendu la vie impossible et je n'ai plus jamais revu Denis. Je crois que ses parents ont décidé de ne pas l'inscrire à Poudlard, que le monde des sorciers était bien trop dangereux et méprisable. Comme toujours mon père avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

--- Comment ça se fait qu'il ait été dans une école de sorcier aussi jeune ?

--- Sa tante s'est mariée avec un sorcier. Il a tout de suite remarqué que Denis en était un aussi et il a eu l'autorisation de l'intégrer au monde magique plus tôt, mais je suppose qu'il ne s'imaginait pas que ça se passerait comme ça.

--- Je vois. Avec ce qui se passe aujourd'hui il vaut peut-être mieux qu'il soit resté chez les Moldus.

--- Oui peut-être. Enfin c'est du passé tout ça. Maintenant je suis avec toi et cette fois-ci, rien ni personne ne pourra me faire changer d'avis sur le fait que je t'aime et que je veux finir ma vie à tes côtés.

.

**A suivre …**

.

Pitite Reviewenette ? (^_^)


	17. Chapter 17

Alors voilà, comme promis le chapitre 17 est posté très vite ^^

.

Merci pour vos reviews précédentes (^_^) Vous avez été nombreux à apprécier le passage Neville/Drago. J'avais évoqué ce moment dans le chapitre 2 et j'ai eu envie de le détailler un peu, contente que ça vous ait plu (^_^)

.  
.

**Kaylee :** Oui comme je le disais plus haut, j'avais abordé ce petit passage rapidement et je trouvais cela amusant de le décrire plus en détail ce coup-ci ^^ En tout cas merci pour ta review et voici la suite. Elle est beaucoup moins légère, mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même. Bisous.

.

.

**Angelus :** Merci pour la petite faute détectée (y en a toujours des vicieuses qui passent à travers les corrections ^^) j'ai modifié par « que tu aies pu … » je pense que c'est ça ?! Bon alors tu as faim de savoir la suite ? Bah la voici, bon appétit et attention aux indigestions :p Mais s'il te plait pose le couteau que tu cachais derrière ton dos, avant, ^^ (je n'ai pas envi d'être égratigné).

Merci pour ta review et tes Bisous fanatiques (j'adoreeee lol) et à bientôt. Bisous pleins de reconnaissance ^^

PS : Alors comme ça tu écris ? Des fanfictions ou autre ? Tu publies ? Je peux les lires quelques part ?? (Moi curieuse ? Même pas vrai …)

.

.

**Sophinette34** : Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu (^_^) Un petit peu de douceur et de guimauve ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps ^^ Voici le nouveau chapitre et même s'il est plus sombre j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu. Bisous et merci pour ta review.

.

.

**Chapitre 17 : Sacrifice.**

.

--- NON !

Harry se réveilla en criant, le regard vitreux et le corps tremblant. Drago se précipita sur la lumière et observa minutieusement son brun. Son visage était blafard et des goûtes de sueurs perlaient sur son front se mélangeant avec les larmes qui dégringolait sur ses joues. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour calmer ses spasmes et tenter de le rassurer.

--- Calme toi amour ce n'était qu'un rêve, murmura-t-il tendrement.

Harry tourna ses deux émeraudes, noyé de larmes, sur lui et ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, impuissant, avant de finir par lui répondre.

--- Il … il l'a tué… il est … il est mort…

Tout ceci avait été prononcé dans un souffle à peine audible. Harry semblait presque inconscient, choqué.

Drago remonta les mains sur son visage pour l'obliger à le regarder plus longtemps.

--- Qui ? Qui est mort ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Le regard d'Harry divaguait d'un endroit à un autre.

--- Mon ange, regarde-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Harry fixa enfin son regard sur son blond et une décharge le submergea. Son regard inexpressif se teinta de tristesse, de détresse et de colère. Il semblait reprendre conscience.

--- Il a tué Dumbledore, dit-il dans un sanglot.

--- Quoi ? Non, ça devait être un rêve.

--- Non, c'était réel, je l'ai sentit je … Je ne pouvais rien faire, j'ai tout vu et je ne pouvais rien faire.

Drago écarquilla les yeux fasse à cette révélation. Il savait très bien qui était le « il » et ne voulait pas croire que ça puisse être vrai, mais la détresse d'Harry ne laissait pas la place au doute. Dumbledore était mort !

--- Tu ne pouvais rien faire, le rassura-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

--- Mais j'étais là … j'aurais dû l'aider.

--- Non tu n'étais pas là-bas mon ange, c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas toi.

Il essuya les larmes de son brun du bout des doigts et lui déposa de tendres baisers sur le front et les tempes, pour le consoler.

--- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il. Pourquoi tout ceux que j'aime finissent-t-ils par mourir ?

Drago sentit son cœur se comprimer. Comment pouvait-il répondre à cette question ? Pourquoi ? Parce que le destin avait décidé de s'acharner sur ce pauvre garçon alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an. Qu'il faisait de sa vie un véritable enfer, pour que la vie des autres soit plus belle. Tout ça n'était qu'injustice.

--- Je suis désolé, souffla Drago impuissant.

Il ne trouva rien d'autre à dire de mieux et s'en voulu. Harry le serra plus fortement encore et se détacha soudainement de lui pour braquer ses yeux mouillé dans les siens.

--- Je t'interdis de me laisser, ordonna-t-il. Je ne te pardonnerais jamais si tu me laissais à ton tour.

Drago caressa sa joue et le fixa sans relâche. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas promettre une telle chose, si le Seigneur des ténèbres avait réussit à tuer Dumbledore, alors il ne ferait pas long feux face à lui. Mais à cet instant, devant le regard suppliant de son bien-aimé il se sentait indestructible, capable de braver n'importe quoi pour rester près de lui, pour le protéger, l'aimer … alors c'est avec la plus grande sincérité qu'il encra ses yeux dans les siens et lui murmura :

--- Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais mon amour, je te le promets.

Harry se jeta de nouveau dans ses bras et continua de déverser un flot de larmes, sous les caresses consolatrices de son blond.

*

Le soleil était déjà levé depuis plusieurs heures et des bruits de pas raisonnant sur le planché commençaient à se faire entendre. Dans peu de temps tout le monde se retrouverait dans la salle-à-mangé joyeusement ne sachant pas encore ce qu'il s'était passé dans la nuit.

Harry et Drago n'avaient pas bougés. Le blond enlaçait le brun avec toute la tendresse et l'amour dont il pouvait faire preuve. Harry avait pleuré jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop fatigué pour le faire. Ils n'avaient plus dit un mot et Drago avait respecté ce silence. Même si sa douleur était moins vive que celle de son tendre, la mort de Dumbledore était un choc pour lui aussi.

Il caressa les cheveux emmêlés posés sur son épaule et se pencha pour déposer un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

--- Il faut que l'on descende, on doit les prévenir, dit-il doucement.

Harry se détacha légèrement de lui et le regarda tristement.

--- Tu veux que je leur dise ? demanda le blond.

--- Non, murmura-t-il fatigué. C'est à moi de leur dire.

--- Alors vient.

Drago lui tendit la main et quand Harry posa la sienne à l'intérieur, il la serra fermement de façon à lui communiquer tout son amour et tout son soutien. Ils descendirent jusqu'au sous-sol où des exclamations enjoué se faisaient entendre. Les jumeaux Weasley riaient à plein poumon et Molly les grondait tendrement. Harry poussa la porte la main tremblante et en un instant le silence régna dans toute la pièce. Les yeux se braquèrent sur lui, alarmés par son apparence. Harry était d'un blanc cadavérique et ses yeux étaient rouge et gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré.

--- Mon dieu Harry que s'est-il passé ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Molly Weasley.

Son exclamation ameuta Arthur et Severus qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine et tout le monde attendit qu'il dise quelque chose. Il serra la main de Drago pour se donner du courage.

--- Dum … Dumbledore est mort, souffla-t-il.

Tous les yeux s'écarquillèrent et les mains se plaquèrent sur les bouches. Il n'avait pas essayé d'amener la chose plus facilement, il n'y avait même pas réfléchit. Après tout peut importe comment on le disait, la nouvelle était tout aussi terrible.

--- Comment … Enfin, qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? demanda Rémus.

--- Je l'ai vu. Voldemort l'a tué.

--- Oh mon dieu !

--- Tu en es sûr ? Je veux dire, ça ne peut pas être un tour de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Harry balança la tête négativement.

--- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

Il regarda les visages face à lui se décomposer et les larmes couler sur le visage de Molly, Hermione, Ginny et Ron. Tout le monde encaissait la nouvelle comme il le pouvait.

Rémus se tourna vers Severus à la recherche d'une confirmation. Il savait très bien que le potioniste en savait beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait le dire, et les deux yeux sombres qu'il rencontra lui confirmèrent sans nul doute que tout ceci était vrai. Son cœur se serra et ses espoirs s'envolèrent petit à petit. Après tout si Dumbledore lui-même avait été tué que pouvait-il faire ? Il comptait sur le vieux directeur pour guider Harry durant cette guerre et maintenant ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur ce dernier et son cœur se compressa. Quand allait-on enfin accorder un peu de répit à ce garçon ? Il traversa la salle sans réfléchir et serra le jeune survivant dans ses bras. Harry était comme un fils pour lui et il aurait aimé pouvoir le protéger de tout ça, pouvoir se battre contre le Lord à sa place et le laisser vivre heureux.

Harry se laissa enlacer, beaucoup trop faible pour refuser un peu de soutien et de chaleur. Il n'avait pas envie de se déchainer ou de hurler comme il l'avait fait pour Sirius. Il avait juste envie de fermer les yeux et de disparaître. Il était fatigué, tellement fatigué… Il sentit ses jambes trembler légèrement et sa tête commencer à tanguer. Il ferma les yeux et s'écroula dans les bras de Lupin, qui le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le carrelage.

*

--- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Hermione.

--- Severus lui a donné une potion, mais apparemment il dort, répondit Drago en s'installant sur le fauteuil en face du petit couple.

--- Il faisait vraiment peur à voir.

--- Oui. Je crois que ce qui l'a le plus traumatisé c'est qu'il a vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, torturer et tuer Dumbledore comme si c'était lui qui le faisait. Il se sent coupable de n'avoir rien fait.

--- Il veut toujours porter le chapeau pour les autres, c'est plus fort que lui, râla Ron.

--- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ! Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore faisait là-bas ? demanda Hermione triste et révoltée.

--- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais à mon avis Severus le sais, répondit Drago en se frottant les yeux énergiquement pour rester éveillé.

--- Et toi comment ça va ? interrogea Hermione, inquiète par le visage ravagé du blond.

--- Ca va, c'est juste que je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça. Il souffre tellement.

--- Il faut que tu te repose un peu toi aussi, dit-elle doucement.

--- Oui mais je ne veux pas le laisser seul. Rémus est avec lui pour le moment, mais j'ai envi d'être près de lui.

--- Tu ne lui serviras à rien dans cet état. Tu peux te reposer dans ma chambre si tu veux, Hermione et moi on se relaiera à ses côtés, dit Ron sans oser regarder Drago.

--- Bien, merci, répondit le blond agréablement surpris.

Ron lui adressa un petit sourire contrit. Il avait enfin réalisé que Drago était éperdument amoureux de son meilleur ami et qu'il ferait tout pour lui. Il lui était vraiment reconnaissant pour ça et n'avait plus vraiment envie de le détester en cet instant. Hermione lui lança un tendre sourire, fière de son chéri et elle lui enlaça la main.

--- Je vais aller me coucher maintenant alors, pendant qu'il dort encore. Je voudrais être là quand il se réveillera.

--- D'accord, bonne nuit.

*

Harry se réveilla ankylosé, la bouche pâteuse et un mal de tête insupportable. La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux fut deux billes argentées, fatiguées.

--- Salut mon ange, comment tu te sens ? demanda la douce voix du blond.

--- J'ai mal à la tête, mais ça va.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la chambre et réalisa que Ron était affalé sur une chaise, la tête posé au pied de son lit en train de dormir.

--- Qu'est-ce que Ron fait là en train de baver sur mon lit ?

--- Il s'est endormi pendant son tour de garde.

--- Tour de garde ?

--- Oui on ne voulait pas te laisser seul.

--- Je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort !

--- Quoi … Que… C'est ?

Ron sursauta et émergea difficilement de son léger coma.

--- Tu peux retourner te coucher Ron, je m'occupe d'Harry.

--- D'accord, dit-il à moitié endormi. J'y vais.

Il allait quitter la chambre quand il se rappela pourquoi il était resté dans cette pièce. Il se retourna vers Harry :

--- Ca va ? demanda-t-il en l'examinant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

--- Oui Ron, merci.

Le rouquin sourit et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'écrouler dans son lit.

--- Tu t'es évanoui, on s'inquiétait pour toi.

--- J'étais seulement fatigué physiquement et mentalement, pas de quoi rameuté toute la maison.

--- Tu ne te réveillais plus, excuse nous de nous être inquiété bêtement ! s'énerva Drago.

Harry soupira et attrapa la main de son blond pour le tirer contre lui et le faire s'allonger à ses côtés. La dernière chose dont il avait envie c'était de se disputer avec lui. Drago cala sa tête contre le cou de son brun et l'entoura de ses bras.

--- Je me sens vide, dit Harry en respirant l'odeur de la chevelure blond électrique collé à son visage. Je me sens vide et impuissant, mais je ne veux pas qu'on me traite comme un malade. Dumbledore…

Prononcer son nom était très douloureux et rendait la chose à chaque fois plus réel et plus triste. Il reprit son souffle et continua.

--- Dumbledore comptait beaucoup pour moi, mais ce n'est pas le premier mort de mon entourage et ça ne sera pas le dernier, alors je vais me remettre.

--- Ne joue pas les blasés, je sais que tu ne pense pas un mot de ce que tu dis.

--- Pourtant il le faut, parce que qu'on le veuille ou non d'autres corps vont rejoindre celui de Dumbledore.

Drago releva sa tête pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amour.

--- Ne commence pas à perdre espoir toi aussi. Tu es la seule chose qui me fait encore tenir debout, tu es la seule lumière capable d'éclairer ces ténèbres, alors si tu commences à sombrer toi aussi tout est perdu.

Harry caressa la joue de son tendre délicatement. Il souffrait tellement. D'abord ses parents, puis Cédric, Sirius et maintenant Dumbledore. Il se sentait si inutile et il avait une grande envie de baisser les bras. Mais pour lui il pourrait se battre, pour lui il combattrait Voldemort et tous ses partisans si il le fallait. Pour lui et pour avoir un avenir à ses côtés, il serait prêt à tout. Alors non, il n'allait pas abandonner.

*

Rogue avait attendu qu'Harry accepte mieux la mort de Dumbledore pour aller lui parler. Le fait que celui-ci est assisté à la mort du vieux directeur, a travers les yeux du mage noir, rendait la chose encore plus traumatisante pour le Sauveur.

Il descendit dans le salon et trouva Harry installé dans un canapé, les yeux perdu dans le vague il ressemblait à un zombi. Il n'avait plus pleuré après cette fameuse nuit, mais il souffrait toujours autant de la disparition de son professeur.

Drago était à côté de lui. Le jeune blond s'emblait très inquiet. Des cernes se dessinaient sur ses yeux et il fixait toujours son bien-aimé. On imaginait facilement qu'il passait ses nuits à veiller Harry. Il le soutenait, l'écoutait, l'accompagnait dans sa peine.

Severus n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour ces deux là seraient aussi proche, aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre. Comment deux entités aussi différentes pouvaient s'accorder aussi parfaitement ? Et comment avait-il pu croire que ça passerait ? Il était clair qu'ils ne cesseraient jamais de s'aimer.

--- Potter, je peux vous parler un instant, seul à seul ?

Harry leva la tête vers son ancien professeur de potion et leva un sourcil. C'était bien la première fois que Rogue s'adressait à lui avec une douceur dans la voix. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le suivit hors de la pièce. Ils montèrent jusqu'au quatrième étage et pénétrèrent dans la chambre qu'occupait Rogue. Harry se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait lui vouloir et pourquoi il l'emmenait ici. Il allait le lui demander quand son professeur prit la parole.

--- Quand Dumbledore est venu nous rendre visite il y a quelques semaines il m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci.

Il tendit une petite fiole à Harry.

--- Il s'agit de divers souvenirs lui appartenant. Il souhaitait vous les faire partager, que vous compreniez certaines choses et que vous en appreniez d'autres.

Harry fixa longuement la petite fiole argenté puis leva les yeux vers son ainé.

--- Il savait qu'il allait mourir n'est-ce pas ? L'autre jour quand il est venu me parler c'était pour me dire adieu ?

--- Oui, mais vous comprendrez tout en vous plongeant dans ses souvenirs. Je vous aie préparé une pensine, dit-il en lui montrant un récipient ovale posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Vous pouvez prendre tout votre temps, je ne suis pas pressé.

Harry s'approcha de la pensine lentement. Arrivé devant, il déversa le flacon et regarda le fluide argenté se mouvoir à l'intérieur. Il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait voir là dedans il en était certain. Rogue avait pris beaucoup trop de gants avec lui pour que ces souvenirs soient agréables.

Il respira un grand coup et se plongea dedans.

Il atterrit dans le bureau de Dumbledore et son cœur se serra en revoyant l'image du vieux directeur. Il lui manquait tellement. Rogue était là, lui aussi, il avait le visage caché entre ses mains, il semblait pleurer. Il releva la tête vers Dumbledore.

--- Je croyais … que vous alliez… la mettre… en sûreté…

--- James et elle, ont accordé leur confiance à quelqu'un qui ne la méritait pas, mais leur fils à survécu. Il a ses yeux, exactement les mêmes. Vous vous souvenez sûrement de la forme et de la couleur des yeux de Lily Evans ?

--- ARRETEZ ! cria Rogue. Partie… Morte…

--- Si vous voulez qu'elle ne soit pas morte pour rien, aidez-moi à protéger le fils de Lily.

--- Il n'a pas besoin de protection, le seigneur n'est plus là…

--- Le seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra, et un terrible danger menacera alors Harry Potter.

Rogue parut réfléchir, la mine complètement défaite.

--- Très bien ! Mais ne le dite jamais à personne ! Cela doit rester entre nous ! Je veux votre parole !

---Vous voulez ma parole, Severus, que je ne révélerai jamais ce qu'il y a de meilleur en vous, soupira Dumbledore. Si vous insistez…

Le bureau s'effaça et Harry se retrouva dans le salon du Square Grimmaud. Ce souvenir était très ressent. Dumbledore avait la main noirci, il s'agissait du dernier jour où il l'avait vu vivant.

--- Qu'est-il arrivez à votre main ? demanda Rogue agacé par les cachoteries du vieux directeur.

--- Un sort puissant de protection que Voldemort a jeté.

--- Comment ça ? Que faite vous exactement depuis tout ce temps ?

--- Asseyez-vous Severus, il est temps que je vous révèle tout.

Rogue s'exécuta ne quittant pas des yeux le vieux sorcier.

--- Vous connaissez je suppose l'existence des Horcruxes ?

--- Oui, ce sont des objets dans lequel on enferme un morceau de son âme.

--- Exactement. Voldemort a créé sept Horcruxes.

--- Sept ? C'est impossible, on ne peut pas fragmenter son âme autant de foi.

--- Et pourtant il l'a fait. Il a fragmenté six fois son âme volontairement et une fois sans le vouloir. J'ai recherché les Horcruxes sans relâche. Harry en avait déjà détruit un lors de sa première année, il fallait que je trouve les autres.

--- Le journal intime de Tom Jedusor ?

--- Oui. J'ai rassemblé tous les souvenirs que je pouvais sur Tom Jedusor et petit à petit j'ai réussit à trouver ce que je cherchais. J'en ai détruit quatre. Le dernier m'a infligé cette blessure. La malédiction s'étend de plus en plus. Elle me tuera progressivement.

--- Non, je dois surement pouvoir faire quelque chose avec des potions. Montrez-moi.

--- Non, c'est trop tard. J'ai accepté mon sort Severus. Je ne suis pas venu pour que vous me soigné.

--- Alors que voulez vous ?

--- Je veux tout vous révéler. Il ne reste plus que deux Horcruxes, l'un est toujours au côté de Voldemort et l'autre est en notre possession.

--- Comment-ça ?

--- Il s'agit d'Harry.

--- Potter ?

--- Oui. Le soir ou Voldemort a essayé de le tuer, lorsque Lily a dressé entre eux deux sa propre vie comme un bouclier, le sortilège de mort a ricoché sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un fragment de son âme lui a été arraché à ce moment là et il s'est accroché sur la seule âme vivante qui restait dans cette maison. Une partie de Voldemort vit en Harry. C'est cela qui lui donne le pouvoir de parler aux serpents et qui établi avec Lord Voldemort une connexion dont il n'a jamais compris la nature. Tant que ce fragment d'âme reste attaché à Harry, Voldemort ne peut pas mourir.

Rogue comprenait que trop bien ce que cela signifiait. Il lança un regard froid à Dumbledore.

--- Alors ce garçon… ce garçon doit mourir ?

--- Oui, mais pour cela Voldemort devra le tuer de sa main Severus, c'est essentiel.

--- Je croyais… qu'on le protégeait, pour elle !

--- On l'a protégé.

--- Vous l'avez maintenu en vie pour qu'il puisse mourir au bon moment ?

--- Je n'avais pas le choix, répondit brusquement Dumbledore. L'avenir de ce monde, des Sorciers comme des Moldus, dépend de lui.

--- Non, dépend de sa mort vous voulez dire. Et qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Que je m'assure qu'en votre absence il se fasse bien tuer par le mage noir ?

--- Non je voudrais seulement que vous transmettiez mes souvenirs à Harry. Il faut qu'il sache. Je ne le forcerais jamais à quoi que ce soit. J'ai tout fait pour trouver une autre solution, je vous l'assure. Je me suis chargé de détruire tous les Horcruxes, de mettre Harry à l'écart…mais… tant qu'Harry sera vivant… le Lord le sera aussi.

--- Pourquoi vous ne lui racontez pas vous-même ce que vous venez de me dire ?

--- Parce que j'espère encore qu'un miracle se produise. Il a tellement souffert…

--- Vous êtes au courant qu'il est enfin heureux ? Lui et Drago, vous êtes au courant ?

--- Oui.

Rogue ne trouvait plus les mots. Il était dégouté, enragé. Tout ça pour que ce môme finisse par mourir.

--- Je vais aller détruire le dernier Horcruxe. Je n'en reviendrais pas vivant. Veillez sur Harry.

--- Jusqu'à son dernier souffle ?

Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Il avait toujours su que Harry devrait mourir pour tuer Voldemort, mais c'était plus facile de faire avec, quand il ne connaissait pas encore ce jeune garçon. Au fil de ces années il s'était énormément attaché à lui. Il était courageux, loyale et prêt à tout pour sauver les autres. Il avait un cœur pur, un cœur qui ne méritait pas de mourir si jeune.

--- Une dernière chose avant que je vous donne ce souvenir, remettez aussi cette fiole à Harry.

C'est une sorte de cadeau d'adieu.

Les images se brouillèrent et Harry retrouva la réalité. Il resta figé devant la pensine incapable de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit. C'était donc ça ? Ca avait été ça depuis le début ? Il devait mourir ! Il avait vécu dix sept ans d'horreur, de peine et de souffrance. Et maintenant qu'il était enfin heureux, amoureux, il devait mourir. Mourir pour sauver le monde des Sorciers et des Moldus. Se sacrifier pour la paix. Il comprenait désormais ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore. Il l'avait autorisé à goûté à un soupçon de bonheur et refuser son destin. Il lui avait donné sa bénédiction, mais c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Voldemort détruire des vies en sachant que seul la sienne suffirait à l'anéantir. Il ne voulait pas que son cauchemar se réalise et que tous les êtres qui lui étaient chers meurent par sa faute.

« Mourir ». Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en fort, raisonnant dans sa tête. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de vivre qu'en cet instant.

Il se tourna vers Rogue complètement hébété. Celui-ci le regardait avec tristesse.

--- Tu n'es pas obligé de… commença Rogue.

--- Je le ferais, coupa Harry la voix ferme, sans ce rendre compte que son professeur venait de le tutoyer.

Rogue fut surprit par sa détermination. Il n'y avait eu aucune peur, aucun tremblement dans sa voix. Juste une affirmation, simple et sûre. Harry n'avait que 17 ans et il s'était résigné à mourir en seulement cinq minutes.

--- Les autres n'on pas besoin d'être au courant, surtout pas Drago, il ne comprendrait pas. Contentez-vous seulement de faire en sorte que Voldemort me suive quand je ne serais plus là.

--- Bien. Je … Tenez.

Il lui tendit la petite fiole dont avait parlé Albus. Harry la prit et quitta la chambre, sans adresser un regard de plus au potioniste. Ce qu'il avait vu lui avait attiré une certaine sympathie pour Rogue, après tout il n'était pas l'homme sans cœur qu'il avait toujours imaginé, mais il n'avait pas envie de ressentir de la pitié chez lui, surement pas.

.

**A suivre …**

.

Je rappelle qu'il est formellement interdit de tuer « l'auteur» (c'est un bien grand mot). Par compte vous pouvez m'incendier en cliquant sur le petit bouton vert en bas de la page (restons poli je vous pris ^^)

.

Autre mauvaise nouvelle, le chapitre 18 se fera peut-être un peu attendre. Pas beaucoup promis, mais il ne sera pas posté aussi rapidement que d'habitude (mais pas plus d'une semaine je pense).

Pour vous faire patienter, si le cœur vous en dit, je posterais un petit OS HP-DM le jour de la Saint-Valentin, (dimanche) alors si vous voulez faire un tour …

.

Voilà, Bises à tous et à bientôt j'espère.

.

Merci à Harmonie pour la correction (^_-)


	18. Chapter 18

Coucou tout le monde. (^_^)

Voici le chapitre 18 qui s'est fait un peu attendre. Toutes mes excuses !!

.

J'ai eu pas mal de nouveau revieweur lors du dernier chapitre et ça me fait très plaisir. Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements et vos petits mots gentils.

Un grand merci aussi à ceux qui me suivent depuis le tout début et continu de me laisser des reviews à chaque chapitre. C'est grâce à votre fidélité que j'ai envie de poster de plus en plus vite, et que je fonce sur mon ordi pour écrire la suite à peine rentrée du boulot ^^

Un dernier merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic, les nombreuses personnes qui me rajoutent en favoris, à ceux qui m'ont laissé aussi des reviews sur mes OS (« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin Ryry » et « Réserve de potions ») ainsi qu'à ma Béta Harmonie !

.

.

**Angelus **: Et non pas le droit de tuer, je sais ce n'est pas drôle… je suis une vraie égoïste, mais j'ai encore envie de vivre un peu ^^ Ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir arriver au bout de cette fic ^^ Tu écris des nouvelles ? Super, j'irais faire un tour très prochainement sur ton blog alors (je suis en vacances donc j'aurais un peu de temps) et je te laisserais un petit com'. En tout cas merci pour ta review, qui comme toujours m'a fait très plaisir et merci aussi d'être passé sur mon OS de Saint-Valentin ^^ Bisous plein de gratitude ^^

.

.

**Chapitre 18: Sevy poule !**

.

.

Harry était allongé dans son lit, le corps de Drago enlacé au sien. Le blond dormait, sa tête reposant sur son torse, la respiration lourde. Il semblait paisible et ressemblait à un ange fraichement tombé du ciel. Il était tellement beau et Harry ne se lassait pas de le regarder.

Il caressa doucement ses cheveux d'or, en prenant bien soin de ne pas le réveiller et sourit en l'entendant gémir légèrement. Il fit descendre le drap pour pouvoir observer ce somptueux corps blanc dénudé. Il voulait graver ce fabuleux spectacle dans sa tête. Il caressa du bout des doigts les suçons et les morsures qu'il lui avait infligés quelques minutes plus tôt quand ils avaient fait l'amour. Il en avait sur les cuisses, le cou, le ventre … Harry n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler et leur ébat avait été plus violent que d'habitude. Il avait eu envie de se sentir vivant, d'oublier ses peurs et sa douleur avec le sexe. Cela avait marché, pendant quelques minutes, mais dès que le plaisir était retombé une violente peine l'avait submergé. Il allait devoir mourir et plus jamais il ne pourrait serrer ce corps contre le sien, sentir cette bouche si douce et si experte, il ne pourrait plus l'entendre lui murmurer je t'aime, il ne pourrait plus le voir dormir à côté de lui… il ne pourrait plus être avec lui, tout simplement.

Des larmes incontrôlables s'échappèrent et il les balaya rapidement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il voulait tellement vivre, pouvoir s'installer un jour avec Drago, se lever chaque matin en sentant sa présence, que son odeur ne quitte jamais sa peau, que ses yeux rencontrent toujours les siens… Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant qu'il était si heureux, mais il le fallait, il le devait…

Il eut un haut-le-cœur en repensant à tout cela et se dégagea doucement de son tendre pour quitter le lit. Il enfila un pantalon et descendit à la cuisine pour boire quelque chose et s'aérer un peu la tête. Quand il pénétra dans le salon, il sursauta en apercevant une ombre assise au fond de la pièce, mais reconnu rapidement la silhouette de son ancien professeur de potion. Il passa sans lui dire un mot, attrapa un verre et une bouteille d'eau et retourna dans la salle-à-manger pour s'asseoir en face de lui.

--- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il en jouant distraitement avec son verre d'eau.

--- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Tout comme vous je suppose ?

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se lança dans la contemplation de ce liquide transparent qu'il faisait tourner rêveusement entre ses mains.

Rogue l'observait silencieusement. La journée, le jeune Gryffondor souriait comme si de rien était, il rigolait à la moindre connerie des jumeaux, disait oui à tout ce qu'on lui demandait, paradait gaiement… il était difficile de croire qu'il avait décidé de se laisser mourir pour sauver tout le monde, mais quand on y regardait de plus près, comme à cet instant, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux une peine profonde et peut-être même un soupçon de peur. Il se cachait derrière cette bonne humeur feinte, mais lui savait que tout ça n'était qu'une mascarade.

--- Vous voulez en parler ?

--- Parler de quoi ?

--- De la décision que vous avez prise hier.

--- C'était la meilleure chose à faire non ? Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à dire là-dessus.

--- La meilleure peut-être, mais pas la plus facile. Comment vous sentez vous ?

--- J'ai peur. Je suis terrorisé, murmura-t-il doucement.

--- Encore heureux, vous seriez fou de ne pas l'être.

--- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour rendre la chose plus facile ? Je fais de mon mieux pour faire semblant, mais dès que je vois Drago, Ron ou Hermione j'ai envie de pleurer.

--- Ce qu'on vous demande est abominable et il n'y a rien qui pourra faire en sorte que ce soit plus facile.

Harry soupira, il aurait espéré une potion miracle qui pourrait balayer toutes ses peurs et toute sa tristesse.

--- Vous croyez qu'il y a quelque chose après ? Que je retrouverais mes parents, Sirius et Dumbledore ?

--- Je ne sais pas du tout, mais il y a tellement de magie dans ce monde et tellement de choses extraordinaires qui se produisent… alors pourquoi pas ? Après tout vous les avez vus au cimetière quand Diggory est mort, non ? Alors peut-être que vous les retrouverez.

Harry voulait y croire, il fallait bien qu'il se raccroche à quelque chose. Après tout Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'ils se reverraient, que tout le monde finissait par se retrouver. Alors il voulait espérer qu'il retrouverait les gens qu'il aime, y compris Drago, quand son tour viendrait.

--- Vous prendrez soin de lui quand je ne serais plus là ? Il n'aura plus que vous.

--- Bien sûr oui, mais vous devriez le prévenir.

--- Non il m'en empêcherait et j'ai peur de me laisser convaincre pour rester auprès de lui. Alors non, je préfère que personne d'autre que vous ne soit au courant.

--- Comme vous voulez.

--- Quand croyez-vous que ce sera le bon moment ? Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir encore longtemps comme ça, à guetter le moindre signe que la fin approche, murmura-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

--- Il faut attendre que Voldemort cherche l'affrontement.

--- Pourquoi ? Il suffit qu'il me tue, non ?

--- Oui, mais si nous devons le tuer ensuite il faut que nous soyons nombreux, pour avoir un maximum de chance de notre côté.

--- Vous pensez que ça marchera ? Que quelqu'un d'autre que moi pourra le tuer ? La prophétie dit que « l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre ».

--- J'espère. En vous …

Rogue se racla la gorge, rassemblant toute la maitrise dont-il était capable. Il avait pourtant envie de hurler, de secouer Harry comme un pommier pour lui faire réaliser qu'il était beaucoup trop jeune pour accepter de mourir de cette façon, mais il ne le fallait pas, non, Harry devait se sacrifier ou le monde sombrerait à jamais dans le néant et les ténèbres.

--- En vous tuant, reprit-il. Le Seigneur tuera son rival, mais aussi une partie de lui, donc d'une certaine façon la prophétie sera respectée je présume. Ce sera à nous de faire en sorte qu'il parte en même temps que vous. J'ai parlé à Remus brièvement. Je lui ai dit que Dumbledore m'avais confié certaines choses et qu'il nous faudrait essayer d'affronter le Seigneur lors de la guerre. Donc s'il devait m'arriver malheur, Remus saurait quoi faire.

--- Parfait.

Harry avala sa dernière gorgée et se leva calmement.

--- Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, pour essayer de dormir un peu.

--- D'accord.

--- Ca m'a fait du bien de parler, merci.

--- Ravis d'avoir pu vous soulager, mais n'en prenez pas l'habitude Potter, je ne suis pas votre psy, grogna Rogue en reprenant son masque de froideur.

*

Harry se réveilla seul et il n'aimait pas du tout cette impression d'abandon. Il voulait tellement profiter de chaque instant, que ne pas trouver Drago à côté de lui pour son réveille lui déchirait le cœur. Il se leva rapidement, enfila un pantalon et un tee-shirt, puis descendit rejoindre tout le monde au sous-sol.

Ca faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il avait décidé de mourir pour tuer Voldemort et il se demandait vraiment comment il faisait pour tenir le coup.

Il entra dans la salle-à-manger encore un peu dans les vapes, mais il avait besoin de le voir, besoin de rencontrer son regard argent pour se sentir mieux, pour réussir à tenir et ne pas s'effondrer ou plonger dans la dépression. Il balaya donc rapidement la pièce sans prêter attention aux autres et sourit en rencontrant ses deux billes argent et le sourire de son tendre.

Il s'installa aussitôt à côté de son blond, sans oublier de l'embrasser tendrement.

--- Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, tu avais besoin de sommeil, murmura Drago en passant une main dans les cheveux d'Harry.

--- Oui, tu as bien fait.

Harry se tourna enfin vers ses amis et leur adressa un petit sourire qui se perdit, en voyant le regard légèrement affolé d'Hermione.

--- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en regardant l'un après l'autre, Hermione, Ron, Drago et Ginny.

Le blond soupira, Ginny fit une petite moue d'excuse et Ron se tourna vers Hermione.

--- On vient de recevoir une lettre de Neville, répondit la brune, pesant bien ses mots pour ne pas trop alarmer son ami.

--- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

--- Xenophilius Lovegood a été arrêté par le ministère pour haute trahison envers le ministère de la magie, ainsi que diffamation et incitation à la révolte. Luna était elle aussi recherchée pour comparaitre, mais elle a réussi à s'enfuir avant. Elle se trouve chez Neville pour le moment, mais Voldemort ne tardera pas à la retrouver, il sait que c'est une de tes amies proches.

--- Il faut qu'on la fasse venir ici ! s'écria-t-il.

--- C'est ce que j'ai dit, mais Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'est pas d'accord, soupira Drago.

--- Pourquoi ?

--- Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de la contacter. La maison de Neville est probablement sous haute surveillance, il ne l'attaque pas pour le moment, car c'est un sorcier de sang pur et qu'ils n'ont pas de motif qui pourrait être valable auprès des gens, mais je suis sûr qu'ils attendent le moindre faut pas. C'est déjà un miracle qu'ils n'aient pas encore découvert que Luna était caché là-bas. Si on lui envoie un hibou il sera intercepté et ça te mettra en danger et Luna par la même occasion.

--- On avait pensé à utiliser les Galions, mais c'est risqué vu que tout le monde recevra le message, continua Ron.

--- On ne peut pas laisser Voldemort l'attraper. Il va la torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse lui donner la moindre information sur moi. Est-ce que Remus est au courant ?

--- Oui, il est en train d'essayer de trouver une solution avec Severus, répondit Drago.

--- Où sont-ils ?

--- Dans le salon, mais ils ne voulaient absolument pas être dérangé, informa Ron.

Harry se leva aussitôt, se foutant royalement de la demande de ses deux anciens professeurs. Il monta les escaliers à toute vitesse et déboula dans le salon la tête haute et le regard plein de défit. Severus retint un petit sourire face à ce comportement tellement Serpentard, que Drago savait si bien utiliser.

--- Vous pouvez continuer votre conversation, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, dit-il froidement en s'installant sur l'un des fauteuils.

--- Je suppose que vous êtes au courant de la situation de votre amie, soupira Rogue.

--- En effet oui, et que ce soit bien clair, je ne la laisserais pas aux mains de Voldemort sans rien faire.

--- On s'en doutait oui, répondit Remus avec un léger sourire.

--- Vous avez un plan ?

--- Pas vraiment non. Le plus simple serait d'aller la chercher sur place directement. C'est risqué, mais ça peut marcher.

--- Qui va y aller ?

--- Moi, répondit Rogue. Je prendrais du Polynectar pour ne pas être repéré.

--- Pourquoi ce n'est pas vous qui y allez ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers Remus.

Rogue tiqua légèrement face à cette question. Après la conversation qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux l'autre soir, il avait pensé qu'Harry était au courant de l'aide qu'il avait apporté à Dumbledore durant ces nombreuses années et qu'il lui faisait enfin confiance. Mais apparemment le Gryffon ne cesserait jamais de se méfier de lui.

--- Rogue connaît personnellement chaque Mangemort. Il connaît leurs points faibles et leurs points forts, c'est un avantage non négligeable.

--- Je suis d'accord, mais Luna et Neville ignore que Rogue est de notre côté maintenant, ce n'est pas risqué si ils pensent que c'est un Mangemort ?

--- De toute façon avec le Polynectar je peux bien me faire passer pour n'importe qui, mais vous lui écrirez un mot, que je lui remettrais, afin qu'elle soit en confiance, dit Rogue heureux de constater que le Gryffondor lui faisait finalement confiance.

--- Elle vous reconnaitra, j'en suis certain, railla Harry. C'est un truc à elle ça, pouvoir lire notre âme à travers le regard.

--- Foutaise !

--- Vous verrez… Enfin, ça pourrait marcher en effet si je lui écris quelque chose. Quand y allez-vous ?

--- Arthur est parti glaner des informations au ministère, on attend son retour pour décider de l'urgence de l'intervention.

--- Nous faisons une exception pour Lovegood, car son père a beaucoup servi notre cause dans son piteux journal, mais que cela ne soit pas une habitude. Square Grimmaud n'est pas un refuge pour toutes les brebis galeuses du monde des sorciers, grogna Rogue, reprenant son habituel ton glacial.

--- J'ai compris, merci pour cette exception.

Harry avait répondu d'une voix douce et chaude. Il apprenait à connaître Rogue et il se rendait compte que son air hautin et froid, était une façade, derrière laquelle il se cachait pour ne pas révéler au monde qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de doux et de sincèrement gentil. Pourquoi ? Ca le Gryffondor l'ignorait. Peut-être était-ce parce que Rogue avait trop souvent souffert du contact des gens et qu'aujourd'hui il en avait peur, ou bien était-ce depuis la mort de sa mère, ressentant trop de peine il avait peut-être décidé de se renfermer sur lui-même… peut importe la raison, grâce aux souvenirs de Dumbledore, Harry savait désormais que Severus Rogue était une personne de confiance et quelqu'un qui méritait toute sa reconnaissance.

*

Arthur Weasley était revenu dans l'après-midi et fut accueillit par un flot incessant de questions, à peine la porte d'entrée franchit.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite prenant le temps de retirer sa cape et entraîna tout le monde dans la salle-à-manger. Il avait grand besoin d'un verre d'eau et d'une chaise pour s'asseoir.

Bizarrement Harry fut le seul à ne pas ouvrir la bouche, il attendait tout simplement. Il était tellement épuisé d'entendre mauvaise nouvelle sur mauvaise nouvelle, qu'il redoutait à chaque fois le moment où quelqu'un devait prendre la parole.

--- J'ai réussi à prendre contact avec une de mes connaissances, commença Arthur. Il m'a assuré que Xenophilius ne risquait rien. Il va être jugé pour haute trahison et sera probablement envoyé à Azkaban, mais sa vie n'est pas en danger, ils veulent montrer l'exemple et non affoler encore plus la population. De plus ce n'était pas le vieux Lovegood qui les intéressait, mais Luna.

--- Et alors, ils vont entreprendre des recherches non ? s'impatienta Remus.

--- Oui. Ombrage a communiqué au ministère une liste détaillée de tous les élèves ayant appartenu à l'armée de Dumbledore, lorsqu'elle avait été nommée directrice.

--- Oh mon dieu, s'exclama Hermione. Que vont-ils leur faire ?

--- Rien pour les sangs purs et les sangs mêlés pour le moment, ils les ont seulement mis sous étroite surveillance. Pour ce qui est des nés Moldus ils les tortureront probablement sans aucun remord et ils pourront justifier facilement leurs actesen disant que ce sont des traitres eux aussi. Cependant personne n'a pour le moment réussi à leur mettre la main dessus.

--- Donc ils vont fouiller toutes les maisons appartenant aux membres de l'A.D ? demanda Hermione.

--- Oui dès demain. Celle de Neville se trouvant à l'écart ne devrait pas être une priorité, mais il vaut mieux ne pas tarder.

--- J'irais dès ce soir, quand la nuit commencera à tomber, décida Severus en jetant un regard vers Harry.

.

**A suivre …**

.

Voilà, fin du chapitre. Comme vous avez pu le constater, Severus était beaucoup plus présent dans ce chapitre ^^ J'espère que ça vous à plu, moi j'adore le personnage complexe qu'il est ^^

.

Bises à tous.

.

**VIVA EL REVIEWA ! (^_^)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Brigitte : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ma fic avec un tel enthousiasme (^_^) j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas et que tu continueras à aimer autant. Merci aussi pour ta jolie review sur mon OS « joyeuse Saint-Valentin Ryry » Bisous !

.

**Molly ****:** Je pense que c'est Molly59 , non ? Dans le doute je réponds ici et je m'excuse si je me trompe ^^ Severus et Harry vont apprendre à se connaître petit à petit et se rapprocher de plus en plus. J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Rogue et je veux qu'il soit plus présent dans l'histoire. Pour ce qui est de la vie sauve ou non de Luna, la réponse est dans ce chapitre ^^ Merci pour ta review. Bises.

.

**Sophinette34** **: **Oui tout comme toi je pense que Rogue cache bien sa personnalité et qu'au fond c'est un véritable bisounours qui demande qu'à être aimé et câliné ^^ (j'exagère ? un chouilla alors :p ) En tout cas comme je le disais plus haut il va être un peu plus présent maintenant. (mais les deux petits héros reste dracochoux et Ryrounet) En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements(^_^). En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise. Bisous.

.

**Kaylee :** Tu en dis peu, mais assez pour me donner le sourire pendant un bon moment (^_^) Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu ne te lasseras pas jusqu'à la toute fin (qui approche petit à petit) Bisous.

.

.

**Chapitre 19 : Mission sauvetage ! **

.

Rogue s'arrêta brièvement devant la façade d'une boutique encore illuminée, pour regarder son reflet. Un petit homme rondouillard, aux joues rouges et au nez proéminent se tenait face à lui. Il avait choisi cette apparence pour passer inaperçu dans la foule, dans la peau de monsieur tout le monde, mais il n'avait pas choisi le physique le plus avantageux pour un éventuel affrontement.

Après un piteux examen de lui-même, il continua sa route, concentré sur sa mission. Il tentait de paraître naturelle en croisant les quelques passants encore dehors et enfila seulement la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, une fois arrivé à deux rues de la maison des Londubat.

La maison était installée tout au bout d'une impasse et était seulement entourée de champs et d'arbres. Il était tout à fait normal que la rue soit déserte, mais il distingua tout de même, malgré la pénombre, une silhouette cachée derrière un petit bosquet à quelques mètres de la maison de Neville. A en juger par la carrure imposante qu'il distinguait, il devait s'agir de Greyback, Yaxley ou Dolohov. Il espérait sincèrement que ce serait l'un des deux derniers et non le Loup-garou.

Il pénétra dans la petite cour des Londubat sans faire de bruit. La vieille maison était plutôt modeste, mais très grande et le jardin regorgeait de toutes sortes de plantes rares et étranges. C'était vraiment du gâchis de voir un aussi bon botaniste être aussi nul en potion, ce gamin aurait vraiment pu faire de grandes choses. Il soupira devant cette constatation et frappa à la porte discrètement.

Un garçon aux cheveux châtains foncés et au visage joufflu, ouvrit la porte. Il était vêtu d'une robe de chambre rouge, ornée de petits lionceaux qui baillaient tous en chœur, et de chaussons tout aussi ridicule. Il s'avança sur le perron pour jeter un œil aux alentours et Rogue rentra dans la maison en jurant mentalement contre le manque total de bons sens et de goût vestimentaire du Gryffondor.

Il referma la porte en enclenchant une multitude de verrous et se tourna vers le Rogue invisible, qui recula pour s'adosser à un mûr.

--- C'est bon Luna, il n'y a personne. Ca devait être le bruit du vent, cria-t-il.

Une petite blonde, à la taille fine et aux yeux protubérants s'avança dans le hall d'entrée avec comme seuls vêtements un pyjama bleu imprimé de radis et un bonnet de nuit en forme de banane. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, il n'avait jamais vu de pareils accoutrements, même pour mardi gras.

--- C'était peut-être des Énormus à Babille, dit-elle rêveusement. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient très farceurs.

--- Heu … peut-être oui, répondit Neville distraitement.

--- Ou bien une famille de Pétard Scrieur égarée. C'est tout à fait possible comme tu habites près de la forêt.

--- C'est heu … probable oui.

Rogue soupira devant toutes ces inepties. Il fallait qu'il se montre avant de devenir complètement fou, mais il ne voulait pas risquer que quelque chose ameute les Mangemorts, comme un cri de terreur suraigu que savait si bien lancer Londubat par exemple. Il attrapa sa baguette, lança un sort muet de silence sur la maison et désarma les deux jeunes sorciers avec un _Expelliarmus,_ avant de retirer la cape d'invisibilité.

Neville cria devant l'apparition soudaine de l'homme et dans un élan de bravoure, digne d'un Gryffondor, se plaça devant Luna pour la protéger.

--- Je ne vous laisserais pas faire, vous ne toucherez pas à Luna.

--- Quelle stupidité ! Comment comptez-vous m'y en empêcher, sans baguette et sans intelligence ?

--- Je … je …

--- Pathétique, comme toujours. Mademoiselle Lovegood, Potter m'a demandé de vous ramener en lieu sûr…

--- Et vous croyez que l'on va vous croire ? coupa Neville, ayant retrouvé un peu de courage.

--- Avez-vous vraiment le choix Londubat ? railla Rogue.

Luna fixait le petit homme rondouillard qui les pointait du bout de sa baguette, avec insistance. Elle n'avait pas du tout peur et affichait son éternel regard rêveur. Elle connaissait cette petite lueur sombre dans les yeux de l'homme et ces répliques tranchantes. Il fallait juste qu'elle remette un peu d'ordre dans sa tête.

Rogue fouilla dans sa cape à la recherche du parchemin qu'Harry avait écrit et le tendit à la blonde. Celle-ci attrapa le parchemin et ouvrit les yeux en grand sachant enfin qui se trouvait en face d'eux.

--- Professeur Rogue ? demanda-t-elle.

Rogue dû admettre qu'Harry avait raison, cette petite avait un sacré don.

--- Oui, répondit-il sèchement. Lisez !

Neville fixait son ancien professeur se demandant si c'était vraiment lui et s'il devait se réjouir de sa présence ici ou pas. Après tout Harry n'avait jamais cru qu'il était vraiment de leur côté alors …

--- C'est bien Harry, regarde.

Elle lui tendit le parchemin et Neville commença à le lire.

--- Comment être sûr que c'est bien Harry qui l'a écrit ? C'est facile d'imiter une signature avec la magie non ?

--- Vous commencez sérieusement à me casser les pieds Londubat ! Vous croyez vraiment qu'on a le temps de discuter chiffon ? Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris votre amie est en danger alors cessez de nous ennuyer ! Et vous, allez vous habiller, je n'ai jamais vu de tenue aussi ridicule de ma vie. Cette remarque est aussi valable pour vous Londubat !

Neville était désormais sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de Rogue. Même dans un autre corps et avec une autre voix, son ancien professeur de potion était terrifiant et lui donnait envie de fuir à des kilomètres. Il regarda Luna reprendre sa baguette et se diriger vers les chambres. Il déglutit difficilement quand il se retrouva seul avec son pire cauchemar.

Rogue rangea sa baguette et se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres pour être sûr que tout était paisible à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait en effet pas un bruit. Il jeta un œil sur les bosquets, mais ne vit rien, d'ici il ne distinguait pas grand-chose.

--- Vous pouvez reprendre votre baguette. Et quand quelqu'un frappe à votre porte soyez plus vigilant. Nous sommes en guerre au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris. Où est votre grand-mère d'ailleurs ?

--- Sortie. Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

Un silence pesant s'installa et Neville réfléchissait à toute allure pour réussir à trouver quelque chose à dire ou à faire. N'importe quoi pour briser ce malaise.

--- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Un whisky pur feu ?

--- Oui, pourquoi pas.

Neville se dirigea vers la cuisine suivi par Rogue. Il lui servit un verre, la main tremblante et ce dernier le saisit aussitôt, tout en scrutant la rue par la fenêtre. Quelque chose clochait, c'était beaucoup trop calme, trop pesant.

--- Elle aurait dû être rentré depuis longtemps ?

--- Qui ça ? demanda Neville qui fixait les escaliers, attendant impatiemment que Luna redescende.

--- Votre grand-mère ! Ca lui ressemble de ne pas être rentré à cette heure-ci ou pas ?

--- Heu … non pas vraiment. Normalement elle préfère ne pas nous laisser seul quand il fait nuit.

--- C'est beaucoup trop calme … murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Enfilé une cape de voyage et une paire de chaussure et allez chercher votre amie ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Neville sursauta et se précipita dans le hall pour enfiler une paire de basket et une cape épaisse de couleur noir. A peine eut-il terminé qu'il se rua dans les escaliers.

Rogue continuait de fixer la rue, sa baguette à la main, prêt à réagir à tout moment. Il savait que quelque chose se préparait et le doute s'envola, quand sa marque des ténèbres se réveilla et lui brûla l'avant bras. Ils étaient là et ils allaient attaquer !

--- DESCENDEZ ! hurla-t-il en jetant des regards frénétiques sur le hall d'entrée et sur la porte de la cuisine.

Neville et Luna arrivèrent en trombe légèrement apeurés et Rogue les plaça derrière lui pour les protéger.

--- Sortez vos baguettes et préparez vous à vous battre, ils arrivent !

--- Ils …. Qui ? bégaya Neville.

--- A votre ravis ? cracha Rogue énervé.

En plus de devoir se coltiner l'autre timbré toujours en vadrouille sur sa planète, il devait maintenant se trimbaler aussi l'autre empoté de service. Merlin, comment pouvait-il réussir à échapper aux Mangemorts avec deux bras cassés sur le dos ?

C'est sur ces réflexions que la porte d'entrée vola en éclat et que deux Mangemorts encapuchonnés entrèrent. Rogue jeta un _Stupéfix_ sur l'un des Mangemorts et enchaîna tout de suite avec un _Protego _alors qu'un jet argenté se dirigeait droit sur eux.

--- Prenez la porte de derrière, cria Rogue.

Neville et Luna se ruèrent vers la porte, mais un deuxième groupe de Mangemorts pénétrèrent, rendant le passage vers la sortie, impossible à emprunter.

--- Il y en a trois autres, prévint Luna en revenant auprès de Rogue.

Des sorts fusaient de tous les côtés. Neville et Luna tentaient de jeter des _Expelliarmus_ et des _Stupéfix_, mais ils s'écrasaient souvent dans le vide où était aussitôt maîtrisé par l'un des Mangemorts.

--- Emparez vous de la fille et tué les autres s'il le faut.

--- Le seigneur ne nous a pas autorisé à tuer un sang-pur, s'énerva l'un d'entre eux.

Rogue reconnu aussitôt les deux voix qui s'élevaient derrière les masques. La première était celle de Dolohov et la seconde de Malefoy.

Il profita de ce bref moment d'inattention pour attraper quelque chose dans sa poche et après avoir murmuré à Luna et Neville de se tenir par la main et de ne surtout pas se lâcher, il jeta de la poudre instantané du Pérou, que les frères Weasley venaient tout juste de mettre au point.

La pièce se remplit aussitôt d'une épaisse fumée noire. Il attrapa le bras de la blonde qui se trouvait derrière elle et les tira jusqu'à la sortie.

--- Courrez, vite !

Luna trébucha sur le pas de la porte, mais deux bras la tirèrent violemment et l'entraînèrent à l'extérieur. Un vent frais lui fouetta le visage et fit s'envoler sa crinière blonde. Rogue lui lâcha le bras, mais Neville resta agrippé à sa main, la serrant de toutes ses forces. Ce contact était rassurant et agréable et elle se dit qu'elle aimerait recommencer à tenir cette main dans un moment plus romantique que celui-ci.

De son côté, Neville avait la tête complètement vide et ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il tenait toujours la fine main blanche de Luna, comme si sa vie dépendait de ce seul contact. Il jetait de fréquent coup d'œil derrière son dos, la peur au ventre et une légère envie de vomir.

--- Ils nous suivent, hurla-t-il à Rogue.

Il ne fallut en effet pas longtemps aux Mangemorts pour retrouver la vu et ils se remirent aussitôt à la poursuite des trois fuyards. Rogue alerté par Neville, jetait des sorts derrière son épaule tout en courant. Ils devaient seulement arriver au bout de la rue pour pouvoir enfin transplaner. Il n'y avait plus que quelques mètres, ils devaient tenir bon jusque là.

--- Ils vont nous rattraper, cria Neville en évitant un sort rouge de justesse.

--- Nous devons seulement passer les lampadaires là-bas et on pourra transplaner.

--- Ils ne doivent pas nous échapper, hurla Dolohov furieux.

Ils étaient en train d'arriver aux limites du bouclier de protection et dans peu de temps ils pourraient s'envoler où bon leur semble. Il grogna de rage. Ils ne pouvaient pas échouer encore une fois ou le seigneur leur ferait payer amèrement. Il évita une lumière jaune jeté par le brun empoté et visa la gamine blonde d'un de ces sorts dont lui seul avait le secret.

Luna commençait à s'essouffler et elle avançait seulement parce que la main de Neville, toujours ancré dans la sienne, la forçait à continuer. Elle ne vit pas le jet violet qui se dirigeait droit sur elle, et alors que Neville criait pour la prévenir, Rogue se jeta devant elle pour recevoir le sort à sa place. Il s'écroula sur le sol à bout de force, du sang s'écoulant de sa bouche.

--- Professeur, souffla Luna effrayé.

--- Ca va aller, souffla-t-il au milieu d'une toux sanguinolente.

Luna se précipita sur lui pour l'aider à se relever, tout en regardant apeuré les Mangemorts approcher de plus en plus. Neville était figé sur place complètement terrifié. Que pouvaient-ils faire à deux, face aux cinq Mangemorts restants ?

Rogue se releva légèrement en se tenant au bras de Lovegood. Ils y étaient arrivés, ils étaient derrière le bouclier. Le regard assassin il récupéra sa baguette tombée à terre et jeta un _Sectumsempra _qui frappa Dolohov en pleine poitrine, avant d'attraper Neville par le col et de transplaner avec ses deux protégés.

Ils atterrirent violemment, quelques secondes plus tard, sur le béton de la rue Square Grimmaud.

.

Harry qui guettait la rue depuis sa fenêtre, remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose avait mal tourné. Rogue était allongé sur le béton, apparemment inerte, et Luna et Neville se retournaient dans tous les sens pour chercher de l'aide. Il se précipita à l'extérieur en alarmant toute la maison au passage pour qu'ils viennent l'aider. Le cœur battant, il s'approcha de son ancien professeur sans prêter attention aux deux autres et vérifia avec inquiétude s'il respirait encore.

--- Il respire, venez m'aider, vite !

Remus et Arthur aidèrent Harry à soulever la carcasse inconsciente de Severus, tandis que Ron et Hermione accueillirent leurs amis pour savoir ce qui s'était passé.

--- Ils étaient sept, on a rien pu faire. On s'est enfuit et Rogue a reçu un sort. Il nous à fait transplaner et s'est écroulé à peine arrivé, expliqua Neville tout en regardant Harry, Lupin et Arthur qui montaient le potioniste à l'étage.

--- Transplaner à dû le vider de son énergie, je pense qu'il guérira rapidement avec la bonne potion. Je vais aller fouiller dans ses affaires, informa Hermione.

--- Si jamais il s'en sort vivant tu vas en voir de toutes les couleurs, prévint Ron.

--- Je prends le risque, lança la brune en montant les escaliers à toute vitesse.

--- Où somme-nous ? demanda Luna en tournant sur elle-même.

--- A Square Grimmaud, l'ancienne maison des Black et héritage d'Harry.

--- Le QG de l'Ordre ? demanda Neville.

--- Ouaip !

--- J'imaginais ça plus … enfin moins …

--- Lugubre ? demanda Ron, amusé.

--- Oui, c'est ça.

Ron donna une tape dans le dos de Neville, son arrivée ici n'était pas prévu, mais il était content de le revoir.

La porte du sous-sol s'ouvrit brutalement et un jeune homme blond se précipita sur le petit groupe d'amis, anxieux.

--- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Drago qui avait été alerté par le bruit.

Neville le regarda sidéré. Qu'est-ce que cet infâme Serpentard faisait ici ?

--- Rogue a été blessé, répondit Ron.

--- Comment va-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

--- Hermione pense que ça devrait aller.

--- Bien. Et vous ça va ? demanda-t-il en regardant Luna et Neville.

Neville écarquilla les yeux en grand. Depuis quand Drago Malefoy se souciait-il de sa santé ? Ou même depuis quand ne faisait-il plus comme s'il n'existait pas ?

--- Ca va, merci, répondit doucement Luna, pas plus surprise que ça.

--- Je … Qu'est-ce MALEFOY fou ici ? demanda Neville à Ro,n sans prêter attention au blond.

--- Drago est de notre côté maintenant, répondit Ron, sans tout lui révéler, se délectant à l'avance de voir la réaction de Neville quand ils les surprendraient en train de s'embrasser.

--- MALEFOY de notre côté ?

--- Oui, je suis de VOTRE côté, s'énerva le concerné. Et arrête d'écorché mon nom de cette façon ou je vais faire de ton séjour ici un vrai cauchemar.

Neville grimaça sous la menace, sachant très bien de quoi pouvait être capable le Serpentard. Il se pencha vers Ron inquiet.

--- Comment Harry prend la présence de Malefoy ici ?

--- Oh, très bien. C'est lui qui nous l'a ramené.

Neville faillit s'étrangler. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il jeta un regard perdu à Luna, mais celle-ci souriait rêveusement en admirant le plafond du hall d'entrée.

--- Je vais voir à l'étage. Vous devriez aller prévenir ta mère, Ron.

--- Ouais, on va descendre.

*

--- Alors comment va-t-il ? demanda Molly Weasley en voyant Harry et Drago pénétrer dans la salle-à-manger.

--- Beaucoup mieux, répondit Drago. Il commence déjà à râler.

--- Tant mieux … enfin qu'il aille mieux, s'amusa Molly.

--- Il devrait pouvoir sortir du lit dès demain, il est juste pas mal fatigué.

--- On n'a même pas eu le temps de se voir avec tout ça. Vous allez bien ? demanda Harry en s'installant à côté de Luna.

--- Ca va, répondit Luna.

--- Oui ça ne va pas trop mal, mais je me fais du souci pour ma grand-mère.

--- Arthur ira prendre des nouvelles demain au ministère, ne t'inquiète pas, lui assura Molly.

--- Merci.

--- En ce qui concerne ton père Luna, il ne lui ont fait aucun mal. Ils vont probablement l'envoyer à Azkaban, mais il ne risque rien.

--- Je m'en veux de m'être échappé et de l'avoir laissé seul, dit-elle tristement.

--- C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Ils ne t'auraient pas épargné contrairement à lui, la rassura Harry.

--- Je sais, oui.

--- Le principal c'est que vous soyez en vie et en sécurité maintenant.

Harry attrapa le plat de soupe et versa une louche dans son assiette, ainsi que dans celle de Drago qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Neville regardait les deux anciens ennemis qui se souriaient, il se serait cru dans un rêve. Il n'avait même jamais vu Malefoy sourire, à part quand il se moquait et que ses lèvres exécutaient un étrange rictus … ses lèvres … c'était vraiment étrange, mais il avait l'impression de les connaître, de les avoir déjà goûté … il secoua la tête pour chasser ses conneries de son esprit et se reconcentra sur Harry. Son ami semblait vraiment fatigué, mais quand ses yeux se posaient sur le Serpentard il semblait revivre … il semblait être heureux, c'était bizarre.

Le repas se déroula sous le signe des révélations. Harry leur parla de la mort de Dumbledore, Luna révéla les choses affreuses que son père avait découvertes sur le ministère, Neville donna des nouvelles de Seamus, Dean et Katie et les jumeaux parlèrent de leurs nouvelles inventions tout en s'extasiant que la poudre d'obscurité qu'ils avaient refilé à Rogue, avait eu l'effet escompté.

Ils étaient tous contents de se retrouver, mais ils auraient préféré le faire à un autre moment, dans d'autres circonstances.

Quand le repas fut terminé Drago se leva pour aller voir Severus et déposa un doux baiser à son tendre, avant de partir. Neville hoqueta de surprise et Harry devint rouge écarlate, gêné de s'être donné en spectacle devant les deux arrivants qui ignoraient tout de leur relation.

--- Harry … ne me dit pas que …

--- Si Neville.

--- Toi et …

--- et Drago, oui on est ensemble.

--- Ensemble ?

--- Oui, depuis bientôt cinq mois.

--- Cinq … mois ?

--- Cesse de jouer les Scrouns parleur (1) Neville, s'agaça Luna. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de surprenant là dedans, ça se voit comme une branche de gui infesté de Nargole. Ils sont faits pour être ensemble.

Fait pour être ensemble ? C'était une blague ? Ils étaient deux parfaits opposés, il ne voyait pas du tout comment Luna pouvait affirmer une telle chose.

Ron pouffait devant la mine déconfite qu'arborait Neville. Les yeux vitreux, il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir à tout moment. En fait il avait pratiquement la même tête que lui, le jour où Harry leur avait révélé aimer Drago. C'était tellement gros, tellement inconcevable, que la nouvelle était difficile à encaisser. Et encore, Neville venait seulement d'assister à un chaste baiser, qu'est-ce que ce serait quand il verrait le Serpentard avaler presque entièrement la langue du Gryffondor ?

.

**A suivre … **

.

.

(1) Rappel. Un Scrouns parleur est une petite créature, qui tient dans la main, colorée et poilue avec une grosse touffe sur la tête. Ce sont des sortes de perroquets Moldu, qui aiment répéter tout ce qui ne devrait pas l'être. (Ceci est une de mes inventions).

.

Voilà, Neville et Luna rejoignent la petite bande. J'espère que le chapitre vous à plu et je me répète à chaque chapitre, mais vraiment merci pour vos reviews qui donnent la patate et l'envie d'écrire encore et toujours plus.

.

Prochain chapitre mardi ou mercredi (^_^)

Bises.

**.**

**Reviewnettes ? **


	20. Chapter 20

Pas de blabla aujourd'hui, juste un MERCI, les réponses aux reviews anonymes et le chapitre bien sûr ^^

.

.

**Angelus :** Oui une courte apparition du scrouns parleur ^^ J'ai pensé à toi en écrivant ce petit passage ^^ Pour les com's c'est naturel, quand j'aime je laisse toujours un com's ou une review, c'est normal et j'ai aimé tes textes ! Pour Neville qui a déjà goûté aux lèvres de Drago, tu n'es pas la seule à te poser des questions. Il y a encore une allusion dans ce chapitre qui devrait répondre à ta question (enfin j'espère sinon je vais finir par me vexer que personne ne s'en rappelle lol) Merci pour ta review et Bisous !

.

**Brigitte :** Comme je ne parle pas de Rogue dans ce chapitre, je te donne de ses nouvelles ^^ Il va beaucoup mieux et a repris sans trop de mal son goût prononcé pour le sarcasme. Cependant Molly a insisté pour le faire rester au lit quelques jours. Bien entendu des cris de contestations ont raisonné dans toute la maison pendant un sacré moment ^^ Voilà, les petites news sur notre potioniste préféré (^_^) Merci beaucoup pour ta review toujours très gentille. Bisous !

.

**Sophinette34 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review (^_^). Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ^^ J'ai décidé que Neville suivrait finalement Rogue et Luna au dernier moment, alors ravis que sa réaction t'ait plu. Oui Luna et ses loufoqueries ^^ je pense que je vais pas mal inclure la petite blonde juste pour mettre un peu d'humour parfois ^^ Bisous !

.

.

**Chapitre 20 : J'adore papoter avec vous ! **

.

.

Harry regarda son réveil qui affichait 6h00 du matin. Il jeta un œil sur son amour qui dormait profondément et se leva doucement alors que son estomac réclamait bruyamment d'être rempli.

Il descendit sans faire de bruit, à cette heure-ci la plupart des habitants de la maison devaient être encore endormi. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione ou Mrs Weasley qui se levait parfois aussi tôt. La salle à manger était éclairée et il s'attendait à trouver une chevelure brune ou rousse devant un bol de café, mais c'est un visage rayonnant et blond qui s'adressa à lui.

--- Bonjour Harry.

--- Bonjour Luna, ça va ?

--- Pas trop mal.

--- Les autres ne sont pas encore levés ?

--- Non, on est les premiers.

--- Pas grave on va commencer sans eux, je meurs de faim. Café ou chocolat ?

--- Un chocolat s'il te plait.

Luna lança un sourire ravi à Harry et replongea le nez dans son livre. Neville et elle étaient ici depuis seulement deux jours, mais elle avait déjà pris ses repères et elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait en sécurité avec Harry et le reste de la bande. Elle n'avait jamais eu de véritables amis avant de rencontrer Harry, mais le Gryffondor l'avait accepté tel qu'elle était et aujourd'hui elle ne se sentait plus bizarre, non, juste assez spécial pour mériter l'amitié des personnes les plus adorables de Poudlard.

Harry posa un bol fumant en face d'elle et un deuxième devant la chaise d'à côté. Elle sortit de sa lecture et fixa Harry de ses deux yeux rêveurs habituels.

--- Merci, il a l'air délicieux, s'exclama-t-elle.

--- Ce n'est que du lait et du chocolat, répondit Harry, amusé par l'émerveillement légendaire de la blonde, pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Luna tourna sa cuillère pensivement, toujours ce doux sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. Harry aimait être en sa présence, elle était apaisante et la voir toujours aussi souriante lui mettait un peu de baume au cœur.

--- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda-t-il en portant le bol à sa bouche.

--- Légendes et créatures mythiques, de Paul Petsec. C'est un livre passionnant. On apprend beaucoup de choses inconnues sur les Joncheruines, les Héliopathes et les Nargoles. Je pourrais te le prêter si tu veux.

--- C'est gentil, merci.

Luna attrapa son bol et souffla dessus toujours la tête dans les nuages. Harry se demandait pendant combien de temps elle arrivait à rester connectée avec la réalité. Surement pas plus de cinq minutes à en juger par les yeux voilés qu'elle affichait en permanence.

--- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry ? demanda-t-elle soudainement, sans quitter son bol des yeux.

--- Quoi ? Rien, tout va bien. Pourquoi cette question ?

--- Je vois très bien que ça ne va pas. Ton visage sourit, mais tes yeux pleurent.

Harry reposa son bol sur la table, et regarda son amie. Celle-ci avait lâché son bol des yeux et le fixait désormais d'un regard tendre. Que pouvait-il bien répondre ? La vérité ? Pourquoi pas ? Après tout Luna était peut-être bien la seule personne qu'il connaissait, qui pourrait encaisser cette nouvelle sans trop de difficulté.

--- Avant de mourir, Dumbledore a confié à Rogue quelque chose d'important pour pouvoir anéantir Voldemort.

Il se racla la gorge pour trouver ses mots. Il n'avait parlé de ça qu'avec Rogue et aborder le sujet était à chaque fois douloureux.

--- Je dois … je dois me sacrifier, dit-il dans un souffle.

--- Te sacrifier ? Comment ça ?

--- Quand Voldemort m'a lancé le sort de mort, une partie de son âme s'est ancrée en moi et pour pouvoir la détruire, Voldemort doit me tuer, c'est la seule solution. Si … si je ne meurs pas, il restera invincible.

Luna avait le regard dans le vague, elle ne rêvait pas, mais elle semblait réfléchir. Elle posa sa main sur celle d'Harry et la caressa doucement.

--- Tu as déjà pris ta décision n'est-ce pas ?

--- Oui.

--- Tu es le garçon le plus courageux que je connaisse Harry.

--- Ce n'est pas du courage, je n'ai pas le choix.

--- On a toujours le choix, et toi tu choisis de tous nous sauver, c'est extrêmement noble de ta part. Je t'accompagnerais jusqu'au bout Harry, jusqu'à ce que tes parents viennent te chercher.

Elle l'enlaça tendrement et Harry laissa couler les larmes. Entendre Luna parler d'une vie dans l'au-delà, aussi naturellement, le réconfortait quelque peu.

--- Tu ne vas tout de même pas te laisser mourir ! s'écria Neville en sortant de la cage d'escalier.

Harry se dégagea des bras de Luna et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main.

--- Tu nous espionnes maintenant ?

--- Je ne voulais pas, je suis descendu pour prendre le petit-déjeuner et … Harry tu ne peux pas faire ça, il y a surement une autre solution …

--- Ah oui et laquelle ? cria-t-il énervé.

--- Je ne sais pas, mais on trouvera… on trouvera une autre solution je te promets.

--- Ne fais pas des promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir, hurla-t-il. Tu crois sincèrement que s'il y avait une autre solution Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas trouvé ? Non le plus grand sorcier n'a rien pu faire, mais toi, Neville Londubat, tu vas trouver la solution miracle !

Les mots sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Il était furieux, c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas voulu en parler à Ron, Hermione, Ginny ou Lupin. Il ne voulait pas avoir de faux espoirs, il avait accepté son sort et il ne voulait pas souffrir encore plus en se raccrochant à une chimère.

--- Je … je ne veux pas que tu meurs Harry, sanglota Neville.

Harry se radoucit en voyant les larmes couler sur les joues de son ami. Il savait que Neville voulait l'aider et qu'il voulait garder espoir, mais lui n'avait plus assez de force pour ça.

--- Je sais, je suis désolé Neville.

Un long silence s'imposa dans la pièce. Seuls les reniflements de Neville, le brisaient de temps en temps. Après s'être mouché bruyamment dans un mouchoir, le Gryffondor reprit.

--- Et qu'est-ce qu'en pense Hermione et Ron ?

--- Ils ne sont pas au courant et ils ne doivent pas l'être. Pas un mot à Drago non plus. A quoi ça sert qu'ils sachent alors qu'ils ne pourront rien changer ?

--- Ce sont tes meilleurs amis Harry …

--- Neville, que ferais-tu si tu savais que seul ta vie permettrait de sauver tout le monde ? Une simple vie pour des millions de personnes ?

Neville ne répondit pas, mais Harry savait très bien qu'il commençait à comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Lui aussi était un Gryffondor, et Harry était persuadé qu'à sa place, et il avait faillit y être, il aurait fait la même chose.

--- On ne dira rien, affirma Luna en cherchant confirmation auprès de Neville.

--- Je ne dirais rien non plus, renifla Neville.

--- Merci.

--- On sera toujours là si tu as besoin de nous, tu sais ?

--- Je sais Luna, je te remercie.

*

--- Enfin seul, souffla Drago tout en déposant de petits baisers sur les lèvres de son tendre.

Il passa les jambes autour de la taille d'Harry et glissa les mains sur son torse.

--- Cette maison est devenue pire qu'un hôtel, c'est presque impossible d'avoir une minute d'intimité.

--- Je sais, je suis désolé de ne pas être plus présent pour toi, murmura Harry en faisant descendre la braguette de son blond.

--- Pas grave, je vois que tu vas te rattraper.

Harry bascula son tendre sur le lit, tout en lui torturant les lèvres avec un baiser passionné et mordant. Il laissa ses mains s'égarer sur son torse, son dos, ses reins, pour terminer dans son pantalon. Drago gémit sous les caresses tout en déboutonnant la chemise de son brun et en dégrafant son pantalon.

Harry lâcha la bouche de son bien-aimé et suçota son menton, son cou, sa clavicule. Il remonta son tee-shirt pour lécher ses tétons, les sucer et les mordiller, puis descendit vers son ventre et commença de petits va-et-vient avec sa langue, dans son nombril.

Drago lui caressa la tête, la respiration de plus en plus bruyante et le cœur battant de plus en plus fort. Harry allait descendre encore plus bas pour s'occuper de cette bosse plus qu'imposante, quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand.

Les deux amants se figèrent, interdit.

Les jumeaux Weasley, des bièraubeurres à la main, venaient d'entrer, suivi par Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna et Ginny.

--- Oh merlin, s'exclama Hermione en plaquant la main sur ses yeux. Désolé les garçons.

--- Je crois qu'on tombe mal, pouffa Fred.

--- Oui à mon avis on dérange, confirma George.

--- Je crois que je vais vomir, murmura Neville, blanc comme un linge, assorti au visage de Ron.

--- Vous pouvez vous retourner ?! cria Drago en tirant sur la chemise d'Harry pour que personne d'autre que lui, n'ait la chance d'apercevoir son corps de rêve.

Le petit groupe se retourna, moitié amusée, moitié gênée par la situation.

--- Personne ne vous a appris à frapper à une porte ? grogna Drago en rattachant son pantalon.

--- Vous veniez à peine de quitter la table, répondit George. On ne pensait pas que vous étiez déjà en train de …

--- Copuler, continua Fred dans un éclat de rire.

--- Bande de crétin, râla Drago.

--- On est désolé, vraiment, ajouta Hermione confuse, en fixant le mûr. Les jumeaux voulaient faire une petite soirée pour détendre l'atmosphère et fêter l'arriver de Neville et Luna et comme votre chambre est la plus grande …

--- C'est bon vous pouvez vous retourner, informa Harry le visage d'un beau rouge écarlate.

--- Bon, bièraubeurre ? demanda Fred pour rompre le malaise, en tendant un baril devant eux.

--- Oui installez-vous.

Ron s'installa sur une chaise et Hermione sur ses genoux. Neville, Ginny et Luna se calèrent contre le mûr sur un amas de coussins. Et pour finir, Drago, Harry et les jumeaux se partagèrent le lit.

--- A la vôtre, cria Ron en levant son verre.

--- Attend, à quoi on trinque ? demanda George.

--- A l'amitié, répondit Hermione.

--- Oui et à l'amour aussi, enchaîna Fred en donnant un coup de coude au Serpentard.

--- A Harry, proposa Luna. Notre héros.

--- Oui, tu as raison, à Harry !

Tout le monde leva son verre en criant en chœur un « A Harry » empli de sincérité et le concerné sentit son cœur se comprimer.

--- A ta santé mon cœur, murmura Drago à son oreille.

Harry mis le verre à sa bouche et hoqueta sous la brulure du liquide qui s'écoulait dans sa gorge.

--- Qu'est-ce que vous avez mis là-dedans ? demanda-t-il en toussant.

--- Trois fois rien, on l'a juste corsé un peu, répondit George innocemment.

--- Un peu ? s'étrangla Neville en crachant ses poumons.

--- Vous êtes des petits joueurs, s'exclama Fred en avalant son verre presque cul sec.

Harry regarda les pommettes du rouquin prendre une petite couleur rouge cramoisi et s'amusa du spectacle. Après tout … Il avala sa bièraubeurre d'une seule traite sous les regards surpris de toute la chambre, et sentit déjà sa tête commencer à s'embuer légèrement.

--- Waouh hou, s'écria George en avalant son verre cul sec. Aller au suivant !

Ginny allait faire de même, mais Ron lui lança un regard plus que froid.

--- N'y pense même pas, les parents vont nous tuer s'ils te trouvent complètement déchirée.

--- Et pourquoi vous vous avez le droit et pas moi ?

--- Tu n'as que 16 ans !

--- Tu as seulement un an de plus, alors arrête de jouer les adultes.

Sur ces derniers mots elle avala son verre en fixant son frère avec défi.

--- Bravo petite sœur, tu as la descente légendaire d'une Weasley, s'écria George en tapant dans ses mains. Aller, Ron, à toi.

Le rouquin regarda sa moitié et celle-ci fronça les sourcils.

--- Ron c'est vraiment puéril comme jeu.

--- Mione, si je ne le fais pas je vais en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

--- Bien vas-y, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te tenir compagnie près de la cuvette.

Ron esquissa un petit sourire en coin, désolé, et engloutit le liquide brulant.

--- Hermione ?

--- Non, je ne vous suivrais pas dans ce concours stupide. Je préfère boire tranquillement.

--- Bien, Neville ?

--- Très peu pour moi, je ne supporte pas du tout l'alcool.

--- Luna ?

La blonde haussa les épaules et avala le liquide comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple jus de pomme.

--- Délicieux, dit-elle en se léchant les lèvres sous le regard hypnotisé de Neville.

--- Bien, il n'en reste plus qu'un. Drago !

--- Non, je refuse de le faire.

--- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

--- Le Serpentard aurait-il la frousse ?

--- Ca ne marchera pas George, je ne réponds plus aux provocations.

--- Même pas drôle. Aller, qui en reveut ?

Tous les verres vides se tendirent, sous les regards affligés d'Hermione, Neville et Drago.

En tant normal le blond ne se privait jamais d'une petite beuverie, saoul il était même plutôt d'une humeur agréable, mais il commençait à connaître les jumeaux Weasley et il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle de lui-même alors qu'Harry serait dans le même état. Ces deux-là trouveraient surement un moyen pour en profiter, il en était certain.

--- C'est cool qu'on se retrouve tous ensemble ce soir, dit Ron en vidant son deuxième verre. Ca me manquait nos soirées dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

--- Oui, mais il manque Dean et Seamus, soupira Harry en rêvant sur son verre à moitié vide.

--- J'ai eu des nouvelles de Dean hier, s'exclama Ginny. Il va bien. Il est toujours chez Seamus.

--- C'est vrai que notre petite sœur à un petit ami plus âgé, j'avais presque oublié à force de charrier Ron.

--- Oui tu as raison George, il va falloir que l'on ait une discussion avec Dean après la guerre.

--- Laissez-le tranquille et mêlez vous de vos affaires, grogna Ginny.

--- Plus aucun respect pour ses aînés, soupira George.

--- Ouais, c'est triste. Et on appelle ça la famille…

--- …

--- …

--- Alors, maintenant passons à la question que tout le monde se pose. Qui est en dessous et qui est au-dessus ? demanda George en regardant Harry et Drago.

--- George, gronda Hermione.

--- Quoi ? Je suis sûr que vous vous l'êtes tous demandé à un moment ou un autre.

Le brun pouffa alors qu'il venait de terminer son troisième verre, il allait ouvrir la bouche, mais Drago plaqua sa main sur ses lèvres. Voilà pourquoi il avait bien fait de ne pas boire.

--- Ce genre de choses ne regarde que nous !

--- Moi je pari sur Harry comme dominant, s'égosilla Fred en lançant un clin d'œil au brun.

--- Je ne crois pas, Drago doit être du genre à vouloir toujours tout contrôler.

--- On ne pourrait pas changer de conversation ? soupira Ron, l'haleine chargée d'alcool. Je ne suis pas encore assez saoul pour oublier les images horribles qui viennent de se dessiner dans ma tête.

Neville remercia le rouquin pour cette bonne idée. Allez savoir pourquoi, une image de lui essayant de déshabiller le blond dans les toilettes de l'école, venait de lui apparaître et il avait une furieuse envie de vomir.

La soirée continua jusqu'à 3h00 du matin et peu à peu la chambre se vida. Hermione traîna un Ron endormit, qui jouait un concerto de ronflement à lui tout seul, hors de la chambre. Neville ramena à bon port une Luna émerveillée de voir que l'alcool lui permettait d'apercevoir les Joncheruines qui grouillaient autour des têtes de tout le monde. Et les jumeaux forcèrent Ginny à aller se coucher, alors qu'elle commençait à massacrer les chansons des Bizzar'Sisters.

Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent de nouveau seul dans leur grande chambre, en compagnie de verres et de barils vides.

--- C'était une bonne soirée, s'exclama Harry un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

--- Oui et tu es complètement saoul.

--- Je sais, pouffa le brun.

Drago caressa les cheveux emmêlé de son tendre et le regarda amusé. Même bourré, avec un air niais collé au visage, son brun était toujours aussi magnifique.

--- Et si on continuait ce qu'on avait commencé avant qu'ils arrivent ? demanda Harry les mains déjà posées sur la braguette de son bien-aimé.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'il se retrouva plaqué sur le dos, un Gryffondor collé au visage. Les baisers chargés d'alcool du brun étaient passionnés et bestiaux et Drago se sentit très vite perdre pied. Qui pensait sérieusement que l'alcool était le meilleur moyen de planer ? La chose la plus efficace pour vous faire quitter la terre était l'amour et c'était une chose à consommer sans modération…

Des mains impatientes s'invitèrent dans son pantalon et alors que son membre fut traité de la meilleure des façons, un doigt pénétra son intimité avec douceur. Drago gémit devant cette délicieuse intrusion et mordilla les lèvres de son amant pour en redemander davantage…

.

Si Harry avait eu l'occasion de répondre à la question des jumeaux, il aurait surement dit que l'amour n'avait aucune règle et aucune limite, et que de ce fait, lui et Drago se foutaient royalement de savoir qui était dessus ou dessous tant que leur deux corps se rencontraient pour ne plus jamais se quitter.

.

**A suivre … **

.

Je rappelle que l'alcool est à consommer avec modération, mais les reviews non ^^

.

Bises à tous et j'espère vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre que je posterais samedi ou dimanche.

.

PS : je pense que maintenant vous avez compris pourquoi Neville pense aux lèvres de Drago (enfin j'espère) sinon vous serez totalement fixé dans le prochain chapitre.


	21. Chapter 21

**NOTE PLUS OU MOINS IMPORTANTES **(ça dépend si vous vous en foutez royalement …ou pas ^^) :

.

Ayant quelques difficultés avec la fic pour le moment (je n'arrive pas à être entièrement satisfaite de mes chapitres) j'ai décidé d'abandonner l'écriture…….. Non je déconne (oui je sais, même pas drôle) Non plus sérieusement j'ai décidé d'espacer les publications de chaque chapitre. J'essayerai de me tenir à une publication par semaine (surement tous les samedis) pour avoir plus de temps pour me concentrer sur les chapitres et essayer de vous faire un travail de qualité (enfin j'ai dit essayé hein !). Voilà je vais tenter de ne pas dépasser l'attente d'une semaine.

Sinon, outre cette fic je pense commencée à en poster une autre que j'ai déjà bien commencé (je ne sais pas encore laquelle vu que j'écris plein de trucs en même temps) beaucoup moins sérieuse et donc plus facile à mettre à jour. Je mettrais aussi un chapitre toutes les semaines (le mercredi je pense) donc si certains veulent passer la lire pour patienter ou juste pour voir, je vous en pris, votre avis me fait toujours plaisir.

Voilà pour les nouvelles. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu.

.

Maintenant place aux reviews Anonymes et au chapitre.

.

.

**Angélus : **Oui c'est bien ça !! Ouf la mémoire reviens progressivement chez mes revieweurs ^^ Contente que ma Luna te plaise. J'essaye de rester fidèle à la vraie en amenant ma petite pointe perso en même temps ^^ Tu voulais la suite la voici hihi. J'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas car en ce moment j'ai un peu de mal à écrire la suite. Je n'arrive pas à être complètement satisfaite et ça m'énerve, enfin… Merci pour ta jolie review. (^_^) Bisous.

.

**Brigitte :** C'est vrai que quand c'est les deux farceurs qui proposent quelques choses mieux vaut se méfier, et Drago l'a très bien compris ^^ Mais bon au final il n'a pas trop eu à se plaindre, l'alcool va apparemment très bien à ryry ^^ Merci pour ta review et voici la suite Bisous.

.

**Sophinette34 : **Non finalement l'alcool n'a pas fait trop de dégât ^^ Contente que le chapitre t'ait plus. Il était là pour détendre un peu. Un soupçon de légèreté au milieu des chapitres plus déprimant ^^ Merci pour ta review Bises.

.

**Kaylee :** Je vais te proclamer défenseuse de la cause Dray au même titre que Rogue ^^ En effet Drago à le droit de savoir ! Nous allons voir si Harry va finir par le lui révéler dans les chapitres suivant … ^^ (je vais pas le dire c'est de la triche sinon :p) En tout cas merci pour ta review et de t'inquiéter pour le pauvre Drago qui est au courant de rien, parce que la plupart ce souci seulement de Harry et Drago ce sent seul ^^ (qui veut aller le consoler ? Tout le monde lève le doigt oui je sais et moi la première ^^) Bisous.

.

.

**Chapitre 21 : Drago fait son cinéma.**

.

.

Drago entra dans la chambre à la recherche de son bien-aimé et le trouva installé devant la fenêtre. Il s'approcha doucement et glissa une main sur sa nuque. Il sentit son brun frissonner sous la caresse ce qui le fit immédiatement sourire. Harry était vraiment très sensible aux moindres petites caresses ces derniers temps.

Il s'accroupit derrière lui et posa la tête sur son épaule, essayant de capter ce qui pouvait absorber autant son tendre rêveur. Il ne vit rien de bien intéressant. Des enfants passaient à vélo, criant que le « dernier arrivé était une poule mouillée », des pigeons roucoulaient sur un fil électrique, un homme fumait une cigarette tout en discutant avec une boite pleine de boutons que les Moldus appelaient téléphone portable et pour finir, un gros chat se prélassait paresseusement, sur le rebord d'une fenêtre.

--- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda-t-il curieux.

--- Le soleil. J'aurais aimé qu'on puisse se balader tous les deux, profité un peu du soleil.

--- Une balade en amoureux ? Hum, ça m'aurait plu.

Harry soupira. Il savait qu'il allait mourir dans très peu de temps et il aurait aimé pouvoir profiter de la vie jusqu'à la fin. Profiter des petits bonheurs insignifiants qu'elle voulait bien lui donner, au côté de Drago. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire ou voir et il voulait les découvrir avec son petit ami. Mêler ses joies aux siennes, se créer des souvenirs et un avenir. Il voulait vivre, tout simplement.

--- On rate plein de choses enfermé ici, dit-il amèrement. J'aurais aimé qu'on aille au cinéma voir un film à l'eau de rose complètement stupide, qu'on mange au restaurant tous les deux, qu'on fasse des balades au bord de la mer, qu'on fasse du bowling même, pourquoi pas ?

--- Cinéma ? Bowling ? Ce ne sont pas des trucs Moldus ça ?

--- Si et c'est le genre de truc que font les couples en tant normale.

Drago se déplaça pour faire face à son beau brun. Il voyait très bien qu'Harry perdait espoir de plus en plus. Tout comme lui il voulait savourer chacun de leurs moments passés ensemble, mais à chaque fois qu'Harry l'embrassait, il y avait une sorte de détresse dans son regard qui était vraiment effrayante. Drago mettait ça sur le compte de ses cauchemars qui le terrorisaient chaque nuit davantage, mais il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui.

--- On fera tout ça après la guerre, quand Tu-Sais-Qui sera de l'histoire ancienne, assura-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

--- Depuis quand tu es aussi optimiste toi ? demanda Harry avec un léger sourire.

--- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi figure toi ! Et je me suis dit que si tu avais pu faire disparaître le seigneur des ténèbres pendant dix ans, alors que tu faisais encore dans ta couche, tu pourrais surement réussir à le tuer à dix-sept ans, en tant que sorcier super sexy.

--- Je vois, railla Harry.

--- On réussira à le vaincre. Je me sens capable de tout surmonter quand je suis à côté de toi.

Harry sourit, ému. Il posa son front contre celui de son blond, ferma les yeux et soupira une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait pas envie de penser que bientôt il ne pourrait plus voir ses deux magnifiques billes argents, qu'il ne pourrait plus entendre sa voix suave et rassurante, plus goûter à ses lèvres, à sa peau … Il refoula les larmes qui voulaient s'échapper et embrassa avidement cette bouche qu'il aimait tant. Il se concentra sur les mouvements de sa langue et des mains de Drago qui voyageaient de ses cheveux à ses cuisses, pour ne pas sombrer dans la mélancolie. Il s'accrocha à ses lèvres et ses caresses comme à une bouée, mais malgré toute la concentration dont-il faisait preuve, il ne put empêcher plus longtemps une larme rebelle, coulé le long de sa joue, en pensant qu'il devrait quitter ses douces lèvres à un moment donné.

Drago sentit la larme lui caresser la joue et son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il n'aimait pas le voir triste, il voulait le voir sourire, voir ses yeux s'illuminer. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le lit sans lâcher une seule seconde les lèvres divines de son tendre. Il le coucha sur le lit et décida que s'il ne pouvait pas lui redonner le sourire il lui ferait oublier ses peurs et ses peines pendant un moment. Il lâcha la bouche de son brun pour dévorer son cou, ses épaules, sa clavicule. Il remonta sur son menton, puis lécha le lobe de son oreille jusqu'à ce qu'il arrache un gémissement à son amant. Il retira avec précipitation le tee-shirt de son brun et commença à caresser ses côtes et le bas de son dos tout en léchant et suçotant, l'un après l'autre, ses tétons durcis. Il suivit la ligne de poils qui descendait sous le pantalon, du bout de la langue, et remonta sur son nombril en entrant et ressortant sa langue doucement.

Harry commença à se cambrer et donna des coups de bassin contre son blond pour frotter sa virilité déjà bien durcit.

Drago remonta goûter à ses lèvres et pressa son érection contre celle d'Harry. Il ondula du bassin pour faire monter l'excitation pendant quelques secondes, puis déboutonna son pantalon et celui de son amour, pour libérer la pression douloureuse qu'exerçait le tissu. Après avoir de nouveau titillé son torse et son ventre, Drago lui retira son pantalon et son boxer qui devenaient beaucoup trop gênant. Il posa une main sur ce membre tentateur et commença à le caresser avec de lents va-et-vient. Harry tira brusquement sur sa chemise à moitié ouverte, pour amener ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il glissa ses mains sur son torse, termina sa route dans son pantalon, sortit le membre engorgé, puis entama à son tour de douces caresses, qu'il cala aux mouvements de Drago. Les lèvres toujours soudées l'une à l'autre, ils haletaient et gémissaient dans un souffle commun. Quand le plaisir commença à se faire insoutenable, Harry lâcha le membre de son blond et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Drago grogna d'abord de frustration en voyant partir l'objet de son plaisir, puis sourit de contentement en sentant l'érection de son tendre se frotter contre la sienne. C'était impressionnant à quel point ce Gryffondor pouvait le rendre encore plus fou d'amour pour lui. Il rompit leur baiser brulant pour fixer son regard sur le visage rougit et les yeux brillants, à moitiés fermés, de l'amour de sa vie. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière, les mains solidement accrochées à la nuque de Drago. Il sentait que l'excitation était à son paroxysme et qu'il allait bientôt exploser, mais il n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer sa jouissance et pouvoir sentir, le plus longtemps possible, le corps de Drago collé au sien.

Drago attrapa impatiemment les fesses de son brun, pour accélérer et approfondir le frottement de leur membre et se libéra peu de temps après, en un long jet chaud entre leur deux corps toujours assemblés.

Harry ondula du bassin trois fois de plus et se libéra à son tour dans un gémissement de satisfaction.

Ils se laissèrent retomber tous les deux, toujours emboîté l'un dans l'autre et s'embrassèrent cette fois-ci plus tendrement, puis Drago roula sur le côté et attrapa sa baguette. Après avoir lancé un sort de propreté sur eux deux et sur les draps, il enlaça son amant, la tête posée contre sa nuque et remonta les draps.

--- Dors, souffla doucement Drago. Je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles.

Harry s'emmitoufla mieux dans les draps et enlaça ses doigts à ceux de son bien-aimé. Il était fatigué de ne plus réussir à fermer l'œil de la nuit et se laissa sombrer doucement dans un sommeil, qu'il espérait sans rêves.

Drago le regarda amoureusement. Harry allait mal et il se devait de faire quelque chose. Il voulait qu'il retrouve le sourire. Le soir où ils avaient tous bu jusqu'à devenir saoul, il avait retrouvé le vrai Harry, souriant, rieur et coquin. Mais il avait disparu en même temps que les effets de l'alcool. C'était de nouveau un Harry désemparé qui se trouvait face à lui et il détestait le voir ainsi. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux et se promit de tout faire pour voir son ange sourire de nouveau avant la fin de la semaine.

--- Harry je peux te parler deux minutes … hum seul à seul ? demanda Neville en entrant dans le salon.

--- Allez y, je dois voir Hermione et Arthur, on se retrouve après, lança Drago en quittant la pièce.

Harry le regarda partir intrigué. Que Drago parle à Hermione était devenu plutôt courant maintenant, mais il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à dire à Arthur Weasley.

--- Assis toi Neville, je t'écoute.

--- En fait, c'est à propos … de filles.

--- De filles ? Je ne suis peut-être pas le mieux placé pour te parler de ça, railla Harry.

--- Je n'ai personne d'autre à qui en parler, et puis avant Drago tu es sorti avec Cho et Katie.

--- Oui c'est vrai. Vas y, dis moi ce qui te tracasse, j'essayerai de t'aider.

--- En fait, il y a une fille qui me plait bien …

--- Luna ?

--- Hum, oui, comment tu as deviné ?

--- Tu la dévore sans arrêt des yeux, ce n'est pas compliqué à deviner. Je pense qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui n'ait rien remarqué.

--- Oh.

--- Et alors ? Tu as peur de lui en parler ?

--- Non, enfin si, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça le problème pour commencer. En fait, je suis très attiré par elle depuis un moment maintenant et … je ne crois pas que tu sois la bonne personne à qui je devrais dire ça finalement.

--- Pourquoi ? Vas y je t'écoute. Tu peux tout me dire Neville, je ne me moquerais pas.

--- Je sais, j'ai plutôt peur que tu me détestes en fait.

--- Pourquoi je te détesterais ?

--- A chaque fois que je regarde Drago, je … je me vois en train de l'embrasser, dit-il sans respirer.

--- Tu … Quoi ?

--- Je t'assure qu'il ne m'attire pas du tout, au contraire, cette image me dégoûte, sans vouloir t'offenser bien sûr, mais c'est plus fort que moi, il y a toujours cette image où je l'embrasse dans les toilettes, alors que c'est Luna que j'aime et …

--- Dans les toilettes tu dis ?

--- Oui les toilettes de l'école, je suis tordu je sais.

Harry se mit à rire et Neville le regarda méfiant, c'était peut-être le calme avant la tempête.

--- En fait, heu… comment dire, il y a quelque chose que tu devrais savoir… Avant que je ne sorte avec Drago il a essayé de me faire avaler un philtre d'amour et heu… c'est toi qui l'as bu à ma place.

Neville écarquilla les yeux, il ne comprenait pas vraiment où Harry voulait en venir.

--- En fait la scène que tu vois dans ta tête… elle s'est vraiment déroulé.

--- Tu veux dire que … J'ai embrassé Drago ?

--- Oui.

--- J'ai essayé de … et sa ceinture …

--- Je suis désolé Neville, mais au moins tu es rassuré sur ton attirance sexuel.

Neville resta figé la bouche ouverte et les yeux dans le vague. Merlin il avait embrassé Drago et avait même essayé de lui enlever son pantalon. Jusqu'où aurait-il été s'il en avait eu l'occasion ?

--- Ca va aller ?

--- Oui, je crois.

--- Pour ce qui est de Luna, tu devrais lui avouer tes sentiments.

--- Oui, c'est justement ça que je voulais te demander aussi. Je ne sais pas du tout comment faire.

--- Reste toi-même et soit sincère. Je ne peux rien dire de mieux, désolé, niveau déclaration je suis le pire qui soit.

--- Tu crois que j'ai une chance ?

--- Je ne suis pas un spécialiste en la matière, mais je pense que oui.

--- Mais je ne voudrais pas que ça gâche quelque chose entre nous, parce que c'est une fille géniale tu comprends ?

--- Oui elle est formidable, mais si tu n'essayes pas tu ne pourras jamais savoir s'il est possible que ça marche vous deux. Et puis quoi qu'il arrive Luna n'est pas du tout le genre de fille à faire des histoires pour rien.

--- C'est vrai. Je vais lui dire. Je ne sais pas encore quand, mais je vais lui dire.

--- Super.

Harry lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Ces deux-là formeraient un drôle de couple, mais il ne doutait pas qu'ils puissent être heureux ensemble.

Drago descendit les escaliers un sourire confiant sur le visage. Il avait tout préparé dans les moindres détails. Depuis hier il bossait d'arrache pied sur cette surprise et il espérait enfin retrouver le sourire sur le visage d'ange de son brun. Arthur venait tout juste de lui apporter les dernières choses dont il avait besoin, Hermione l'avait aidé à mettre tout en place dans la chambre, s'occupant du moindre petit détail, Ron s'occupait de distraire Harry et pour terminer Fred et George devaient faire en sorte que personne ne les déranges de toute l'après-midi. Il se précipita dans le salon impatient de découvrir la réaction de son tendre et tomba nez à nez avec Neville qui devint rouge écarlate, qui baissa les yeux et s'enfuit en courant. Ce mec était vraiment bizarre depuis hier, il fuyait son regard sans arrêt et bégayait à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à lui.

Drago entra et fit un clin d'œil à Ron. Celui-ci le lui rendit et quitta la pièce en prétextant une envie très pressante.

--- Je peux savoir ce que tu mijotes ? demanda Harry en approchant de son blond.

--- Moi ? Rien.

--- Ron m'a suivi jusqu'aux toilettes tout à l'heure pour être sûr que je ne m'approche pas de la chambre et il m'a presque séquestré de force dans le salon. Bizarre non ?

--- Je savais que j'aurais dû confier cette mission à quelqu'un d'autre, soupira Drago.

Harry passa les bras autour de la taille de son petit ami et commença à l'embrasser doucement, tout en frottant sensuellement son bassin contre le sien.

--- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? souffla-t-il dans un baiser.

--- Viens.

Drago lui attrapa la main et se détacha à contrecœur de ses lèvres. Il l'emmena à l'étage et s'arrêta devant la porte de leur chambre.

--- Ferme les yeux.

Harry sourit, curieux, et ferma les yeux. Il sentit le corps de son tendre se glisser derrière lui et deux mains se posèrent sur ses paupières pour l'empêcher de tricher. Drago le guida à l'intérieur de la chambre et une odeur de maïs grillé lui chatouilla les narines.

--- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, souffla Drago au creux de son oreille.

Harry leva les paupières, doucement et resta scotché par ce qu'il voyait. C'était incroyable et inimaginable. Comme ils ne pouvaient pas sortir d'ici, Drago avait amené le cinéma à eux. Une grande toile blanche était accrochée au mur, des vieux fauteuils rouges, miteux, étaient installés à la place du lit, une machine à Pop corne chauffais plein gaz, d'épais rideaux rouge empêchaient le soleil de filtrer par la fenêtre et seulement deux chandeliers éclairaient la pièce.

C'était un cadeau tellement magnifique qu'il ne trouva pas les mots adéquats pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Un sourire illuminé dessiné sur le visage, il se jeta dans les bras de son blond, ému.

--- Tu es complètement fou, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant passionnément.

--- Fou de toi, oui.

--- Comment as-tu fais pour installer tout ça ?

--- On m'a pas mal aidé. Arthur a acheté la toile et le rétroprojecteur, il était absolument ravi de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau sur le monde Moldu. Hermione m'a aidé pour la déco et pour trouver un film romantique complètement débile, apparemment elle va souvent au cinéma avec ses parents.

--- C'est vraiment génial, merci.

--- Bien et si on regardait le film maintenant ?

--- Oui.

Harry s'emmitoufla dans son fauteuil une boite de pop corne à la main, tandis que le film commençait. Drago assis à sa droite le regardait, heureux. Il avait réussi, Harry avait les yeux pétillant et il souriait. Il posa la main sur sa cuisse et le brun entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, tout en posant la tête sur son épaule. Il était sur un petit nuage, c'était son premier rendez-vous romantique avec Drago et il comptait bien en profiter un maximum.

.

**A suivre …**

.

Voilà, j'attends vos petites reviews avec impatience comme toujours pour que vous me donniez votre avis.

Merci à tous et aux nouveaux venus qui m'ont laissé de très belles reviews sur le chapitre d'avant.

Bises et à Samedi prochain ^^


	22. Chapter 22

Contre toute attente j'ai réussi à terminer ce chapitre pour samedi. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, je n'y croyais vraiment plus. Après avoir tout effacé et recommencé pour la troisième fois, voilà ce que ça donne.

Enfin, voici le chapitre tant attendu par beaucoup d'entre vous, j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas trop, voir pas du tout (une lueur d'espoir brille encore en moi^^)

Merci de me lire encore et à ceux qui me review ^^

.

.

**Audray : **Merci, je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise. J'espère que ça continuera avec ce chapitre ^^ Bises. (^_^)

.

**Angelus** : Moi aussi je veux une plage de sables fins, une belle mer bleue, un cocotier et un Harry ou un Drago (ou les deux) allongé sur ma serviette de plage complètement n… oups je m'égare là *^_^* Heu… je crois que je suis censée parler de ma fic ou de ta review non ? ^^Donc pour en revenir à la triste réalité (non pas si triste j'ai de superbes revieweuses ^^) Merci pour ta review qui me fait toujours largement sourire et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant (^_^) Bisous de crème solaire ^^

.

**Kaylee :** Oui c'est deux là sont vraiment trop trop craquant. Je ne me lasse pas de les mettre en scène encore et encore. J'espère que ce chapitre plus sombre te plaira aussi. Bisous et merci (^_^)

.

**Brigitte **: Bon ce n'est pas encore la destruction de Voldy l'affreux, mais c'est quand même un chapitre important qui j'espère te plaira. Promis la mort de Voldy arrivera, quant à celle de Harry … … Oui je sais je ne suis pas gentille de rien vouloir dire. ^^ Merci pour ta review et Bisous (^_^)

.

.

**Chapitre 22 : Assis toi faut que je te parle…**

.

Le film se termina et le générique de fin commença à défiler, alors que deux jeunes hommes s'envoyaient en l'air sur les vieux fauteuils rouges de cinéma.

Harry était assis sur son blond à califourchon, la tête rejetée en arrière. Il bougeait le bassin de plus en plus vite, accélérant le rythme des pénétrations et gémissait à chaque coup de reins. Drago dévorait le cou en sueur de son amant, les mains délicieusement ancré sur ses hanches. Son beau brun était seulement à moitié dévêtu, ses lunettes avaient roulé sur le sol, ses cheveux étaient plus désordonnés que jamais, sa bouche sortait des gémissements d'une sensualité affolante et sa main se masturbait sans pudeur. Drago avait rarement vu un spectacle aussi érotique et il n'en revenait pas de trouver son amour encore plus sublime qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il descendit sa bouche sur son épaule et mordilla la chaire tendre divinement offerte, laissant la trace de son passage.

Ils n'avaient même pas vu la fin du film finalement. Au fil de l'histoire leurs mains s'étaient caressées de plus en plus, elles avaient finis par glisser sur leurs cuisses, puis leurs bouches s'étaient vite trouvées, leurs langues s'étaient apprivoisées et leurs corps s'étaient réclamés. Impossible donc de savoir si Anna Scott et William Thacket **(1)** finissaient ensemble. Et puis qui ça intéressait d'ailleurs ? Il y avait beaucoup plus intéressant, là tout contre lui.

Harry ondula une dernière fois et se répandit dans sa main, suivi de près par la délivrance de son blond. Il se laissa retomber contre le torse de son amant, à bout de souffle et à bout de force.

--- J'adore le cinéma Moldu, souffla Drago en caressant le dos de son tendre.

Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa. Pour un premier rendez-vous ça avait été vraiment exceptionnel, dommage qu'il n'y en aurait jamais de deuxième.

--- Merci, murmura-t-il à son oreille. C'est un cadeau magnifique.

--- Je voulais que l'on ait nous aussi un vrai rendez-vous amoureux Moldu. Ca avait l'air de te tenir à cœur.

--- C'était parfait !

Harry avait aimé le moment tendre et romantique lové dans les bras de son petit ami pendant la première heure du film, mais très vite sa peur de le perdre s'était transformée en désir et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de céder à l'envie de lui.

Malgré cette petite boule qui ne quittait jamais son estomac, il se sentait bien. Pas parce qu'ils venaient de coucher ensemble, non. Parce que Drago lui avait fait la plus belle des déclarations avec cette merveilleuse surprise. Son blond savait très bien qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, Harry en était certain, et plutôt que de le harceler de questions il tentait de le rendre heureux et de lui faire retrouver le sourire. Harry s'en voulait de plus en plus d'être aussi lâche et de ne pas réussir à lui dire la vérité. Est-ce que c'était vraiment mieux que Drago se retrouve devant le fait accomplit quand Voldemort le frapperait d'un jet vert destructeur ? Severus avait peut-être raison, Drago avait le droit de savoir, mais comment pourrait-il accepter ce sacrifice ?

--- C'était encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé, susurra-t-il en chassant ses pensées noires. Ce rendez-vous amoureux était incroyable.

--- J'en suis ravis ! Tu me recontacteras alors ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser poiroter des heures devant mon hibou à attendre un nouveau rendez-vous ?

--- Idiot, rigola Harry en l'embrassant de nouveau.

...

Le cinéma avait été installé dans le salon pour regarder un film comique qu'Hermione avait recommandé à Arthur Weasley. Les deux tourtereaux n'avaient pas quitté la chambre de l'après-midi et avaient enfin su que William et Anna finissaient ensemble acclamés par la foule et les journalistes, mais pour remercier tout le monde, ils avaient organisé une petite soirée ciné. Harry avait profité de ce moment pour s'éclipser un instant et se retrouver un peu seul.

La fiole que lui avait laissé Dumbledore, dans la main, il frappa à la chambre de son ancien professeur de potion, qui avait bien entendu refusé de se mêler à la populace.

--- Potter ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

--- Est-ce que je pourrais utiliser votre pensine un instant ? J'aurais aimé regarder ce que contiens cette fiole.

--- Oui bien sûr. Entrez.

Rogue sortit la pensine de son armoire et la plaça sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

--- Je vous laisse seul. Prenez votre temps.

--- Merci.

Harry attendit que Rogue ferme la porte derrière lui et vida le contenu argentée. Il le regarda tournoyer dans le petit récipient, une boule à l'estomac. Il avait attendu longtemps avant de se décider. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait encore découvrir, il n'aurait pas la force de supporter encore une révélation chaotique.

Il ferma les yeux, pris une bouffée d'oxygène et plongea dedans.

.

Il se retrouva dans un grand parc baigné de soleil. De nombreuses personnes parlaient rigolaient, toutes habillées de magnifiques robes, smoking et capes. Il avança dans la foule et trouva enfin Dumbledore. Il était beaucoup plus jeune et arborait un visage joyeux tout en regardant, amusé, un jeune couple prendre la pose pour un photographe.

Harry regarda lui aussi le jeune couple et son cœur se mit à battre beaucoup plus violemment en reconnaissant ses parents. Sa mère portait une magnifique robe blanche et son père un smoking Moldu accessoirisé d'une cape de sorcier. James entourait la taille de son épouse et lui déposait des baisers sur la joue, alors que le photographe immortalisait ce moment.

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il se trouvait au mariage de ses parents.

--- James, mon ami ! Félicitations ! cria un beau jeune homme aux cheveux long, noir charbon. La cérémonie était fabuleuse, et tu es magnifique Lily.

--- Merci Sirius.

--- Je peux ? Demanda-t-il en montrant son ventre.

--- Oui bien sûr.

Sirius s'approcha de la jolie rouquine et posa la main sur son ventre.

--- Il m'a donné un coup ! S'exclama-t-il heureux.

--- Oui il n'a pas arrêté durant toute la cérémonie, ria Lily en caressant la joue de son mari. Je crois qu'il est ravi pour nous.

--- Je n'arrive pas à croire que dans quelques mois je serais parrain ! Vous n'avez pas changé d'avis hein ?

--- Bien sûr que non, tu feras un super parrain !

--- Oui, quand il en aura marre de ses vieux parents, c'est chez moi qu'il viendra se réfugier.

--- Je t'interdis de lui apprendre toutes les bêtises que vous faisiez à Poudlard, gronda Lily.

--- Il n'aura pas besoin de moi pour ça. Il aura déjà ça dans les veines, avec un père maraudeur comme le sien.

--- En parlant de « Maraudeur » tu n'as pas vu Lunar et Queudver ? demanda James.

--- Queudver est en train de se goinfrer au buffet à volonté et Lunar … Ah le voilà. Remus !

Un jeune homme châtain et maigrichon se retourna en entendant qu'on appelait son nom et sourit en reconnaissant Patmol.

--- Je vous cherchais partout, dit-il en rejoignant le trio. La cérémonie était magnifique, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

--- Merci Remus. Comment tu vas, toi ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

--- C'était la pleine lune hier, alors je suis encore fatigué, mais ça va. Je n'ai tué personne, c'est le principal.

--- Tu n'es pas un assassin ! Gronda Sirius.

--- Pas encore, souffla le loup-garou.

--- Allez arrêtons de parler de ça et prenons une photo ! S'exclama James en passant une main derrière le dos de son épouse et une autre sur l'épaule de Sirius.

Patmol attrapa la taille de ses deux amis maraudeurs et tous sourirent joyeusement devant le flash, qui les aveugla.

.

Dumbledore se détourna du petit groupe pour parler avec une jeune femme blonde et l'image commença peu à peu à s'effacer.

Harry laissait les larmes couler sur ses joues sans prendre la peine de les essuyer. Il pleurait de tristesse, mais aussi de joie. Il était tellement heureux de voir un souvenir comme celui-ci, où ses parents et son parrain étaient en vie et heureux. C'était devenu l'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs à lui aussi maintenant, car il était présent, même si ce n'était encore que dans le ventre de sa mère, ce souvenir lui appartenait. Il renifla, alors que l'image disparaissait complètement et il se retrouva dans une pièce blanche d'hôpital où sa mère se trouvait, le visage rayonnant, un petit bébé dans les bras.

--- Oh chérie il est magnifique, regarde il a tes yeux. Vous ne trouvez pas Albus ?

--- Si, en effet. Espérons qu'il est aussi le caractère de sa mère.

--- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez là ? Demanda James faussement vexé.

--- Sachant que j'aurais le plaisir de voir notre cher Harry à Poudlard dans quelques années, j'espère qu'il n'aura pas votre indéniable goût pour contrer le règlement.

--- Je l'espère aussi, renchérit Lyli.

Cette dernière sourit malicieusement à son mari et son regard fut attiré par une tête brune dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

--- Je peux entrer ? demanda Sirius impatient.

--- Oui entre. Viens jeter un coup d'œil à notre merveille, s'exclama James heureux.

Sirius entra dans la chambre, salua Dumbledore chaleureusement et s'approcha aussitôt de la petite bouille fripée, emmitouflée dans un petit drap vert pâle. Deux émeraudes semblables à celle de sa mère se posèrent sur lui sans vraiment le regarder et un petit filet de bave s'écoulait au coin de sa bouche. C'était son neveu ! Aussi fripé et baveux qu'il puisse être c'était son neveu et il promettait d'être toujours là pour lui quoi qu'il arrive.

--- Il a la même expression que toi quand tu dors James, railla le beau brun. Je peux le prendre ?

--- Oui vas-y.

Lyli lui installa doucement Harry dans les bras et un sourire lumineux se dessina sur le visage du parrain. Il était si petit et si fragile.

--- Salut toi, murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue. Alors comment vous l'avez appelé ce petit bonhomme ?

--- Harry, répondit Lyli attendant la réaction du parrain-poule.

--- C'était mon idée ! Vous avez décidé de choisir le prénom que j'avais proposé ? S'enthousiasma-t-il.

--- Oui, on hésitait encore, mais il a tout à fait la tête d'un petit Harry, avoua James.

Sirius était aux anges. James était comme un frère pour lui et Harry serait bien plus qu'un neveu. Il le considèrerait comme son propre fils et voulait être le plus présent possible dans sa vie. Lui, avait toujours manqué d'amour et il voulait qu'Harry soit le plus entouré possible. Qu'il soit choyé, aimé à en être étouffé, même, mais qu'il ne manque jamais de rien.

--- Bienvenue à toi mon petit Harry Potter, susurra-t-il en déposant un tendre baiser sur sa tête dégarnit. On va vivre de fabuleux moment tous les deux, tu vas voir.

.

Harry était encore plus ému et son cœur se serra. Il n'avait jamais pu vivre les moments fabuleux que lui avait promis son parrain. Il était parti bien trop tôt et à cause de Pettigrow il n'avait pas pu profiter de lui à la mort de ses parents. Mais il était heureux de voir ce genre de souvenir. Il avait la preuve qu'il avait vraiment été aimé, ce n'était pas que des paroles, il le voyait désormais.

La pièce se remplit d'une lumière éblouissante avant de disparaître et il se retrouva dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il essuya enfin ses larmes et regarda avec surprise Drago, installé face au directeur.

.

--- Le professeur Rogue se fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi Drago. Ton père aussi. Veux-tu me parler de quelque chose ?

--- Non.

--- Tu as rompu toute relation avec tes amis, le professeur Rogue dit qu'il ne te reconnaît plus, tu restes seul sans arrêt et n'adresse la parole à personne. Il y a forcément quelque chose qui ne va pas.

--- …

--- Veux-tu que j'appelle un membre de ta famille ? Ta mère ou ton père peut-être ?

--- Surement pas, s'écria Drago.

--- Bien, alors dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

--- Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression de ne plus savoir qui vous êtes ? De détester ce que vous voyez dans la glace et dans les yeux des autres ?

--- Ca m'est arrivé oui. C'est ce que tu ressens ?

--- Oui. Mon père m'a toujours dit quoi penser, comment agir. Mais depuis deux mois je n'arrive plus à penser de cette façon. Tout ce que je croyais important, toutes les valeurs que j'avais, tout ça n'a plus d'importance. Je … son regard… le mépris que j'y ai lu était si … douloureux.

Drago se mit à pleurer et Harry sentit son cœur se briser. Il n'avait jamais vu son blond aussi vulnérable. A chaque fois c'était lui qui se faisait rassurer, consoler, il ne s'était jamais imaginé que Drago avait autant souffert à cause de lui.

--- J'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait une histoire d'amour derrière tout ça, soupira Dumbledore gentiment. Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire et je n'ai pas l'impression que tu es envie de m'en parler, mais l'amour ne devrait pas être aussi douloureux, surtout à ton âge. Pour ce qui est de ne plus savoir qui tu es, il arrive un moment où l'on doit faire ses propres choix. C'est à toi de décider qui tu veux devenir.

--- Je veux être la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, souffla-t-il.

.

Le bureau de Dumbledore s'effaça et Harry se retrouva dans la chambre de Rogue, les mains appuyées contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Les derniers mots qu'avait prononcés son blond raisonnaient dans sa tête. « Je veux être la personne la plus importante à ses yeux ». Plus elle raisonnait et plus Harry se rendait compte du poids de cette phrase. Ce jour-là, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Drago avait décidé de tout faire pour lui plaire et il avait réussi. Le Serpentard arrogant qui détestait les Moldus, les Sangs-de-bourbes, qui aimait la vengeance, qui réagissait au quart de tour et surtout qui était si fière, avait été complètement effacé. Drago avait tout sacrifié pour lui et il venait seulement de le réaliser.

Il se laissa glisser contre le sol, le cœur comprimé. Drago avait tellement fait pour lui, il ne pouvait pas continuer à lui mentir. Il fallait qu'il lui dise, il ne pouvait pas le laisser lâchement sans lui avoir donné une explication. Dumbledore n'avait surement pas mis ce souvenir entre ses mains par hasard, le directeur ne faisait jamais rien par hasard. Peut-être pensait-il que Drago serait assez fort pour encaisser le choc, ou qu'il aurait besoin de son soutien pour mener à bien sa mission suicidaire.

Il posa la tête sur ses genoux et pleura. Il laissa sortir toutes les larmes de peur, de révolte et de tristesse qui se cumulaient depuis des jours. Il se vida de tout ce trop plein d'émotion, quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser passer son ancien professeur.

Rogue regarda tristement le Gryffondor en larmes, mais ne dit rien. Il s'approcha de lui silencieusement et s'installa par terre à sa droite. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une demi-heure et quand Harry sécha enfin ses larmes il se tourna vers le potioniste, le regard terrifié.

--- Je n'arrive plus à faire face, murmura-t-il à peine audible.

--- Je vous ai préparé une potion de détente mélangé à un philtre d'euphorie. La dose est très légère, mais cela vous permettra de dormir un peu mieux et de chasser quelque peu vos idées noires.

--- Merci.

--- Le cadeau de ce vieux fou était encore une mauvaise nouvelle ? demanda-t-il doucement, sachant qu'il n'était surement pas la personne à qui il souhaitait se confier.

--- Non, c'était de beaux souvenirs. J'ai vu le mariage de mes parents et le jour de ma naissance.

--- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous a mis dans cet état là ?

--- J'ai aussi vu un souvenir concernant Drago. Il a tant fait pour moi et je … Vous pensez toujours que je dois tous lui révéler n'est-ce pas ?

--- Oui. Même si c'est plus facile pour vous de lui cacher, vous devez lui parler de votre sacrifice. Si vous ne le faite pas il vous détestera probablement quand la guerre sera finie et que vous serez mort. Il n'aura pas eu le temps de vous dire adieu, de vous convaincre de ne pas le faire, ni m'aime de se faire une raison. Il ne pourra pas faire son deuil et il souffrira encore plus que si vous lui disiez maintenant, j'en suis persuadé.

--- Mais s'il n'accepte pas mon choix ?

--- Il ne l'acceptera pas, c'est une évidence. Il vous aime et il ne veut pas que vous mourriez, mais il est assez fort et intelligent pour comprendre. Vous avez peur qu'il vous fasse changer d'avis ?

--- Non. Voldemort doit me tuer, c'est la seule chose à faire.

La porte grinça légèrement et Harry et Severus levèrent les yeux en même temps. Dans l'entrebâillement se trouvait un blond, les yeux brûlant de larmes, le regard furieux et terrorisé et la main tremblante posée sur la poignée. Drago avait tout entendu et des milliers de poignards s'enfonçaient dans son cœur, lui déchirant la poitrine et lui donnant une horrible envie de vomir.

Il croisa le regard affolé de son brun et avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit il se précipita dans sa chambre où il s'enferma d'un coup de baguette.

--- Drago, attend.

Harry s'était levé précipitamment et lui avait couru après. Son cœur battait à vive allure, le regard que lui avait lancé Drago était horriblement douloureux, il fallait qu'ils parlent.

Arrivée à quelques pas de sa chambre, la porte lui fut claquée au nez et il posa le front dessus énervé. Il ne voulait pas qu'il l'apprenne comme ça, ça aurait dû se passer plus en douceur ! Il donna un coup de poing rageur dans la porte et se laissa glisser, le front toujours collé au bois, les larmes aux yeux, sans se préoccuper de la violente douleur qui pulsait dans sa main. A côté du déchirement qui se produisait dans son cœur, c'était plus que supportable.

Il aurait pu retirer le sort de _collaporta_ d'un simple coup de baguette ou même faire exploser cette foutu porte, mais il ne voulait pas. La magie était un moyen de céder à la facilité et c'était bien trop lâche. Drago lui en voulait, souffrait et il avait le droit de vouloir s'éloigner de lui, de le repousser.

--- Je t'en prie Drago ouvre moi, il faut qu'on parle, supplia Harry la voix tremblante.

--- J'en ai assez entendu, hurla Drago dans un sanglot. Je … Comment a tu pus me cacher une chose pareille ?

--- Je suis désolé.

--- Tu es désolé ! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ! Tu m'as trahi ! Tu m'as pris pour un abruti ! Je suis le dernier au courant c'est ça ? Tout le monde le sait sauf moi. Après tout je suis seulement ton petit ami, tout ça ne me concerne en rien !

Drago, le dos collé contre la porte hurlait sans s'arrêter. Il fallait que sa sorte, que toutes ses émotions intenables sortent. Il avait peur, il avait mal, il souffrait de la lâcheté de son brun, mais surtout de cette nouvelle atroce. Harry avait pris la décision de se sacrifier, de l'abandonner, de le laisser seul et tout ça sans le lui dire. Il se sentait mort à l'intérieur. Comment pouvait-il imaginer une seule seconde vivre sans lui ? C'était impossible. Un monde sans lui, c'était un monde sans lumière, sans vie, sans espoir, ni beauté. C'était un monde terne qui donnait le vertige et une furieuse envie de vomir, un monde qui le rendrait complètement indifférent et sourd. Un monde sans lui c'était le néant, l'enfer… la mort.

--- J'avais tellement peur, je … Je t'aime tellement et l'idée de te perdre me tue. Ne pas te le dire était plus facile, ça me permettait de ne pas faire face complètement à la réalité.

--- Tu as choisi ! Tu as choisi les autres plutôt que moi ! Tu vas m'abandonner ! Je te déteste !

Entendre ces trois mots sortir de la bouche de son petit ami, même dicté par la colère, lui déchirait encore plus le cœur. Il soupira anéanti et se força à ne pas se laisser submerger par sa peine. Il fallait qu'il lui explique.

--- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Pour vaincre Voldemort je suis obligé de mourir. Il ne pourra pas être détruit autrement. C'est ma vie pour en sauver des millions d'autres. Je ne peux pas jouer les égoïstes même si je ne demande qu'à rester auprès de toi.

--- Tu crois que ta vie vaut moins que celle des autres ? Pourquoi on n'aurait pas le droit à un peu de bonheur nous aussi ?

--- Quel avenir peut-on espérer si Voldemort reste en vie ? Comment pourrait-on regarder les gens en face et vivre heureux si on les laisse mourir par égoïsme ?

--- Mais je t'aime, je ne veux pas que tu me laisses, dit-il en cessant enfin de crier.

Harry caressa la porte doucement, le cœur de plus en plus lourd et celle-ci s'ouvrit, dévoilant un blond au visage cadavérique.

Drago s'agenouilla face à Harry et colla son front au sien, sans cesser de pleurer.

--- Je ne suis rien sans toi, ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie, supplia-t-il, la gorge serrée.

Harry ne put rien répondre et l'enlaça seulement de toutes ses forces. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui, mais là il ne pouvait pas exaucer son souhait. Il n'avait pas le droit, trop de choses reposaient sur son choix, et même si son cœur choisissait indéniablement de rester près de lui, pour une fois c'était sa conscience qu'il devait écouter.

.

A quelques mètres d'eux, au milieu des escaliers, une brune et un rouquin avaient été alertés par la dispute. Ils n'avaient rien loupé de cet échange déchirant et venaient eux aussi d'être mis au courant du sacrifice d'Harry. Hermione ne put retenir ses larmes qu'elle laissa s'écraser sur l'épaule de Ron. Ce dernier serrait les points pour contenir sa peine et sa fureur. Il en voulait à Harry de ne lui avoir rien dit, mais surtout, il ne pouvait accepter l'idée de le perdre.

Dans le hall d'entrée, tout le reste de la maisonnée était réuni et se jetaient des regards affolés. Molly avait depuis longtemps fondu en larme se réfugiant dans la cuisine. Remus se retenait au mur la respiration irrégulière, enragé d'être impuissant face à cette nouvelle. Depuis le début il avait s'agit de ça. Il comprenait désormais l'attitude de Dumbledore, les recommandations de Rogue. On lui avait tout caché depuis le début et maintenant il devait regarder celui qu'il considérait comme un fils, mourir sans pouvoir rien y faire. Ginny se faisait consoler par son père stupéfié par la nouvelle et pour terminer les jumeaux avait perdu leur éternelle envie de rire ou de s'amuser, le cœur lourd ils encaissaient difficilement cette atroce nouvelle.

Neville et Luna assistaient à l'écroulement de la famille Weasley, main dans la main. Ils étaient déjà au courant, mais la peine ne les quittait pas et la détresse de Drago était déchirante. Leurs mains s'étaient trouvées naturellement dans le but de se soutenir l'un l'autre.

Un silence pesant s'était installé à Square Grimmaud. Seuls les sanglots mélangés d'Harry et Drago toujours enlacés l'un à l'autre raisonnaient. Pour toute la famille, le monde était devenu encore plus triste et plus cruel qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et certains se demandaient si ça valait vraiment le coup de sauver un monde devenu si terne et injuste.

.

**A suivre… **

.

Anna et William sont les protagonistes de « Coup de foudre à Nothing Hill » ^^

.

Et voilà un chapitre très gai pour aujourd'hui (^_^) Vous remarquerez que je vous ai mis un mini lemon au début, histoire que vous ne déprimiez pas trop ^^

.

J'espère que ce moment tant attendu où Drago découvre enfin tout, ne vous a pas déçu. Bises à tous.

.

Reviewnette ? ?


	23. Chapter 23

Je ne pensais vraiment pas que mon chapitre vous toucherait autant, alors un grand merci pour vos reviews !

A chaque fois je me dis que je ne terminerais pas à temps mon chapitre, mais vos reviews me donnent vraiment des ailes et une envie de me donner à fond pour vous satisfaire. Merci à tous et j'espère réussir à vous captiver jusqu'à la fin.

.

.

**Angelus : **Hey, profite c'est la dernière fois où tu as ton nom tout en haut ^^ Merci beaucoup pour cette très jolie review, très encourageante et très gratifiante. Ce chapitre était vraiment important et je voulais vraiment pas le louper et des reviews comme les tiennes me rassure et me font vraiment plaisir. Je suis contente qu'il t'ait ému et plu. Comme toujours j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^ Gros bisous ! (^_^)

.

**Brigitte :** Voici la suite que tu attendais. Elle est beaucoup moins éprouvante je te rassure. J'espère qu'elle te plaira surtout le petit truc qui se passe à la fin ^^. Merci pour ta review et j'espère à Samedi prochain si tu aimes toujours autant. Gros bisous !

.

**Kaylee :** Le petit lémon cadeau était vraiment mini, mais je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu, ainsi que le reste du chapitre. Tu avais hâte de lire la suite, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu. Merci pour tes fidèles reviews. Bisous !

.

**Sophinette 34 : **Contente que le chapitre précédent ne t'ait pas déçu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci. C'est vrai que ce moment était très attendu, le passage ou Drago serait enfin au courant, et vos reviews me rendent vraiment heureuse. Il n'y a pas de meilleur carburant ! Merci beaucoup ! Bisous !

.

**Marina : **Ah bah non je ne vais pas me moquer, au contraire. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas plus beau compliment que de me dire que tu as pleuré. Ca veut dire que je n'ai pas loupé mon passage et ça me rend vraiment heureuse. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bisous !

.

.

**Chapitre 23 : Proposition. **

.

Rogue entra dans sa chambre, fatigué et trouva un superbe blond allongé sur son lit. Il soupira, se disant qu'il ne dormirait pas avant un bon moment et s'installa au pied du lit.

--- Je ne suis pas psy, grogna-t-il plus par habitude.

--- J'ai besoin de parler Severus.

--- C'est avec Harry que tu devrais parler. Tu l'évites depuis hier soir.

--- Le voir me brise le cœur un peu plus à chaque fois. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda Drago en se relevant sur ses coudes pour voir la tête de son parrain. Je me sens tellement vide. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ?

Drago avait laissé tomber le vouvoiement de convenance dont-il s'était habitué à utiliser depuis que Severus était son professeur. Il n'avait jamais été très proche de son parrain, mais il savait qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur lui. Que dans les pires moments il était toujours près de lui.

--- Ce n'était pas à moi de t'en parler Drago. Et qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé de toute façon ? Dumbledore m'a mis au courant peu de temps avant de mourir.

--- Je ne sais pas.

--- Je sais que ce que tu ressens est horrible, mais ce que vie Harry en ce moment l'est encore plus. Accepter la mort de quelqu'un est plus facile que de sacrifier sa propre vie. Quoi qu'on puisse en dire. Tu devrais lui parler.

--- Mais lui au moins il a choisi son sort, moi je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois accepter de voir celui que j'aime se tuer sans rien dire.

--- Je ne suis pas sûr que beaucoup de personnes auraient fait le même choix que lui dans sa situation, alors ne crois pas que sa décision a été facile à prendre.

--- J'aurais préféré ne jamais tomber amoureux de lui.

--- Ne dis pas ça ! Râla Severus agacé.

--- A cause de lui j'ai régné ma famille, mes idéaux et maintenant toute ma vie s'écroule. Si je n'avais pas fait ce fichu rêve, je serais encore le même Drago, sûr de lui, qui n'a besoin de rien ni personne pour continuer à vivre.

--- Quand as-tu vécu les plus beaux moments de ta vie ? Auprès de qui as-tu été le plus heureux ? Dans les bras de qui te sens tu le plus en sécurité et le plus aimé ? Qui t'aime plus que tout au monde ? Chaque réponse n'a qu'un seul nom. Harry ! Tu souffres aujourd'hui, mais ne dis jamais que tu aurais préféré ne pas l'aimer, car ta vie a seulement commencée quand il était auprès de toi. Tu as eu la chance de vivre un amour aussi incroyable, et même s'il se termine trop tôt tu garderas de magnifiques souvenirs et tu sauras ce que c'est que d'être aimé d'un amour indéfectible.

Drago regarda son parrain avec attention. Ses yeux transcrivaient une douloureuse tristesse et il savait qu'il parlait de quelque chose qu'il avait lui-même vécu. Oui Severus parlait de son amour pour la mère d'Harry, à croire que cette famille était vouée à faire souffrir les crétins qui tombaient amoureux d'eux.

--- Comment as-tu pu continuer à vivre quand la mère d'Harry est morte ?

--- J'ai continué pour elle. Parce que Dumbledore m'a demandé de veiller sur Harry et que je lui devais bien ça. Après tout ce qu'elle m'avait apporté je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

--- Je ne pourrais pas. Une vie sans lui est impossible. Mon cœur s'arrêtera de battre en même temps que le sien, que je le veuille ou non.

--- Alors il se sera tué pour rien. Son sacrifice est inutile si les personnes qu'il essaye de sauver, se laisse mourir. Surtout celle à laquelle il tient le plus.

--- Mais je l'aime à en crever. Cela en ait presque malsain je sais, mais il est devenu ma seule et unique raison de vivre. Alors s'il doit mourir je mourrai moi aussi.

...

--- J'ai la nausée, murmura Ron.

--- C'est normal, c'est l'un des effets secondaires de la potion de Rogue, répondit Hermione d'une voix éteinte.

Le rouquin était allongé sur son lit et caressait les cheveux de sa petite amie pensivement. La potion que Rogue leur avait tous forcé à prendre les avait calmés, et même s'ils souffraient toujours autant, ils arrivaient à y voir plus clair et arrêtaient de pleurer ou de taper sur tout ce qui bougeait.

--- Je ne crois pas que ce soit que ça. C'est Harry, Hermione, notre Harry. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée.

--- Moi non plus.

--- On a toujours tout vécu ensemble, les pires comme les meilleurs moments. Je sais que ma vie future sera auprès de toi, mais Harry devrait y être aussi. Sans lui on n'est pas complet. C'est toujours à trois que l'on affronte tout. On est lié l'un à l'autre.

--- Je sais Ron.

--- On a toujours su que le taux de chance qu'il survive face au Seigneur des Ténèbres était faible, mais là, c'est différent. Il va mourir Hermione, il va nous laisser !

--- Ron arrête de ressasser, tu te fais encore plus de mal. Harry a pris sa décision et … et on ne peut plus rien y faire.

--- C'est injuste ! S'il y avait bien une personne qui méritait de vivre sur cette fichue terre, c'était bien lui.

--- Je suis d'accord. La vie est injuste.

...

--- Si Sirius était encore vivant il n'aurait jamais accepté ça ! Il aurait été lui-même dégommé la face de serpent.

--- Ca n'aurait rien changé. Remus, il n'y a pas d'autre solution, Dumbledore a été clair là-dessus.

--- Tu es comme un fils pour moi Harry et je n'ai pas envie de te voir mourir. Je me déteste tellement de ne rien pouvoir faire, de ne pas pouvoir te protéger.

Harry posa sa main sur celle de Remus et lui adressa un petit sourire de remerciement. Il avait eu une conversation quelques heures plus tôt avec tous les Weasley réunis, ainsi qu'Hermione, et eux aussi c'étaient détestés de ne pouvoir rien faire, mais c'était comme ça, on ne pouvait rien y faire. Il remerciait Rogue pour sa potion miracle qui avait permis à Molly, Ginny et Hermione de ne pas se noyer dans un sanglot et à Ron d'arrêter de casser le mobilier. Pour ce qui était de Drago il n'était pas sûr qu'elle est eue un quelconque effet sur lui. Le blond l'évitait sans arrêt, lui lançant à chaque fois un regard déchirant.

--- Comment va Drago ? demanda Luna, installée à côté de Remus.

--- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Probablement mal. Il ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis hier et ne reste pas plus de deux secondes dans la même pièce que moi.

--- Quel crétin !

Harry fut surpris et regarda son amie avec insistance. Il n'avait jamais entendu Luna s'énerver, vociférer ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Elle restait toujours calme en toute circonstance et trouvait toujours une solution à tout.

--- Ce n'est pas de sa faute Luna. Il veut surement prendre du recul, où se protéger. Je ne lui en veux pas.

--- Non, mais tu souffres encore plus, je le vois bien !

--- Ce n'est rien.

Luna ne dit rien de plus et se perdit dans ses pensées quelques minutes, avant de se lever soudainement.

--- Je vais me balader un peu, dit-elle de sa voix chantonnante. A tout à l'heure.

Harry lui sourit brièvement. Luna aimait déambuler à travers les étages sans but précis. Il se tourna vers Neville qui la dévorait des yeux et lui donna un coup de coude.

--- Il faut que tu lui parles avant la guerre Nev'.

--- Oui je vais le faire. J'attends juste le meilleur moment.

--- Il n'y a pas de meilleur moment, dans cette situation. Dit lui simplement que tu l'aimes et je suis sûr que tout se passera bien.

...

Luna était adossée contre un mur et attendait sagement. Le regard dans le vide et le visage impassible, elle fulminait à l'intérieur. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi furieuse et Merlin il en fallait beaucoup pour réussir à la faire exploser.

La porte placée à quelques mètres d'elle s'ouvrit et un blond en sortit. Elle se plaça en travers de son chemin et le fusilla du regard.

--- Tu es un véritable crétin ! cria la Serdaigle.

--- Je te demande pardon ?

--- Tu crois que la meilleure solution pour faire face à tout ça est de fuir ?

--- Tout ça ne te regarde pas Luna.

--- Tu es bien un Serpentard. Dès que l'histoire se complique tu fuis.

--- Il va se sacrifier ! Il va se tuer ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

--- Le soutenir, être présent pour lui. Faire de vos derniers moments les plus beaux !

--- Mais dès que je le vois mon cœur se déchire de plus en plus et la douleur est intenable.

--- Alors dit lui, dit-elle plus doucement. Dit lui ce que tu ressens, mais ne le rejette pas. Tu n'as pas le droit de le rejeter dans un moment pareil.

Drago se laissa glisser sur le sol, désemparé. Il avait envie de pleurer, de crier, mais cette fichue potion l'en empêchait. Luna s'accroupit face à lui et lui attrapa les mains.

--- Drago, votre amour est la chose la plus pure et la plus magnifique qui m'est été donné de voir. Vous êtes des âmes sœurs. Ne gâche pas tout maintenant, Harry à besoin de toi et je sais que toi aussi tu as besoin de lui. Tu ne vois peut-être pas les choses de la même façon que lui, mais si Harry recevait un sort de mort, ne voudrais tu pas le prendre à sa place si ça lui permettrait de vivre ?

--- Bien sûr que si, je donnerais ma vie pour lui.

--- Alors pourquoi n'accepte tu pas qu'Harry fasse la même chose ? Il ne donne pas seulement sa vie pour sauver le monde sorciers et Moldus. Il donne sa vie pour sauver la tienne aussi.

Drago soupira, il comprenait ce que Luna voulait dire et c'était agaçant de savoir qu'elle avait raison. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas d'avoir déjà une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, il fallait qu'il y en ait une deuxième.

--- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Luna sourit et se releva. Maintenant il fallait qu'elle parle aux jumeaux Weasley. Une nouvelle soirée avec cette bièraubeurre révélatrice de Joncheruines ne serait pas de refus pour faire redescendre la pression et les tentions encaissées dans cette demeure. Cela aiderait peut-être à délier les langues.

...

George et Fred avaient tout de suite aimé l'idée de Luna et très vite ils préparèrent une bièraubeurre spéciale Weasley. Ils attendirent que les vieux soient tous couché et convièrent toute la bande à se rendre dans la chambre d'Harry pour une soirée détente, qui ne ferait surement pas de mal.

Ginny avait refusé l'offre, n'ayant vraiment pas le cœur à ça et Harry et Drago n'eurent pas vraiment le choix. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les huit dans la plus grande chambre de Square Grimaud.

Chacun reprirent les places de la dernière fois et les verres s'enchaînèrent sans discuter. Hermione, Drago et Neville ne rechignèrent pas cette fois-ci et la bonne humeur revint rapidement chez chacun d'eux, balayant pour quelques temps la triste réalité.

--- Je t'assure, le cul et l'asticot à l'air devant tous les invités, c'était à mourir de rire ! S'esclaffa Fred sous le regard courroucé de son frère cadet.

--- Je n'avais que cinq ans ! Se défendit Ron.

--- Ne te cherche pas des excuses Ron, tu es un pervers exhibitionniste assume le ! Continua George riant aux larmes.

--- Tu es mon pervers à moi, gloussa Hermione à son oreille.

Ron devint rouge écarlate et regarda sa petite amie avec surprise. Jamais Hermione n'avait été aussi entreprenante et une lueur de désir brillait dans les yeux de la brune. L'alcool lui allait très bien apparemment.

--- A toi Fred, raconte-nous quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas ! s'exclama Neville content de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à trainer des casseroles plus grosses qu'une armoire.

--- Il ne met jamais rien arrivé de ce genre, dit-il en avalant une énième gorgée du liquide chaud.

--- Trouve quelque chose d'embarrassant ! Ordonna Ron.

--- Bien. Quand j'étais à Poudlard j'avais un faible pour Harry, dit-il en fixant malicieusement le concerné.

Drago recracha sa bièraubeurre et jeta un regard glacial au rouquin. Il voulait quoi ? Mourir ? Personne n'avait le droit de poser les yeux sur Harry à part lui !

Harry de son côté était devenu plus rouge qu'une tomate, il ne savait même pas que Fred était gay, alors qu'il en pince pour lui était encore plus surprenant.

--- Range tes crocs Drago, je ne compte pas faire du rentre dedans à Harry maintenant. Mais si j'avais su plus tôt que tu n'étais pas contre une relation avec un homme j'aurais assurément tenté quelque chose.

--- Tu n'aurais eu aucune chance, gronda Drago.

--- Laisse plutôt Harry en décider.

Drago se tourna brusquement vers son petit ami attendant qu'il réponde.

--- Alors ?

--- J'en sais rien Drago, soupira Harry la tête beaucoup trop embuée pour réfléchir. Je n'avais jamais pensé à un homme de cette façon avant que tu te déclares à moi. Alors je n'en sais rien. Et puis, on s'en fout, c'est avec toi que je suis maintenant non ? Enfin avec qui j'étais encore hier.

--- Si la place est libre, je suis là, ne l'oubli pas Harry ! Lança Fred avec un petit clin d'œil.

--- Espèce de …

--- Bien Passons à quelqu'un d'autre, s'exclama George pour éviter que la soirée détente vire en règlement de compte. Neville ?

La conversation reprit et les rires avec. Seul Drago restait agacé par la révélation du rouquin et les nombreuses paroles de Severus et Luna qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il voulait se retrouver seul, avec Harry, il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il s'excuse, avant que ce diabolique jumeaux essaye de le lui voler. Ils se quittèrent plusieurs heures après en se serrant dans les bras les uns les autres, heureux de se connaître, d'être amis, d'être bourré ... Fred déposa un petit baiser à la commissure des lèvres de Harry alors que le blond avait le dos tourné. Le brun lui sourit amusé, les joues rougit et le regarda disparaître à la suite du reste de la bande et refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le lit et se laissa tomber mollement, la tête embuée d'alcool.

--- C'est un remède bien plus efficace que la potion de Severus je trouve ! Je vote pour une bonne cuite tous les jours, plutôt que la potion dégueu qu'il nous force à boire. T'en penses quoi ?

--- Tiens, lança Drago en lui tendant une petite fiole.

--- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

--- Une potion de dégrisement.

--- Je n'ai pas envie de dessaouler, je suis bien là.

--- Je voudrais qu'on parle et je préfère que tu sois un minimum conscient.

--- J'ai pas envie de parler !

--- Harry !

--- T'es pas drôle, ronchonna-t-il en lui arrachant la fiole des mains et la portant à sa bouche.

Un liquide glacé coula dans sa gorge et très vite il retrouva ses esprits, ou du moins en partie. Une infime sensation d'apesanteur subsistait encore.

--- Et toi t'en prends pas ?

--- Je ne me suis pas noyé dans l'alcool comme tu l'as fait, moi.

--- J'avais besoin d'oublier ! Et ça à marché, jusqu'à ce que tu m'obliges à boire ce truc ! Alors de quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

Drago s'installa à côté de lui en soupirant et posa la tête sur son épaule.

--- Je suis désolé.

--- Tu n'as pas à l'être, se radoucit Harry.

--- Je sais que je me suis éloigné de toi aujourd'hui, mais je ne le ferais plus…

--- Je ne t'en veux pas amour, tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer.

--- Laisse-moi parler, ordonna-t-il en relevant la tête.

--- Bien, vas-y.

--- Je veux que tu saches que je comprends, ou du moins j'essaye de comprendre ton choix et je l'accepte, même si ça me fait terriblement souffrir.

--- Merci.

--- Et que même si aujourd'hui je me suis conduit comme le dernier des crétins je ne veux surtout pas que tu doutes de mes sentiments. Je t'aime.

--- Je ne doute pas de toi. Je t'aime amour, je t'aime tellement, souffla Harry en lui caressant les cheveux.

Drago embrassa les douces lèvres de son amant et se blottit dans ses bras. Ce que lui avait dit Luna dans la journée n'arrêtait pas de raisonner dans sa tête. Des âmes sœurs ? Etait-ce vraiment possible, alors qu'il leur avait fallu six ans pour se trouver ? Il avait envi d'y croire, car ce qu'il éprouvait pour Harry dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu voir chez d'autres couples. Si on leur en avait donné la chance ils auraient pu avoir le plus bel avenir qui soit. Il l'aurait invité à d'autres rendez-vous Moldu stupide, lui aurait demandé de vivre avec lui, ils se seraient disputés pour la première fois sur une broutille tel qu'un match de Quidditch et se seraient réconciliés dans la foulée. Et il l'aurait demandé en mariage, pour qu'il soit à jamais lié l'un à l'autre…

Drago releva la tête brusquement, frappé par une illumination. C'était maintenant ou jamais …

--- Epouse-moi, dit-il en le fixant intensément.

--- Quoi … Que … Tu … es sérieux ?

--- Oui. Je veux qu'on soit lié l'un à l'autre. Je veux être ton époux, ta moitié, ton unique amour.

--- Mais tu l'es déjà.

--- Oui, mais je veux que ce soit écrit quelque part. Je veux que l'univers sache que je t'aime et que ça reste à jamais gravé, même quand tu seras … parti.

--- On n'a que 17 ans …

--- Et alors ? Coupa Drago plus sûr de lui que jamais. L'âge n'a aucune importance pour une alliance magique. Il suffit que l'on fasse un lien, on a seulement besoin d'un Enchaîneur, le principe est le même qu'un serment inviolable.

--- …

Drago avait le cœur qui battait à mile à l'heure et ne pas entendre de réponse émanant du brun le rendait de plus en plus nerveux. Il descendit du lit et mit un genou à terre.

--- Harry veux-tu m'épouser ? C'est une demande tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, je t'assure. Je t'aime et je veux devenir ton époux.

Le Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. L'histoire d'amour d'Anna et William était insipide à côté de la leur. Mon dieu qu'il aimait ce satané blond !

--- D'accord, murmura-t-il.

--- Tu es d'accord ? Tu le veux réellement ?

--- Oui, marions-nous !

Drago embrassa son futur mari avec passion, balayant l'expression pantoise que celui-ci affichait.

Harry était heureux, mais il ne réalisait pas vraiment l'ampleur de cette demande et de sa réponse. Ces mots semblaient vraiment ahurissants, sortant de sa bouche, mais le sourire lumineux que lui lança Drago le rassura dans sa décision. Il y avait déjà pensé, être lié à Drago était ce qu'il avait toujours désiré, même s'il n'avait pas imaginé qu'ils le feraient si tôt et si jeune.

--- On ne pourra pas faire quelque chose de grandiose. L'alliance magique est une cérémonie très simple, mais on formera désormais plus qu'un. Nos pouvoirs et nos âmes seront à jamais lié. Au-delà de la mort … Au-delà de tout.

--- A jamais, murmura Harry en déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres souriante de son amour.

...

--- Tu sais que tu es le seul à ne pas avoir de Joncheruines autour de la tête ? questionna Luna un sourire rêveur et alcoolisé, dessiné sur les lèvres.

--- C'est cool ça, bredouilla Neville en se retenant au mur pour ne pas tomber.

--- Attention tu vas te faire mal.

Luna rattrapa son ami avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol et celui-ci lui lança un magnifique sourire d'alcoolique.

--- J't'aimmmme Luna, dit-il.

--- Moi aussi Neville.

--- Nooonnn mais vraimmment. Pas commmmme un ami. J't'aimmmme vraimmment.

La jeune blonde sourit et ouvrit la porte de la chambre du Gryffondor.

--- On en reparlera demain, d'accord ? Quand on sera assez lucide pour apprécier ce moment à ça juste valeur. Bonne nuit Neville.

Elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue, ce qui fit rougir le Gryffondor, et se dirigea vers sa chambre, toute guillerette.

...

Hermione glissa les mains sous le tee-shirt de son petit-ami tout en suçotant sa lèvre. Ron gémissait sous le contact, mais se crispa quand les mains de sa brune s'égarèrent sur sa braguette.

--- Mon ange, tu as bu, on ne devrait pas, murmura-t-il en lui caressant le dos.

Hermione descendit la braguette et toucha l'érection naissante de son homme avec gourmandise.

--- Je suis assez lucide pour savoir ce que je fais Ron. Tu ne profites pas de la situation, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur son cou.

--- Tu es sûr ? Souffla-t-il dans un râle de contentement.

--- Oui Ron, faut que je te fasse un dessin ?

Le rouquin ne se fit pas prier une seconde fois et glissa les mains sous la jupe de sa petite-amie, tout en lui déposant de tendres baisers sur les lèvres. Ce soir allait être leur première fois et il voulait être le plus doux possible. Il voulait que ce soit parfait. Il la coucha délicatement sur le lit et lui murmura un « je t'aime » avant de retirer son débardeur.

.

**A suivre … **

.

Et voilà encore un nouveau chapitre qui se termine. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous aimez la tournure que prennent les choses. Pas trop guimauve ça va ?

Merci pour vos reviews, vos encouragements et j'espère à Samedi prochain.

.

Bises.

.

Une petite reviewnette ou un petit mot ???


	24. Chapter 24

Voilà la suite qui s'est fait longtemps attendre. Pour me faire pardonner elle est plus longue que les chapitres précédents.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je dois avouer que je l'ai surtout posté pour vous faire plaisir et contenter certains revieweurs qui me la réclamait avec insistance ^^ (merci pour vos encouragements et réclamations ça motive un max) mais j'ai du mal à être satisfaite avec cette fic désormais. Enfin vous me direz.

Bonne lecture et j'espère ne pas avoir perdu trop de lecteurs en route !

.

.

**Li-san** : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que cette suite sera à ton goût ! Bises.

.

**Kaylee** : Oui un mariage pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Il n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre mais tout se met en place ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre que tu attendais patiemment. Bisous et merci !

.

**Marina** : Je ne crois pas que ma fic sera encore très longues, il devrait y avoir plus que quelques chapitres avant la fin, mais merci pour tes encouragements (^_^). J'espère que ce long chapitre te plaira toujours ! Merci pour ta review ! Bises !

.

**Brigitte** : Hey hey je suis contente je ne suis pas la seule à adorer la guimauve ^^ Le mariage sera dans le prochain chapitre mais il y a tout de même un petit moment romantique qui devrait te plaire ! Bisous et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

.

**Ela-chan** : Comme je l'avais promis dans le bonus des « opposés s'attirent » voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je dois avouer que c'est surtout pour toi que je me suis fait violence (quelqu'un qui relis au moins cinq fois ma fic ça donne envie de lui faire plaisir) et que j'ai posté ce chapitre malgré mon manque d'enthousiasme lol. J'espère qu'il te plaira et que tu continueras à aimer autant cette fic ! Merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir ! Bisous !

.

.

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_- Epouse-moi, dit-il en le fixant intensément. _

_- Quoi … Que … Tu … es sérieux ? _

_- Oui. Je veux qu'on soit lié l'un à l'autre. Je veux être ton époux, ta moitié, ton unique amour._

_- Mais tu l'es déjà. _

_- Oui, mais je veux que ce soit écrit quelque part. Je veux que l'univers sache que je t'aime et que ça reste à jamais gravé, même quand tu seras … parti. _

_- __On n'a__ que 17 ans … _

_- Et alors ? Coupa Drago plus sûr de lui que jamais. L'âge n'a aucune importance pour une alliance magique. Il suffit que l'on fasse un lien, on a seulement besoin d'un Enchaîneur, le principe est le même qu'un serment inviolable._

_- …_

_Drago avait le cœur qui battait à mile à l'heure et ne pas entendre de réponse émanant du brun le rendait de plus en plus nerveux. Il descendit du lit et mit un genou à terre. _

_- Harry veux-tu m'épouser ? C'est une demande tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, je t'assure. Je t'aime et je veux devenir ton époux. _

_Le Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. L'histoire d'amour d'Anna et William était insipide à côté de la leur. Mon dieu qu'il aimait ce satané blond ! _

_- D'accord, murmura-t-il. _

_- Tu es d'accord ? Tu le veux réellement ? _

_- Oui, marions-nous ! _

_Drago embrassa son futur mari avec passion, balayant l'expression pantoise que celui-ci affichait._

_Harry était heureux, mais il ne réalisait pas vraiment l'ampleur de cette demande et de sa réponse.__Ces mots semblaient vraiment ahurissants, sortant de sa bouche, mais le sourire lumineux que lui lança Drago le rassura dans sa décision. Il y avait déjà pensé, __être lié__ à Drago était ce qu'il avait toujours désiré, même s'il n'avait pas imaginé qu'ils le feraient si tôt et si jeune._

_- On ne pourra pas faire quelque chose de grandiose. L'alliance magique est une cérémonie très simple, mais on formera désormais plus qu'un. Nos pouvoirs et nos âmes seront à jamais lié. Au-delà de la mort … Au-delà de tout. _

_- A jamais, murmura Harry en déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres souriante de son amour._

.

.

**Chapitre 24 : Sexy beau papa !**

.

Drago se réveilla emmitouflé dans les bras de son tendre et se rappela de la nuit précédente un sourire ravis dessiné sur les lèvres. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Il avait demandé Harry en mariage et celui-ci avait accepté. Il regarda son brun tendrement. Malgré la tristesse qui ne le quittait jamais, il se sentait heureux à cette idée. Lui et Harry allait être lié l'un à l'autre. Ce n'était pas un mariage Moldu insignifiant que l'on rompait au moindre petit problème. Non, c'était un lien magique extrêmement puissant qui liait les pouvoirs de chacun des sorciers, ainsi que leurs âmes. Peu de sorcier acceptaient d'effectuer une alliance de ce genre, car il était impossible de rompre le lien une fois qu'il était créé. Uni l'un à l'autre, leurs âmes deviendraient complémentaire et si l'un des deux décidait de rompre leur relation, une partie d'eux mourrait, leurs pouvoirs s'affaibliraient et dans les pires cas, mais tout de même nombreux, le couple périrait. Il fallait être convaincu de la puissance de ses sentiments et Drago l'était. Ce n'était pas la future mort de Harry qui l'avait poussé à le faire, c'était l'amour incommensurable qu'il lui portait.

Il passa une main tendre dans les cheveux indomptables de son amour et sourit en le voyant s'éveiller doucement. Le brun se tortilla légèrement, laissant échapper un petit gémissement et ouvrit peu à peu les yeux. Après avoir rencontré le regard amoureux de son blond, il sourit à son tour et resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille, tout en s'étirant. Il bailla longuement et déposa un doux baiser sur le torse dénudé de son petit-ami.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il, à peine réveillé.

- Oui et toi ?

- Ca va.

- Pas trop mal à la tête ?

- Non ça peut aller. Ca résonne juste un peu, mais rien d'insupportable.

- Tant mieux. Dis-moi, tu n'as pas changé d'avis depuis hier soir, hein ?

- A propos de quoi ? Interrogea-t-il en s'arrachant un nouveau bâillement.

- De l'alliance magique.

.

Harry releva la tête vers son tendre et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

.

- On a parlé d'alliance mag… machin truc ? Je ne me souviens pas.

- Enfin oui, le … tu …

Drago perdit aussitôt le magnifique sourire qui avait mangé son visage depuis son réveil et devint plus blanc qu'un linge. Son rêve était en train de s'écrouler. Le Harry totalement sobre n'accepterait peut-être pas cette alliance.

- Je plaisante ! S'écria Harry, voyant que son blond allait faire une crise cardiaque. Je n'ai rien oublié et je veux toujours t'épouser, bien sûr.

- Enfoiré ! Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

- Pourtant je t'assure que la tête que tu as faite était à mourir de rire.

- Tu vas voir ce qu'on encourt quand on se moque d'un Malefoy !

Drago se jeta sur son brun, s'installa à califourchon sur lui, pour l'empêcher de bouger et lui donna de nombreux coups d'oreiller. Harry tenta d'esquiver du mieux qu'il le pouvait les attaques et réussi à s'emparer du coussin. Il le jeta à travers la pièce et tira son blond contre son torse. Drago posa ses coudes de part et d'autre de sa tête et ils se regardèrent longuement, leur souffle se mélangeant et leur bouche se frôlant. Une main fine et laiteuse, se posa sur la joue rouge du brun et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec tendresse. Une deuxième main dessina les contours d'un corps doré, magnifiquement musclé, avant de s'égarer dans le boxer de celui-ci. Harry l'arrêta aussitôt et l'obligea à rester au-dessus de la ceinture. Drago grogna contre les lèvres de son petit ami et réitéra l'attaque de la main perverse, mais il se retrouva plaqué, dos au matelas, un Gryffondor collé à lui. Le lion enragé avait largement pris le dessus.

- Il fallait le dire si tu voulais prendre les choses en mains, murmura Drago en mordillant le cou de son fauve.

- Je ne vais rien prendre en main. Pas de sexe !

- Quoi ?

.

Drago qui était déjà dans un état d'excitation avancé, faillit s'étrangler en entendant son brun.

.

- Je veux qu'on se retienne jusqu'au mariage.

- Tu … Ca fait déjà deux jours qu'on a rien fait.

- Je sais.

- Bien, on se marie aujourd'hui alors !

- Non, même si on ne peut pas faire quelque chose de grandiose, je veux que ce soit un moment unique, je veux que tu gardes ce merveilleux souvenir à jamais et que cette nuit d'amour soit la plus belle.

- Quand ?

- Demain soir.

- Demain … soir ? Tu veux ma mort ?

- Bien sûr que non amour. Je veux juste que ce soit une nuit inoubliable. Et trois jours c'est largement faisable. On a déjà passé deux semaines sans ce voir je te rappel.

- Oui mais je n'étais pas dans cet état « là ». Tu peux au moins t'occuper de « ça » non ?

- Hors de question ! Sers-toi de ta main droite !

Harry se dégagea du blond et descendit du lit sans attendre. Drago regarda son tortionnaire de petit-ami enfiler un pantalon et quitter la chambre avec un magnifique sourire moqueur. Il allait le tuer ! Il regarda son boxer déformé par son érection et soupira d'agacement. Il glissa la main sous le tissu tout en marmonnant diverses façons de le faire payer à son futur époux.

.

…

.

Harry descendit de la chambre, heureux. Il se sentait léger et vivant. Il ne voulait plus penser à son avenir funeste. Non, pour le moment il était encore vivant et il ne voulait penser plus qu'à ça. Il aurait tout le temps de souffrir et de déprimer quand le moment serait venu. Mais pour l'instant il allait épouser l'homme de sa vie et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il pénétra dans la salle-à-manger et lança un « bonjour » rayonnant, qui bien entendu, surprit toute la maisonnée. Des regards perdus se posèrent sur lui, et seule Luna lui répondit sur le même ton euphorique.

- Comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il en se servant un bol de chocolat chaud.

- Pas aussi bien que toi apparemment, répondit Ron un peu irrité, par le sourire agaçant du brun.

Le rouquin avait passé une très belle nuit avec sa petite amie, leur première fois, mais jamais il n'aurait osé étaler ça bonne humeur de cette façon, alors que tout le monde déprimait. Et le sujet de dépression de masse, ledit Harry, lui, affichait un sourire lumineux, comme si tout allait pour le mieux, dans le meilleur des mondes.

- J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, continua Harry sans se préoccuper du ton mauvais employé par son ami. Mais je vais attendre que Fred et George soit là, ainsi que Drago.

- Ils étaient en train de s'habiller, je crois, il ne devrait plus tarder, répondit Ginny.

- Super !

.

La porte s'ouvrit et un blond à la mine renfrognée fit son entrée. Harry lui lança un clin d'œil entendu et celui-ci lui tira la langue.

.

- Tu vas me le payer, grogna-t-il en s'installant à côté de lui.

- Tu n'aimes pas les travaux manuels amour ? Murmura le Gryffon en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

.

Drago donna une petite claque sur la main aguicheuse et lança un regard noir à son cher et tendre.

.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! S'exclamèrent en chœur les jumeaux Weasley.

- Dépêchez vous de vous installer, Harry à une grande nouvelle à nous annoncer, s'impatienta Molly.

.

Drago regarda son brun avec étonnement et joie mêlés. Il allait mettre tout le monde au courant. Il fixa son parrain, alors que le Gryffondor prenait la parole.

.

- Drago m'a demandé de l'épouser et j'ai accepté, dit-il simplement.

Des yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, des exclamations de joie se firent entendre et des reniflements retentirent. Drago qui attendait avec appréhension la réaction de son parrain, le vit sourire légèrement et son cœur s'emballa. Il acceptait leur union, il était heureux pour lui ! Ce simple petit sourire que personne d'autre n'avait remarqué signifiait énormément venant de l'ancien Mangemort, c'était un signe d'amour que Drago savait apprécier à sa juste valeur.

- Nous allons nous lier l'un à l'autre et j'espère avoir votre appui, reprit-il en regardant alternativement les parents Weasley, Remus et Ron.

- Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous, Harry chéri, s'écria Molly en les serrant tous les deux dans ses bras. On va faire quelque chose de magnifique !

- Merci Molly, mais on fera la cérémonie demain, je doute qu'on n'ait le temps d'organiser quoi que ce soit.

- C'est mal nous connaître Harry ! S'exclama Hermione souriante.

- Bien, faites comme vous voulez, mais je vous en prie, n'en faite pas trop !

Drago avait les yeux brillant de bonheur. Tout le monde se réjouissait de cette nouvelle et chacun leur tour ils venaient féliciter le couple en les serrant dans leur bras. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait l'impression de faire partie d'une véritable famille. Il aurait tellement aimé vivre ce moment important auprès de ses parents, mais ils savaient que leur réaction auraient été tout autre. Au lieu de se réjouir pour lui ils auraient fait en sorte de briser son bonheur, de détruire son amour pour Harry, de le détruire lui, tout simplement. Il fallait se faire une raison, sa seule famille désormais était Harry et il lui suffisait largement, mais bientôt il serait de nouveau seul au monde…

.

…

.

La journée de l'annonce du mariage avait été mouvementée. Molly, Ginny et Hermione commençaient déjà à parler préparatif, noyant l'heureux couple de questions en tout genre pour le repas, le gâteau et la décoration. Harry et Drago avaient joué le jeu au maximum. Tout le monde semblait si heureux, détendu et ça faisait plaisir à voir. Mais le soir ils avaient tout de même été contents de se retrouver enfin seul, au calme.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'Harry avait quitté précipitamment la salle-à-manger après avoir englouti son petit-déjeuner, Drago se retrouva seul avec Luna. La blonde rêveuse, était comme toujours souriante et déconnecté de la réalité.

- Dis, je voulais savoir, est-ce que tu accepterais d'être mon témoin ? Je sais qu'on n'est pas vraiment ami depuis longtemps, mais c'est grâce à toi en fait si j'ai demandé Harry en mariage. Alors ça me ferait plaisir que tu acceptes.

.

Drago triturait son morceau de pain, gêné. Il n'aimait pas du tout étaler ses sentiments et sa fragilité de cette façon, devant quelqu'un d'autre que Harry. Mais il devait beaucoup à Luna.

.

- Ca serait un honneur, merci beaucoup ! S'exclama-t-elle rayonnante. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai contribué à cette demande.

- Hier, quand tu m'as dit que l'on était des âmes sœurs avec Harry, j'ai réalisé que je voulais que nos âmes soient à jamais liées l'une à l'autre.

- J'en suis ravis, mais je n'y suis pour rien, c'était une journée de révélation et d'amour. Peut-être dû à un alignement de planètes magiques...

- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? S'amusa Drago.

- Neville m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ! Il était saoul à ce moment-là, alors j'attends qu'il se déclare de nouveau, mais je ne suis pas pressée, on a tout le temps. Il devrait y avoir un nouvel alignement de planète le mois prochain.

- Je vois. Il va se déclarer avant, j'en suis certains !

.

…

.

Harry se dépêcha de grimper au deuxième étage et frappa doucement à la porte de son professeur de potion. Il savait qu'il était à l'intérieur, mais personne ne répondit. Il frappa plus fort et entendit râler.

- Professeur, j'ai besoin de vous parler, c'est urgent !

Rogue grogna et ouvrit la porte, les cheveux mouillés et la chemise ouverte. Harry resta figé quelques secondes devant son professeur qui semblait humain pour la première fois de sa vie. Il y avait donc un corps derrière ses éternelles robes noires trop larges et il y avait même des muscles…

- Quand tu auras fini de me reluquer, tu me diras peut-être ce qui est si urgent.

Harry sourit. Il n'était pas encore habitué au tutoiement de son professeur, mais il aimait ça.

- Je ne vous reluquais pas, je m'étonnais seulement de voir que vous étiez bel et bien un homme. Je m'étais imaginé des tentacules, ou des écailles …

- Très amusant. Alors ? L'urgence ?

Severus attacha sa chemise et regarda Harry s'installer au pied de son lit, sans aucune gêne. Ce gamin prenait beaucoup trop ses aises maintenant. Il n'aurait jamais du s'adoucir avec lui, voilà où ça menait !

- Je veux venir avec vous au Chemin de Traverse.

- Hors de question !

- S'il-vous plait Severus !

.

Le professeur tiqua en entendant son prénom sortir de la bouche du survivant. C'était étrange, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Merlin, il était en train de se ramollir !

.

- Qu'est-ce que je risque de toute façon ? De me faire tuer ? Ca arrivera tôt ou tard ! Je voudrais acheter des alliances pour l'union de ce soir.

- Les alliances c'est un truc Moldu qui s'est répandu dans le monde sorcier, mais ce n'est en aucun cas nécessaire pour une alliance magique.

- Je sais, mais je veux que Drago garde un souvenir de moi. Qu'il se rappelle de moi à chaque fois qu'il regarde cet anneau.

- Il n'aura pas besoin de ça, tu ne quitteras jamais ses pensées.

- Je vous en prie, il n'y aura aucun risque si j'y vais avec vous. On a la cape, le polynectar et nos baguettes. Vous savez très bien que je ne risque pas grand-chose. Voldemort ne s'attend pas a ce que je sorte de ma cachette et ça ferait tellement plaisir à Drago. Imaginez son sourire éblouissant quand il verra les alliances.

- …

- Ses yeux brillant de larmes quand il saura que vous avez contribué à son bonheur …

- Argh ! Lupin va me tuer, mais d'accord !

- Merci, Merci, Merci !

- Mais que ce soit bien clair. Quand je dis quelque chose tu t'exécutes dans la seconde, ou je te renvois illico à Square Grimmaurd un coup de pied au cul !

- D'accord !

- Maintenant dehors, j'aimerais finir de me préparer.

- Oh, une dernière chose. Drago et moi souhaiterions que ce soit vous qui exécutiez la cérémonie. Vous accepteriez de le faire ?

Severus fut surpris par la demande et les yeux suppliant du brun. Il était vraiment heureux d'avoir été choisi pour célébrer cette union et il irradiait de fierté. Même si son visage ne reflétait rien d'autre qu'une expression froide et stoïque, on pouvait distinguer une petite lueur, briller intensément dans le regard sombre du Serpentard.

- Si ça vous fait plaisir, je le ferais, marmonna-t-il simplement.

- Merci beaucoup ! Je vous attends dans le hall !

Harry sortit de la chambre, heureux. Il avait hésité longuement entre Remus et Severus comme Enchaîneur, ils étaient tous les deux très important pour lui. Il avait finalement choisi le Serpentard car c'était la seule famille de Drago qui serait présente pour leur union et il savait que pour son blond c'était important.

Tout se déroulait comme il le souhaitait et il voyageait sur un petit nuage depuis la demande de Drago. Ron avait accepté d'être son témoin, Severus d'être l'exécuteur, il ne manquait plus que les alliances et tout serait enfin parfait.

.

…

.

Un grand blond aux cheveux hirsutes, séduisant et un petit brun barbu, atterrirent dans une avenue sombre et déserte du Chemin de Traverse. Harry et Severus avaient dû batailler contre Remus et Arthur pour qu'ils puissent enfin partir, mais finalement tout le monde avait capitulé face au regard suppliant d'Harry. Drago n'avait pas non plus apprécié l'idée, mais le Gryffon lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance et il avait accepté de le laisser partir en soupirant.

- La boutique de bijoux est là-bas, je vais acheter des herbes un peu plus loin. Tu rentres dans la boutique et tu n'en ressorts pas tant que je ne suis pas revenu. Compris ?

- Oui. A tout de suite !

Harry pénétra dans la bijouterie sorcière et s'émerveilla devant autant de merveilles. Jamais il n'avait vu des gravures aussi parfaites, aussi réaliste et des diamants aussi beaux. Il avança lentement en admirant les vitrines qui l'entouraient et sursauta en trouvant un vieil homme bossu en travers de son chemin.

- Je peux vous aider jeune homme ? Demanda la voix tremblante du vieux sorcier.

- Oui, j'aimerais acheter des alliances.

- Oh, suivez-moi.

Harry suivit le bijoutier au fond de la boutique et se trouva devant une immense vitrine de bagues en tout genre. L'homme lui montra l'emplacement de droite où se trouvaient les alliances et il ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes pour avoir le coup-de-foudre sur l'une des paires. Elles étaient faites en or blanc, fines, et représentaient deux serpents entrelacés dont les yeux étaient incrustés de minuscule rubis. Elles étaient magnifiques et parfaites ! Ca ne pouvait pas être une autre paire ! Elles représentaient parfaitement son amour pour le Serpentard.

- Je prends celle-ci, dit-il sans attendre.

- Elles sont très chères, informa le bijoutier en montrant du doigt le prix exorbitant inscrit sur la petite pancarte.

- Oui, j'ai de quoi payer.

.

Harry posa une grosse bourse pleine de Gallions et le vendeur attrapa aussitôt les deux alliances, ravis, et partit derrière son comptoir.

.

- Vous souhaitez faire graver quelque chose ?

- Mon unique amour.

.

Le vieil homme donna un coup de baguette sur les deux bagues et un jet argenté en sortit. Il les rangea ensuite dans un joli écrin noir.

.

- Elles s'adaptent automatiquement au doigt de la personne qui la porte et elles sont indestructibles.

- Tout comme notre amour, murmura Harry pour lui-même, en déposant plusieurs poignées de Gallions sur le comptoir.

- Merci beaucoup Monsieur et je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur.

- Merci. Au revoir.

Harry attrapa la précieuse boite qui renfermait les bagues et sortit de la boutique. Il la rangea dans sa poche et resta devant la porte, sans bouger, guettant le retour de Severus. Celui-ci ne devait pas en avoir pour très longtemps normalement. Il s'adossa à la vitrine et fut attiré par un éclair de chevelure blonde qui sortait d'une allée, pour tourner dans une autre. Lucius Malefoy ! Il cogita rapidement, hésitant à écouter sagement ce que lui avait demandé Severus ou bien suivre son instinct. Il se mordit la lèvre et choisit l'instinct.

Il suivit l'aristocrate discrètement, rasant les murs et les vitrines, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne dans une ruelle sombre et totalement déserte. Il avança prudemment, mais il l'avait perdu de vu. Il chercha un endroit où il aurait pu entrer ou se dissimuler et sentit une baguette appuyer dangereusement dans son dos.

- Es-tu suicidaire ou simplement débile ? Demanda le blond en susurrant à son oreille.

- Je voulais vous parler.

- Tiens donc. Et qu'est-ce qu'un gamin de ton genre peut bien avoir à me dire ?

- Beaucoup de choses pour dire vrai. Je pourrais vous parler de vos nombreux échecs, de la stupidité d'avoir rallié Voldemort, de votre très prochaine défaite, mais c'est surtout de votre fils que je veux parler.

- Potter ! Cracha-t-il.

- Lui-même. Moi aussi je suis ravi de vous revoir Lucius !

Le Mangemort retourna Harry et le plaqua contre le mur la baguette lui caressant la joue. Le brun le regarda attentivement. Il était sublime. Son cœur se mit à battre plus violemment en imaginant que Drago ressemblerait surement à Lucius dans plusieurs années, il serait même probablement encore plus beau, mais il ne pourrait jamais le voir.

- Si tu penses que parce que mon fils c'est amouraché de toi je vais t'épargner tu me connais très mal Potter.

- Oui c'est ce que m'a dit Drago. Un Mangemort avant d'être un père c'est bien ça ?

.

Lucius sentit son cœur se serrer violemment. Drago le lui avait balancé en plein figure le soir où Dolohov avait découvert sa liaison avec le survivant. Il aimait tellement son fils et se détestait de l'avoir autant négligé. De ne pas avoir été un véritable père.

.

- Comment va-t-il ? Interrogea-t-il sans baisser sa baguette.

- Bien. On va se marier ce soir. Enfin, normalement …

.

Lucius écarquilla les yeux. Un mariage ? Son fils… il allait … Alors il était sincèrement amoureux de Potter ? Il l'avait vu dans ses pensées, mais il pensait que ça s'effacerait avec le temps. Qu'il réaliserait qu'il faisait n'importe quoi.

.

- Il m'aime et je l'aime moi-même plus que tout. Ne faites pas cette tête, vous étiez au courant pour nous deux non ?

- Je ne le laisserais pas t'épouser et gâcher sa vie !

- Alors il vous détestera plus que quiconque et ce n'est plus Voldemort qu'il traquera, mais vous.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Peut-être que ce qu'il éprouve pour toi n'es pas aussi fort que tu le penses !

- J'ai souvent du mal à croire qu'il puisse m'aimer autant que moi, je l'aime tellement et mes sentiments sont si violent, mais c'est le cas.

.

L'aristocrate allait baisser sa baguette, impuissant face à cet aveu rempli de sincérité, quand une voix le fit sursauter.

.

- Lâche ta baguette Lucius !

- Il ne m'aurait rien fait, vous venez tout gâcher.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas quitter cette boutique !

- Je devais lui parler. Baisser votre baguette Severus.

- Tu es là toi aussi sale traitre ? Quand je pense que le Seigneur te considérait comme son plus précieux sujet.

- Je sais, c'était jouissif d'imaginer la tête qu'il ferait quand il s'apercevrait de ma traitrise.

- Severus pouvez-vous nous laisser seul un moment ? J'aimerais parler avec Lucius.

- Bien sûr que non !

.

Harry attrapa la baguette du blond et la montra au potioniste.

.

- Il n'est plus une menace, laissez-nous seul s'il vous plait.

.

Severus grimaça, ce gamin était vraiment agaçant !

.

- Je reste au bout de la rue, grogna-t-il. Pas plus de cinq minutes.

- Bien.

.

Harry attendit que Severus s'éloigne avant de prendre la parole. Il se doutait que le potioniste entendrait tout de là où il était, mais il voulait seulement mettre le blond un peu plus à l'aise.

.

- Ca sera rapide, je n'ai qu'une question à vous poser. Est-ce que si je vous demande de protéger Drago quoi qu'il arrive, même si pour ça il faut que vous vous retourniez contre Voldemort lui-même, vous le ferez ?

- Où tu veux en venir ?

- La question est simple. Est-ce que vous choisissez Voldemort ou votre fils ?

- Mon fils bien sûr, soupira-t-il ayant conscience que son choix serait lourd de conséquence.

- Très bon choix ! Je vais gagner la guerre, dit Harry sûr de lui.

- Bah voyons !

- Ce n'est pas de la vantardise, c'est un fait. Voldemort sera détruit dans le meilleur des cas, dans le pire il va disparaître pour une petite dizaine d'année de plus, mais je vais gagner cette bataille. Si vous nous aidez, si vous me promettez de protéger Drago, je ferais en sorte que vous soyez gracié ou jugé beaucoup moins sévèrement par le Ministère. Cela dépendra du nombre de crimes que vous avez commis. Vous acceptez ?

- Ai-je vraiment le choix si je ne veux pas perdre mon fils ?

- Je ne crois pas, non. Je prends donc ça pour un oui. Est-ce que vous avez une quelconque influence sur Voldemort ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Personne n'a d'influence sur le Seigneur. Et Arrête de profaner son nom petit insolent.

- Il va falloir vous y faire maintenant que vous êtes du côté de la lumière. Est-ce qu'il vous serait possible d'entrer en contact avec moi pour me prévenir le jour où il décidera d'attaquer ?

- Ca doit être faisable oui.

- Parfait. A-t-il déjà parlé d'une future guerre ?

- Oui, il dit qu'il possède un moyen indéniable pour te provoquer et t'obliger à venir où il le désirera, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

- Où a-t-il prévu de me faire venir ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais il a élu domicile à Poudlard. D'après lui l'école serait construite sur un champ de force magique très puissant. Il pense que ses pouvoirs ne seront jamais aussi puissants qu'en cet endroit.

- Parfait, personne ne connaît mieux Poudlard que moi.

- Toujours à se croire supérieur aux autres !

- Encore une fois c'est un fait, je connais les lieux dans les moindres détails, on est sur mon territoire. Bien, prévenez-moi dès qu'il décide quelque chose, mais surtout ne prenez pas de risque inutile. Drago tiens beaucoup à vous, contrairement à ce que vous pourriez croire.

.

Harry tendit la baguette à Lucius et celui-ci la saisit doucement. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne croyait plus aux idéaux du Seigneur, mais jamais il n'avait osé se retourner contre lui. Trahir le mage noir était signer son arrêt de mort, mais pour son fils il avait envie de le faire.

.

- J'aurais préféré mille fois qu'il épouse une fille de bonne famille ou au moins un sorcier au sang pur, mais puisqu'il t'a choisi, pour dieu sait quelle raison, tâche de le rendre heureux ! Cracha-t-il avec son dédain habituel.

- Je fais mon possible.

- C'n'est surement pas assez ! Un Malefoy mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux !

- Je sais oui, sourit Harry.

- Dit lui que … il reste mon fils quoi qu'il arrive.

- Je lui dirais.

- Bien j'y vais. Et si jamais tu fais souffrir mon fils d'une quelconque façon que ce soit, sache que la colère du Seigneur à côté sera de la pacotille !

.

Lucius transplana sur cette tirade de menace et Harry sourit. Apparemment il avait réussi son test d'entré auprès de la belle famille, il était content de lui. Il rejoignit Severus au bout de la ruelle et reçu un regard glacial en retour de sa mine satisfaite.

.

- Gamin stupide ! Et s'il avait décidé de t'emmener au Seigneur ?

- Il fallait que je lui parle c'était important. Il est désormais de notre côté c'est une bonne chose non ?

- Qui te dit qu'il tiendra parole ?

- Personne, mais je ne lui ai rien dit qui puisse nous porter préjudice s'il décide de tout révéler à Voldemort.

- Et s'il essaye de te tendre un piège le jour où il te contactera ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit dans son intérêt. Drago m'a dit qu'il n'était plus le même depuis déjà un moment. Je crois que je lui ai fourni une excuse pour quitter les rangs de Voldemort.

- Espérons !

.

…..

.

Drago entra dans le salon et trouva Neville seul, installé dans l'un des fauteuils. Le Gryffondor fixait la cheminée, l'air ailleurs. Le blond s'avança sans bruit et donna une claque sur la tête du rêveur ce qui le fit vivement réagir.

- Aïe, mais ça va pas ? Pourquoi tu me tapes ?

- Parce que tu es un crétin !

.

Le Serpentard s'installa sur le canapé d'à côté et le regarda se renfrogner avec amusement.

.

- Laisse-moi tranquille Malefoy, je ne suis pas d'humeur à t'entendre m'insulter !

- Je ne t'insulte pas, je sors une vérité. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour dire à Luna que tu l'aimes ?

- C'est Harry qui t'a …

- Non Luna elle-même. Tu veux qu'elle t'échappe ou quoi ? Cette fille est une perle au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, elle ne va pas t'attendre indéfiniment.

- Je sais. On est obligé de parler de ça ensemble ?

- Non, si tu préfères me sauter dessus et m'arracher mes vêtements …

- T'es con.

- Je plaisante c'est bon. Mais franchement va lui parler au plus vite. Tu ne sais pas si tu pourras encore lui avouer tes sentiments après la guerre.

.

Le visage du blond c'était assombri et Neville ce sentit mal à l'aise. Il voulait lui parler, le réconforter, mais c'était dur de savoir comment s'y prendre avec le Serpentard.

.

- Je … Heu …Je suis…

- Ravi de me voir souffrir ?

- NON ! Se défendit le châtain.

- Arrête on n'est pas ami toi et moi et je t'aie fait crasse sur crasse depuis notre première année à Poudlard. Si ce n'était pas la mort de Harry qui me faisait autant souffrir tu t'en réjouirais et je ne t'en voudrais pas. Mais Luna est amoureuse de toi, alors dit lui ce que tu ressens et rend la heureuse.

.

Drago se leva sans jeter un regard de plus au Gryffondor. Il allait atteindre la porte quand une voix l'arrêta brièvement. Sans se retourner il écouta ce que le châtain avait à lui dire.

.

- Drago … merci ! Et je me serais peut-être réjouis il y a encore quelques semaines, mais plus maintenant, je t'assure.

Le blond sourit et reprit son chemin sans un mot de plus.

Il était à mi-chemin dans les escaliers quand il entendit la voix de son tendre raisonner dans le hall. Il fut soulagé de le voir bien vivant. Il se rua sur lui et voulu l'embrasser, mais une main se posa sur sa bouche pour le repousser.

- Interdiction de poser tes lèvres tant que je suis sous cette apparence !

.

Drago pouffa et entrelaça ses doigts au siens.

.

- Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Oui très bien ! J'aurais quelque chose à te raconter dès que j'aurais retrouvé mon corps. Severus vous vous chargez d'en informez les autres ?

- Oui.

- Viens, on monte !

.

Harry tira son blond jusqu'à leur chambre et il retira la chemise et le pantalon gracieusement prêté par Severus. Il se sentait mal à l'aise dans les fringues de son ancien professeur.

.

- Canon, murmura Drago en caressant les muscles saillant du blond en face de lui.

- C'est de la gonflette, grogna Harry. Tu aimes ce genre de corps ?

- C'est plutôt viril … mais je préfère ta musculature, fine et parfaite.

.

Il glissa la main sur le boxer et tata la marchandise sous le regard outré de son amour.

.

- En plus tu es bien mieux monté que ce Moldu, assura-t-il.

- Bas les pattes.

- Méchant. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as été faire au Chemin de Traverse ? J'ai le droit de le savoir maintenant ?

- Quand je serais redevenu moi.

- Et c'est dans combien de temps ça ? J'ai envie d'embrasser mon futur mari !

- Les effets vont bientôt s'estomper. Je vais prendre une douche et je reviens après.

- Je peux venir ?

- Pas de sexe avant le mariage et surtout pas avec ce corps ! Gronda-t-il.

Drago rigola. Il était persuadé qu'il ne pourrait plus bander si c'était un autre qu'Harry qui le touchait, mais il aimait le taquiner un peu et il voulait se venger de son abstinence forcée.

Harry sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, une serviette autour de la taille et son apparence revenue à la normal. Il s'habilla rapidement sous le regard gourmand de son amour et fouilla dans la poche du pantalon appartenant au potioniste pour attraper le petit écrin. Il ne voulait pas lui offrir devant tout le monde, c'était un moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Il s'installa sur le lit à côté de son tendre et ancra son regard dans le sien. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et se jeta à l'eau.

- Quand je t'ai embrassé ce soir là dans la tour d'astronomie j'ai pris la plus belle initiative de ma vie. Je n'avais pas réfléchi aux conséquences à ce moment-là, ni même à ce que je faisais en fait, mais maintenant je sais que c'est mon cœur qui avait parlé. Il t'a choisi avant même que ma tête ne comprenne qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de toi. Je t'aime chaque jour de plus en plus et je ne pensais pas qu'une chose pareille pourrait m'arriver un jour. Tu es mon âme sœur, mon oxygène, ma lumière, mon amour … Je t'aime Drago. Je t'aime comme un fou et ce soir je serais le plus heureux des hommes, parce que je serais TON homme. Alors pour graver à jamais notre unique amour, comme tu l'as si bien dit, je voulais t'offrir ça.

Drago regarda la petite boite tendue vers lui. Son cœur battait violemment contre sa poitrine et il l'ouvrit les mains tremblantes. Il s'émerveilla en voyant les deux alliances. Il en attrapa une délicatement et sourit en voyant l'inscription « mon unique amour ». Il était tellement heureux, c'était incroyable tout ce que ce satané Gryffon pouvait lui faire ressentir.

- Donne-moi ta main gauche, souffla-t-il la voix tremblante d'émotion.

.

Harry s'exécuta et Drago lui passa l'anneau à l'annuaire. Harry se saisit de la deuxième bague et la passa au doigt de son futur mari.

.

- Elles sont magnifiques, merci, merci, merci…

Chaque merci était ponctué par un tendre baiser déposé sur les lèvres, puis Drago embrassa son brun avec plus de passion. Et dire qu'il ne pouvait même pas lui faire l'amour comme il se devait, alors qu'il bouillonnait en cet instant.

- Je t'aime tellement moi aussi. Et je chéris chaque jour le moment où tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes pour la première fois. Tu as illuminé ma vie à un tel point, tu ne peux pas imaginer. Tu es tout pour moi Harry. Tu es … tu es mon homme, oui. Tu es tout ce que j'avais toujours rêvé sans osé l'espérer. Merci pour tout.

.

Il posa son front contre le sien et caressa l'anneau tendrement.

.

- Tu es conscient que tu ne vas pas dormir de la nuit ?

- Oui, je crois l'avoir compris, rigola Harry. J'ai autre chose à te dire. J'ai croisé ton père au Chemin de Traverse et je lui ai parlé.

- Tu es fou, il aurait pu te tuer !

- Il ne l'a pas fait. Il va même nous aider à vaincre Voldemort.

- Mon père ? Tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas trompé de blondinet ?

- Non c'était bien lui. Il fait ça pour toi. S'il tient sa promesse et se retourne contre Voldemort, c'est seulement pour toi qu'il le fait.

- J'ai du mal à y croire.

- Il m'a aussi demandé de te dire, que tu resterais son fils quoi que tu fasses.

- J'ai du mal à y croire.

- Il essaye de se rattraper, laisse lui une chance.

.

Cette phrase dite par son père était très importante pour lui, mais il avait peur d'être déçu encore une fois. Il préférait ne pas se donner de faux espoir.

.

On frappa à la porte et Hermione passa la tête dans l'embrassure de la porte.

- Harry Ginny t'attend dans sa chambre pour choisir ta tenue, moi je m'occupe de Drago.

Le brun déposa un tendre baiser sur la commissure des lèvres de son amour et quitta la chambre encore sur son petit nuage.

.

**A suivre …**

.

Voilà j'attends vos impressions ^^

Je ne sais pas quand sera posté la suite mais elle arrivera un jour ou l'autre promis :p

Bisous à tous et merci !

.

Toujours un grand merci à Harmonie pour ses corrections ! (^-^)


	25. Chapter 25

Et c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre !

On se rapproche de plus en plus de la fin et j'espère que vous aimerez ce petit calme avant la tempête.

Le prochain chapitre se fera beaucoup moins attendre et sera publié dans 2 semaines, un dimanche aussi (^_-)

.

Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui ne m'ont pas oublié et me soutienne toujours malgré mes petites absences. (et merci ma tite Lovely xD)

.

**Ela-chan** : Comme toujours un pur bonheur de lire tes reviews (^_^) J'espère que le mariage ne te décevra pas. Le chapitre est plus sombre qu'il en a l'air, mais il y a de l'amouuuurrrr à l'état pur et un tit moment citronné xD Bisous et merci pour tes reviews !

.

**Li-san **: Encore un tit chapitre romantique qui j'espère te plaira. (^_-) Merci pour ta review.

.

**Kaylee** : Lol Vive les revieuweuses fidèles ! J'espère que la relation entre Harry et Drago te plaira toujours autant dans ce chapitre. Et désolée pour l'attente ! Bisous et merciiii pour ta review !

.

**Brigitte** : Voilà le mariage et une tite nuit de noce ^^ le chapitre reste un peu sombre malgré tout. J'espère que tu aimeras. Bisous et merci pour la review !

.

**Mytainne** : Whaou ! Quelle magnifique review. Tu es sûr de ne pas t'être trompé de fic en reviewant hein ? Lol Ce genre de petits mots, transportent vraiment et donne vraiment envie de se dépasser pour la suite (même si ça met un chouilla de pression quand même lol) Un grand merci en tout cas. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. (^_^) PS : Tu m'avais laissé ton mail, mais il ne s'affiche pas, je n'ai donc pas put te prévenir pour ce nouveau chapitre. Si tu souhaites me le redonner à nouveau essaye de mettre des espaces. Bises.

.

**Lilou **: Désolée, la suite n'est pas arrivée aussi vite que prévue. Mais il y aura beaucoup moins d'attente pour les prochains chapitres, promis. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant cette histoire. Merci pour ta review. Bises.

.

**Pyllpoil** : Voici la suite, j'espère que tu l'as trouvera toujours aussi bien. Merci pour ta review !

.

**Sophinette34** : Coucou ! Merci (^_^) L'attente à encore été un peu longue, mais je vais tout faire pour que les chapitres arrivent beaucoup plus rapidement maintenant. Bises !

.

**KoliZz** : Je ne sais pas si tu as continué à lire jusqu'à ce chapitre, lol, mais si c'est le cas je tenais à te remercier pour les reviews. J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite.

.

**Chapitre 25 : A jamais ****!**

.

Harry était allongé sur son lit, la carte du maraudeur flottant au-dessus de sa tête. Cela faisait des heures qu'il fixait les petits points indiquant les noms de divers Mangemorts et de Tom Jedusor. Il possédait un avantage sur le Lord, il pouvait le voir, connaître ses déplacements, le nombre de ses alliés, mais il ne savait pas encore quoi faire de toutes ces informations. Combien de personnes répondraient à l'appel du Gallion ? Probablement peu, alors pourraient-ils vraiment avoir une chance de gagner ? Où devront-ils se donner rendez-vous ? Comment pourront-ils accéder à Poudlard en créant un effet de surprise ? Et surtout, quand Voldemort l'aura tué, est-ce que tout sera vraiment terminé ? Est-ce que son sacrifice servira à quelque chose ?

Il soupira devant autant de questions sans réponses et sursauta en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir avec force.

.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, affalé sur ton lit ? S'exclama Hermione.

- C'est toi qui m'as interdit de sortir de ma chambre je te signale.

- Tu aurais pu en profiter pour te préparer ! Tu te maries dans une demi-heure je te rappelle.

- Je sais Mione, soupira le brun en se relevant.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as changé d'avis !

- Bien sûr que non !

- Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête de torturé ? Tu ne devrais pas être heureux et rayonnant ?

- Je le suis. C'est juste que j'ai trop de choses qui me trottent dans la tête, souffla-t-il en regardant la carte.

.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et arracha le bout de papier qu'il n'avait pas quitté de l'après-midi.

.

- Ecoute-moi bien ! Je sais que c'est pas facile de se réjouir quand on sait qu'il y a de nombreuses personnes qui souffrent en ce moment même, que certaines sont des amis, des connaissances, mais ce soir c'est TA soirée. Tu le mérites et je veux que tu ne penses qu'à ça. Ensuite nous combattrons, nous les sauverons, mais ce soir n'ais qu'une seule chose en tête. Drago !

.

Harry sourit. Ce n'était pas vraiment difficile de ne penser qu'à Drago, c'était le seul qui arrivait à balayer toutes ses peurs et ses doutes.

.

- Tu as raison.

- Bien, alors maintenant dépêche-toi d'enfiler ton costume !

.

La furie brune sortit de la chambre aussitôt, et Harry commença à se déshabiller. Il voulait que cette soirée soit parfaite et que Drago garde ce moment à jamais gravé.

Il venait de retirer son pantalon, se retrouvant seulement en boxer, quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, révélant cette fois-ci un beau blond vêtu d'un luxueux costume d'un grand couturier sorcier.

Drago se jeta aussitôt sur son brun et l'embrassa avec fougue, glissant ses mains sur les deux globes fermes.

.

- Tu n'étais pas censé rester enfermé dans la chambre de Ginny ? Souffla Harry en répondant passionnément à ses baisers.

- Si mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper, rit le Serpentard. J'avais trop envie de te voir.

- Tu es magnifique.

- Toi aussi. Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas d'objection à ce que tu ne portes que ça pour la cérémonie. On arrivera plus rapidement à la nuit de noce.

.

Harry ferma les yeux, transporté par la douceur de ses baisers et caresses. Dans ses bras il arrivait à tout oublier et il adorait cette sensation. L'impression qu'avec lui tout était possible.

.

- Il faut que je m'habille, même si tu m'assures le contraire.

- Si tu insistes. J'arrive pas à réaliser que dans quelques minutes on sera uni l'un à l'autre.

- Moi non plus.

- Tu sais, quand on combattra Voldemort je ne te laisserai pas mourir, je t'en empêcherai.

- Je sais.

- Si… si jamais je venais à y arriver et que tu vives, est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir vivre à mes côtés pour toujours ?

- Oui, j'en suis certain. Je veux partager ma vie avec toi jusqu'à ma mort, qu'elle me frappe dans quelques jours ou dans plusieurs années. Je t'aime.

.

Harry embrassa son futur mari avec tendresse. Il savait que Drago ferait tout pour l'empêcher de se sacrifier. Il aurait fait la même chose à sa place, mais il échouerait, parce que c'était ainsi que les choses devaient se passer. Il devait mourir pour sauver le monde et ne laisserait personne s'entreposer avec cette destinée funeste.

.

…..

.

Harry était placé face à Severus et il sourit en sentant la main de Drago venir s'enlacer à la sienne. Le potioniste récitait une sorte de serment magique nécessaire pour procéder à l'alliance et le brun l'écoutait seulement à moitié. Sa tête était emplie d'un bonheur intense et les mots n'arrivaient pas complètement jusqu'à lui. Il se sentait fébrile, déconnecté de la réalité.

Tous les gens qu'il aimait étaient là, vêtus de costumes et robes de soirées. La salle avait été décorée pour l'occasion. C'était simple, mais fait avec tellement d'amour. Des guirlandes étaient accrochées aux poutres, des étincelles de couleur virevoltaient à travers la pièce et des petits cœurs scintillaient de mille feux.

Tout était parfait et il n'en avait pas espéré autant. La baguette de Severus se posa sur leurs deux mains jointes et Harry ancra son regard émeraude dans l'acier étincelant du blond. Toute une éternité, noyé dans la tempête de cet intense regard, c'est ce qu'il aurait souhaité le plus au monde.

.

- Souhaitez-vous ne faire plus qu'un l'un et l'autre, fusionner vos corps, âmes et esprits et perdurer à jamais dans le cœur de votre amant ?

.

Harry sentit la main de Drago le serrer plus fort et les doux mots « A jamais » caressèrent ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie. Severus se tourna aussitôt vers lui, attendant une réponse et son cœur cogna plus violemment que jamais. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer cet instant unique et si intense puis les rouvrit, un sourire lumineux dessiné sur le visage.

.

- A jamais, oui. A jamais.

.

Un filament doré sortit de la baguette du potioniste et s'enroula autour des deux mains jointes, avant d'exploser en un millier d'étincelles rougeoyantes. Toute la salle resta suspendue, attendant que l'étonnant spectacle ne cesse. C'était envoutant, étincelant et aussi effrayant. Une puissance incroyable émanait des deux sorciers qui ne formaient désormais plus qu'un.

.

- Je crois que c'est à ce moment là qu'on dit « Vous pouvez embrasser le marié » non ? S'exclama Remus.

.

L'atmosphère se détendit et Drago ne se fit pas prier. Il se jeta sur les lèvres de son époux et l'embrassa avec force et amour. Ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre, jusqu'à la mort et il comptait bien faire en sorte que celle-ci arrive le plus loin possible.

.

…

.

Molly observait le jeune couple enlacé sur le canapé, tout en triturant rêveusement la part de gâteau installée en face d'elle. Elle avait tellement peur pour eux. Ils étaient bien trop jeunes pour devoir supporter autant de choses, d'horreur et de tristesse. Bien trop jeunes pour savoir ce qu'est la mort même. Elle soupira, impuissante. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose, pouvoir les protéger.

.

- Harry sait ce qu'il fait Molly chérie, il a fait son choix et ça ne sert à rien que tu te tortures autant. Et ce pauvre gâteau non plus d'ailleurs, murmura Arthur en posant une main consolatrice sur celle de son épouse.

- Je le sais, mais ce n'est pas pour lui que je m'inquiète le plus. Regarde-le. Il ne le lâche jamais du regard, il l'aime à un tel point qu'il souffre dès qu'il est près de lui, dès qu'il pense que ces instants seront les derniers.

- Nous ne pouvons malheureusement rien y faire. C'est leur histoire, aussi chaotique soit elle, soupira-t-il, profondément affecté.

- N'a-t-il pas assez souffert comme ça ?

- Drago ?

- Non Harry ! Il a vu et combattu tellement d'horreurs. Le destin ne pourrait-il pas arrêté de s'acharner sur lui ? Trouver un autre bouc-émissaire ? Je l'aime comme l'un de mes fils et je … je ne peux pas … savoir que …

- Je sais, souffla Arthur.

- C'est si horrible de se sentir aussi inutile.

.

Arthur enlaça sa femme et caressa son dos lentement pour la calmer et la rassurer. C'était une épreuve insoutenable pour tous ceux qui étaient présent ici, mais personne n'avait le pouvoir de faire quoi que ce soit. La prophétie était claire, Harry devait mourir que cela soit injuste ou non. Il observa le couple, alors que les sanglots de Molly s'écrasaient sur son épaule et soupira. Un amour aussi pur et sincère était fait pour durer et non pour être détruit prématurément.

.

…

.

Harry s'arracha un bâillement et Drago le dévisagea aussitôt. Pas question de s'endormir maintenant, la soirée ne faisait que commencer. Il donna une tape sur la cuisse du brun et se leva énergiquement, bien décidé à réveiller son homme.

.

- Il est tard, on devrait aller se coucher, s'exclama-t-il en lui attrapant le bras.

- Déjà ? Mais vous êtes les vedettes de la soirée !

.

Le Serpentard jeta un regard froid à Hermione et celle-ci se recroquevilla sur elle-même, confuse. Apparemment les jeunes mariés voulaient passer un peu plus de temps « seuls ».

.

- Tu viens ? Souffla le blond.

- D'accord. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

.

Hermione sourit, amusée, en voyant la main de Drago s'égarer sur les fesses de Harry tout en le dévorant de petits baisers discrets dans le cou. Ils étaient vraiment mignon tous les deux. Elle sentit une main chaude attraper la sienne et elle sourit cette fois-ci amoureusement au beau rouquin qui la dévorait des yeux.

.

- Si on ressort vivant après cette guerre peut-être que … enfin... que nous aussi on en arrivera là.

- Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup, souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant furtivement.

- Tu y crois hein ? Qu'on en sortira vivant.

.

La brune baissa les yeux au sol. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne croyait plus en rien. Ron lui attrapa le menton pour l'obliger à rencontrer ses deux saphirs.

.

- Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Jamais.

.

Hermione esquissa un léger sourire et l'enlaça tendrement. Elle avait tellement peur de ce qui allait se passer et était fatiguée de faire semblant, de montrer aux autres qu'elle était forte et sûre d'elle alors qu'elle doutait en permanence. Il fallait s'y résoudre, cette guerre serait assurément leur perte. Voldemort avait réussi à instaurer la peur dans tout le pays. Peu de gens prendraient le risque de répondre à l'appel du Gallion. Le nombre de grands sorciers du côté du bien diminuait à vue d'œil et surtout, le plus important, Harry allait se sacrifier. Ils allaient le perdre et ils n'étaient pas préparés à ça.

.

Neville regarda le couple se rassurer comme il le pouvait et sa main chercha machinalement celle de Luna. Il enlaça ses doigts aux siens et une chaleur lui emplit la poitrine en sentant la fine main blanche répondre à l'étreinte. Il avait tellement réfléchit à comment lui avouer ses sentiments, comment les lui montrer et les choses venaient plus naturellement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. La tête de Luna se posa doucement sur son épaule et sa main partit s'égarer dans la chevelure or de la jeune fille. Le langage de l'amour se dispensait de mots, seule la sincérité des sentiments comptait et les corps finissaient par communiquer d'eux même.

.

…

.

- Je suis vanné, s'exclama Harry en se laissant retomber mollement sur le lit.

- Tu es conscient que je ne vais pas te laisser dormir pour autant ? Murmura Drago en grimpant à ses côtés.

- Je l'espère bien oui.

.

Drago desserra la cravate de son époux et déposa de doux baisers sur la peau tendre de son cou. Il défit les boutons qui l'empêchaient d'accéder à son torse et remonta doucement jusqu'à ses lèvres.

.

- C'était une soirée magnifique, souffla-t-il en mordillant la fine bouche du brun.

- Oui. Les décorations, la musique, le gâteau … c'était parfait.

- Non, ce n'est pas encore parfait, mais je te promets que ce le sera dans pas longtemps.

.

Le blond retira la chemise de son bien-aimé avec empressement et ses mains s'attaquèrent aussitôt au pantalon de smoking qui ne demandait qu'à être expédié au fond de la chambre. Ses doigts s'égarèrent sur la peau dénudée de Harry et il épousa chacune de ses formes, jusqu'à se retrouver plaqué contre le matelas, un lion au regard émeraude installé sur lui.

.

- Je t'aime, chuchota Harry en défaisant un à un les vêtements encombrant du blond.

.

Drago captura les lèvres brûlantes de son amant dans un « moi aussi » roque de désir et ondula du bassin pour rencontrer l'érection de son brun. Les sensations étaient décuplées et ce simple contact le transporta dans une transe incroyable. C'était comme si tout avait d'un seul coup plus de sens. Il était lié à lui et ressentait tout différemment. Son désir, sa passion, son impatience … Tout ça le rendait encore plus fou.

.

- Tu le ressens ? Interrogea-t-il complètement déconnecté de tout.

- Oui, c'est … incroyable, souffla Harry en mordant son épaule avec envie, alors que sa main s'affairait sur la verge déjà humide du Serpentard.

.

Il accentua ses caresses et se positionna doucement au-dessus de lui prêt à le recevoir tout entier. Il y avait une sorte d'urgence dans leur désir et il ne pouvait pas attendre. Il voulait le sentir en lui et ne faire plus qu'un. Fusionner totalement, et ça n'avait jamais été aussi fort. Il s'empala rapidement, l'envie plus forte que la douleur et commença aussitôt à se mouvoir, s'aidant de ses mains posées sur la poitrine pâle de son amant pour monter et descendre. Chaque allée et venue était une décharge de plaisir indescriptible, plus puissante et plus dévastatrice que n'importe quoi.

Drago attrapa les hanches fines de son époux et le fit basculer afin de pouvoir reprendre le contrôle des choses. Il voulait plus de contact, sentir sa chair, ses lèvres, son odeur. Il s'inséra en lui, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs deux corps moites et leurs bouches incandescentes à chaque va-et-vient.

Le Gryffondor enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de son bienfaiteur et l'embrassa sauvagement, suffoquant par moment. Il oubliait de respirer, de penser … plus rien importait. Juste lui.

Sa tête se rejeta d'elle-même contre les oreillers, incapable de contrôler plus longtemps son corps et il se fendit dans un spasme incroyable, se déversant sur le torse de son époux.

Drago le suivit aussitôt dans la jouissance et son corps fatigué se dégagea avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Il porta la main à son visage, encore subjugué par la puissance de cette extase et tenta de retrouver sa respiration.

.

- C'était … waw … la puissance … le … waw…, suffoqua-t-il, un sourire rayonnant dessiné sur les lèvres.

- Je suis d'accord, s'exclama Harry tout aussi perdu dans les méandres du septième ciel.

.

Drago se releva sur un coude pour observer le visage radieux de son brun et effleura son torse du bout des doigts. Il savait que l'alliance magique liait deux personnes sur beaucoup de côtés, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé pouvoir ressentir toutes ces choses. Etre en symbiose parfaite avec son partenaire. Il tourna rêveusement autour de l'un de ses tétons et son regard se posa rêveusement sur l'alliance à son doigt. Elle représentait tellement à ses yeux. Il attrapa la main gauche de son époux et la porta à ses lèvres. Il embrassa d'abord la paume, puis l'annuaire, pour finir par lécher le petit anneau argent, symbole de leur amour. Un petit pincement au cœur le ramena à la réalité alors que ses pensées devenaient plus funestes, et il les chassa en se jetant de nouveau sur les lèvres du brun. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça, surtout pas maintenant. Cette nuit n'appartenait qu'à eux et serait la plus mémorable de leur vie.

.

….

.

- Où en somme-nous ? Interrogea Rogue en avalant une gorgée de Whisky pur feu.

- Bill et Charlie Weasley arrivent demain. Tonks et Kingsley devraient suivre dans les jours qui viennent. Tout le monde est conscient que LE jour approche à grands pas, soupira Lupin.

- Nous ne serons jamais assez pour combattre le Lord et ses sbires.

- Je le sais, mais nous ne pouvons pas déclarer défaite sans nous battre.

.

Severus soupira et se resservit un verre plein d'alcool. Il fallait bien ça pour ne pas perdre la raison dans un moment pareil. Il savait que ce moment arriverait. Le jour où il avait décidé de tourner le dos au Seigneur des Ténèbres il avait su que tout ça se terminerait par un affrontement. Il avait trahi le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps et en assumerait les conséquences. Il était devenu l'homme à abattre au même titre que Potter et cette guerre signerait son arrêt de mort, mais plus que jamais il était fier d'être du côté du bien et de l'espoir. Il réfréna un tremblement, gardant son masque de froideur intact et descendit le liquide d'une traite.

.

- Tu crois que Lucius nous aidera ? Demanda Remus assez sceptique.

- Je l'ignore. Il faut être suicidaire pour vouloir trahir le Seigneur, ou bien ne plus rien avoir à perdre à part sa misérable vie.

.

Remus distingua la petite lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard du potioniste. Elle n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, mais le rendait tellement plus humain. Rogue le regarda plus durement, conscient d'avoir laissé échappé un soupçon d'émotion et il fixa le glaçon qui tournoyait dans son verre, songeusement. Demain cette atmosphère plus sereine et joyeuse serait de l'histoire ancienne et l'étau qui compressait son cœur chaque jour un peu plus se serrerait davantage.

.

**A suivre … **

.

Voilà. L'heure devient grave, et l'affrontement approche. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Une tite review pour me le dire ?

Bisous !


	26. Chapter 26

Et voilà. Demain ça fera un an que je suis sur FF. net et que j'ai publié le premier chapitre de cette fic.

1 an que vous me suivez pour certain, et c'est un pur bonheur (merlin que le temps passe vite). Merci pour votre fidélité.

Voici donc la suite de cette histoire qui touche bientôt à sa fin.

.

Bonne lecture (^_^)

.

**Kaylee** : Coucou ! Bon je ne vais pas répondre pour le Happy end car le tout sera dévoilé dans très peu de temps (la fin arrivera dans un ou deux chapitres) J'espère en tout cas que le déroulement final te plaira ^_-) Merci pour ta review. Bisous.

.

**Jimlandia** : Merci pour ta jolie review (^_^) Oula si je comprends bien si je fais du bobo à Harry je dois partir me cacher en courant, c'est bien ça ? lol Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et je m'excuse d'avance pour ce chapitre pas très gai (mais toujours aussi gay :p). La fin est proche et j'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire. Bises.

.

**Pyllpoil **: J'ai honte d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier la suite. Mais ça ne se reproduira plus, promis. La fin est pour bientôt et je vais tenir la cadence d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Merci pour ta review en tout cas et j'espère que tu aimeras cette histoire jusqu'à la fin. Bises.

.

**Li-san** : Merci pour ta review xD j'espère que ce chapitre plus sombre te plaira aussi. Bises.

.

**Ela-chan** : Coucou ! Moi ça va très bien et toi ? J'étais un peu déçu de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles sur mon chapitre après ta menace inquiétante de coups de fouets ^^ mais maintenant que je sais le pourquoi du comment ça me rassure :p Alors la Russie ? Tu es du coté ou la température est plutôt bonne ou tu frises les – 15 ° ? Grrr il fait déjà super froid en région parisienne en ce moment. Enfin. Non pas de faux-bon, le chapitre est dans les temps et je compte bien faire en sorte que ce soit le cas jusqu'à la fin. Je suis motivée ^^ Est-ce que Lucius va participer ? Tu le sauras dans ce chapitre ^^ Merci pour ta review et bon séjour en Russie xD Bisous bisous !

.

.

**Chapitre 26 : Qu'aujourd'hui ne meurt jamais. **

.

Harry se réveilla, une odeur de croissants et de chocolat dans les narines. Un sourire se dessina machinalement sur ses lèvres et il resserra son étreinte sur le corps musclé qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

.

- Petit-déjeuner au lit ? Marmonna-t-il.

- J'aurais aimé te dire que l'initiative était de moi, mais le plateau était déjà sur la table de nuit quand je me suis réveillé.

.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux, luttant pour ne pas les refermer à cause de la lumière, et son estomac réagit vivement en découvrant le plateau chargé pour au moins cinq personnes.

.

- Molly, souffla Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

.

Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que ceci était une nouvelle tentative pour lui faire prendre un ou deux kilos de plus.

.

- Alors ? Chocolat chaud et pancakes je présume ?

- Je suis si prévisible ?

- Pour le petit-déjeuner ? Oui.

.

Drago tendit une assiette de pancakes recouvert de sirop d'érable, ainsi qu'un bol fumant de chocolat à son beau brun et attrapa un croissant encore chaud et croustillant.

.

- Bien dormi ?

- Parce qu'on a dormi ? S'amusa le brun.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre.

- Pas le moins du monde. J'ai passé une soirée magnifique. Merci.

.

Harry captura brièvement les lèvres de son époux et se re-concentra sur la dégustation de ses délicieux pancakes. Il s'attaquait à la dernière bouchée quand sa cicatrice se réveilla et qu'une douleur atroce lui frappa la tête. Il bascula sur le lit, renversant le plateau au passage et se tordit de douleur, une main plaquée sur le front.

Une pièce sombre et humide apparut devant lui. Il faisait froid et une odeur de moisissure et d'égout s'échappait de chacun des murs. Il s'approcha d'un recoin où une silhouette se dessinait peu à peu et sentit la peur et la détresse qui en émanait. C'était jubilatoire de se savoir aussi craint. Il pointa sa baguette sur la forme de plus en plus distincte et jeta un endoloris. Le corps se contorsionna de spasmes et le visage maladif et recouvert de larmes d'une jeune femme brune se tourna vers lui.

.

- Katie !

.

Harry était revenu dans la chambre de Square Grimmaurd, une atroce envie de vomir. Il l'avait reconnue, plus maigre, moins rayonnante, mais c'était elle. Katie. Des larmes de rage et de culpabilité s'écoulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Comment avait-il pu laisser faire ça ?

Il quitta le lit comme un fou, enfila ce qui lui passait sous la main et sortit de la chambre à toute vitesse suivi par un Drago complètement perdu.

.

- Réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, s'exclama le brun en croisant Ron et Neville dans un couloir. Tout de suite !

.

….

.

Tout le monde était installé dans la salle à manger, fixant Harry avec inquiétude. Quelque chose s'était passé, nul doute là-dessus.

.

- Voldemort a pris contact avec moi.

- Est-ce qu'il a vu où tu te trouvais ? Interrogea aussitôt Remus.

- Non. Il voulait juste me faire passer un message. S'assurer qu'au moment venu je sois obligé de venir jusqu'à lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a montré ? Demanda Ron, hésitant. Il savait de quoi était capable le Seigneur, son père avait déjà été sa cible auparavant.

- Katie, répondit-il avec difficulté. Il détient Katie.

.

Tous les visages se tintèrent d'une expression d'horreur et d'inquiétude. Aux dernières nouvelles, dans les ragots de Poudlard, Harry était amoureux de Katie Bell, poursuiveuse des Gryffondor et il était logique que Voldemort ait voulu s'en prendre à elle. Personne en dehors de Square Grimmaurd ne savait pour Harry et Drago.

.

- A Poudlard ?

- Il n'a pas voulu me montrer, mais je crois que c'était les cachots oui. Par contre je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'apparaît pas sur la carte du maraudeur.

- Elle doit être entourée de puissants sorts, c'est probable que ça interfère avec la carte, expliqua Remus.

- Peu importe où elle se trouve maintenant, elle aurait dû être avec nous ! Explosa Harry en donnant un coup de poing rageur sur la table.

- Nous ne pouvions pas amener tout le monde ici, ça aurait été trop risqué, répondit aussitôt Arthur.

- Elle ne méritait pas ça ! Elle n'avait pas à subir ça à cause de moi ! Je croyais qu'elle était en sécurité ...

- Elle l'était. J'ignore comment Tu Sais Qui a fait pour la retrouver. Dumbledore avait protégé sa famille de nombreux sorts, assura Remus.

- Beaucoup ont dû disparaître à sa mort, constata Hermione dans un léger murmure.

- Probablement oui, concéda le lycanthrope affligé

- Comment allait-elle ? Interrogea Luna.

- Mal. Elle est quasi méconnaissable. Tout ça c'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû penser à elle.

- Et si on arrêtait de chercher un coupable à tout ça et qu'on parlait plutôt tactique ! Grogna Severus plus froid que jamais. Sauf si vous préférez tous la sacrifier pour continuer à vivre votre petite vie tranquille.

- Bien sûr que non !

- Parfait, alors il est peut-être temps que l'on entre en guerre ! Fini les mariages, fêtes et autres futilités, il est temps d'agir.

- Comment osez-vous …

- Il a raison Hermione ! Il est temps que l'on mette en place un plan.

- Tu as une idée ? Questionna Arthur.

- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi oui. Il n'y a que deux issues dans le château qui nous permettraient d'y pénétrer sans se faire remarquer et pouvoir créer l'effet de surprise. Le passage secret au deuxième étage qui communique avec la cave d'Honeyduke et la salle sur demande. Tu m'avais bien dit qu'il existait un moyen de si rendre par l'extérieur Neville ?

- Oui il y a un passage qui mène à la Tête de Sanglier. Je l'ai découvert alors que j'étais resté toute la nuit pour échapper à Rusard et que j'avais très faim.

- Parfait. Nous avons donc deux endroits pour s'infiltrer sans se faire remarquer. Je pense que si nous nous séparons en deux groupes, nous avons une chance de neutraliser plus de Mangemorts que si nous attaquons à un seul endroit.

- Tu es sûr que le Mage Noir ignore l'existence de ces passages secrets ?

- La salle sur demande est connue de très peu de personnes. Même les maraudeurs en ignoraient l'existence, dit-il en regardant brièvement Remus. Et il n'y a aucun déplacement répétitif au deuxième ou au septième étage. La plupart des points indiquent les cachots ou la grande salle.

- Il existe un passage secret dans les cachots, je pense que c'est par là qu'ils se sont introduit dans le château, informa Rogue.

- Probablement oui. Ça expliquerait qu'ils aient réussi à neutraliser tous les sorts de protection aussi facilement.

- Et quand est-ce qu'on attaquera ?

- Quand Lucius Malefoy nous contactera.

- En quoi ça peut nous aider qu'il nous prévienne quelques heures avant ? Demanda Ron sceptique

- Voldemort s'attend à ce qu'on soit pris au dépourvu. Il ne veut pas qu'on ait le temps de se préparer et d'élaborer un plan, mais grâce à Lucius on pourra agir bien avant que lui ne le décide.

- Et s'il ne le fait pas ? S'inquiéta Remus.

.

Harry regarda Drago qui fixait ses mains avec nervosité. Comment ne pourrait-on pas risquer sa vie et ses idéaux pour un être aussi parfait ?

.

- Il le fera, s'exclama-t-il en posant une main assurée sur celles de son blond.

.

…..

.

Harry était allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur la carte du maraudeur. Il ne l'avait pas lâché depuis deux jours, de peur de passer à côté de quelque chose, encore une fois. Il pensait avoir un avantage sur Voldemort, mais ce-dernier lui avait prouvé que non. Le mage noir était le vrai meneur et eux n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de s'adapter en permanence.

.

- Tu vas finir par t'abimer les yeux.

.

Harry sursauta et regarda brièvement son récent mari qui entrait dans la chambre. Le blond vint se placer à ses côtés et il se releva, décidant de faire une petite pause.

.

- Ça se passe comment en bas ?

- C'est plutôt drôle, avoua le Serpentard avec son petit sourire en coin. Si seulement les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pouvaient être aussi amusants à Poudlard.

- C'est si catastrophique ?

- Non, le rassura aussitôt Drago, voyant que sa remarque ne l'amusait pas, bien au contraire. Ils se débrouillent bien. Remus était même content de voir autant de progrès.

- Bien, parfait.

- Il faut que tu décompresses amour, murmura doucement le blond en lui caressant la joue.

- Je ne peux pas. Katie a besoin de moi, elle a confiance en moi et je dois la sauver.

- Je ne te demande pas d'abandonner, juste de dormir un peu et de te mettre moins de pression. Tu ne pourras pas tenir dans cet état et tu seras inutile si on doit se battre.

- Tu as raison, soupira le brun en posant la tête sur l'épaule de son homme. Si je n'y arrive pas ? Susurra-t-il à peine audible. Si tout ça ne sert à rien et que malgré ma mort … s'il gagne quand même ?

.

Drago le serra plus fort contre lui et se mordit la lèvre pour se contenir. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer que son sacrifice puisse être inutile, mais Harry avait peur et il se devait de le rassurer, il devait aborder le sujet qui le faisait tant souffrir.

.

- Je ne le permettrai pas, souffla le blond en remontant le visage de son tendre pour voir ses deux émeraudes brillantes de larmes et de doutes. Je ne permettrai pas que tout ça soit fait en vain.

- J'ai peur Drago. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je … Et si je n'y arrivais pas ? Je ne suis peut-être pas assez fort pour tout sacrifier, pour nous sacrifier tous les deux. Je t'aime tellement.

.

Drago ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes et posa son front contre celui de son amour. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration affolée et enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Harry pour se donner du courage.

.

- Tu le feras. Je le sais. C'est une évidence, tu es l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse Harry et je sais que tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour sauver le monde. C'est pour ça que je t'aime. Pour ton courage, ta force et …

.

Drago ne put terminer sa phrase, la bouche de son bien-aimé venait de se presser contre la sienne pour un baiser mouillé de larmes. Il serra ce corps qu'il aimait tant, avec l'envie égoïste de ne jamais le laisser partir et se laissa allonger sur le lit. Harry se colla contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse et ferma les yeux, essayant de retrouver son calme. Pour la première fois depuis l'annonce de son sacrifice Drago venait de lui dire qu'il acceptait son choix. Ce n'était pas dit clairement, mais il savait lire entre les lignes et cette certitude le rassurait. Il ne voulait pas le quitter en sachant qu'il lui en aurait voulu toute sa vie.

.

- Dors un peu, murmura Drago en enfouissant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Je te réveillerai pour le repas.

.

….

.

- Charlie est là, s'écria Ginny en bas des escaliers.

.

Harry se détacha de la carte du maraudeur et sortit de sa chambre suivi par Drago. Il évita de justesse un Ron surexcité qui avait fusé devant lui comme un boulet de canon et rejoignit le reste de la famille dans le hall où une cohue hystérique se jetait dans les bras du fils prodigue.

.

- Laisse mes cheveux, s'exclama Ron alors que son frère les lui ébouriffait affectueusement.

- Toujours aussi râleur à ce que je vois, s'amusa-t-il en voyant la mine boudeuse de son cadet. Hey Harry, salut.

- Salut Charlie.

.

Le rouquin attrapa brièvement le brun dans ses bras et lui donna une tape dans le dos.

.

- Alors comment ça va ?

- Très bien, on est content que tu ais pu venir.

- J'attendais de vos nouvelles, je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

- Désolé, on a été pas mal débordé. Oh, je te présente Drago. Mon époux.

.

Charlie serra la main du blond et leva un sourcil interrogateur vers le brun.

.

- Epoux ?

- Ils ont fait un lien magique, expliqua Ron.

- Waw.

- T'as pas mal de trucs à rattraper, il s'en est passé des choses en quelques semaines.

- J'ai l'impression oui.

- Tout le monde dans la salle à manger, on mange, s'écria Molly en descendant dans les sous sols.

.

Le rouquin suivi la troupe qui s'agglutinait dans les escaliers, Ron, Harry et Drago derrière lui. Le brun distingua une silhouette fine aux cheveux roses, pressée contre le corps de Remus. Il sourit en reconnaissant le visage enfantin de Tonks. Tout le monde semblait être arrivé à bon port.

.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a beaucoup trop de rouquins ici ? Murmura Drago en se collant au dos de son homme. On a l'impression d'être dans une espèce de secte, ça fout les jetons.

.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa la main de son blond, l'emmenant avec lui dans les escaliers. Chacun prit place autour de l'immense table et les conversations fusèrent aussitôt alors que les plats voltigeaient un à un. Charlie racontait ses anecdotes sur les dragons, Tonks rapportait des infos sur le ministère et très vite le plan de Harry vint sur la table. Personne n'évoqua le sacrifice du brun, ni la prophétie, les deux nouveaux arrivants seraient probablement mis au courant plus tard, en toute discrétion.

.

- Quels seront les groupes ? Interrogea Charlie.

- J'ai longuement observé la carte du maraudeur. Les déplacements sont beaucoup moins présents au deuxième étage. Je pense qu'une petite équipe sera suffisante. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

.

Harry s'était adressé à Rogue puis à Remus, attendant leurs points de vue. Même si tout le monde semblait l'avoir désigné comme chef des opérations, il était conscient de ne pas être le mieux placer pour ça.

.

- L'idée est judicieuse en effet, s'exclama Rogue. Il est plus prudent de faire évoluer une équipe en toute discrétion pendant que l'autre crée l'émeute dans le château.

- Je le pense aussi, oui, affirma Remus. Six ou sept très bons sorciers devraient être suffisants.

.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Harry attendant que celui-ci désigne la troupe d'élite. Le brun fronça les sourcils et observa chacun des membres de l'Ordre avec attention. Il détestait ce rôle mais il était clair que quelqu'un devait prendre le contrôle et on avait apparemment décidé que ce serait lui. Probablement parce qu'il allait donner sa vie pour eux.

.

- Severus, Remus, Tonks, Charlie, Maugrey et Arthur.

- Bien, acquiesça le potioniste apparemment content du choix.

- Pour ce qui est de l'autre groupe on improvisera en fonction du nombre de personnes qui répondront à l'appel du Gallion.

- Où allons-nous donner rendez-vous aux autres ? Interrogea Hermione qui était chargé de faire passer le message.

- La Tête de Sanglier serait un endroit idéal, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de déambuler à travers Pré-Au-Lard. Des Mangemorts doivent probablement y monter la garde.

- Nous pouvons utiliser un réseau de cheminée sécurisé, comme à Poudlard non ? Proposa la brune en regardant Rogue.

- C'est en effet faisable oui, si tout le monde connait le mot de passe.

- Ils le connaîtront, affirma Hermione sûre d'elle.

- Bien. Dans ce cas j'irai dès ce soir à La Tête du Sanglier pour jeter les sorts nécessaires.

.

Un silence pesant empli la pièce et Harry sentit la main de Drago se poser sur la sienne. Cette conversation venait de rendre tout plus réel. Ils ne pouvaient plus nier l'évidence désormais. La plupart des visages fixaient la table silencieusement, l'air grave et Harry su quelle allait être la nouvelle question. Ils s'interrogeaient tous sur ce qu'il comptait faire. De quelles façons il allait défier Voldemort et comment il se sacrifierait. Il ne voulait pas entendre cette question, car il n'avait aucune réponse. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à ça et ne le voulait pas, les choses viendraient d'elles-mêmes, pas besoin d'imaginer la scène encore et encore dans sa tête. Ron ouvrit la bouche, hésitant et le brun serra la main de son tendre un peu plus fort, quand une boule lumineuse et éblouissante emplit la pièce. Harry plissa les yeux et retint sa respiration en voyant celle-ci se transformer en un gigantesque loup majestueux.

.

_« Le grand jour est prévu pour demain dans l'après-midi. Il contactera Potter et déclarera la guerre à quiconque s'opposera à lui. Poudlard sera notre tombeau à tous. »_

_._

La voix de Lucius raisonna dans la grande salle à manger et disparue progressivement en même temps que la lumière. Son cœur se mit à battre violemment et sa tête bourdonna, pris d'un léger vertige. Demain… C'était donc demain que tout s'arrêterait.

.

**A suivre … **

.

Voilà.

La guerre est déclarée.

.

Je vous dis à dans deux semaines (toujours le dimanche) pour la suite et l'affrontement Harry/Voldemort.

.

A bientôt.

.

Reviewenette ?


	27. Chapter 27

Me voilà donc avec l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et surtout que le déroulement final de la guerre ne vous décevra pas.

.

.

**Li-san **: La réponse à la fameuse question « est-ce que Harry va s'en sortir » est dans ce chapitre. J'espère ne pas te décevoir. Merci pour ta review !

.

**Ela-chan **: Oula ça doit être dur de passer du Mexique à la Russie niveau température. ^^ Alors un Os de Noël … C'était pas du tout prévu au début et puis après ta review j'y ai réfléchi un peu et finalement il y aura bien un OS (si tout se passe bien) ^_-). Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que je ne mériterais pas les coups de fouet ^^Bisous et merci pour ta review !

.

**Sophinette34** : Coucou ! Oui la fin est en effet très proche et c'est dans ce chapitre que tout se passe. J'espère que tu aimeras. Merci pour ta review !

.

**Kaylee** : Ahhhh c'était donc ça ! Drago avait déjà tout prévu et organisé pour réussir à s'approprier enfin une gloire éternelle et une célébrité sans nom ? Je me disais aussi que c'était louche son rêve dans les douches. Pas crédible. Mdr. Bon ma fin va être beaucoup moins drôle que la tienne lol, mais j'espère que tu aimeras quand même :p Merci pour ta review et bisous !

.

**Lilou** : Je suis heureuse que ma fic t'ait plu jusque là et j'espère que la fin te convaincra autant. J'essaye toujours de rester le plus crédible possible dans les sentiments ou l'histoire, mais bon parfois c'est dur. Merci pour ta gentille review.

.

**Misu : **Désolée pour les larmes. J'espère que la suite t'a plu malgré les passages tristes et déprimants par moment lol. Merci pour ta review : )

.

.

**Chapitre 27 : Destiné.**

.

Une explosion retentit et Harry se baissa pour éviter les projections. La bataille se livrait férocement entre les murs du château, mais aussi dans le parc, à l'orée de la forêt.

Il se planqua derrière un arbre pour éviter un sort jeté par Bellatrix et en profita pour prendre quelques secondes et souffler. Le combat avait tout de suite débuté et était partit dans tous les sens. La cohue empêchait le face à face avec Voldemort, mais ce n'était que quelques secondes de répit avant le grand final. Il sortit de sa cachette, pétrifiant un Mangemort et se dissimula de nouveau derrière un arbre. Les membres du camp adverse étaient beaucoup trop nombreux pour espérer une quelconque victoire, mais ils n'abandonneraient jamais. C'était impensable, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il s'apprêtait à se mettre à couvert une nouvelle fois, mais sa cicatrice le brûla et une voix sifflante et nasillarde raisonna dans sa tête. Il s'agrippa à l'arbre pour ne pas flancher sous la douleur, mais c'était trop puissant. Il s'agenouilla au sol et attrapa sa tête entre ses mains.

.

_« Je ne te pensais pas aussi lâche Harry Potter. Le grand sauveur aurait-il peur de m'affronter. Préfères-tu laisser les autres mourir à ta place ? »_

_._

Des images se succédèrent rapidement et il vit des corps sans vie, tués lors de la bataille. Il reconnu le frêle corps de Colin étendu sur le sol, celui d'une jeune et jolie Poufsouffle, Maugrey, et … son cœur se serra plus violemment et des larmes coulèrent doucement sur ses joues. Fred. Il serra les poings de rage et se releva avec difficulté. C'était le moment, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre meurt à sa place.

Il sortit de derrière l'arbre et jeta des sorts dans tous les sens qui ratèrent rarement leur cible. Sa démarche était bizarrement assurée. Il n'avait pas peur, enfin si, il était terrifié, mais il arrivait à contrôler ce sentiment dévastateur plus facilement qui ne l'aurait cru. La silhouette de Jedusor apparu en face de lui et tout se mit à ralentir autour d'eux, plus aucun son n'arriva jusqu'à lui. Il n'entendait que son souffle et les battements de son cœur qui tambourinaient dans sa tête. Il fixa les deux billes rouge sang qui l'observaient avec moquerie et ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa baguette. Tout aurait été plus facile s'il n'avait fallu qu'un simple sort pour le tuer.

.

- Nous voilà enfin seuls. Plus de Dumbledore pour combattre à ta place, plus de « maman » pour se sacrifier pour toi … Montre moi de quoi tu es capable Harry Potter.

.

La baguette de Jedusor se tendit vers lui et il détourna les yeux pour jeter un dernier regard autour de lui. Ron combattait dos à dos avec Hermione, Molly bataillait avec Bellatrix, Remus et Rogue qui venaient tout juste de rejoindre l'extérieur, tentaient de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule de Mangemorts, McGonagall, Flitwick et d'autres professeurs avaient rejoint le champ de bataille, Hagrid venait de sortir de la forêt apparemment content de lui et Drago…. Drago venait de l'apercevoir et se mettait à courir vers lui, évitant les sorts qui fusaient en sa direction. Un jet vert faillit l'atteindre, mais Lucius le contra et Harry sourit en constatant qu'il tenait sa promesse. Il pouvait partir rassuré d'une certaine façon. Il laissa tomber sa baguette et écarta les bras, prêt à recevoir sa destiné. Le visage de Drago se déforma, hurlant, pleurant, et il lui articula un dernier « je t'aime », alors qu'une lumière verte frappa sa poitrine.

.

….

.

_15 heures plus tôt :_

.

Harry était debout face au miroir de sa chambre. Il fixait le reflet que lui renvoyait la glace, tristement, essayant de s'imaginer ce à quoi il aurait pu ressembler dans dix ou vingt ans. Le visage d'un blond vint s'ajouter au sien et il ferma les yeux en sentant deux bras protecteurs s'enrouler autour de lui et une tête se poser sur son épaule. Il dessina un blond et un brun d'âge mûr dans son esprit, en train de s'enlacer tendrement et sourit doucement. C'était à ça qu'il aurait aimé que ressemble son avenir s'il en avait eu un. Ses paupières le brûlèrent et une petite larme silencieuse s'échappa de l'une d'elle pour glisser doucement sur sa joue et finir happée par de douces et délicates lèvres. Il respira bruyamment, la gorge serrée et tremblante et rouvrit les yeux. Il ne voulait pas craquer, pas maintenant alors que c'était ses derniers instants avec lui, ses derniers instants tout court. Il esquissa un sourire peu enjoué mais sincère, un sourire qui reflétait le bonheur d'être dans ses bras.

.

- Tu sais, murmura-t-il la voix enraillée. J'ai toujours cru que ma vie avait seulement pris un sens le jour où je suis entré à Poudlard. Malgré tout ce que j'ai dû endurer, j'avais un but, une sorte de mission qui me permettait d'être quelqu'un, d'être vivant. Mais je me suis trompé. Le seul moment où elle a vraiment pris un sens, c'est quand tes lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes pour la première fois. Quand je me suis imaginé construire ma vie avec toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu avais imaginé ? Interrogea Drago, s'empêchant de sombrer dans les larmes. Comment tu voyais notre avenir ? Souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux et respirant l'odeur de sa peau.

- On se serait installé dans un endroit charmant et reculé du monde. Notre petit coin de paradis à nous deux, où personne ne pourrait plus nous atteindre. On aurait eu un chien. Un petit cœur sur pattes qui t'aurait probablement exaspéré, mais nous aurait toujours été fidèle. On aurait peut-être désiré avoir un enfant un jour, et on en aurait adopté un… On finirait nos jours ensemble et heureux.

.

Drago s'était imaginé la totalité de la scène et rouvrit les yeux doucement.

.

- On aurait fêté une nouvelle fois notre mariage, continua le blond dans un simple murmure enchanteur. Quelque chose de plus merveilleux, plus tape à l'œil. Quelque chose de plus Malfoyen quoi. On aurait eu notre première vraie dispute, parce qu'un mec t'aurait reluqué d'un peu trop près et tu aurais découvert à quel point je suis maladivement jaloux et possessif. On passerait tous nos Noël chez les Weasley, et je supporterais cette invasion de rouquins parce que te voir rayonner de bonheur me rend tout simplement heureux. Et notre gamin serait admis chez les Gryffondor, parce qu'il posséderait le courage et l'entêtement de son père. Je serais déçu pour la forme, mais indéniablement fière qu'il suive tes traces.

.

Harry sourit et se retourna pour faire face au blond. Il posa son front contre le sien et inspira fortement pour contrôler les larmes qui voulaient absolument s'échapper de ses yeux. Ils venaient tous les deux d'écrire leur histoire et même si le destin avait décidé qu'elle s'arrête demain, personne ne pourrait leur enlever ce moment d'évasion et de bonheur qu'ils venaient de vivre à l'instant.

.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il en capturant ses lèvres. Je t'aime tellement.

.

Drago répondit avec force à ce baiser d'adieu, douloureux, destructeur, et dirigea son époux sur le lit. Il l'allongea doucement et se déshabilla, avant de s'attaquer aux vêtements de son tendre. Sa bouche enflammée parcourue la moindre partie de son anatomie, apprenant par cœur ses courbes, ses finitions parfaites comme ses imperfections. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'oublier quoi que soit. Ni la douceur de ses lèvres, ni l'odeur de sa peau, le goût de ses baisers, l'intonation de sa voix. Il voulait graver chaque chose dans son esprit, le moindre détail. Sa bouche termina sur le membre gonflé du brun et il le lécha, le suça, le mordilla, il était affamé. La cadence accéléra et Harry l'éloigna avec douceur, le redirigeant au niveau de ses lèvres.

.

- Laisse-moi m'imprégner de toi, souffla-t-il en frottant son nez contre son cou.

.

Drago acquiesça muettement et Harry se positionna au-dessus de lui, faisant courir sa bouche sur tout son torse, s'arrêtant par moment pour s'enrouler autour de ses tétons. Comme son homme venait de le faire, il avala le sexe dressé devant lui, vorace, puis descendit progressivement sucer ses bourses pleines, puis insérer sa langue dans le petit anneau de chair qui se contractait avec envie. Les gémissements de son blond commencèrent à emplir la pièce et il ferma les yeux, appréciant la douce mélodie de sa voix. Il remplaça sa langue par un, puis deux doigts et remonta mélanger son souffle au sien.

.

- Je serai toujours là, murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur le torse de son époux, à l'endroit où se déchainaient les battements de son cœur. On est lié maintenant, une partie de moi continuera de vivre en toi pour toujours. Alors je t'interdis d'essayer de me rejoindre. Tu entends ?

.

Drago ne répondit rien, la gorge serrée par les sanglots qu'il refoulait et embrassa son brun avec passion, mordant sa lèvre férocement quand il le pénétra brusquement. Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou possessivement et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra sur toutes les incroyables sensations qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Sur le bien-être intense d'être dans ses bras, de le sentir en lui. Sa tête se rejeta en arrière d'elle-même et son corps se cambra sous la décharge de plaisir qui l'envahissait. Il resserra les jambes autour de sa taille et les allées-et-venues accélérèrent, le rendant de plus en plus dingue. Il rouvrit les yeux, sur le point de venir et chercha le regard émeraude de son compagnon avec une certaine urgence. Il voulait se noyer en lui, dans ce magnifique océan de vert. Il colla son front à celui de Harry, ne lâchant pas ses yeux, et se libéra dans un cri mélange d'extase et de désespoir, rapidement suivi par le brun.

.

…..

.

_1 heure plus tôt :_

.

Harry regardait la salle sur demande se remplir de plus en plus. Il ne s'était pas attendu à autant de monde, c'était inespéré. Beaucoup avait répondu à l'appel et tous étaient prêts à se battre et mourir pour la bonne cause, pour la fin de Voldemort. Il jeta un œil sur sa montre, puis sur la carte du maraudeur. Les petits points restaient plutôt stable, leur plan n'avait pas besoin d'être changé. Il dirigea son regard vers le deuxième étage où six nouveaux points venaient de rentrer en piste, Severus en tête. Le groupe d'élite ne tarderait pas à rejoindre les cachots pour délivrer Katie. C'était désormais à eux de jouer.

.

- Bien ! S'exclama-t-il pour gagner le silence. On est assez pour former plusieurs équipes. Neville, tu te charges de l'équipe une. Tu prends avec toi Luna, Ginny et tous les élèves qui ne sont pas encore en septième année. Vous restez au septième étage. Empêchez quiconque de s'approcher de la salle sur demande et si des retardataires arrivent, envoyez les en bas. Bill, équipe deux, tu diriges tous les autres. Occupez-vous des Mangemorts qui font des rondes dans les étages, ensuite rejoignez le groupe qui à le plus besoin de vous. Fred, George, Ron, Hermione et Drago, avec moi.

.

La salle se vida en un instant, chacun à sa mission, laissant les six amis seuls, le visage ravagé par la tristesse. Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Harry, l'étouffant presque, puis se fut au tour des jumeaux, et de Ron.

Harry serra fortement son meilleur ami à qui il devait tant, puis se tourna vers son beau blond qui lui avait tourné le dos, s'empêchant de pleurer. Il lui attrapa doucement la main, et le tira contre lui pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. C'était un baiser d'adieu, mais aussi un moyen de se donner du courage, de puiser sa force dans ce contact si merveilleux et si puissant. Il se détacha de lui doucement, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts, puis se reconcentra sur leur mission. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps.

.

- Voldemort n'apparaît pas sur la carte, indiqua-t-il en se raclant la gorge. Cependant un nombre important de puissants Mangemorts montent la garde à l'orée de la forêt interdite, je pense qu'il s'y trouve.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Je l'ignore, mais nous allons nous rendre dans le parc.

.

Tout le monde acquiesça et Harry sortit de la salle sur demande. Il fit un signe de tête à Neville installé à son poste et un sourire à Luna. Il avait voulu que ces deux là soient ensemble, pour veiller l'un sur l'autre. Il enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et ils se rendirent tous d'un même pas, vers l'extérieur de Poudlard.

.

….

.

_Au même moment :_

.

- Tuez tout le monde, mais Severus doit rester vivant, s'écria Dolohov. Le Maître désire tuer le traître de ses propres mains.

- C'est trop d'honneur, répondit le potioniste en désarmant l'un des Mangemorts à sa portée.

.

Un sort rouge fusa dans sa direction et il se baissa rapidement et riposta aussitôt. Ils étaient à six contre dix, rien d'impossible. Il mit hors d'état de nuire l'un des crétins encapuchonnés et vit Charlie et Remus en faire autant. Il reçu un endoloris en pleine poitrine, tombant au sol, mais Tonks intervint aussitôt, contrant les sorts qui se dirigeaient droit sur lui.

.

- Ça va aller ? Demanda Arthur en l'aidant à se relever.

- Oui très bien.

.

Il écarta l'Aurore aux cheveux roses, sans trop de ménagement et envoya s'écraser contre le mur celui qui avait osé s'attaquer à lui.

.

- Nymphadora va chercher la petite dans les cachots, ordonna-t-il tout en désarmant Dolohov.

.

Tonks s'enfonça aussitôt dans les profondeurs des cachots et Rogue se rua sur son ancien collègue, enfonçant sa baguette dans le creux de son cou.

.

- Où est-il ?

- Va te faire foutre ! Traître !

.

Severus jeta un _Sectumsempra_ dans un léger murmure et Dolohov hurla, alors que son pied venait d'être découpé.

.

- Où est le Seigneur ?

- Dans la forêt, cria le Mangemort sous la douleur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y fait ?

- …

- Ne m'oblige pas à m'attaquer à une autre partie de ton corps.

- Il est parti convaincre les arachnides de se battre.

.

Rogue envoya son poing dans la figure du Mangemort, qui retomba assommé sur le sol. C'était moins rapide qu'un sort mais beaucoup plus défoulant. Il se tourna ensuite vers Lupin qui avait suivi la conversation.

.

- Il faut qu'on aille aider les autres à l'extérieur.

- Arthur, on peut vous laisser tous les deux ? Interrogea Remus en évitant un sort.

- Oui allez-y, on vous rejoint après.

.

Severus monta les escaliers à toute vitesse et s'arrêta pour éviter le corps d'un Mangemort qui venait d'être propulsé devant lui. Bill qui en était la cause fit un signe de main, désolé, avant de partir à la poursuite d'un autre ennemi.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, il n'y avait aucune araignée géante, mais un gigantesque champ de force qui entourait Voldemort et Harry. Severus se figea, alors que Harry venait d'ouvrir ses bras en grand, désarmé et qu'un jet vert lui frappa la poitrine.

Le bouclier magique disparu et le corps du jeune brun heurta le sol sous un silence de mort. Les Mangemorts jubilaient silencieusement et le Seigneur exultait de sa grande réussite. Severus se rua sur le Mage Noir dans un effet de surprise, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit il se retrouva désarmé et suspendu dans les airs par un fil invisible. Hermione, Remus et Ron tentèrent eux aussi une attaque, pour Harry, et se retrouvèrent rapidement encerclé par un groupe de Mangemorts au sourire satisfait.

.

- Il faut savoir accepter la défaite quand elle se présente à nous, s'exclama Voldemort avec jubilation. Je conçois que vous vous soyez tous battu avec beaucoup de bravoure, mais il est certain que vous n'aviez aucune chance et que votre « sauveur » n'était qu'un héros de pacotille.

- Harry est et restera le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps !

.

Voldemort se tourna vers l'impertinent qui avait osé le défier et sourit, amusé, en découvrant le fils Malefoy agenouillé près de Potter, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait apparemment fait une erreur en choisissant la nunuche brune comme appât.

.

- Il est et restera surtout un sorcier mort, rigola le Mage. Et il est probable que vous le soyez tous si vous persistez à faire le mauvais choix. Je n'ai pas envie de tous vous tuer, il suffit que vous vous rangiez à mes ordres et tout se passera pour le mieux. Enfin pour la plupart, sourit-il en se tournant vers le potioniste toujours suspendu la tête en bas. Certains vont mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

.

Drago regarda le Seigneur se détourner de lui et reposa ses yeux sur le visage endormi de son tendre. Il s'y était pourtant préparé, mais la douleur était tout de même vive et intenable. Il avait voulu croire qu'il restait un espoir, que les choses pourraient finir autrement, mais il était clair que non. Ce corps qu'il avait tant aimé, tant touché, était froid, inerte et ne se réanimerait plus jamais. C'était terminé. En une fraction de seconde tout son monde venait de basculer et son cœur d'exploser en millier de morceaux. Il n'était plus capable de penser vraiment. Cette peine l'étouffait, le faisait suffoquer et il n'arrivait plus à faire quoi que ce soit à part pleurer et serrer sa main. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Jamais. Il posa son front contre son torse et respira son odeur. Il était trop faible pour vivre sans lui, pour faire face à un monde sans Harry Potter. C'était impensable. Il entendait les cris étouffés de son parrain qui se faisait torturer par le Mage, tous les membres de l'ordre et autres personnes œuvrant pour le bien étaient encerclés, désemparés par la mort de Harry et lui était là, contre ce corps sans vie, considéré comme pas important, pas vraiment dangereux. Un pion de plus dans ce monde horrible. Il crispa sa main sur sa baguette se redressant légèrement et déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son époux. Il lui murmura un « désolé » et se leva avec difficulté pour faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait promis. Sa mort ne pouvait pas être inutile il ne le permettrait pas. Il n'y avait plus aucune chance et il préférait être tué de la main de Voldemort et rejoindre l'homme de sa vie, plutôt que de ne rien tenter. Il pointa sa baguette sur le dos du Mage, se foutant royalement de la lâcheté de ce geste et cria un _« Avada Kedavra » _plein de rage et de haine. Un jet vert jaillit de sa baguette, très vite repoussé par celui lancé par Voldemort.

Les deux baguettes s'affrontaient éclairant le parc d'un vert émeraude semblable aux magnifiques yeux d'Harry. Drago sentait ses forces diminuer de plus en plus, alors que tout ça semblait juste être un jeu d'enfant agaçant pour Voldemort. Sa main trembla, incapable de tenir plus longtemps et il s'apprêtait à accepter sa mort, quand une puissance indescriptible lui parcouru le corps entier. C'était d'une intensité et d'un bien-être incroyable. Elle s'insinuait dans les moindres parties de son corps, l'envoutant complètement et finit par exploser dans une intense lumière éblouissante. Il ferma les yeux, complètement vidé, une douleur dans la poitrine, et se laissa tomber sur le sol, prêt à rejoindre son âme sœur.

.

…..

.

Drago cligna les yeux, éblouit par une lumière aveuglante. Sa vision était floue, mais il distingua une silhouette penchée sur lui. Des cheveux en bataille, une paire de lunettes, un visage d'ange…. Harry. Il se releva de ce qui semblait être un lit, ne se préoccupant pas de son mal de crâne et se jeta sur lui, embrassant avec une envie démesurée ces lèvres si douces qu'il avait cru ne jamais revoir.

.

- J'étais sûr qu'on se retrouverait n'importe où, souffla-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Même si je ne pensais pas mériter le paradis.

.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et répondit à son baiser tendrement.

.

- Je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais on est toujours en enfer, sur cette bonne vieille Terre.

.

Drago écarquilla les yeux et se concentra sur le décor autour d'eux. Sa vision était toujours voilée, mais il reconnu l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il se reconcentra sur le visage de Harry, la chaleur qui émanait de son corps, ce contact tellement réel et agréable.

.

- On est … vivant ?

- Oui.

- Mais comment …je t'ai vu, sanglota t-il envahi par un trop plein d'émotion. Tu étais … ton cœur …

- Je suis mort oui, mais j'ai ressuscité.

.

Drago se mit à pleurer de bonheur et serra le cou de son amour de toutes ses forces. Tout ça semblait si irréel mais il avait tellement envie d'y croire.

.

- Tu m'as abandonné, j'ai cru mourir tellement c'était intenable.

- Je suis désolé, mais il le fallait.

- Je ne veux plus jamais te quitter, promet moi de ne plus jamais me laisser.

- Je te le promets.

.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau avec force et Drago tenta de se calmer afin de savourer cette nouvelle. Ils étaient vivants et avaient un avenir devant eux, une vie à deux.

.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- On n'en est pas vraiment sûr, mais Hermione a une théorie là-dessus.

- Je ne pensais pas le dire un jour, mais que pense Hermione ?

- Elle croit que d'une certaine façon, quand nous nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre nos âmes ont fusionné complètement et ont créé une sorte d'Horcruxe dans le cœur de l'autre. Il s'est produit à peu près la même chose que quand Voldemort a essayé de me tuer et qu'un fragment de son âme s'est incrusté en moi. J'étais mort, mais la partie de mon âme qui subsistait en toi, m'a permis de revenir. Quand tu as tué Voldemort…

- C'était toi. Coupa Drago se rappelant de cette étrange sensation qui l'avait submergé. C'est toi qui l'as tué à travers moi.

- C'est ce que pense Hermione oui. D'après elle la prophétie était très claire. Seul moi pouvais tuer Voldemort.

- Alors le sacrifice …

- Il a contribué à me faire ressusciter. En donnant ma vie pour sauver les autres, en acceptant ma mort le pouvoir que j'avais sur Voldemort a décuplé. Je n'aurais pas pu le tuer sans ce sacrifice.

- Dumbledore savait ?

- Peut-être, je l'ignore. Le principal c'est que tout ça fait partie du passé désormais.

- Alors ça y est ? Tout est vraiment fini ?

- Oui. Voldemort est définitivement mort et on peut enfin vivre notre vie.

- J'ai l'impression de rêver, souffla-t-il en serrant encore plus fort le corps de son brun.

.

Harry enfouit son visage dans les cheveux dorés de son bien-aimé et respira son odeur. Quand il s'était réveillé et qu'il avait trouvé Drago inconscient il avait eu tellement peur de le perdre. Il glissa sa main dans son dos, le caressant tendrement et soupira. Il fallait maintenant aborder les choses plus douloureuses. Une guerre ne se terminait jamais sans larmes et pertes.

.

- Il y a encore une chose dont on doit parler, murmura-t-il en collant son front au sien. Quand… quand tu as défié Voldemort, la bataille a de nouveau éclatée et … C'est Hermione qui m'a raconté. Ton père … il combattait contre Lestrange et il … il est mort. Je l'ai vu te protéger avant que le sort me frappe, il avait rejoint le côté de la lumière.

.

Drago ouvrit la bouche, voulant dire quelque chose, mais ne trouva pas les mots. Ses yeux le brûlèrent et il regarda Harry avec frayeur.

.

- Et ma mère ?

- Elle va bien, elle a été emmenée au ministère avec tous les autres Mangemorts, mais je vais la faire sortir de là, je te le promets.

.

Drago cacha son visage dans le cou de son homme et laissa les larmes couler. Il pleurait un père absent, strict, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de bien connaître, mais aussi un père qui avait tourné le dos à son passé et voulu rectifier ses erreurs, pour lui. Un père qui aimait son fils tout simplement. Les bras de Harry se refermèrent sur lui, créant un nid douillet et protecteur et il ferma les yeux noyés de larmes.

.

**A suivre … **

.

Voilà.

La suite et fin dans deux ou trois semaines. Je ne donne pas de date précise parce qu'avec les fêtes je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir beaucoup de temps pour écrire.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me le dire.

.

Plein de bisous à vous tous et je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

.

Line.


	28. Chapter 28

Pfiouuuuuu. Me revoilà enfin. On m'attendait plus hein ?

Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette lonnngguuueee attente, mais je dois avouer que j'avais moins de temps à moi et beaucoup moins de motivation alors que l'histoire était fini et que les retours du dernier chapitre étaient démotivants.

Mais je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui l'ont attendu (s'il y en a) et surtout auprès des anonymes que je ne pouvais pas tenir au courant.

.

Enfin voilà le dernier chapitre très court.

C'était prévu qu'il fasse très peu de pages (ce n'était pas juste un ras le bol ^^) Je ne voulais pas aller trop loin dans l'histoire alors que je l'avais terminé, mais je voulais quand même faire le point sur les divers personnages qui ont eu un rôle important tout au long de la fic.

.

Aller je vous laisse lire et arrête de blablater :p

.

.

**Kaylee **: Alors ma réponse va se faire en plusieurs étape et va être longue lol. Déjà merci beaucoup pour ta super fidélité. Merlin que sa motive un lecteur qui nous oubli pas a côté de tout ceux qui mettes en favoris sans aucun message (grrrrr). Je suis contente que tu es aimé la fin et j'espère que ce pitit chapitre te séduira aussi (malgré le manque de lemon et de longueur ^^) Donc finalement à peine ta review posté je publie t'as vu ça ? lol Le chapitre était en train d'être corrigé en fait :p Je vais essayer de revenir sur ff . net j'en parle après le chapitre, mais la motivation est pas au top. J'écris toujours beaucoup. J'ai au moins quatre fic un peu débile de terminé et une plus « sérieuse » de très très entamé, mais je sais pas encore si je vais poster. Je verrais. En tout cas un grand merci d'avoir été toujours là pendant mes fics et même encore là quand je m'absente. C'est pour des lecteurs comme toi que j'ai envie de me remotiver et de peut-être reposter. Bisous

.

**Li-san** : pfiouu. Merci beaucoup. Tu es l'une des rares qui est vraiment apprécié le dernier chapitre et la façon dont les choses ont tourné. Ca fait plaisir à entendre. On à moins l'impression d'avoir écrit toute la fic pour rien. Lol Donc encore merci pour ta review et désolée pour l'attente !

.

**Ela-chan** : Kikoo ! Ouille je crois que je vais me prendre pas mal de coup de fouet. Merci pour ta review en tout cas. Je sais pas trop pourquoi tu trouves bizarre qu'ils se retrouvent à l'infirmerie. En fait comme la bataille se déroulait à Poudlard, pour moi c'était logique que les grands blessé se retrouve à l'infirmerie. J'ai peut-être pas bien fait passer l'idée. Enfin. Merci aussi pour la review sur la fic de noël. Je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plus vu que c'es ttoi qui me l'a suggéré. La prochaine fic que je devrais poster sera un UA, mais pas du tout dans le même style. Je sais pas si ça te plaira du coup. En tout cas merci (encore ^^) pour ta fidélité tout au long de cette fic et des autres. Bisous !

.

**Sophinette34** : Ravis que tu es aimé le chapitre de la guerre. Comme je le disais à une autre revieweuse plus haut, il y a peu de gens qui on vraiment apprécié apparemment et c'est assez démotivant. Donc merci pour ta review et de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout (^_^) Bises

.

**Castellia **: Merci pour cette belle review. Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fic est put te faire ressentir autant de choses. Pour Drago qui tombe enceint ça ne se fera pas. Ce chapitre qui clôture la fic est très court et montre juste l'après guerre. Pour le reste c'est aux lecteurs d'imaginer. Pourquoi pas dans une autre fic un jour, un petit blondinet avec un ventre rond. C'est à réfléchir. Encore merci pour ton passage (^_^)

.

.

**Chapitre 28 : La vie est enfin un long fleuve tranquille.**

.

Remus caressa tendrement le ventre de sa femme tout en déposant de petits baisers dans sa nuque. Dans quelques mois ce petit être allait pointer le bout de son nez et il avait hâte de pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras. Il goûtait enfin au vrai bonheur depuis la fin de la guerre, et même si la peur que son fils lui ressemble un peu trop subsistait, il avait l'impression de pouvoir tout surmonter désormais, entouré par sa famille.

.

- J'y vais ! Cria une voix lointaine qui dévalait les escaliers à toute allure.

- Harry, viens là une seconde, appela Remus.

.

Le brun soupira et se dirigea dans la cuisine en courant presque.

.

- Oui ?

- Tu vas chez lui je suppose ?

- Oui, il vient de rentrer.

- Bien. Je veux que tu rentres dimanche soir au plus tard.

- Pourquoi ? Ça fait seulement deux jours.

- Tu es sous ma responsabilité désormais et je veux garder un œil sur toi.

- Je sais oui, soupira Harry.

.

Nymphadora donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de son mari et celui-ci leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

.

- Oh, heu oui. Drago est le bienvenu ici, bien entendu, si tu veux l'inviter à passer quelques jours il n'y a aucun souci.

- Merci, bougonna Harry. Je peux y aller maintenant ?

- Oui. Vas-y. Et pas de bêtises.

- Oui, rigola le survivant en levant les yeux au ciel. Bonne soirée.

.

Harry déposa un baiser furtif sur la joue de Tonks et se précipita sur la cheminée. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu son homme et il était plus qu'impatient et excité à l'idée de le retrouver. La fin de la guerre avait été suivie par beaucoup de changements. Drago était partie deux semaines en vacances à l'étranger pour se rapprocher de sa mère et faire le deuil de son père. McGonnagall avait été désignée comme remplaçante logique de Dumbledore en tant que directrice de Poudlard et avait aussitôt donnée ses premières directives en nommant Rogue au poste tant convoité de professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, et en affirmant que le château serait réparé pour ouvrir ses portes aux élèves dès septembre. Et pour finir, Remus avait obtenu sa garde jusqu'à ses dix huit ans. Il s'était donc installé chez eux dans une petite maison charmante en plein cœur de Londres. Le Lycanthrope était plus que protecteur, voir même étouffant par moment, mais il aimait ça. Il avait enfin une famille et être chouchouté n'était vraiment pas déplaisant, il avait l'impression d'être un gamin comme tous les autres. Il avait beau être mort et ressuscité, avoir tué le plus grand et le plus noir des sorciers, être marié … il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de rentrer plus tard que minuit. Ce paradoxe l'amusait beaucoup.

.

Il atterrit quelques secondes plus tard, étouffé par un nuage de poussière verte, dans un magnifique et luxueux salon. Il s'extirpa tant bien que mal de la cheminée et eût à peine le temps de s'épousseter qu'un beau blond se jeta sur lui pour dévorer ses lèvres.

.

- Tu m'as terriblement manqué, souffla le Serpentard en capturant ses lèvres de plus en plus brutalement.

- Toi aussi, haleta le brun entre deux sulfureux baisers.

.

Les mains de Drago descendirent pour s'infiltrer sous la chemise de Harry et le Gryffondor laissa échapper un petit gémissement, amusé. Comment avait-il put se passer de lui pendant autant de temps ? Sa bouche, sa peau, son sourire, ses yeux acier, ses mains … tout lui avait manqué. Il glissa sa langue dans le cou laiteux de son époux et se figea en voyant une silhouette plantée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

.

- Hm Drago, toussota-t-il en s'éloignant légèrement.

- Quoi ? Grogna le blond en s'affairant à détacher les boutons de sa chemise.

- Ta mère.

.

Drago se retourna brusquement et Narcissa leur adressa un petit signe de la main.

.

- Bonsoir Madame Malfoy.

- Bonsoir Harry.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

- Très bon. Si ce n'est que mon fils n'a pas arrêté de se morfonde tout du long plutôt que de profiter du paysage.

- Tu me manquais trop, se défendit le concerné en voyant les sourcils qui soulignaient les deux émeraude se froncer légèrement.

- Ah la jeunesse, soupira Narcissa, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- On te laisse maman. On monte dans ma chambre.

- Vous ne mangez pas ?

- Swikky aura cas nous l'amener dans la chambre. On doit … parler. On a beaucoup de choses à se dire en deux semaines.

- J'imagine oui, se moqua la femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

.

Drago entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son époux et l'entraina avec lui dans les grands escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Harry eût juste le temps de saluer poliment Narcissa avant de se retrouver dans une grande chambre tapissée de vert et d'être plaqué sur un grand lit à baldaquin, un Serpentard dévorant son cou.

.

- Je ne vais pas m'envoler tu sais ? Je suis là pour deux jours.

- Seulement deux ? Pourquoi ?

- Remus joue les papas poule. Mais tu es le bienvenu à la maison. En plus c'est bientôt mon anniversaire. J'aimerais que tu sois là.

- D'accord.

- Alors ces deux semaines ? Raconte-moi.

.

Drago soupira, comprenant que sa frustration devrait attendre encore un peu et s'adossa contre le mur, accueillant la tête de Harry sur son torse.

.

- C'était pas mal. Je me suis beaucoup rapproché de ma mère. On a parlé et pleuré. On a pas mal bu aussi. Je te montrerais les photos si tu veux.

- Oui. J'aimerais qu'on parte tous les deux un jour. On a un voyage de noce à réaliser.

- Oui c'est vrai, sourit Drago. Mais pour ça il va déjà falloir attendre que l'on célèbre notre deuxième mariage.

- Un deuxième mariage ?

- Je te l'avais promis et ma mère est intarissable. Elle ne nous considérera pas comme marié tant qu'il n'y aura pas eu une grande fête spectaculaire.

- Bien. Allons-y pour un grand mariage dans ce cas.

.

Drago caressa la tête de son homme, rêveusement. Ce simple contact lui procurait une multitude de frissons. C'était toujours aussi fort, aussi intense entre eux. Même après la guerre, après tant de souffrance et d'horreur, ils restaient tout l'un pour l'autre.

.

- J'ai une boule au ventre à chaque que je me dis que dans moins de deux mois on va retourner à Poudlard pour rattraper notre année, souffla-t-il en descendant ses doigts fins sur sa joue.

- Ce sera dur pour tout le monde de retourner là-bas, admit Harry. Mais ça se passera bien. On sera ensemble.

- Oui.

.

Harry se redressa pour atteindre les lèvres du blond et l'embrassa doucement. Sa main appuya sur sa nuque, accentuant le baiser, tandis que l'autre s'aventurait sur la braguette du blond. Il haleta contre la bouche brulante de son bien-aimé alors que ses doigts venaient d'entrer en contact avec son membre chaud et ferma les yeux. Rien que de le toucher le rendait complètement dingue. C'était toujours aussi incroyable. Drago l'allongea sur le matelas, s'activant pour lui ouvrir aussi son pantalon et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant leurs deux érections entrer en contact. Deux semaines, seulement deux semaines mais ça semblait déjà une éternité. Ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine, le cœur battant à mil à l'heure jusqu'à ce que Drago se détache pour atteindre son oreille.

.

- Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement, souffla-t-il en jetant les morceaux de tissus encombrant au loin.

- Moi aussi. Plus que ma propre vie, murmura le brun en écartant les cuisses prêt à s'offrir entièrement à lui.

.

…

.

Ron embrassa le cou d'Hermione avec amour et caressa rêveusement sa poitrine, exécutant de petits cercles autour de ses tétons. La lune qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre éclairait son corps nu d'une jolie lumière argentée qui la rendait encore plus magnifique. Il sourit devant ce spectacle et sursauta légèrement en sentant une main lui frôler la joue.

.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

- Je ne ris pas, je m'émerveille. Tu es sublime.

- N'exagère pas, rougit la brune.

- Je suis un piètre menteur, tu le sais bien, alors il faut te faire une raison, tu es magnifique.

.

Hermione amena le rouquin jusqu'à elle pour l'embrasser tendrement, puis se lova dans ses bras fixant la lune.

.

- Finalement c'est le genre d'histoire qui fini bien, souffla-t-elle.

- Comment ça ?

- Pour la première fois en sept ans j'avais renoncé de croire à une fin heureuse. Je m'étais faite à l'idée que tout se terminerait dans le chaos. Mais on est là. Harry est vivant. Voldemort n'est plus. On a perdu un grand nombre de gens auxquels on tenait énormément, mais l'histoire se termine bien quand même non ?

- Oui elle se termine bien. Fred n'est pas mort pour rien. Il est parti en héros. Les autres aussi. On savait tous que c'était peut-être notre derrière heure, tout ce qui importait c'est qu'on gagne, et on l'a fait.

- Il te manque ? Chuchota la brune alors que Ron avait serré plus fortement sa main en prononçant son prénom.

- Enormément oui. Mais on est obligé de passer à autre chose n'est-ce pas ? Sourit-il amèrement.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ton deuil aussi vite.

- Fred restera toujours dans mon cœur quoi qu'il arrive, mais je ne veux pas m'arrêter de vivre parce que je souffre de son absence. Mon avenir c'est toi et je vais tout faire pour te rendre heureuse. NOUS rendre heureux.

- Je t'aime, susurra Hermione.

- Je t'aime davantage, sourit le rouquin en déposant un tendre baiser sur son front.

.

…

.

- Là ! S'écria Luna. Tu vas le rater attention !

.

Neville se jeta sur une étrange créature écailleuse et gluante, se rétament dans une marre pleine de vase et … le rata. C'était le cinquième qu'il ratait et l'odeur de la vase commençait à lui donner une furieuse envie de vomir.

.

- Derrière toi !

- Où ça ? Où ça ?

- Derrière le rocher !

.

Il se précipita sur l'endroit en même temps que Luna et glissa en arrière se retrouvant le cul dans l'eau.

.

- Argh.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Pouffa la jolie blonde en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Oui, bougonna le brun en la saisissant.

- Je l'ai eu, s'exclama-t-elle fièrement, brandissant la créature emprisonnée dans un filet. On peut rentrer si tu veux.

- Je veux bien oui.

.

Neville suivit Luna en dehors de cette marre de boue et attrapa la serviette qu'elle lui tendait. Il s'essuya le visage et le cou et se figea alors que Luna venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes brièvement.

.

- J'ai passé un très bon moment, sourit-elle plus lumineuse que jamais. C'était un premier rendez-vous très réussi.

- Pre-premier rendez-vous ? Bégaya le brun surpris.

.

Il n'eut qu'un superbe sourire en réponse et il regarda la jolie blonde partir en direction de sa maison en sautillant gaiement. Pourquoi ça l'étonnait ? C'était tout à fait le genre de Luna de trouver qu'une chasse au Craccus Bavvus était un moment romantique digne d'un premier rendez-vous. Il se para d'un étrange sourire niait et suivit la belle blonde aux cheveux dégoulinant de boue, jusqu'à chez elle. Il la suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait et il était prêt à se vautrer dans la vase des milliers d'années si c'était nécessaire. N'importe quoi pour re-goûter à ses douces lèvres si envoutantes.

.

**FIN.**

.

.

Voilà. Le mot fin est apposé. Et la fic se termine.

Merci à tout ceux qui ont été très fidèle jusqu'au bout, à ma tite Marion qui m'a corrigé le chapitre, et surtout un gros gros merci aux revieweurs qui deviennent de plus en plus des perles rares.

C'était ma toute première fiction. Mon tit bébé. Et je suis heureuse de l'avoir partagé avec vous (^_^)

.

Je vous dis peut-être à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic. J'en ai terminé beaucoup. Pas mal de délires et défis lancés par ma tite Marion, (mon double niveau fan-fic, perversité et délires ^^ ) mais la motivation est pas vraiment là pour les poster (il faut prendre le temps de corriger, relire, réécrire certain passage…). Surtout après le dernier OS publié où j'ai reçu très peu de reviews, mais le triple d'ajouts en favoris sans petit mot. Donc je verrais, mais en tout cas je ne posterais plus de fic non terminée, pour ne plus frustrer les lecteurs et aussi ne plus avoir à me forcer pour écrire un chapitre en une semaine.

.

Voilou.

.

Gros bisous à tous ! Et j'espère a une prochaine (^_-)


End file.
